


Оставаться в живых – непростая работа.

by Lahaine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bucky Barnes is not winter soldier, Bucky Barnes-centric, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Human Experimentation, M/M, Mutant Rights, Mutants, Non-Linear Narrative, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Story of Bucky Barnes, They all need
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 72,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: Это история Баки, который не стал Зимним Солдатом. Это история Стива, который уснул и проснулся в новом веке. Это история всех остальных, причастных и проходящих мимо.Потому что, почему бы и нет.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Male Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time... я начала писать эту историю, когда не было "Войны Бесконечности", чтобы переварить то, куда двигался канон MCU, со всеми вбоквелами и сериалами, входящими в него. И процесс из "попробовать ради интереса написать, что Баки не стал Зимним Солдатом", вылился в много тысяч слов альтернативной истории, в которой не все счастливы, но, возможно, однажды будут. 
> 
> Эта история Баки-центрична, несмотря на то, что повествование идет от Стива и от Баки почти в равном формате. И временами я перегибаю палку. Я знаю. Несмотря на Баки-центричность, в фике много оригинальных персонажей. Нет, их очень много. И иногда они решают, как будут развиваться события.  
> В MCU как таковом нет мутантов, соответственно, персонажей со способностями можно причислять к не-людям. 
> 
> В большей степени это джен, изредка разбавленный отношениями. И, окей, большая часть отношений в фике, не Старбакс. И если вы ищите здесь пейринг, я вас очень и очень разочарую. 
> 
> Если вы все еще здесь, окей, текст ниже.

_Оставаться в живых – непростая работа.  
Оставаясь в живых, что-то даришь взамен.  
© Не успеваю, Мельница_

**Год 1951  
**  
Эстония, Точные координаты засекречены  


***

Волосы пахнут соломой, прогорклой свалявшейся травой и спиртом. Голову не повернуть, шея онемела, отросшие пряди липнут к щеке. Что там ниже шеи? По ощущениям – пустота и легкость. В теле нет ни капли боли, только свинцовая томящаяся усталость.  
Кислый запах брожения, пота и спирта, точь-в-точь как в лазарете.  
– Позовите агента Картер.  
Голоса звучат приглушенно, отрывисто, как если бы толща воды отделяла его от остального мира. В детстве, он нырял в реку, а мать что-то взволнованно кричала с берега. Воды там было – хорошо если по пояс – он ложился на дно, открывал глаза и смотрел на солнце, поддернутое синевой. Он любил свет.  
Это солнце, размытое бегущей водой, снилось ему на прошлой неделе. Или две недели тому назад. Время определяется тем, кто начинает отсчет. Он не помнит ни день недели, ни месяц, ни год. Только сны.  
– Эти двое – мертвы. А вот его они пытались увезти, но не успели. Глянете?  
– Он пленник?  
– Вероятно. Странный какой-то, как будто накачали. Нутром чую, нечистое дело. Обыскали, при нем ничего. Джексон! Джексон! Подойдите сюда!  
Люди снаружи спорят. У них каждый раз другие голоса, у тех, кто говорит о нем, кто приходит и уходит. В этом месяце? В прошлом? Он понимает их речь, но не уверен, что знает язык.  
– Мэм, мэм! Куда же вы! Он может быть опасен!  
– Этот человек едва ли в сознании.  
Женщина пахнет сладостями и дымом. Сладости – что-то хорошее, дым – что-то плохое. Двойное дно. Она склоняется к нему. Проверяет пульс.  
– Портер, мы должны забрать его с собой. Нужен врач.  
– Но, мэм…  
– Это не предложение, это приказ. Подготовьте транспорт для отхода, найдите носилки, попробуем перенести его в нашу машину.  
Ему не нужен врач. Зачем она говорит, что повезет его к врачу? Ему не нужен врач! Он сделает, что угодно, лишь бы вновь не оказаться в стерильной комнате, где кровати обмотаны пленкой.  
– Что?  
Рука как чужая, как мертвая, холодная и неподвижная. Женщина вздрагивает, когда он пытается сдвинуть ладонь.  
– Вам что-то нужно? Воды?  
Она садится на корточки перед тем ящиком, на который его бросили в грузовике. Ни толики сомнения в голосе, но столько нерешительности в движениях. Медсестры в лазарете, те не сомневались, только смотрели так, словно он убил их сыновей.  
Она вновь раздваивается, расплывается перед его глазами.  
– Тшшш, – говорит он. Думает, что говорит, но из горла вырывается сухой шипящий звук. Загнанное бульканье.  
– Вот, пейте осторожно, – она раскручивает флягу, помогает приподнять подбородок и не успевает он сделать и двух глотков, как она вскрикивает и отшатывается. Вода разливается по полу.  
– Сержант?  
Он не уверен, что она обращается к нему. Не отвечает. Ему нельзя отвечать, если его не спросили. Таковы правила. За лишние звуки –наказание. Наказание может последовать и за то, что он еще дышит, но женщина медлит.  
Лужа вокруг фляги все больше; он мог бы сползти и вытереть ее. И «мэм» не стала бы так расстраиваться. Она напоминает ему кого-то. Он не уверен. Только отчаянно не хочет ее расстраивать, не хочет смотреть, как она сводит брови и моргает часто, точно сейчас расплачется. Он думает, эта женщина была с ним добра когда-то.  
– Сержант Барнс?  
К нему обращается – на этот раз точно. Что он должен сказать? Должен ли он согласиться? Что-то знакомое в том, что она говорит, что-то особенное.  
– Господи, ты жив! Мы же все были уверены, а ты жив… – она суетливо хлопает себя по карманам костюма. – Подожди, подожди немного, сейчас…  
Ему все же удается сдвинуть руку. Женщина замолкает, почувствовав прикосновение пальцев к колену. Может ли он попросить? Он уже однажды попросил ту, другую. Как давно это было? Ему тогда снился сон, тот, что про осень. И той – другой – больше ее нет в воспоминаниях. Ее вообще больше нет.  
– Джеймс? Прости я…  
Он должен попробовать. Это может быть последний шанс. Вымолить. И нет ни гордости, ни веры, не осталось. Он тянется, хотя сил нет, выдавливает из горла:  
– Ubey menya. Pojaluysta.  
И закрывает глаза. Последнее, на что стоит надеяться – это милосердие. 

****

Год 1952  
США, Нью-Йорк

***

– Джеймс Барнс, вы подтверждаете?  
– Я не помню.  
– Отметьте в протоколе…  
Из протоколов с его именем можно сложить флотилию бумажных корабликов и захватить с ними один из Карибских островов.  
– Вам знакомо имя Николас Хвощинский?  
– Никогда не слышал.  
За окнами просторного зала – май. Они приводят его сюда для допросов несколько раз в неделю, и он может смотреть, как пылинки кружатся в свете солнечных лучей. И ветер приносит запах с моря.  
Джеймс по-своему счастлив одним только морским бризом. Он слишком долго жил в темноте среди запахов и звуков.  
– Вы находились на базе в Варшаве, как вы опишите…  
– Я не помню.  
В ясные спокойные дни даже из его комнаты в изоляторе слышно, как гудят грузовые корабли, подплывая к берегу. Когда-то он мечтал переплыть океан и увидеть, как живут люди на другом полушарии. Никто бы не заподозрил, но в душе Джеймс Барнс был мечтателем почище Стива Роджерса.  
– Позвольте, я не закончил вопрос.  
– Закончили. О том, на какой базе я находился, вы осведомлены лучше меня, сэр. Возможно, эта была та дыра, в которой воняло кошачьей мочой. Или другая, с белой плесенью на стенах. Вы не могли бы уточнить, была ли там белая плесень, сэр?  
Он дерзит. В отместку за все годы безмолвия Джеймс Барнс разучился держать язык за зубами. Подрастерял осторожность. Они не могут сделать ему хуже. Война окончена. Стив мертв. Он сам почти что мертв, ему нечего ждать и некуда возвращаться.  
«Сэр», смотрящий на него сверху вниз, поджимает губы. Они подозревают его во всех смертных грехах. Вероятно, не стоило ругаться на русском, когда они пытались обездвижить и успокоить его в первые дни, вот только он не помнил, что это русский. Просил. Умолял. Уговаривал, как мог, не разбирая, кто перед ним, свои или чужие, не понимая слов.  
После пыток все начинали умолять, рано или поздно. Его камера с белой плесенью на потолке была ближе всех к лаборатории, прямо под ней. Первая камера, в которой он прожил не меньше двух сотен дней, в полном сознании. Потом он попытался съесть эту плесень, чтобы сдохнуть, впрочем, это не помогло. Видимо, кто-то наверху решил, что он не заслужил умирать легко.  
Он смотрит, как человек, который боится потерять лишь воспоминание о солнечном свете. Он не выносит темноты.  
– Вы не могли бы проявить уважение?  
– Вы не могли бы засунуть его себе в зад?  
Ему еще не даются улыбки, только убогие подергивания губ. В горле комок – сглатывай не сглатывай. Люди в костюмах допрашивают его десятый месяц. Те еще защитники Соединенных Штатов Америки! У известного пьянчужки и приятеля отца – Бобби – и то было больше мужества. Они не называют своих имен и рангов, он не различает их – одинаковых пустоголовых бумагомарателей. Джеймс Барнс не знает, как проявлять уважение к людям, чьи лица, по его мнению, не отличаются от задниц.  
– Вас подозревают в государственной измене.  
– Вы уверены? Мне кажется, меня уже давно обвинили.  
Они держат его в изоляторе «Вест-Линд». В одном из тех мест, о существовании которых добропорядочная антикоммунистическая Америка никогда не узнает. Он слышал от охранников, что раньше сюда свозили больных со всего города, когда начиналась эпидемия. Умирать. Их выбрасывали здесь, как мусор. Высокие забор и охрана по периметру – путь наружу заказан.  
В этих стенах всем насрать на равноправие и свободу.  
– Вы сказали, что помните имя – Соня.  
– Да, так звали одну из медсестер.  
– То есть, ее вы помните?  
– Я помню, что одну из медсестер звали Соня. Она была добра ко мне.  
– Посмотрите на фотографии, – перед ним на стол ложится папка с черно-белыми снимками. – Это Соня Шварц, найдена мертвой в Варшаве в 1949 году, задушена. Узнаете?  
Смотреть не хочется, все, что он увидит – смерть.  
– Да. Это она. Я сказал вам это в прошлый раз.  
– Вы знаете, как она умерла?  
– Нет.  
Она попыталась быть доброй к нему, одинокая уставшая женщина, от которой осталось только имя. Она потеряла на войне трех сыновей. Как-то она попыталась постричь его, и заплакала, называя «Йошей». А потом пропала.  
Если она попыталась помочь ему и умерла? Он боится услышать, узнать наверняка. Сопутствующий ущерб. Когда они переставали быть нужными, когда они ломались, их выбрасывали. Сколько их было? Девочек, мальчиков.  
Джеймс Барнс прошел войну и плен, он не верит, что люди, сидящие перед ним, в костюмах, купленных за три зарплаты рабочего, что они чем-то отличаются. Дай им нож или скальпель, что их остановит? Они распотрошат его внутренности и будут давиться ими, как падальщики в пустыне. Люди в костюмах уверены, что у них есть право. Что может быть страшнее тех, кто ищет в себе божество?  
– Так вы утверждаете…  
Хлопает дверь за спиной. Каблуки стучат по натертому до блеска паркету, стремительные движения нога-по-ногу. Это не легкомысленный цокот, навевающий приятные воспоминания о летних вечерах и танцах, настоящий строевой шаг. Так умеет ходить только одна известная ему женщина, та, что могла войти в прокуренный затрапезный бар в красном платье, как на прием к Ее Величеству.  
– Агент Картер, вас неоднократно просили…  
Она не останавливается. Джеймс видит, как она эффектно заканчивает свой путь по проходу и кладет бумаги под нос одному из безликих людей в костюмах. На каждой из бумаг – незнакомое ему изображение черной птицы, несколько печатей и ряд подписей.  
– Вы не имеете на это права, – отвечает тот, кто считает себя главным. Нервно трет лоб, отчаянно потея от всей своей миссии канцелярской крысы.  
– Уже имею, – она небрежно пожимает плечами, стучит носком туфельки по ножке стола. Джеймс загипнотизировано следит за этим простым движением, ставшим привычным за последние полгода. У Пегги узкие лодыжки, и не то, чтобы он видел женские лодыжки в последнем десятилетии!  
– Ваши действия подрывают дисциплину и…  
– Обсудите мои действия на совещании в следующий понедельник с генералом Симмонсом. А я забираю сержанта Барнса. Сейчас.  
– Я протестую.  
– Комендант уже подписал наш пропуск, – она разворачивается на пятках и небрежно подзывает его к себе. Пегги Картер в его воспоминаниях никогда не была столь расточительна в типично женских жестах. И потом тоже не была. – Пойдемте, сержант.  
Он смотрит на нее исподлобья. Он не понимает. Пегги делает шаг навстречу, сокращая расстояние, и закрывает его от взглядов людей в костюмах.  
– Ты свободен, – произносит она одними губами, очерченными вишнево-красной помадой. – Иди рядом со мной и не думай останавливаться. Пусть они увидят, что идет свободный человек.  
Он никогда не будет свободен от своей памяти, от пережитого страха, от вины, но это знание он оставит себе.  
– Я в вашем полном распоряжении, мэм.  
В стуке каблуков, разносящемуся по пустым коридорам, он вновь слышит чеканку строевого шага. И не останавливается. 

****

Год 1952  
США, Нью-Йорк

***

– Куда мы едем? – Джеймс открывает перед своей спутницей дверь лоснящегося черный краской автомобиля. Это единственная машина, стоящая на солнцепеке у кованых ворот изолятора.  
– Куда ты хочешь? – Пегги садится в салон, как настоящая леди, не как девчонка из пригорода – боком, прижав ноги друг к другу, чтобы не порвать узкую юбку.  
– Надолго меня отпустили?  
– Навсегда.  
Джеймс присаживается рядом с ней. Водителя он не знает, он не сядет вперед.  
– Навсегда, – словно кажется незнакомым. Необъятным.  
Свободу осознавать трудно, ты остро чувствуешь ее нехватку, но не переизбыток. И пусть то, что ему дали – это только сомнительная свобода действий, но он не уверен, что с ней делать.  
Водитель, не оборачиваясь, заводит мотор. Джеймс называет адрес, и снова смотрит на Пегги. Ее руки лежат на коленях, она спокойна.  
– Они будут пристально следить за мной?  
– Очень пристально, – Картер поджимает губы, почти незаметно выражая неодобрение. – У нас тут, разгорается самая настоящая охота на ведьм. Лучше признаться, что был фашистом, чем коммунистом.  
– Фашистом? Они рехнулись? Вот… – он не договаривает, они не на войне, чтобы он сквернословил в разговоре с женщиной. Старые привычки возвращаются, только он больше не понимает, почему должен им следовать.  
– Закон о «о внутренней безопасности», – она одергивает воротник накрахмаленной рубашки под пиджаком, трет шею – явный признак скрытого раздражения. – На войне было проще.  
Он хмыкает. На войне куда проще: жизнь или смерть. Там не хватает времени на закулисные игры и ложь, на расшаркивания из-за денег или власти. За десять месяцев в изоляторе он наслушался всякого о жизни большого мира после войны: про суды над бывшими немецкими командующими, расовую сегрегацию, подтянувшуюся с юга на север, про то, что они сделали с Хиросимой и Нагасаки.  
Коммунизм не был худшим вариантом будущего, если хорошенько рассмотреть открывающуюся перспективу.  
– Мы боролись за это? – он не спрашивает, проговаривает горечь, скапливающуюся на языке за минуты молчания.  
– Борьба не закончилась, Джеймс. Она только началась там – на западном фронте – и продолжается здесь. До победы еще очень, очень далеко.  
Разве все они родились на свет для того, чтобы воевать? Война для них – мальчишек со двора – была героической сказкой, ни их отцы, ни отцы их отцов уже не помнили, как это вставать под чьи-то знамена и умирать ради чужих идеалов.  
– Остановите, – просит он, рассматривая улицу за окном.  
– Хорошо, сэр, – послушно откликается водитель на его просьбу.  
Старый квартал похож на улей с сотами. Все изменилось. Даже бакалейная лавка на углу, в которую он бегал, сколько себя помнил, закрылась. Джеймс выходит из машины, прячет руки в карманы казённых брюк. У него нет другой одежды – только этот мешковатый мышино-серый костюм. Темные тюремные комнаты вытравили из него потребность смотреться в зеркало и испытывать стыд.  
– Хочешь зайти? – спрашивает Пегги, она как-то незаметно оказывается справа от него, готовая подставить плечо в нужный момент.  
Он кивает. Его никто не узнает, некому узнавать. В этих домах жильцы сменяются слишком часто, квартиры сдаются за гроши. Было время, когда даже эти гроши было непросто наскрести. Он всегда находил деньги: Баки Барнс был находчивым парнем.  
Без Стива рядом никто больше не назовет его Баки. Он и сам больше не откликнется на это имя. Легкомысленный и чертовски удачливый парень по имени Баки остался в прошлом. Проблемы с памятью только на руку. Он старается не вспоминать больше, чем нужно, потому что в его воспоминаниях слишком много о Стиве. А Стива нет.  
Половина дверей в их доме нараспашку – ходи не хочу. В этой бедности воровать нечего и завидовать нечему. Все квартиры одинаково убоги. Даже белье, сушащееся на разных веревках во дворе, кажется ему одинаково блеклым, выцветшим.  
После помпезного великолепия Австрии, достатка, воплощенного в уют в Швейцарии, после колоритных артистических кварталов Парижа – он чувствует обиду. Они жили и гордились своей страной. Стив гордился. Чувствовал бы он то же сейчас, если бы стоял рядом с ним?  
Пегги в строгом деловом костюме кофейного цвета, сшитом на заказ, с прической – волосок к волоску, в этом окружении замызганных, потрескавшихся стен и липких поручней кажется гостьей с другой планеты. Парни из их района не могли мечтать о девушке из ее лиги. Но вот она молча следует за ним, пока он поднимается на последний этаж.  
Тут только одна дверь, обшарпанная и ветхая, снести ее легко –ударом плеча. В эту квартиру они переехали, когда мать Стива умерла.  
– Ключ всегда хранился под цветочным горшком на подоконнике, – Джеймс кивает в сторону маленького окошка. – Дверь каждый раз скрипела, когда закрывалась.  
Он прикрывает глаза, чтобы справится с потоком, нахлынувших воспоминаний.  
– Ненавижу это место, – признается вдруг. – Постоянные сквозняки, он болел.  
– Я знаю, – она не пытается его утешить, она разделяет. И за одно это Джеймс благодарен Пегги Картер. Кто бы мог подумать? Благодарен за то, что сразу, как только он спросил, рассказала и про Стива, и про остальных, и про то, что война закончилась, представить почти невозможно – пять лет назад.  
– Не найдется прикурить?  
Он не курил со дня своей несостоявшейся смерти. Пегги достает из сумочки подсигар и спички.  
– Я настолько предсказуем?  
– Я прозорлива, – она пожимает плечами. – Не хочешь сообщить родителям о том, что ты жив?  
Он прикуривает неловко, только с третьей спички удается разжечь сигарету. Привкус дыма заполняет рот.  
– Нет, не хочу, – он собирается с мыслями для ответа, уже на полдороги вниз. Лестница крутая и узкая, он не раз оказывался на грани падения, когда жил здесь. – Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барс умер героем. Его оплакали и забыли. Я преследуемый военнопленный, продавшийся коммунист, нежелательная персона для любого мало-мальски приличного общества. Лучше, если меня не будет в их жизни.  
– Они твоя семья.  
– Они уже пережили мою смерть, не придётся переживать дважды, – он дергает плечом, выражая безразличие к своей судьбе, и открывает дверь парадной. Двор заливает полуденное солнце. Джеймс щурится и подставляет лицо навстречу теплу. – Умирать лучше героем.  
– Стив Роджерс бы не согласился с тобой, – замечает Пегги. И это первый раз, когда она использует его чувства против него. Она чертовски умная девушка – эта Картер, опасно умная для собственного благополучия.  
– Стив, – нужно вдохнуть, потому что, кажется, ему не хватает воздуха. – Я хотел бы похоронить его. Я хотел бы проститься. Я хотел бы приходить к его могиле. У меня не будет даже этого. Мы оба пропали без вести. На кладбище – ни его могилы, ни моей. Поверь мне, пусть все остается, как есть.  
У нее холодный пронзительный взгляд.  
– Что ты будешь делать?  
– Как условно-свободный человек, за которым будут очень пристально следить? – он поджигает новую сигарету и несколько секунд смотрит, как начинает тлеть бумага. Оказывается, ему не хватало возможности закурить. И солнца. Когда-то он мог выкуривать на этом углу пачку, наблюдая рассвет после ночной смены, и не знал, как был счастлив. – Я не знаю, Картер.  
– Тогда у меня есть предложение, – она хитро прищуривается, – одному знакомому гению давно нужна нянька – личный помощник. У него проблемы с законом, с правительством, и с головой. Он любит скандалить, попадать в отвратительные ситуации и уходить в загул, и тогда кто-то должен хоть немного контролировать его дела. Да, пару раз в месяц его пытаются убить. Без прикрас – не самый легкий хлеб.  
– Почему ты предлагаешь это мне?  
– В неспокойное время мы живем. Рядом с ним, никто из тех, кто был на допросах, не посмеет к тебе приблизиться. Никто не спросит документы и не поинтересуется прошлым, если ты этого не захочешь. Он сделает тебя неприкасаемым.  
– При помощи магии что ли?  
– При помощи денег. Так что?  
– Я должен ответить сейчас?  
Картер небрежно поправляет шляпку, оглядываясь. Жест не кокетки – полевого агента.  
– Ты просил меня узнать, что с тобой делали все эти годы. Кое-что я узнала. Поехали, пообедаем, заодно и поговорим.  
– Почему мне кажется, что это похоже на сделку с дьяволом?  
– Потому что ты из тех примерных мальчиков, что ходили в церковь по воскресеньям и даже знают содержание библии? – она вскидывает бровь, будто дразнит. Да что там – определенно поддразнивает. Он все никак не может привыкнуть к этой ее стороне – беспечной. Подозревает, что это особая – британская – черта: так легко относиться к религии и смерти.  
За плечом женщины ему на секунду мерещится темное расплывчатое пятно. В полуденном ослепляющем свете невозможно рассмотреть тени, но он уже однажды задумывался о том, что тень Пегги Картер не может быть похожа на нее саму, эта тень несокрушимая, массивная, как военный крейсер, а женщина перед ним – звонкая и натянутая, как струна.  
И она все, что у него осталось.  
– Что ж, давай познакомимся с твоим человеком-проблемой, – соглашается он.  
– Не беспокойся, вы уже знакомы. 

****

Год 1952  
США, Нью-Йорк

***

– Картер, нет. Нет, я…  
Огромный подземный цех, похожий на бункер, заполнен вперемешку разобранными машинами, самолетами, каким-то необычным хламом, назначение которого нелегко определить с первого взгляда. Высокие стены покрыты темно-зеленой краской и копотью, пол – пылью. Издалека доносится нервирующий протяжный звук скрежетания металла о металл.  
Он мог бы догадаться. Только вот Пегги Картер, кажется, терпеть не могла Говарда Старка. В прошлом. Все меняется. Ему еще предстоит вновь привыкнуть к течению времени и сменяющимся числам в календаре.  
– Просто поговори с ним, – Картер уверено идет мимо всех экспонатов этого музея одного гения. – Говард, если ты собираешь бомбу, предупреди меня до того, как я подойду ближе!  
Зубодробительный скрежет прекращается и в помещении повисает тишина.  
– Пегги, дорогая, даже если это и бомба, тебе ничего не грозит, – у Старка наигранно бодрый голос, как у мальчишки, который украл яблоки у соседа, прячет эти яблоки в кармане и не собирается признаваться. – Я так полагаю, ты привела с собой гостя?  
– Старк, – произносит Джеймс, сжимая губы. Он разглядывает несколько составленных вместе столов, на них разложено оружие, инструменты, чертежи и какие-то реактивы. Гению, похоже, нужна нянька, которая приучит его к порядку.  
– Барнс.  
Пожимать друг другу руки они не спешат. Говард сидит на стуле и смотрит с открытым голодным любопытством, переводит взгляд на Пегги, потом снова на Джеймса.  
– Я так понимаю, все прошло, как ты планировала? – его выражения проказливого интереса не меняется, но в голосе неожиданная глухая напряженность, почти угроза. – Хорошо. Они не поняли, что упускают?  
– Нет.  
– Отлично.  
В их молчаливый обмен многозначительными взглядами отчаянно хочется вмешаться. Джеймс слишком хорошо помнит все эти «государственные тайны» со времен, когда пытался узнать чуть больше о том, что они там сделали со Стивом.  
– Чего я не знаю? – спрашивает он настороженно, перемещаясь так, чтобы оказаться поближе к чему-то острому и травмоопасному. Он больше не верит в то, что люди договариваются при помощи слов, боль есть боль, она любого заставит говорить.  
– Барнс, пожалуйста, никто не пытается тебя использовать, – начинает Пегги.  
– Да, все просто, – прерывает ее Старк. – Ты соглашаешься работать на меня, а я расскажу, что, я думаю, они делали с тобой.  
– Со мной? – Джеймс хмурится, смотрит почему-то на свои руки. Руки такие же, как были всегда. Ничего особенного. – Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Думаешь, они ограничились легкими экспериментами с памятью? Признаю, парень, на польском и русском ругаешься виртуозно. Видел бы ты себя, когда тебя только привезли, приступ за приступом. Успокоительные и релаксанты вводили лошадиными дозами, – с лица Старка сползает вся мальчишеская бравада. Он выглядит даже не на свои тридцать, у него лицо человека, потерявшегося во времени. Он выглядит, как тот, кто способен заглянуть под кожу и рассмотреть где-то там душу. – Хочешь ответов? По правую руку от тебя папка. Посмотри. Нет, не эта, под ней. И можешь уходить, я тебя не задерживаю.  
На столе не одна папка и не две, их добрая дюжина – пухлый картонных, пахнущих крысами и кофе. Запах крыс, после возвращения из ада, где он побывал, вызывает тошноту, хочется закрыть рот и нос.  
– Ты свинья, – сообщает Джеймс, брезгливо смахивая крошки на пол. – Как ты можешь есть? От них же воняет.  
– Так их и не из будуара в Мулен Руж вытащили, – Говард чешет щеку, с проступившей щетиной. В своей лаборатории он просидел не час и не два – сутки. – За это убили двух агентов.  
Пегги подвигает стул и садится рядом с ним.  
– Агентов? – переспрашивает Джеймс. – Ты подвязался работать в ЦРУ? Или ФБР?  
– Агентов.  
Вот так, строго конфиденциально.  
Говард пожимает плечами, потом кивает в сторону Картер и заговорщицки подмигивает. Берет со стола радио-рацию и четко артикулируя каждое слово произносит:  
– Джарвис, будьте добры, сделайте нам всем чай. И принесите булочки.  
Джеймс развязывает тесемки очередной папки, четвертой по счету. И замирает, чувствуя, как вниз по спине устремляется холодный пот. Фотографии, отчеты, медицинские выписки. Испытуемый №2114. Голос Говарда Старка похож на голос диктора, зачитывающего сводки с линии фронта, такой же монотонный, такой же страшный.  
– Они начали еще тогда, когда ты в первый раз попал в плен. Организация, известная тебе как ГИДРА, планировала разработку сыворотки аналогичной сыворотке, созданной Авраамом Эрскином и введённой твоему другу – Роджерсу. У них были образцы, но полноценная репликация не удалась. Подопытные умирали. Ты был единственным, кто пережил инъекцию. Будем считать, тебе повезло. Хотя, я слабо верю в слепую удачу.  
Да, если можно считать везением приступы светобоязни, не проходящую мигрень, слуховые галлюцинации, онемение конечностей, постоянное чувство холода. Ему казалось, это ожидаемые последствия плена. На войне никому не было хорошо, не было здоровых. Он не жаловался.  
– А потом повезло второй раз. Ты попал в руки тех, кто жаждал продолжить эксперимент. Стабилизировать сыворотку они до конца не смогли, но смогли испытывать приспособляемость…  
И они испытывали. Это он помнил. Инъекции. Только не знал, что они вводили ему смертельные для людей вирусы и наблюдали за тем, как он умирал. Сколько раз? Недели беспамятства. Чума? Черная оспа? Летаргический энцефалит? Он даже названий таких не слышал.  
– Думаю, их интересовала возможность сделать из тебя живую чашку Петри. Отсюда и попытки уничтожить память, и языки…  
В комнате появляется четвертый человек, прерывая речь Говарда.  
– Добрый день, мисс Картер, – он кивает Пегги, и она приветствует его мягкой улыбкой. – Добрый день, мистер Барнс. Вам тоже чай?  
– Чай для всех, Джарвис, пожалуйста. Мисс Картер, хотите булочку? Ваши любимые.  
Из него пытались сделать живое биологическое оружие. И он выжил после того, что убивало миллионы людей. Джеймс не думает, что его еще что-то удивит. Его слюна, его кровь, его пот – все было ядовито. Жаль, что он не понимал этого в полной мере тогда. Он мог бы убить их. Он должен был хотя бы попытаться.  
– Джеймс? – обращается к нему Пегги. Он поднимает взгляд от бумаг.  
– Я заразен?  
– Нет. Ну, теоретически, нет, – отвечает вместо нее Старк, спеша отпить чай. – Я еще должен разобраться с этим. Не вздумай сдавать кровь никому кроме меня. Я советовал бы тебе проявлять осторожность в контактах, чтобы случайно не стать разносчиком чего-то смертельного. Если верить этим записям, что-то вроде лихорадки Эбола теперь вызовет у тебя лишь насморк. Проверять не планирую.  
– Люди, которые держали меня в изоляторе, они не знают? Верно?  
– Если бы знали, тебя бы уже давно забрали в какую-нибудь лабораторию фармацевтической компании и не отпустили никогда. Ты хоть можешь вообразить, какую ценность представляешь для них? Твое тело вероятно способно выработать антитела к любой болезни.  
Старк так легко говорит о том, что пугает Джеймса до дрожи. Лаборатории. Люди в белых халатах. Он, распятый на столе точно собака, которой вживляют электроды и бьют током. Подопытный зверек.  
– Я не хочу в лабораторию, – произносит он громко, попятившись и неосторожно смахнув несколько папок и какую-то железку со стола.  
– Тогда оставайся. Я обещаю, что сохраню все в тайне. Между тобой и мной. Ну, и Картер.  
– В чем подвох? – Джеймс не верит в великодушие, тем более, в великодушие таких типов, как Говард Старк.  
– Мне нужен личный помощник. Кто-то, кто будет при мне постоянно. Ты умеешь быть верным. Где в наши неспокойные времена взять верных людей? Враги кругом, даже в правительстве. Особенно в правительстве. Правда, мисс Картер?  
– Истинная, – Пегги подтверждает. – Он не так плох, как кажется, Джеймс.  
– О, он именно таков, как кажется, самоуверенный сукин сын с комплексом бога, – огрызается Барнс, прищуриваясь. – Тебя ненавидят или обожают, но, на самом деле, тебя надо бояться, Старк, признай? Ты ведь не остановишься не перед чем для удовлетворения своего интереса? Заведешь себе однажды маленькую подземную лабораторию для испытаний на людях?  
– А ты, ты сможешь меня оставить?  
– Да. Я тебя пристрелю, если ты о чем-то таком просто помыслишь.  
Говард ухмыляется так, словно подписал многомиллионный контракт. Все происходящее слова кажется ему шуткой или удачной игрой, в которой смена масок – это часть сюжета.  
– То, что нужно. Джарвис, ты не принесешь нам виски, – он вновь произносит в рацию.  
– Перед обедом, мистер Старк?  
– Если тебя смущает время, можешь перевести часы. 


	2. Chapter 2

Год 2013  
США, Нью-Йорк

***

– Подожди пару минут. У меня назначена чертова встреча с советом директоров на двенадцать, а я узнаю об этом только сейчас, – Тони делает неопределенный жест рукой, вероятно, активирует что-то или дезактивирует – невозможно предсказать, в его напичканном техникой доме каждый миллиметр поверхности усовершенствован и готов откликнуться по первому требованию. – Который час? Я опаздываю?  
– Одиннадцать часов, семнадцать минут, три секунды, мистер Старк, – ровный, уверенный голос, раздает отовсюду и ниоткуда. Кажется, говорит сама стеклянная башня. – Вам нужно спуститься на шестой этаж, расчетное время в пути – семьдесят пять секунд. Вы не опаздывайте.  
– Кто это? – слегка ошеломленно спрашивает Стив, делает шаг назад, как в попытке защититься. Его поражает чувство смутного узнавания, знакомое всем, кто неловко пытается вспомнить, где и когда он встретил человека, поздоровавшегося с ним на улице.  
– Я и забыл, что ты тут новенький. Не «кто», а «что» – автоматизированная самообучающаяся система управления Башней и моей жизнью. Уверен, что даже в твоем каменном веке, ты слышал про искусственный интеллект. Можешь звать его Баки.  
– Баки? – переспрашивает. Воспоминание, наконец, занимает свое место. – Баки Барнс?  
Взгляд Тони за мгновение покрывается ледяной коркой – застарелая обида, злость, что-то еще. Стив слишком растерян, чтобы «читать» его, кровь гудит в ушах. Он уверен, ему что-то почудилось, он устал, он не спит, никак не войдет в норму.  
– Ах да, как я мог забыть…  
– Позвольте, мне все прояснить вашему гостю, мистер Старк? – вежливо осведомляется бесплотный голос.  
– Валяй, а я пойду на совещание. Микрочипы, которые не давали покоя Фьюри, вот в этой коробке, – Тони указывает на небольшой контейнер на столе, – пусть подавится. Баки, предоставь Капитану четвертый уровень допуска. Проведи экскурсию. Угости обедом. Расскажи о всех прелестях жизни в двадцать первом веке.  
– Старк.  
– Наслаждайся, Кэп, – кричит Тони, уже по дороге к лифту. – Можете устроить горячий вечер встречи выпускников, только не разнесите мне гараж и мастерскую.  
Когда двери за ним закрываются, Стив остается в тишине огромной гостевой комнаты с белыми стенами, диванами, что не кажутся мягкими, и стульями, по воле дизайнера, изображенными в виде стекающих вниз сосулек пластика. Это также далеко от уюта, как Стив далек от понимания устройства стиральной машины.  
– Присядете, мистер Роджерс?  
– Это же ты, Баки, – Стив моргает, не знает, к кому обращаться, потому обращается к стулу, – твой голос, я не могу ошибаться.  
– Вы правы, прототипом для моей базовой личности послужило сознание Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса. Я обладаю его голосом и памятью, а также, насколько я могу судить, сходностью мыслительных процессов и ответов-реакций. Я цифровая копия биологического организма.  
– То есть? Ты… сейчас говорят – клон.  
– Нет, я искусственный интеллект. При клонировании воссоздается генетическая структура организма, последовательность цепочек ДНК. При моем создании была искусственно воссоздана нейронная сеть… – голос затихает. Это не похоже на молчание человека, которое можно разделить или прочувствовать, нет, это как обрыв связи на линии. Внезапно наступает тишина.  
– Баки?  
– Я просто быстрая и очень интеллектуальная система, обладающая памятью и голосом человека, мистер Роджерс.  
– Но ты меня знаешь? – Стив не знает, как обращаться с тем, что будущее подбрасывает ему: боги, инопланетяне, цифровые клоны живых людей – все сразу. Неизвестно, что станет последней каплей. Он и так подозревает, что все происходящее – это ад, какой-то из кругов, построенных после визита Вергилия. И он застрял в нем.  
– Знаю, да. Вернее, располагаю информацией о вас. Я обладаю доступом ко всем кластерам памяти моего прототипа, а также к базе «Щ.И.Та».  
– Расскажи мне, – требует он. – Расскажи мне все, что ты знаешь о жизни Джеймса Барнса. Как он выжил... что, что с ним было?  
– Не могу, это личная информация, которую мой прототип не имел намерений предоставлять, – уклончиво поясняет ИИ. – Но…  
– Но?  
– Я могу ответить на ваши вопросы. Я ведь здесь для того, чтобы отвечать на вопросы. Присаживайтесь, мистер Роджерс, я заварю вам кофе. Черный. Один кубик сахара. Все верно?  
– Да, верно, откуда ты…  
– Очень быстрая и очень интеллектуальная система, – кажется, в голосе прорезается настоящая ирония. – Я полагаю, вам не нравится эта гостевая комната. Хотите перейти в другую?  
– Это возможно?  
– Безусловно. Только не сообщайте мисс Пеппер, что вы не в восторге от ее дизайнерских экзерсисов, она сильно переживает. 

Год 1953  
США, Нью-Йорк

***

– Ваши документы, мистер Старк.  
На людях всегда – «мистер Старк», Джеймс подчеркнуто вежлив, предупредителен, он всегда в тени, и, вместе с тем – под рукой. Он не родился с этими умениями, и удивительно терпеливому Джарвису пришлось попотеть, переучивая его прятать мелочёвку в карманы и не орудовать вилкой, как неандерталец.  
Джарвис подошел бы на роль личного помощника идеально, но он не из тех, кто без сомнений выстрелит в неудачливого похитителя или вытащит Старка из постели его очередной любвеобильной дамы. Побрезгует.  
Щепетильный. Старомодный. Чаще всего, нудный. Он из тех дворецких, что без вопросов закапывают тела в саду, а потом идут пить полуденный чай. Особый тип людей с неуловимым опасным обаянием. Каждый раз, когда Джеймсу хочется огрызнуться в ответ на очередное замечание, слова застревают в горле.  
Наедине Старк еще большая сволочь, чем на публике.  
– У тебя две руки левые? – кричит он на ухо, и все инструменты падают с подноса. Кислота проедает пол, едва не попав ему на ногу.  
– Похоже нацисты были тупыми черепахами, если ты не мазал через раз, – смеется он сквозь грохот на стрельбище.  
– Не хочешь слетать в Москву на языковую практику? Заведешь много новых друзей в КГБ. Или встретишь старых.  
– Если я уроню кастрюлю, ты второй раз запрыгнешь на стол?  
– Эй, Барнс, я заказал на все предприятия партию черных халатов, раз уж ты так боишься белых!  
Джеймс Барнс не из тех, кто терпит долго и мучительно. Натерпелся. Хватит. Он бьет в ответ лишь однажды. Говард ухмыляется, его зубы окрашены в кроваво-красный, потирает челюсть:  
– Помни, что ты бьешь беззащитного человека. Я не стану защищаться от тебя.  
Джеймс никогда не бил тех, кто не может защититься.  
Говард Старк смотрит и видит его насквозь, и давит, пока не станет больно, потому что «больно» – единственное напоминает Джеймсу о том, что он жив и заставляет двигаться вперед. Есть люди, что рождаются с двойным дном, но Старк – это десятки потайных отделений души. Трудно поверить, что они практически одногодки.  
Он привыкает. Весну в календаре почти незаметно сменяет осень, в Йоркшире разница от смены времен года не ощутима. На зиму Говард перебирается на Гавайи. Джеймс каждый месяц летает в Нью-Йорк с документами.  
Раз в месяц Пегги завтракает с ним. Он проводит ее на работу и целует в щеку.  
– Ты не изменил свое решение? – она склоняет голову, волосы убраны и перевязаны синей лентой. Ей не идет.  
– Нет.  
– Если передумаешь…  
– Я знаю.  
Однажды он увидел Ребекку. Не случайно, конечно, но найти ее не составила труда, а он не смог удержаться от соблазна – взглянуть хоть раз. Его старшая сестра прогуливалась с подругами солнечным воскресным утром после мессы и заразительно смеялась. Она с рождения была заводилой, первой и самой сообразительной. Все младшие смотрели ей в рот. Ребекка была громкой и острой на язык, чертовски похожей на прежнего Баки Барнса. Он восхищался ей без памяти.  
Стоя через дорогу, Джеймс смотрел на сестру и не мог сдвинуться с места. В эту минуту испугался сам себя, того, кем стал, и холодного липкого отвращения, родившегося в груди. Сделать шаг навстречу он так и не решился.  
Дорога домой закрылась для него навсегда. Наивного, влюбленного в жизни и собственный эгоизм Баки – он ненавидел едва ли не больше, чем тех, кто сделал его уродом. Ненавидел, потому что уже никогда не смог бы стать им. Не смог стать тем, кого любили его родные, кто был нужен Стиву и мог идти с ним плечом к плечу.  
В изменившимся мире Джеймс должен был стать кем-то другим или сдохнуть.  
– Ты не можешь выпустить это в массовое производство, – Джеймс с сомнением отбрасывает очередной «испытательный образец», родившейся во сне разума Говарда Старка. Нож, что удивительно, разработка не для вооруженных сил, а для домохозяек. Штука с сильнейшим магнитом внутри опасна для самого владельца и всех, кто окажется в радиусе поражения.  
– Твоя кровь. Как они это сделали? – Говард смотрит сквозь него прямо в стену. Он пьет чай короткими глотками, боясь обжечься. Чай холодный: он простоял на столе два часа. – Мне нужна еще пробирка.  
– Иди к черту.  
– Результаты анализа далеки от моих первоначальных прогнозов, как гелий далек от лития. Думаю, это связано с тем, что ты стал нормально питаться и гулять. Ты взвешивался, Барнс? Набрал пару фунтов?  
– Иди к черту.  
– Этот страшный механизм в ванной – это весы.  
– Иди к черту! – Джеймс уходит, не зная, что Говард провожает его осмысленным, цепким взглядом.  
– Выспись! – летит вслед.  
У них нет права лезть в его жизнь! Ни у кого из них. Пусть катятся ко всем демонам ада!  
Нет, он не стал питаться лучше, разве что, больше времени проводит на улице. Говард Старк не ошибается в своем случайном прозрении. Сон не идет часами, а, если и приходит, то беспокойный, мучительный, выворачивающий наружу все внутренние страхи. Во сне он то спит в странном в стеклянном гробу, то идет по темным улицам, то ищет кого-то, и не может найти. После таких снов он как чумной.  
Бывают и другие сны – они о прошлом. Его воспоминания. В них все впереди, все иначе. Когда он открывает глаза, вся подушка уже пропиталась соленой влагой, и щеки горят.  
Сны, в которых он падает, похожи на смерть.  
Большую часть ночи Джеймс лежит и смотрит в потолок, старательно выбрасывая любые мысли из головы. Он обладает этим умением – лежать тихо, почти не шевелясь, провалившись в пустоту сознания – в совершенстве. Иначе бы он давно сошел с ума.  
– Мог бы хоть книгу почитать, – укоряет его Старк, без спроса распахивая дверь в три утра. С памятного разговора прошла уже неделя. – Слышал про самообразование?  
Джеймс успевает навести на него револьвер, вытащенный из-под подушки. Он готов зарычать от ярости, но его рука не дрожит и курок взведен.  
– Пойдем в игровую комнату, думаю, мне есть чем тебя занять, – Старк приглашающе машет рукой.  
– Игровую комнату?  
– Там я создаю вещи для души.  
– Бомбы? – Джеймс осторожно прячет оружие в тумбочку, предварительно, заблокировав курок предохранителем. Он со Старком почти год, и еще не слышал про игровую комнату.  
– Ты мало знаешь о моей душе, Барнс. Ничего общего с тем, что пишут в тех паршивых бумажках, что ты таскаешь на совещания. Нудная бюрократическая чушь, – Говард прячет руки в карманы, неловко мнется у входа. Он не привык и не умеет ждать. – Однажды, вот увидишь, мир станет маленьким, как горошина, похожим на одну деревню. И все, что кажется важным сейчас, перестанет иметь значение. Останется только время и пространство. Представляешь?  
– В сравнении с солнцем, мы и так живем на горошине. Или ты только что догадался, что Земля круглая и вертится?  
– Она вертится. И еще как!

Год 2012  
США, Нью-Йорк

***

– Значит, Баки выжил.  
Стив верит сразу и до конца, но несколько дней уходит на то, чтобы осознать в полной мере. Горько. Все могло сложиться иначе, все можно было исправить, если бы не его проклятое малодушие.  
Он должен был организовать спасательную операцию, еще тогда в сорок четвертом, найти хотя бы тело, но предпочел прятаться в своем одиночестве, обиде, в чем-то, что сам не мог себе объяснить. Сыворотка сделала его сильным, но недостаточно сильным, чтобы защитить человека, которым он дорожил больше жизни.  
Стив решил, что никто не выживет после такого падения, но не проверил. Не хотел смотреть в пустые глаза. Смалодушничал. И имя для него только – предатель. Только предатель мог сдаться.  
Говорить вслух с кабиной лифта в настоящем – все еще попахивает сумасшествием. Он поднимает глаза к потолку в поисках ответа, но вместо ответа видит мигающий красный огонек встроенной камеры.  
– Я рад, что вы вернулись, мистер Роджерс, – приветствует его Баки-из-машины. Двери лифта Башни бесшумно закрываются. – Куда вас доставить?  
– Я хотел поговорить с… тобой. И называй меня Стив, пожалуйста, – в его голосе звучит вина, он старается проговаривать слова четко, чтобы хоть как-то справится с сумбуром в мыслях. – Меня зовут Стив. Приятно познакомиться еще раз. Я не люблю официоз, и я не при исполнении.  
– Вы знакомитесь со мной, полагаю, вы хотите, чтобы я разговаривал с вами менее формально или, – голос делает паузу, – более очеловечено?  
Стив хочет разговаривать не с ИИ, а с живым человеком, но он умеет довольствоваться малым.  
– А ты можешь?  
– Я распознаю весь спектр человеческих эмоций и могу поддерживать дружескую беседу, если вы об этом. Нет нужды говорить со мной быстро или медленно, я прекрасно вас понимаю. Мне сохранить новые настройки?  
– Да, пожалуйста, – было бы неплохо еще понимать, на что он соглашается. У Стива не так много практики общения с искусственным интеллектом.  
– Учтено. Я не буду уведомлять мистера Старка о вашем… о твоем визите. Где тебе будет удобно говорить?  
– На твой выбор. Не думаю, что Тони оформил мне допуск на жилой уровень или в лаборатории. Есть здесь тихое место, где никто не помешает?  
– В Башне есть практически все, а если нет, то я смогу это найти, – ИИ говорит так обыденно, что его нельзя заподозрить в бахвальстве. – Четвертый уровень допуска позволяет тебе находиться в любом из помещений, кроме, конечно, личной подземной лаборатории, гаража и игровой комнаты.  
– Игровой комнаты? Что это такое?  
– Стив, если ты действительно узнаешь ответ на этот вопрос, я отвечу, но мне придется тебя убить.  
– На самом деле?  
– Нет, но мне хотелось хоть разок кому-то так ответить. Никто никогда не спрашивал меня об Игровой комнате. Это не секретное, это личное.  
Баки мог бы сказать что-то похожее. Определенно мог. Глупое сердце не слушает разум, а стучит быстро-быстро, словно пытается угнаться за ускользающим прошлым.  
И не может. 

Год 1954  
США, Нью-Йорк

***

– Он у него вместо секретарши. Нет, ты видел? «Мистер Старк распорядился, мистер Старк не будет лично присутствовать, мистер Старк настаивает». На чем именно босс настаивает, хотел бы я знать.  
– Держу пари, что все бабы у Старка для отвода глаз. Смазливый сукин сын. Как его? Джонни?  
– Джимми?  
– Дожили, Обрайн, нами крутит не хорошенькая вертихвостка, а мальчишка, который, уверен, и пороху не нюхал, а все туда же: как пожелает мистер Старк.  
У Джеймса чуткий слух, повышенная восприимчивость, натянутые нервы. Он думает, это из-за месяцев темных комнат, истощения и тишины, но время идет, плен и голод давно позади, а его органы чувств реагируют все также остро. Он способен различить каждое слово в заполошном шепоте, раздающимся в комнате в противоположном конце коридора поздно ночью. Он узнает шаги любого, кто хоть раз приходил к Говарду Старку. Конечно, он слышит все, что говорят за его спиной.  
Ему безразлично. В «Старк Индастриз» новый секретарь руководителя становится всем костью поперек горла: он никогда ничего не забывает, держит язык за зубами и плотно прикрывает двери в кабинет босса.  
– Великобритания провела испытания, – Пегги Картер стучит ногтями по столу, отыгрывая одну известную ей мелодию. Похоже на похоронный марш. – Премьер-министр в мае клялся, что они повременят. Еще одна ложь. Дуллитл, после своих тридцати секунд славы, и слышать ничего не хочет, ему нужен результат. И я не могу больше тормозить программу Теллера.  
– Ультраправые, что ты хочешь? Они способны найти коммуниста у себя в штанах, – Старк безрезультатно трясет зажигалку, пытаясь подпалить сигару. Дрожащий жидкий огонек никак не хочет заниматься. – Пусть взрывают. Пусть подорвут всех. Джеймс, завтра мы вылетаем в Ватикан.  
– Ватикан? Зачем ты собираешься в Ватикан?  
– Пегги, я католик. Неужели я должен оправдывать свое желание помолиться, когда безрукие любители вроде Теллера наложат свои грязные ручонки на малыша Айви? – Говард отбрасывает сигару в сторону, так и не сумев поджечь ее. – Айви весит шестьдесят две тонны, внутри него несколько канистр жидкого дейтерия и трития, окруженных плутонием. Двенадцать мегатонн тротилового эквивалента. Айви заслуживает заботы и любви.  
Джеймс невозмутимо подпирает стену кабинета Старка, разглядывая прохожих за окном, этот угол – его любимое место в офисе. На улице начинает накрапывать мелкий осенний дождь, и люди неохотно раскрывают зонтики и спешат спрятаться под навесами. Боятся промокнуть. Смешной страх против двенадцати мегатонн тротилового эквивалента.  
Он мало заинтересован в разговоре, только болтливые идиоты уверены, что от их мнения что-то зависит. Джеймс Барнс не идиот, он держит рот на замке, и пока Старк не собирает второго «Айви» у себя в подвале, ядерные испытания не его дело, одобряет он их или нет. Пусть Картер разбирается, это женщина, похоже, одинаково умело управляется с генералами и сумасшедшими учеными.  
– Ватикан, Старк, зачем тебе… только не говори, что ты продолжаешь, нет, зачем? – повторяет вопрос Пегги, ее голос выделяется из общего шума, в нем – в его строгости – звучит просящее отчаянье. Она бледнеет почти до бумажно-серого оттенка, Джеймс и не знал, что что-то способно настолько задеть ее. – Ты обещал.  
– Я ничего не обещал, – Говард цедит сквозь зубы. – Я сказал, что буду держаться подальше, пока этим не заинтересуется кто-то другой. Очевидно, что никто не даст покоиться герою слишком долго. Моему человеку удалось перехватить информацию, что в архивах папства упомянут Куб, поэтому завтра мы с Барнсом вылетаем в Италию.  
Пегги оглядывается на Джеймса, в ее глазах непрошенная жалость, губы она кусает.  
– Ты знаешь? – она впервые обращается к нему напрямую.  
– Через меня проходят все звонки и документы, Картер, конечно, я знаю, – он неопределенно качает головой, успешно взяв под контроль застилающие разум эмоции. Их так много, что сердце глухо бьется где-то под горлом. – Ты не думаешь, что лучше, если мы найдем его первыми? Капитан Америка заслуживает достойных похорон.  
– Я думаю, что Стив хотел покоя, в конце концов.  
– Покоя? А вы дали ему покой? – переспрашивает Джеймс. – Ваша пропагандистская машина превратила его в шута. Дурацкий костюм, безвкусное шоу а-ля кабаре, эти плакаты, эти рисуночки с историями, в которых нет ни слова правды. Вы думайте, вы сделали его героем? Нет, Стив Роджерс был героем с рождения. Вы попытались сделать из него посмешище.  
– А мне нравился костюм, – делиться своим ценным мнением Старк, как обычно, беспардонно влезая в диалог. – Честное слово. И кабаре нравилось.  
– Это политика, – признает Пегги. – На войне нужны герои. Нельзя было поступить иначе.  
В последнее время все вокруг используют политику в качестве универсального оправдания. Сладкого яда, который и сам проглотишь с удовольствием. Джеймс устал слушать про необходимость играть в дипломатию. Они рисковали жизнью, чтобы что-то исправить в этом мире. Теперь же залы официальных приемов превращают в поле боя.  
– Это лицемерие, – напоминает он.  
– Вот за это я и ценю этого парня, – Старк панибратски кладет руку Джеймсу на плечо, они почти одного роста, но Говард на его фоне выглядит упитаннее и мощнее, пышет здоровьем. – Мы с тобой, мисс Картер, другой крови. А вот его надо в президенты. Или в генералы. Подрастет еще немного и будет ставить зарвавшихся политиканов на место.  
– Стив заслуживает быть похороненным со всеми почестями, как любой из нас, – твердо произносит Джеймс, сбрасывая руку Говарда. – Если есть хоть малейший шанс найти самолет, мы должны попытаться.  
– Я тоже хотела бы попрощаться, ты знаешь?  
Он знает.  
На лице Пегги отражается какая-то мученическая гримаса. Джеймс думает, она редко может позволить себе переживать по-настоящему, ее уже давно лишили возможности быть искренней везде и во всем.  
– Берегите себя, – произносит она, наконец. – Я отправлю кого-нибудь присматривать за вами.  
– У меня уже есть одна нянька, – возражает Старк. Он терпеть не может слежку. Джеймс уже давно знает, что Говард Старк законченный параноик – и не от хорошей жизни им стал. – Мне не нужны шпионы на хвосте.  
– Поверь мне, пусть это будет «Щ.И.Т», а не кучка невменяемых агрессивных сектантов.  
– Найти десять отличий между «Щ.И.Том» и агрессивными сектантами с юга, милочка, и я соглашусь на круглосуточную охрану. Я различий пока не заметил, за исключением того пункта, что у сектантов разрешено многоженство. И, поверь мне, пока преимущество на их стороне.

Год 2012  
США, Сан-Франциско

***

– Это невероятно, – признается Стив, захлебываясь воздухом. Ветер задувает в куртку и свистит в ушах. – Я мечтал об этом с…  
– Со своего шестнадцатилетя, – подсказывает голос в наушнике. – Я могу в точности воспроизвести твои слова в тот день, когда об открытии моста написали в газетах.  
– Не нужно.  
Он не хочет слышать вновь про кластеры памяти. Ему слишком хорошо, чтобы огорчаться по пустякам. Пустяки – это самообман, в котором Стив пытается забыть, что разговаривает не с Баки, с искусственным интеллектом, который ограничен протоколами, базовыми настройками и тем, что вложил в него Старк. Другой Старк.  
Рядом с ним останавливается патрульная машина. Девушка в форме открывает дверь со стороны пассажира и легко перепрыгивает ограждение, отделяющие проезжую часть от пешеходной дорожки.  
– Вы же не собираетесь прыгать, сэр? – интересуется она, с мягкой улыбкой. – В мою смену никто не прыгает.  
– Нет, что вы, – Стив смущается под пытливым взглядом карих лучистых глаз. – Кажется, я мечтал приехать сюда сто лет. И вот я здесь. Потрясающее место, разве нет?  
– Это же «Золотые ворота», конечно, он потрясающий! – девушка смеется, тоже заглядывает вниз. – Только посмотрите какой вид! Как можно хотеть умереть, когда смотришь на Сан-Франциско!  
– Ее зовут Мелани, – подсказывает Баки на ухо. – Калифорнийская патрульная служба, второй участок. Статус в фейсбуке – «открыта для отношений».  
– Прекрати, – Стив нервно улыбается, старается больше не смотреть на офицера полиции.  
– Вас подбросить до большой земли? – интересуется девушка, проигрывая борьбу с ветром, и каштановые волосы падают ей на глаза. – Тут далековато.  
– Я в хорошей форме, дойду, – Стив пожимает плечами.  
– Это я заметила, – она вновь усмехается и надевает солнцезащитные очки. – Возьмите визитку, на тот случай непредвиденных обстоятельств по эту сторону залива.  
Он так и сжимает крохотный бумажный прямоугольник, пока она возвращается в машину.  
– Тебе всегда нравились женщины в форме, – подсказывает Баки. – Насколько я могу судить, симметрия ее лица…  
Стив поправляет очки, которые позволяет им видеть одно и то же. Оправа до боли впивается в кожу.  
– Прекрати.  
– Я проявляю дружелюбность.  
– Я не хочу твоей «дружелюбности», или что еще предусматривает программа, – прерывает его Стив. –Баки Барнс никогда не размышлял о симметрии, ему бы не пришло это в голову.  
– Ты хочешь говорить с ним?  
– Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты… если ты говоришь о моих чувствах, чтобы ты был собой... Им. Пожалуй, это все слишком странно.  
Баки-из-машины не отвечает. Стив от досады бьет рукой по перилам, и кажется, мост вздрагивает. Впрочем, это только кажется.  
– Извини, ладно.  
– Вы не виноваты в том, что я только программа и оперирую другими понятиями, нежели люди, – Баки вновь переходит к протоколу формальной вежливости. – Вам не за что извиняться. Вы не можете задеть мои чувства, у меня их нет.  
– Я извиняюсь за то, что требую невыполнимого. Я хочу вернуть своего друга, – Стив снимает очки, потому что глаза застилает соленая влажная пелена. – Я мечтал, что отправлюсь в Сан-Франциско с ним. Но не все получается, как нам хочется.  
– Когда он был здесь, он хотел того же.  
– Разве ты можешь знать, чего он хотел?  
– Он так сказал. Джеймс Барнс впервые побывал здесь в 1960 году со своей супругой.  
Стив прикусывает нижнюю губу и фыркает:  
– Этот проходимец все же нашел «ту самую»?  
– Можно сказать и так, – уклончиво отвечает ИИ. Стив уступает дорогу паре туристов, тоже решивших прогуляться по мосту.  
– Расскажи мне, как они познакомились. На кого она была похожа? Я даже не думал, у них были дети? Они живы? – Стиву вдруг хочется радостно рассмеяться, будто от облегчения: Баки, как никто, заслуживал прожить долгую, счастливую жизнь.  
– Фотографии отправлены на телефон, – сообщает ИИ. – Нет, у Джеймса Барнса нет биологических потомков.  
На экране мобильного телефона черно-белые изображения смотрятся чужеродно, далеким приветом из прошлого. Цветные – с мягкими, почти пастельными оттенками золотого – живее. Девушке со снимков хочется улыбнуться в ответ. Она худая и жилистая, с длинными светлыми волосами, почти всегда связанными в простой узел на затылке. У нее много совместных фотографий с Пегги, и рядом со статной брюнеткой она кажется тощей щепкой.  
– Как ее звали?  
– Катарина.  
У Катарины светло-синие глаза. Стив видит такие каждый день – в зеркале. 

Год 1955  
ФРАНЦИЯ, Париж

***

– Неужели, тебе не с кем было сходить в театр, Картер? – Джеймс говорит полушепотом, наклоняясь к Пегги с откровенностью мужчины, которому позволено находится так близко к женщине. Она умиротворенно улыбается, позволяя вести себя под руку по белой мраморной лестнице «Гранд-Опера». Платье цвета спелых вишен открывает все, что нужно, и скрывает все, что пока неприлично демонстрировать в обществе – идеальный выбор.  
«Гранд-Опера» – это Париж во всем своем великолепии: помпезный, яркий до отвращения и шумный. Здесь можно встретить, кого угодно. Говорят, что ни Папа Римский, ни король какой-нибудь замшелой африканской страны не смогут устоять перед возможностью попасть сюда хотя бы раз.  
Джеймс представляет себя пассажиром огромного круизного лайнера, отшвартовавшегося от земли обетованной и отправившегося в путешествие на край света. Внутри театрального дворца – свой собственный мир, начинающийся у подножья лестницы, где две бронзовые нимфы пытаются объять свет.  
– Ты не любишь балет? – Пегги скользит нарочито незаинтересованным взглядом по проплывающим мимо гостям. – Или Францию? Мне казалось, в прошлый раз в Париже ты чувствовал себя как рыба в воде.  
– В прошлый раз в Париже я был в борделе, а не на светском приеме. Мне пора научиться манерно оттопыривать мизинец на тот случай, если ты пригласишь меня и в Букингемский дворец?  
– Это не светский прием, это театр, – возражает Пегги, прищурившись: заметила что-то важное невдалеке и тут же замедлилась. Джеймс улавливает ее движения моментально, разворачивается к ней и легко подставляется – затянуть галстук потуже. Она скользит ладонью по его щеке, но это только похоже на ласку.  
– В этом месте кресла отделаны красным бархатом, – сообщает он, точно делится страшным секретом. Поправляет рукав, получше пряча часы-устройство передачи сигнала SOS. – Я не могу спокойно сидеть на красном бархате под светом монструозных хрустальных люстр.  
– О, брось, люстры – такая мелочь. Разве ты не сопровождал Старка в Монако?  
– В Монако в театр Старка сопровождала Милена. И избавь меня от этого скептического тона, я обычный парень из Бруклина, а не напыщенный хлыщ. Все англичане такие снобы?  
– Может быть, может быть, – уклончиво отвечает Пегги. – Видишь даму в синем? Бинокль в ее руках.  
– Что это? Бомба? – Джеймс умеет профессионально не вертеть головой, а наблюдать незаметно – охватывая взглядом все сразу. И за дамой в синем следит не только Пегги. Занятная геометрия и физика – пересечение траекторий интереса, отражение взглядов от поверхности натертых до блеска зеркал.  
– Нет, всего лишь технология, позволяющая создавать помехи для радаров подлодок на больших глубинах. Здесь должна состояться передача.  
– Ты вновь пытаешься вовлечь меня в оперативную работу, – Джеймс вздыхает, с минуту глядя Пегги в глаза. – Я неоднократно повторял, что не желаю иметь ничего общего с операциями вашего особо секретного подразделения.  
– Это не операция, это прогулка. Могу я попросить тебя сходить со мной в театр на правах доброго друга?  
Если она и недоговаривает, то сам дьявол не способен вытащить лишнее слово из Пегги Картер. Их обмен взглядами прерывает второй звонок – скоро начало представления.  
– Как твой друг, Картер, напоминаю, что с друзьями дружат, а не вовлекают в сомнительные шпионские эскапады, – он подает ей руку и неторопливо следует по направлению за дамой в синем и ее спутником. – Ваши «долгоиграющие планы» со Старком переходят границы. Думаешь, я не знаю, кто подставил сенатора Дэвиса? Станцевал на карьере Никсона и втащил Айка в Белый дом? Не спорю, ловко, кто-то должен был свернуть комиссию и заткнуть Маккарти, но поставить на место директора ЦРУ человека, торговавшегося с ГИДРОЙ в 44-ом…  
– А говоришь, парень из Бруклина, святая простота, – Пегги крепко сжимает его локоть, позволяя лукавой улыбке тронуть губы. – Что о них думаешь? Сможешь отследить передачу и украсть бинокль?  
– Почему не обокрасть и Лувр? Тут буквально через дорогу, – Джеймс поводит головой, как собака, учуявшая лису в норе. Предвкушение сладко перекатывается во рту, как леденец. Он всегда был увлекающейся натурой, только раньше увлекался не тем.  
– Я видела, как ты работаешь, когда улаживаешь мелкие неприятности, которые твой шеф создает на каждом шагу, решила, нам обоим не помешает приятно провести время, – она переводит взгляд в сторону женщины, занявшей свое место в первом ряду нависающей ложи. – Признай, что тебе нечем было заняться, Говард уже неделю как погрузился в очередную гениальную задумку…  
– О, так это одолжение, – Джеймс присаживается рядом с Пегги и вновь одергивает смокинг – не по душе ему одежда для торжественных случаев. Он с войны терпеть не может форму, жесткие воротнички и натирающий пояс. Рукава плотно обхватывают запястья, как веревки. Из такой одежды хочется вывернуться. – Те трое, что уже пробуравили даму в синем взглядами, пойдут в качестве десерта. Кто она вообще?  
Пегги поворачивается в полкорпуса, накрывает его руку своей:  
– Пешка. Хочешь спросить меня еще о чем-нибудь?  
– Да, как называется балет, который я пропущу? 

***

–Пожалуйста, скажи, что у тебя был план, – Джеймс дышит через нос, сберегая горло от сухого спертого воздуха. Помещения проветривается раз в столетие – не чаще.  
– У меня был план, но ты только что свернул в противоположном направлении, – проникновенно сообщает Пегги, прижимаясь к его спине.  
Впечатлившая «Гранд-Опера» внутри похожа на причудливый лабиринт из лестниц и переходов, похожих друг на друга как две капли воды. В подземных убежищах нацистов ориентироваться было проще.  
– Ты станешь причиной моей смерти, – Джеймс принимает решение и выбирает один из коридоров, ведущих в подсобные помещения, он надеется, что их преследователи дезориентированы не меньше, чем он.  
– Не беспокойся, у меня уже есть свое маленькое кладбище, – Пегги перехватывает его ладонь своей – сухой и горячей – и тянет в противоположном направлении. – Нам туда.  
Конечно же, даже с неповторимой Пегги Картер действует правило «послушай женщину и сделай наоборот», один раз и ста действует. За поворотом они буквально врезаются в своих преследователей.  
– Твою мать, – шипит Джеймс, буквально разворачивая Пегги у себя в руках, и впихивая ее в подвернувшуюся открытую дверь длинной галереи.  
– А ты хотел в Лувр, – задыхаясь произносит она, но не отстает ни на шаг. – До Лувра не помещает потренироваться.  
Они попадают в следующий коридор, буквально забитый вешалками и костюмами. Сбивают кого-то с ног, поднимается шум, кто-то, привлеченный криками, выглядывает из комнат. Движение по правую руку от себя он замечает краем глаза, короткий приглашающий взмах рукой и принимает решение.  
За ними захлопывается дверь.  
– С ума сошел? – возмущается Картер. Он запер их обоих в ловушке – в небольшой гримерной с узким окном, из которого не прыгнешь на мощеный тротуар – лететь четыре этажа. Джеймс строго против незапланированных прыжков из окон.  
– Забирайтесь в ящики, – девушка, позвавшая его в комнату, говорит с едва различимым шипящим акцентом, не французским, Джеймс уверен, что-то восточно-европейское. – Быстрее!  
Это не ящики, это сундуки, огромные и тяжелые, в таких часто хранят театральный реквизит. Он видел что-то похожее у кордебалета Капитана Америка. Она отбрасывает одежду, сминая, отодвигает деревянную заслонку, открывая второй дно:  
– Один в этот ящик, другой в этот, –сводит густо накрашенные брови. Джеймс запоминает это задумчивое выражение на хорошеньком личике, светлые волосы, присыпанные пудрой виски и черные стрелки над ресницами. А после деревянная крышка над его головой закрывается. Такой же звук слышится со стороны, и он знает, что Пегги теперь тоже в коробке.  
Страшно. Снова оказаться в темноте, полной шорохов и невнятного гула. В первое мгновение он чувствует охватывающую панику и желание рвануться вверх, прочь из нутра деревянного ящика, чувствует себя похороненным заживо.  
А потом распахивает дверь, и он превращается в слух.  
–T'es bête! – вскрикивает девушка. – Michelle, appelle au secours!  
– Halt die Fresse!  
– Ha-ha! Force-moi.  
– Bon Dieu! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?  
– Катюша, через десять минут твой выход… Катюша?  
В комнате поднимается невообразимый гомон из смеси голосов и языков, перемежающиеся с руганью и обещаниями пристрелить кого-то прямо на месте.  
Никого не пристреливают. Незваных гостей выдворяю после нескольких минут споров, шумных сборов и десятого хлопка многострадальной двери. В наступивший тишине Джеймс отчетливо слышит уже знакомый голос, полный шипящих согласных:  
– Если подождете до конца представления, я вас выведу через черный ход, – девушка медлит, а потом неуверенно добавляет: – обещаю.  
– Почему вы нам помогли? – также тихо и настороженно спрашивает Пегги.  
– Я вас помню. Вы тогда были с Капитаном. И вы, – девушка кладет руку на сундук, ставший для Джеймса убежищем, – тоже были. Я помню вас обоих. С Капитаном рядом не было плохих людей.  
– Вы?  
– Я Катарина. Извините, мне пора, мой выход.  
Она делает несколько шагов прочь от сундуков, приоткрывает дверь и говорит все также в пустоту:  
– В верхнем ящике под зеркалом есть печенье. На подоконнике мой чай. Угощайтесь.  
И она уходит. У нее легкие скользящие шаги девушки, привыкшей летать над землей.  
– А в ней что-то есть, в этой балерине, – глухо произносит Пегги из своего сундука.  
– Стальные яйца? – усмехается Джеймс. Мышцы постепенно отпускает напряжение, он сосредоточен на том, чтобы расслабиться. – О да. Мне даже показалось, она даст кому-нибудь из немцев в нос.  
– Мне тоже так показалось, – Пегги в своем сундуке начинает совершенно по-девчоночьи хихикать. – Боже, я бы на это посмотрела. Ты видел, какая она крошечная?  
Видел, конечно. Крошечная. Яркая, как солнечный зайчик. Эта сияющая девочка не боялась быть чужих взглядов, не уходила от них, как Джеймс.  
Он так и не научился быть тем, на кого смотрят. 

Год 1956  
США, Нью-Йорк

***

– Пегги рассказала мне кое-что, – лукаво улыбается Катарина, привычно взъерошив его волосы.  
У нее цепкие, крепкие пальцы с крошечными мозолями, а в прикосновениях нет нерешительности. Никаких сомнений. Тело наполнено силой, переходящей в движение. Джеймс опирается на локоть и смотрит на нее сверху вниз. Волосы наэлектризованы и топорщатся.  
– Что? – впервые в послевоенной жизни с кем-то откровенен до конца, он не думает, что есть что-то, что он захочет утаить от нее.  
Его кошмары не заставили ее отступить.  
– После той нелепой эскапады, когда я спрятала вас в Opéra, а после вывела в город, ты сказал Пегги, цитирую «черт меня дери, если эта девчонка не станет моей женой», – Катарина все еще говорит с акцентом, теперь он знает – польским, – но за год жизни в Америке выговор сгладился, все звуки стали четче и обрели острые углы.  
– Сказал. Видишь, «эта девчонка» стала моей женой, – Джеймс наклоняется и коротко, но напористо целует, она льнет к нему, как кошка, но после – выдергивает подушку из-под головы и шутливо бьет.  
– Самоуверенный дурак. Ты знал меня от силы полчаса.  
– Вовсе нет, – Джеймс ловит руку в движении, целует запястье, и тут же поглаживает подушечкой большого пальца влажную от прикосновения губ кожу. – Сразу понял, что оно того стоит.  
– Месье Пти, мой наставник в балетной школе, каждый месяц тяжело вздыхал и говорил, что я вырасту, сбегу с первым попавшимся привлекательным нахалом и позабуду несчастного старика, брошу балет, пропаду-у-у, – Катарина от простого прикосновения становится податливой, разомлевшей, щеки покрывает розовый румянец довольства и возбуждения. – Я сбежала, если и не с первым попавшимся, то уж точно с крайне сомнительным для моего будущего типом. Но, если ты знал, что оно того стоит, я сразу знала, что навсегда.  
У него не всегда достаточно слов, чтобы отвечать ей, но достаточно теплых объятий, чтобы не отпускать. С ней легко. Он думает, он заслужил этот покой, и война, наконец-то отпустит его из своих цепких когтей. Катарина прижимается спиной, притягивает руку, чтобы накрыть своей, переплести пальцы и сцепить в замок пониже груди.  
Под ладонью – теплая кожа и заполошно бьется сердце.  
– Если хочешь, я напишу открытку для твоего месье Пти, – предлагает он. – Специально куплю в театре ту, где ты в образе Жизель. Поздравлю его с Днем Независимости США.  
– Да? Я думала отправить то фото, где я в белом платье и уже миссис Джонс, – она оглаживает пальцами кольцо на его руке. – Извини, Барнс. Я знаю, наедине, я могу…  
И об этом она тоже знает. Иногда он думает, он должен дать ей больше, чем выдуманное имя, постоянные отлучки по работе, документы с грифом секретности, заполняющие крохотное рабочее пространство в их квартире.  
Жену следовало привести в семью, познакомить со всеми. Дать ей просторный и светлый дом. Детей. Он поступил бы так до войны, но не сейчас. Сейчас он живет тем, что имеет.  
Она никогда не жалуется. Ему повезло. Катарина – прежде прочего – актриса, а актрисы легко сживаются с выдуманными именами и чужим беспокойством.  
– Катарина Йоффе, миссис Барнс, миссис Джонс. Как хочешь, ты мне по-любому нравишься, – перебивает он. – Дело ведь не в том, как нас назовут, а кто мы есть.  
– Мы всегда можем изменить имя. Или совсем избавиться от него, или нас могут заставить забыть его, – правой рукой она машинально закрывает левую, пониже локтя, где начинается нестройный ряд цифр – личный номер заключенного концлагеря. – Имя всего лишь имя.  
– В том то и дело, – Джеймс лишь крепче прижимает ее к себе. У них много общих страхов в прошлом, тех страхов, которые он не мог разделить ни с кем другим.  
– Ты придёшь на мое выступление в пятницу? – она меняет тему, желая побыстрее отделаться от непрошенных воспоминаний.  
– Если совещание не затянется.  
Совещания в «Старк Индастриз» никогда не затягиваются. В самом начале Говард высказывает всем, что он думает об их умственных способностях, положении дел на рынке, в стране, в его спальне –без ложной скромности – и спешит удалиться. Джеймсу остается ознакомить руководителей отделов с планом работы на текущий период, подписать протокол, разнести приказы, уведомить службы, проверить исполнение поручений… – словом, заняться той самой муторной административной работой, которой и должен заниматься ассистент руководителя. Раз в месяц.  
Со временем, он уверяется в том, что все совещания в компании могли бы прекрасно обойтись без неизменно драматичной вступительной части, но эго мистера Старка требует новых невинных жертв также часто, как кровавые божества Ацтеков.  
– Я обещаю, что буду танцевать только для тебя, если ты придешь.  
– Звучит заманчиво.  
Катарина подставляется, обожает поцелуи в шею, кожа у нее бледная, с проступающими голубыми нитями вен, если заденешь зубами – следы останутся на добрую неделю.  
– Мне пора на репетицию, ты же помнишь, – она отпихивает его плечом, но не выпускает из объятий, сжимая его ладонь своей.  
– Никто не заметит, если ты немного опоздаешь.  
– Я солистка. Заметят все.  
И она хочет, чтобы заметили, бесспорно. Синяки на коже, растрепанные светлые волосы, шальной взгляд – ей нравится, когда ее видят, от нее подобно волнам исходит тепло и спокойное уверенное счастье.  
– Тогда пусть смотрят.  
Она смеется, и переворачивается, чтобы сесть ему на живот. У Джеймса на секунду перехватывает дыхание от остроты всколыхнувшихся в эту минуту чувств. Лицо кривится, где-то между восторгом и болью. Катарина понимающе разглаживает сведенные брови, отводя неприятное, похожее на удушье ощущение страха.  
– Пусть смотрят, – повторяет она одними губами. – Я не боюсь. 

Год 2013  
США, Вашингтон

***

– Боюсь, я не способен даже сам выбрать галстук, – Стив с явным раздражением отбрасывает лоснящийся комок ткани. Официальный прием-награждение ветеранов в Белом доме обещает стать одной из самых сложных «миссий» будущего. Основная проблема в том, что это не миссия.  
– Помочь?  
Голос из динамиков ноутбука напоминает Стиву о том, что он забыл наушник на столе, а вот линзы не забыл. Щ.И.Т. ежегодно приобретает и создает столько высотехнологичных новинок, что тонкие, передающие видеосигнал линзы, никому не нужны и пылятся на складе где-то между синтетическими отпечатками пальцев и взрывающимися леденцами.  
Короткая инструкция, неприметная упаковка – и Баки может видеть его глазами.  
– Хорошо, какой выбрать?  
– Синий. Демократам нравится синий. Избиратели США одобрят твой жест.  
– Меня почему-то все считают консерватором. Я слышал это в каком-то ток-шоу – Стив еще раз прикладывает к рубашке синий галстук, пожимает плечами и завязывает его в строгий Виндзор – в душе он точно немного консервативен. – Они сделали меня республиканцем, ума не приложу, почему. Разве я похож на сторонника второй поправки?  
– Образ предполагает и располагает. Пропаганда в пятидесятые позаботилась обо всем за тебя. Люди получают 10 процентов информации и додумывают оставшиеся 90, поэтому выбери синий, молчи всю церемонию и считай себя немножечко республиканцем.  
– И вашим, и нашим? – Стив схватывает эти дипломатические нюансы налету. Родись он лет на пятьдесят позже, определенно бы сделал себе блестящую политическую карьеру.  
– Никому. Капитана Америка вне политики и идеологических распрей. Тебе нужно держаться подальше от провокаторов, героев в этом веке легко скомпрометировать.  
Стив поправляет запонки на рукавах и еще раз придирчиво осматривает себя в зеркале. Наташа должна заехать за ним через десять минут, но ожидание в этом костюме уже подобно пытке.  
– Тот Баки, которого я помню, ни черта не смыслил в политике, – вырывается, само собой. – О, извини. Я не должен был извиняться? Извини. Вот дерьмо…  
Стив забывается. С ним это не впервые, но каждый раз – словно ушат холодной воды. Разум знает, но его так легко обмануть.  
– Джеймсу Барнсу в прошлом доводилось встречаться с президентами Соединенных Штатов, даже не единожды, – удивляет его собеседник. – Могу поделиться его впечатлениями о каждом.  
– Каждом? Не представляю Баки на официальном приеме в Белом доме! Как это случилось?  
– В том, чтобы попасть в Белый дом нет ничего сложного: необходимо зайти через дверь...  
И легче всего забыться, когда искусственный интеллект по твоей же просьбе начинает имитировать человеческие реакции. Стив даже думает отказаться от этих разговоров с призраком прошлого, но не может. Это также сложно, как перестать дышать. Его сила воли могла вдохновлять людей на борьбу до победы, но перед собственной несбыточной мечтой он слаб и малодушен. Он всего лишь человек.  
У Баки было потрясающее чувство юмора: он находил противоречие во всем, весь мир для него был сплошным противоречием. Мать говорила, что у него острый ум, а товарищи постарше советовали держать язык за зубами. У Баки-из-машины интеллект превосходящий любое живое существо на планете, и шутит он соответствующие, подмечая любопытное в повседневности. Не хуже, но иначе.  
Стив все равно скучает по каждой из брошенных Баки вскользь фраз, по метким сравнениям, которые выводили из себя каждого, кто воспринимал шутника всерьез. Баки до войны умел шутить беззлобно, это потом его слова стали острее, научились причинять боль.  
– Хорошо, впечатлений о каждом я не хочу. Расскажи мне о том президенте, который понравился моему другу. Был же хоть кто-то, кто ему понравился?  
– Я могу начать с исторической хроники, но… – Баки замолкает, как делает каждый раз, когда приходит к выводу, что выбрал неправильный алгоритм действий. – Джеймс бы описал его, как парня с синим галстуком, что имел слабость к улыбчивым девушкам и Пурпурный орден за храбрость в кармане. Он умел разбивать сердца, этот парень.  
И разбил сердце Америке. 

Год 1962  
США, Вашингтон

***

Джеймс нервничает. Нет, не нервничает, он напряжен, как шаровая молния. Понятия не имеет почему. Как будто внутри скребется знакомое беспокойство. Как дежа-вю.  
Смотрит на часы каждые пять минут, ищет взглядом Говарда, потом Катарину, отмечает место каждого человека в зале, снова поглядывает на часы – и так по кругу.  
Прием в разгаре. Все успели захмелеть, почувствовать легкость в ногах и приятное головокружение от шампанского. Девушки щедры на мягкие улыбки, мужчины расположены слушать. Идеальный вечер для стратегических переговоров и создания коалиций.  
Говард в прекрасном расположении духа. Он легко меняет собеседников, прохаживается по залу со своей очередной пассией – Лизой. Лиза отдает дань моде и тщетно пытается походить на Мерлин Монро. Джеймс испытывает к ней мутную жалость, как ко всем, кто стремиться влезть в чужую шкуру.  
– Расслабься, – Старк хлопает его по плечу. По дороге к Джеймсу он успел избавиться от надоевшей подружки и прихватить еще шампанского. – Никто не собирается тебя кусать.  
– Что-то не так, – одними губами произносит Джеймс, вновь оглядывая зал. Ничего не выделается, не привлекает внимание.  
– Мы в Белом доме, что тут может быть не так? – Говард оглядывается, ожидая, что причина неясного беспокойства окажется прямо за его спиной. – Признай, что тебе не по себе потому, что я обещал познакомить тебя с президентом. Ну, я раскусил твою маленькую проблему?  
– Нет, – Джеймс пристально смотрит на Старка, качает головой. – Я могу ошибаться, но я чувствую…  
– Чувствуешь?  
– Что-то не так. Не могу объяснить.  
– Ладно, я понял, – останавливает его Говард, выставив вперед открытую ладонь. – Твое супер-чутье намекает, что у нас проблемы. Поведай же мне, какие?  
– Пока не знаю, но не расслабляйся.  
За спиной Говарда появляется женщина, привлекая их внимание покашливанием. Джеймс чуть склоняет голову, чтобы рассмотреть ее, Старк же оборачивается и расплывается в широкой, но абсолютно неискренней улыбке:  
– Миссис Первая леди!  
– Мистер Старк, я вас уже тысячу раз просила, называйте меня Джеки, – она кокетливо убирает выпадающие из прически волосы, смотрит снизу-вверх. И, Джеймс готов спорить на половину своего оклада, заигрывает с Говардом, а тот готов из кожи вылезти, лишь бы оказаться на другом конце света.  
– Хорошо, Джеки, – Старк церемонно целует ее руку, – позвольте познакомить вас с моим незаменимым ассистентом – Джеком Джонсом. Он отличный парень, хоть, на мой вкус, чересчур много жужжащих звуков для одного имени.  
Говард громко смеется, привлекая к их группе внимание, ему, похоже, прекрасно известно, что некоторые границы переступать не стоит, даже если Первая леди смотрит так пристально и увлеченно.  
– Джек, это миссис Жаклин Кеннеди.  
– Невероятно польщен возможностью познакомиться с вами, миссис Кеннеди, – Джеймс привычно целует поданную руку. У нее маленькие, почти детские ладошки.  
– Жаклин, пожалуйста, мистер Старк прав, слишком много жужжания в воздухе. Я…  
Она осекается, почувствовав движение, зарождающееся в толпе: люди, замолкают и расступаются, как море перед Моисеем, перед тем, кто только вошел в зал. Спина Джеки в мгновение каменеет, она нервно сглатывает и разворачивается в сторону новоприбывших именно в тот момент, когда мужчина, замерший у входа, находит ее взглядом.  
Они кивают друг другу в приветствии.  
Действующий президент соединённых Штатов Америки дарит супруге подбадривающую улыбку, уверенно пересекает комнату, оставив охрану у входа.  
Он притягивает к себе взгляды и заставляет притихнуть даже отъявленных сплетников. Некрасивый, он выглядит так, словно вынужден постоянно щурится от яркого солнца, бьющего прямо в глаза, но он сам – солнце – раскаленное, сияющее.  
– Дорогая, – Джеки вздрагивает, почти незаметно, но Джеймс стоит слишком близко, он видит, как заполошно бьется пульс на тонкой шее, она едва дышит от страха и восхищения.  
Женщина подставляет щеку для поцелуя:  
– Джон.  
– Говард, – президент протягивает руку в приветствии, – не ожидал, что ты покинешь лабораторию и почтишь нас своим вниманием сегодня. Я рад.  
– Мне прислали приглашение, – Старк пожимает плечами, но опускает глаза. Джеймс замечает эту странность, и сам поднимает взгляд, встречаясь с прямым, изучающим – в ответ.  
– Мистер президент, сэр, – он кивает из вежливости. И чувство нависшей опасности прошивает его насквозь, пронизывает, как ледяной ветер. Краем глаза Джеймс замечает движение, смазанное, едва различимое, но его достаточно, чтобы принять решение.  
– На пол! – кричит он, бездумно бросается вперед и со всей силой толкает президента, его супругу и замешкавшегося Старка. Гремит выстрел. Где-то прямо над ними пролетает пуля. Мать его, настоящий выстрел посреди вечернего приема в Белом доме. И еще один секундой позже следом. Он не помнил этого с войны – близкого прикосновения девятиграммовой смерти.  
В образовавшейся в мгновения ока толкотне, среди перепуганных людей, девушка-официантка с пистолетом, прижатым к животу, ныряет в боковой коридор незамеченной никем, кроме Джеймса. И он, едва приземлившись, отталкивается от скользкого пола, бежит следом.  
Пусто.  
Пусто.  
Пусто.  
Белый дом огромен, он даже не представлял насколько. Шум и ругань зала приемов остаются позади. Впереди – едва освещенный коридор, проходная комната, новый коридор, лестница. Девушки нигде нет, она мелькнула и исчезла. Джеймс запомнил каштановые волосы до плеч, упрямо сжатые губы, хищное, выражение на лице, сделавшей ее похожей на ласку.  
У нее пистолет, он безоружен. Он не думал об этом, следуя за ней.  
Стрелявшая может быть в любой из комнат, за любой из десятка дверей, он легко пройдет мимо. Джеймс решает остановиться. Прикрывает глаза, прислушиваясь. И вновь ничего. Морщится, сосредотачиваясь только на желании найти, отбрасывая лишнее, погружаясь глубже и глубже, как когда длинными бессонными ночами, вылавливал из темноты шорохи сада.  
Становится тихо. Очень тихо, как вдруг будто лопается пузырь и окружающий мир превращается в какофонию скрежета и скрипов. Он и представить себе не мог, сколько звуков может скрывать в себе пустующее крыло особняка.  
Аллилуйя! Он слышит одно единственное неровно бьющееся сердце. И идет на звук. Распахивает дверь в тот момент, когда девушка уже готова выпрыгнуть наружу через окно – осталось опустить одну защелку.  
Она выхватывает пистолет и стреляет почти не целясь. Промахивается. Джеймс бросает в нее статуэткой с тумбочки, она уворачивается, соскальзывая с подоконника на пол. Налетает на него, как раненая медведица, придавливая к стене, надеясь на преимущество в блиц-атаке.  
Дерется ни на жизнь, а на смерть. Яростно.  
– Сукин сын, – шипит сквозь зубы, отчаявшись вырваться. Она сильная, но он сильнее. Опытнее так точно.  
Джеймс помнит, что на войне, когда отступать было некуда, во врага вцеплялись с тем же остервенением, забывая про слабость и боль. С ним подобное отчаянье случилось, но лишь однажды, он привык изматывать противников, а не рвать их на клочки.  
Борьба не похожа на честное сражение, скорее, на схватку двух озлобленных собак. Они катятся по полу, сбивая все на своем пути, девушка кричит, лягается и пытается сломать ему руку. Пистолет давно откатился куда-то под стол. И Джеймс понятия не имеет, почему еще никто не пришел, не нашел их. В охране Белого дома работают далеко не идиоты.  
И в этот же момент дверь распахивается, и он слышит короткий приказ:  
– Прекратите борьбу! Поднимите руки!  
Девушка изворачивается, что-то достает из внутреннего кармана пиджака прежде, чем Джеймс перехватывает ее запястье. Она заваливается на него, придавливает всем весом, суча ногами по полу.  
– Поднимите руки, – повторяет кто-то от входа, – прекратите сопротивление.  
Черт с два он прекратит борьбу, она же придушит его голыми руками. Противница внезапно обмякает, отпускает его, и Джеймс ослабляет хватку, поверив, что она решила сдаться, и этого достаточно: она кусает его руку, освобождается, и в плечо ударяет жалящая пронизывающая боль от иглы – инъекции.  
– Увидимся в аду, – шепчет она, приподнимаясь. У нее улыбка сумасшедшей, встрепанные волосы и полной звериной тоски взгляд. Выпавший из ее ладони по полу прочь катится небольшой металлический цилиндр – Не задерживайся тут надолго, я буду ждать.  
Наемница ловко вскакивает на ноги – одним слитным движением подается назад – и бежит прямо на охранников, преграждающих выход. Раздаются предупреждения, выстрелы, слышится глухой удар тела о пол. Комната погружается в вязкое, как сироп, оцепенение.  
Боль в плече становится невыносимой. Она распространяется по всему телу, захватывает, прокатывается холодом и сменяется жаром. И все, что он думает, это больно, больно, больно. Слово не передает и сотой толики пронзающего насквозь кошмара. Как может быть так больно?  
Джеймс утыкается головой в колени и кричит. 

Год 2013  
ГДЕ-ТО В ДЕЛЬТЕ АМАЗОНКИ

***

– Как выбираться будем? – интересуется Наташа, высыпая на ладонь орехи, из пакетика припрятанные в одном из бесчисленных карманов ее униформы. За Романовой такого не заподозришь, но у нее всегда с собой есть еда. Половина этой еды достается Клинту, если у них совместная миссия.  
«Птичку кормит», – за глаза подшучивают другие полевые агенты, кому хоть раз доводилось страховать эту пару.  
– Придумаем что-нибудь, – Стив садится на ближайший камень и осматривается. – Никогда не мечтала о приключении? Поймать рыбу в реке, разжечь костер, поспать на дереве, спуститься по Амазонке на плоту?  
– Никогда. Не люблю прогулки на природе.  
– Придется изменить твое мнение, – Стив смотрит на дымящийся самолет и думает, как быстро остынет раскаленный метал, чтобы он смог вытащить остатки радио.  
– Если мы не выйдем на контакт, нас начнут искать через шесть часов, – предполагает Наташа. – Поверить не могу, что выпрыгнула из самолета без аварийного маяка.  
– Мы из него выпрыгнули за полминуты до столкновения с землей, – Стив запускает руку в волосы, оттягивает их и дергает. Ему до сих пор не по себе от ощущения сумасшедшей болтанки и уходящего из-под ног пола. Им пришлось выпрыгивать из подбитого самолета, и они каким-то чудом отделались только синяками.  
Он бы возблагодарил Бога, если бы до сих пор в него верил.  
– Как будто, это твое первое родео, ковбой, – Наташа щурится, глаза у нее зелено-серые, хитрые, и никогда не угадаешь, о чем она думает. Эмоции Стив научился угадывать с горем пополам. – Не хочешь уйти на покой, завести себе ранчо, собаку и стадо коров?  
– А ты?  
– Роджерс, тебя не учили, что отвечать вопросом на вопрос без риска получить хук справа могут только евреи? – Наташа рукояткой пистолета лупит по многоножке, попытавшейся забраться на ее ботинок. Многоножка до боли напоминает уменьшенный вариант той, что залетела через портал вместе с читаури. Девушка морщится, и брезгливо отбрасывает ее подальше. – Вот подумай сам, что я буду делать на ранчо? Отстреливать тушканчиков из винтовки?  
– Я не столько про ранчо, сколько про… – он пожимает плечами, не договорив.  
– Боже, если ты также говоришь про секс, то я готова обсудить с тобой все сексуальные девиации, признанные нормой в этом веке, и даже те, что еще не признали, только давай выберем место поприличнее! – Наташа поджимает под себя ноги, прибрежная галька скрипит, камешки нехотя перекатываются. – Про «Щ.И.Т»?  
Звучит почти неприлично.  
– Да.  
– Пошли они к черту.  
– Но…  
– Как говорит мой… хороший знакомый: «Если ты не согласен с политикой «Щ.И.Та», есть два выхода: возглавь «Щ.И.Т.» сам или перебирайся жить на ледники». Уверена, что тюлени еще не работают на Фьюри, – она подмигивает. – Серьезно, кэп, хоть Тони и скоро создаст церковь имени твоей наивности и невинности, ты же не такой наивный и невинный.  
Стив делает вид, что не заметил короткой запинки. Наташа беззастенчиво подтрунивает над ним, оставаясь предельно серьезной. С ней спокойно.  
– Я не знаю, что буду делать…  
– Если не будешь спасать мир? У тебя есть время придумать. Завести хобби. Собаку. Семью. Придумать что-нибудь еще. Займись этим. Куда спешить, когда есть вероятность, что мы станем плотным обедом для местных крокодилов.  
– Ты не ответила на другой вопрос, – напоминает Стив. Его точно не так легко провести, что бы там не думал Старк о его умственных способностях.  
– Думаю ли я иногда о том, чтобы уйти? – Наташа всматривается в чистое небо – ни облачка. – Постоянно. Но я сама все для себя выбрала. И у меня есть… Тони?  
– Тони? – Стив осознает, что звук, который показался ему случайным в эхе птичьих криков, на самом деле приближается. И этот нарастающий гул принадлежит или истребителям, или костюму Железного человека.  
– Как он узнал, что мы здесь? Мы не согласовывали курс, самолет был сбит, и… – Наташа хмурит лоб, Стив и раньше замечал, что обида делает ее очаровательной. – Если этот паршивец опять вшил мне датчик, детей у него не будет. Никогда. Лично отрежу все необходимое.  
– Скажи Наташе, что не обязательно стрелять в меня на подлете, – сообщает Тони через передатчик, все еще оставшийся в Стива в ухе. – О том, что вы решили покормить крокодилов на Амазонке, мне любезно сообщил наш общий интеллектуально-развитый друг.  
– Баки?  
– А у нас так много общих интеллектуально-развитых друзей? – в голосе Старка нарочитое веселье. – Расчистите пляж, следом за мной прибудет кавалерия «Щ.И.Та». Им нужно побольше места для парковки. Любители!  
– Эй, – окликает Наташа, вдруг оказавшись слишком близко. Она придерживает его за локоть и смотрит мимо. – Если надумаешь прикупить себе ранчо, или хотя бы поговорить об этом, обращайся. Потому что я хочу, чтобы у тебя было что-то свое, Стив. Всем нужно что-то свое.  
Наташа, пожалуй, самое близкое к понятию «друг», что есть в этом веке у Стива. Она не оттеняет его, не дополняет, не делает лучше, но, пожалуй, она единственная дарит ему ощущение нормальности происходящего.  
Пока Наташа не беспокоится на счет инопланетян, богов или выкрутасов Фьюри или Старка, ему тоже не стоит. И да, она права. Ему нужно найти что-то свое. 

***

Год 1962  
США, Нью-Йорк

– Это навсегда? – Джеймс рассматривает свое отражение в небольшом зеркале так внимательно, как не рассматривал уже пару лет. Привычные синяки под глазами, заметная щетина, губы сухие и потрескавшиеся, кожа у крыльев носа шелушиться – ровным счетом ничего необычного. В белесом больничном свете смотрится отвратительно, как куриная тушка на витрине.  
Вопрос дурацкий, но что еще он может спросить?  
– Насколько я могу судить, да. Если, конечно, не найдется способа обратить процесс вспять, – Старк скрестил руки на груди, планируя уйти в глухую оборону: никогда не научится быть взрослом и брать ответственность за свои слова и действия.  
– Когда ты планировал мне сказать?  
– Когда буду уверен, что мне не приснилось, – Говард передергивает плечами, выражая неопределенное «ты же все прекрасно понимаешь сам». Джеймс ни черта не понимает. Он зол до шума крови в ушах и побелевших костяшек сжатых пальцев. Как только держится?  
– Сукин сын, – шипит он, – лживый сукин сын. Ты должен был мне сказать сразу.  
От удара кулаком зеркало покрывается сотней мелких трещин, превращаясь в сотню маленьких зеркал, в каждом из них отражается он. Джеймс никогда не позировал художникам, даже Стиву, иначе бы решил, что в каком-нибудь темном подвале висит его картина-близнец портрета Дориана Грея.  
Говард шарахается в сторону, но быстро берет себя в руки, вернув на лицо подобие невозмутимости. Переминается с ноги на ногу.  
– Как такое вообще возможно? Это из-за сыворотки, что мне ввели? – спрашивает Джеймс, отдышавшись.  
– Должно быть, побочный эффект. После коктейля радиоактивных изотопов, десятикратно превышающих смертельную для живого организма дозу, кто узнает? – Говард закуривает прямо в палате, не привычные сигары, а что-то дешевое с резким запахом и таким же вкусом. Явно одолжил у кого-то по дороге. И это Говард Старк, который вообще не замечает, чем затягивается, и смотрит так пристально, чтобы не смалодушничать и не отвести взгляд. – Я мог бы сказать наверняка, но мне нужен оригинальный образец, или формула, чтобы понять, какой эффект предусматривался изначально. Его у меня нет, потому что гребаные фрицы убили Эрскина. Твой друг грохнулся в океан. Коммунисты взорвали свои лаборатории с тем, что они там нацедили. Образцов нет, образцов репликации – нет. И снова тупик. Невыносимо!  
– Говард.  
– Сыворотка в твоем теле усовершенствует сама себя, Барнс. Ты слышишь? Ты совершенствуешься. Твое здоровье, скорость регенерации, помимо этого, навыки, органы восприятия, твои инстинкты, все...  
– Говард!  
– Ты хоть понимаешь, что это значит для науки! – Старк оказывается в шаге от него и едва не хватает за грудки, но, опомнившись уступает. – Это наше будущее! Лекарство от главной неизлечимой болезни человечества!  
– Говард Старк!  
– Твое тело не стареет! Ты… я мог бы…  
– Я не представлю, как это возможно. Я понимаю, но я этого не чувствую.  
Навечно застрять в состоянии «почти тридцать». Он мог бы заметить раньше, но едва обращал внимание на отражение в зеркале. Любоваться было не на что: после плена он выглядел ходячим мертвецом и так и не смог добрать вес, несмотря на рекомендации врача и заботу Джарвиса. В его семье все выглядели моложе своих лет. Как Джеймс мог предположить?  
Однажды его лишили имени, воли, стыда, выбора, даже права на жизнь, потому что он был – подходящим. Подопытным. Объектом. Не человеком. Им нужно было лишь тело. Истерзанное, отравленное и уставшее.  
Он не знал их имен, не различал лиц, в их глазах была только жадность и безразличие. Его личные чудовища. Поселившись в его снах и воспоминаниях навсегда, они оставили после себя страх. Мысли о беспомощности. Фантомные боли.  
Джеймс был так осторожен, так упорствовал, собирая себя заново по кусочкам, чтобы стать нормальным. Возвращал себе жизнь, которую мог контролировать.  
Вышло, что и разум у него тоже забрали, присвоили, и он больше не принадлежал ему, а тело само стало частью бесконечного эксперимента. А ведь Старк видел и, как минимум, подозревал с самого начала, сукин же сын.  
– Побочный эффект. Так теперь называют уродов вроде меня?  
Побочный эффект. Вот и все, чем он является. Проклятая лабораторная крыса! С этим клеймом не становятся снова людьми. – Я хочу, чтобы это кончилось, Старк. Кончилось!  
Он так хотел оставить позади: доводящие до конвульсий воспоминания, сковывающий холод и ужас, запах крови, смерти, темноту комнат. Сержант Баки Барнс не пережил весны сорок пятого, и должен был покоиться с миром за тысячи мили от родной земли.  
– Кончилось? Твое тело не способно стареть! Твой организм, как новая вселенная, единственная в своем роде! – огрызается Говард. – Это совершенство! Посмотри же, как ты не видишь? Посмотри на себя! Мы все хотим стать тобой. Ты…  
Надеяться на то, что кошка перестанет быть кошкой может только идиот. Старк так и не понял, что не все в мире оценивается приносимой пользой и уникальностью.  
– Убирайся.  
– Ты можешь меня выслушать? – Говард вдруг почти умоляет, и это пронзительно больно. – Только выслушать.  
– Убирайся к черту. И, знаешь, что, советую не возвращаться. Ты не захочешь быть моим врагом.  
Джеймс не смотрит, как уходит Старк. Он не может отвести взгляда от еще свежих, но уже затягивающихся царапин на костяшках пальцев от разбитого стекла.  
Кажется, вместе с отражением в зеркале, он разбил и себя. Прошлого себя. И крошечный осколок теперь стремится к сердцу. 

***

Год 1962  
США, Нью-Йорк

Проблемы со сном возвращаются. Он спит и не спит одновременно, не всегда различая явь и сон.  
– Не волнуйся, не волнуйся, не волнуйся, – звучит нестройным хором из десятка знакомых-незнакомых голосов, что сплетаются в одну занудную песню-колыбельную. Он мог бы проспать вечность, лишь бы больше не слышать ее.  
Но накрахмаленные больничные простыни натирают спину.  
– Мне сообщили, что вы идете на поправку семимильными шагами.  
Джеймс моргает, глаза открываются с трудом, налитые свинцом веки скрывают усталость.  
– Гос-подин президент, – он запинается и поспешно пытается приподняться на подушке, неловко упираясь локтями в кровать.  
– Не вставайте, вам, наверное, еще нельзя, – Джон ногой подталкивает стул поближе к кушетке. садится на него. – Как вы себя чувствуйте, мистер Барнс?  
– Паршиво, – Джеймс откидывается на подушку, и тут осознание бьет – «он знает». – Но… как?  
– Я все же не только обаятельное приложение к конституции, как считают мои бесчисленные оппоненты, – Джон наклоняется к столику и наливает стакан воды из кувшина. – Выпейте, это помогает.  
Руки дрожат, но слушаются. Первый же глоток приносит облегчение.  
– Что это?  
– Обычная вода, – Джон небрежно пожимает плечами. – Когда отлеживался после ранения, оценил ее вкус. Сладкая.  
Он молчит с минуту. Джону Кеннеди не нужно быть президентом, чтобы притягивать заинтересованные взгляды. Врожденная харизма. В обычной рубашке навыпуск и синих джинсах, сидя на неудобном стуле, он выглядит задиристым мальчишкой, обременённым властью.  
– Вы хотели бы узнать, зачем я пришел?  
– Не думаю, что только для того, чтобы спросить, как я себя чувствую, господин президент.  
– Вы спасли мне жизнь, Джеймс, выиграли еще немного времени на этом свете, поэтому буду с вами откровенен. Я пришел к вам с просьбой, – он вздыхает, и все юношеское сходит с его лица, делая его похожим на генерала, знающего, что ему предстоит отправить солдат на бойню.  
За Джоном, пожалуй, можно наблюдать, как наблюдают за бегущим ручьем: он постоянно изменяется, но каждое мгновение остается собой.  
– Знаете, в тот день, когда для тебя приоткрываются скрижали государственных тайн, чувствуешь себя всемогущим. К счастью, это ощущение быстро проходит, и остается лишь страх, что было, есть и будет то, чего ты никогда не сможешь изменить, даже если ты чертов президент, – он пожимает плечами, машинально продолжая поглаживать край рукава большим пальцем. – Вам не стоит доверять никому, кто помнит, кем вы были, Джеймс. Кто вы есть. Это ваша уязвимость.  
– О чем вы? – Джеймс делает еще один глоток воды, ему начинает казаться, что он бредит и видит сон наяву.  
– Посмотрите в перспективе. Какими они были – последние десятилетия?  
– Напряженными, – если напряженным можно назвать раскаленный полдень в Пустыне Смерти.  
– Ядерная гонка – трюк по отвлечению внимания. И нам, и нашим дорогим соперникам давно ясно, что настоящая война за раздел власти и ресурсов потребует создания нового изощренного оружия. Оружие, которое не будет уничтожать все вокруг.  
– Вы так смело рассуждаете об этом нашем возможном будущем.  
– Вашем будущем, Джеймс. Я не жилец, мне давно известно, – Джон запускает руку в волосы, взъерошивая их еще больше, чем было. – Позвольте, я отвлекусь и расскажу одну историю. С самого рождения никто не верил, что я доживу до совершеннолетия. Кто я? Болезненный, недоношенный ребенок, с явными отклонениями в развитии. На мне поставили крест. И тогда отец, думаю, из чистого упрямства, оплатил исследования одного перспективного, но никому неизвестного ученого. Вам известно его имя.  
– Эрскин, – догадаться на самом деле не сложно.  
– Пока я рос, Эрскин стал дружен с моем отцом. Я узнал его довольно близко. Он был очень неординарным, общительным, вдохновляющим. Эрскин положил начало эре новых людей. Он так думал.  
– Он ошибался?  
– Понятия не имею. Был ли он первым? Был ли он единственным, кому удалось? Такие прорывы в науке, Джеймс, не появляются из ниоткуда и не исчезают в никуда. К созданию полноценной репликации сыворотки стремились и будут стремиться в этом столетии. Что, если я скажу, что репликация уже и не нужна? – Кеннеди вновь вздыхает, трет лоб, отгоняя что-то неприятное. – Успеваете складывать два и два?  
– Не уверен, но продолжайте.  
– Эрскин был безопасным идеалистом, он хотел сделать мир лучше. Те, кто идет по его стопам, они далеки от благородства. Ваш босс, Старк, например. Он жаден не до власти, жаден до знаний, до возможности вскрыть нутро бытия и покопаться в нем.  
– Я это осознаю.  
– Вам известно, что я не поддержал его инициативу возобновления государственной программы создания суперсолдат? Наложил вето, и в следующие десять-пятнадцать лет Министерство обороны к этому не вернется, – Кеннеди стучит пальцами по спинке стула. – Старк не знает почему. Надеюсь, моей супруге хватит ума и ниточек, чтобы держать его амбиции в узде.  
– К чему вы ведете?  
– Ваша кровь, ваша история –это очень ценный товар. Вы уникальный и очень ценный товар для заинтересованных сторон, если кто-то узнает, кто вы. Согласны?  
– Пожалуй, – от одной мысли передергивает.  
– А теперь представьте, вы не одиноки в своей особенности, Джеймс, есть другие, пережившие экспериментальные сыворотки. Другие люди, обладающие талантами, который такие как Говард Старк непременно захотят прибрать к рукам. Само их существование – других – один из величайших секретов, которые мне доводилось хранить. Я хочу доверить его вам.  
– Подождите-подождите, вы начали рассказ про мальчика и Эрскина. Вы такой же, как Капитан? – язык не поворачивается сказать: «Стив». – Такой же, как…  
Он не договаривает. Джон моргает и заливисто, облегченно смеется:  
– Боже, нет. Я не особенный. Мне нужно было лишь лекарство, – он хлопает себя по коленям. – Я жив, я могу ходить и разговаривать, я не мог мечтать о большем. Ваш друг был выдающимся, пожалуй, фантастическим. Я могу назвать себя его поклонником. Он вдохновлял. Вдохновляет. Будет вдохновлять многих.  
Стив Роджерс был выдающимся и до сыворотки.  
– Другие изменившиеся, они… тоже фантастические. Невероятные, скажем так. Я нахожу их таковыми. За ними наше будущее. Единственное возможное, если честно.  
– Какие они? Как вы? Или как Стив? Как я? – Джеймс подается вперед, будто это поможет ему услышать лучше или понять быстрее. Это инстинктивное движение жажды подробностей.  
– Другие.  
Как будто это что-то объясняет, ну, черт его дери!  
– Зачем вы пришли на самом деле? – Джеймс чувствует, как волны свинцовой усталости накрывают его и голову тянет обратно к подушке, словно магнитом. – Рассказать мне об амбициях Старка, о под ковёрной политической игре? О людях, чья жизнь изуродована также, как моя?  
– Я пришел и рассказал начало очень длинной истории, только вам решать, как она будет развиваться дальше, – Джон смотрит на часы. – Я надеялся познакомиться с вами поближе еще во время приема. Мы удивительный человек, хоть и не знаете об этом. У вас есть дар менять все вокруг. Даже невозможное.  
– Я не думаю…  
– А я и не прошу вас думать. Я прошу вас спасти наше будущее. Моя просьба проста, Джеймс. Я хочу доверить вам тех, кого президент Соединенных штатов защитить не может. Других. Многим из них нужна помощь, чтобы выжить. И если не выживут они, мы обречены.  
– Я не уверен, что понимаю…  
– Это вопрос времени.  
– Что я должен делать?  
– Бороться за свободу и выживание тех, кто не может постоять за себя сам. Разве не в этом смысл жизни военного?  
Кеннеди поднимается со стула стремительно и легко, и вновь смотрит на часы.  
– У меня была возможность сделать подарок в благодарность за спасение меня и моей супруги. Все документы с вашими именем и фотографией изъяты из государственного реестра. Единственная копия – в вашей квартире в тайнике на кухне. Ваше настоящее имя известно только «Щ.И.Ту». Все протоколы наблюдения уничтожены. Распорядитесь свободой с умом.  
– Я все еще не уверен, понимаю вас, – повторяет Джеймс, его охватывает странное мучительное состояние скольжения между сном и явью.  
– Начнется новая война, война науки, не идеологий. Она уже началась. Я знаю слишком много, чтобы позволить мне жить долго и счастливо, но после меня останутся те, кто нуждается в поддержке и защите.  
– Это можно исправить, я уверен, что «Щ.И.Т» …  
– Успешно прикрывает только собственную задницу, – президент и слово «задница» настолько несовместимы, что Джеймс широко распахивает глаза. – Не удивляйтесь. Они уверены, что защищают весь мир от угрозы. Их больше беспокоит власть, чем сопутствующие жертвы. В конце концов, они сами являются не меньшей угрозой. Вы верите, что фашистов удалось победить?  
– Если вы спрашивайте, значит ответ «нет».  
– На каждом судне есть крыса, – Джон пожимает плечами. – Только вот судно «Щ.И.Та», вздумавшего использовать таланты Третьего рейха, перевезло крыс через океан. Теперь понимаете, кому я мешаю? И от кого пытаюсь защитить.  
Он многозначительно замолкает.  
– Что я могу сделать с этой информацией? Я не тот человек.  
– Не бывает «тех людей». Просто подумайте над тем, что я рассказал. Я дал вам направление. Уверен, вы до чего-нибудь додумайтесь. Слышал, вы прекрасно управляетесь со своей работой, так что приписываю вам живой острый ум.  
– Я всего лишь помощник.  
– Де факто исполняющий обязанности управляющего «Старк Индастриз», за последние пять лет нарастившее обороты в шесть раз? – Джон испытующе заглядывает в глаза. – Кого вы обманывайте?  
– Не вас, господин президент.  
– Меня и не надо, а других – попытайтесь.  
– Вам не страшно? Ну, когда вы понимаете, что вы одиноки, всегда одиноки, – вдруг спрашивает Джеймс. Это самый сюрреалистический разговор, что случался в его жизни. И, пожалуй, один из самых искренних.  
– Сначала страшно, но если идешь вперед, несмотря ни на что, то уже не так страшно. Мой секрет, пожалуй, в том, что я влюблен, а влюбленные не бывают одиноки.  
– Стив говорил также. Про страх.  
Про чувства разговоры не складывались.  
– Я же сказал, он был выдающимся, – Джон Кеннеди останавливается у дверей и небрежно разглаживает брюки, давая понять, что разговор окончен. – Выздоравливайте, Джеймс. И спасибо. Это был смелый поступок. Я уверен, вы совершите еще много хороших дел. 

Год 1963  
БРАЗИЛИЯ, Рио

***

«Мне необходим доступ», – говорит он Картер. И она, не глядя, подписывает назначение. Он пользуется их дружбой, но не испытывает угрызений совести. Принадлежность к «Щ.И.Ту» открывает многие закрытые двери. Впервые Джеймс рассматривает эту власть как угрозу.  
Все катится в какую-то проклятую пропасть.  
Архивные дела скапливаются в квартире. Здесь ошибка, тут оговорка. Ниточки связываются в тонкую паутину, оплетающую мир. И паук только и ждет, пока жертва, пойманная в сети, перестанет биться.  
Смерть Кеннеди, сколь неизбежной она не была, становится неожиданностью. Болезненным уколом в оставшиеся иллюзии. Еще один маленький шажок в пропасть будущего, в котором ни один из них не захочет оказаться.  
Джеймс верит ему. Безоговорочно, и никогда не сможет объяснить почему. Странный разговор не дает покоя ни днем ни ночью. Не сразу, но, едва оправившись от нападения, он начинает искать, и капля за каплей скудная информация стекается к нему, а вера становится крепче.  
«ГИДРА» или ее новая реинкарнация, отрастила себе с десяток новых голов. Они перевезли «крыс» с собой через океан и пустили их на пир. Они сами не заметили того, что творится под носом.  
Он становится одержим своими открытиями. Возможно.  
Он видит это в глазах тех, кто его знает, кто беспокоится. Он пропускает их взгляды насквозь. Это все лишнее сейчас, все утрачивает значение, в сравнении с целью. Настоящей. Каждое мгновение обретает смысл и подчиняется ему.  
Одержимые докапываются до правды. Он возвращается к истокам, чтобы узнать, с чего все началось.  
Сначала Берлин, потом Лондон, дальше какой-то крошечный городок в Финляндии, Канада и Аляска, Мексика, после – Австралия. В поисках тех, кто помнит. Он собирает воспоминания и свидетельства по крупицам, пока разрозненные детали не начинают складываться в единую картину.  
Ничего не закончилось вместе с войной, война продолжилась, а мир лицемерно сделал вид, что живет дальше. Мир великодушно прощал тогда, когда должен был проявлять твердость.  
И, надо признать, Говард Старк со своей сомнительной моралью – святой на фоне некоторых лже-докторов науки, которые не гнушались ничем, стремясь достигнуть результатов. Это мерзко и пугающе до отвращения. Это продолжается здесь и сейчас.  
Джеймс не замечает, как из того, кто ищет, сам становится тем, кого находят. На кого открывают охоту, потому что случайно ли – своими действиями он разворошил змеиное гнездо, заставив обеспокоиться тварей, спрятавшихся в нем.  
Глубокой ночью номер гостиницы в Рио вспыхивает, как спичка. Джеймс не спит. Он подскакивает на кровати, спешно натягивает кроссовки и открывает окно. Пуля проносится над плечом, и он резко уходит вниз, пригибается. С первого этажа доносятся крики и ругань. Дверь удается открыть, обмотав руку полотенцем, но коридор похож на филиал ада – пламя струится от пола до потолка. Вонь и дым – едва позволяют вздохнуть.  
Незнакомая женщина поднимается по лестнице ему навстречу и облегченно вздыхает.  
– Ты здесь, это хорошо, – произносит, едва размыкая губы. – Теперь все будет хорошо, Джеймс. Пойдем.  
Он видит ее впервые в жизни: светлые волосы с прожилками седины волнами спускаются до лопаток, брови изломаны, как будто в печальной задумчивости, синее платье – до щиколоток – старомодное, облегает тело, как футляр. На ногах – остроконечные сапоги. В женщине ничего примечательного, кроме того, что пламя, прикасаясь к сухопарой фигуре, струится по одежде, не причиняя вреда.  
– Кто ты?  
– Мое имя Мора. Я выведу тебя, – она рассеянно улыбается. Выглядит столь же проницательной и загадочной, сколь Мона Лиза на стене в Лувре. – Дай руку.  
– А другие? – вспоминает он.  
– На этом этаже только ты. Остальные уже ушли. Пойдем.  
Едва их пальцы соприкасаются, как он тут же перестает ощущать жар. Пламя не гаснет, оно вздымается выше, обхватывая ноги и руки, но ничего, кроме легкого раздражения на коже он не ощущает.  
– Это из-за тебя? – он спрашивает, позволяя себя вести.  
Мора кивает:  
– Пока я держу тебя, ты в безопасности. Пламя не причиняет мне боли. Видишь ли, я одна из тех, кто выжил, как ты.  
– Выжил?  
– Выжившие. Иногда мы называем себя так. Всяко лучше, чем «нелюди», или «недолюди», – она передергивает плечом и выходит на кухню. – Здесь запасной выход. Пока не обследуют номер, они будут считать, что ты умер. Давай, нужно наклониться и пройти.  
– Они?  
– Они. Мы не называем их никак, – пальцы Моры на его запястье на мгновение вздрагивают, и он чувствует, прилив жара от пламени, но она берет себя в руки. – Фашисты. Выродки. Те, кто были до них. Они охотятся на нас. Ты ведь уже знаешь, что нас – особенных – больше, чем кто-либо догадывается, ты знаешь, кто сделал это с нами, ты знаешь, что они не остановятся. Ты у них на пути.  
Его лицо сводит, как от острой зубной боли.  
– Я понятия не имел, – проговаривает он то, что вертится в голове, как припев навязчивой песенки, – я так долго понятия не имел, что я не один выжил. «Щ.И.Т.» не нашел других. Они считали, что всех уничтожили.  
Мора оглядывается, когда они оказываются в безопасности – на улице – облизывает сухие, потрескавшиеся губы и, наконец, отпускает его ладонь.  
– Ваш пресловутый «Щ.И.Т.» находил лишь пустые базы, вычищенные операционные, сожженные документы. Меня перевозили десятки раз, и это только то, о чем я помню. Охранники всегда знали наверняка., когда будет облава.  
– Знали. Дерьмо, – он добавляет пару ругательств сквозь зубы, прислоняясь к каменной стене ближайшего дома в попытке отдышаться. – Когда нашли меня, в тот день, который я едва помню, они почти успели перевезти всех. Почти. Что-то сорвалось. Меня спасли случайно.  
Он мог сдохнуть во время этой перевозки. Или следующей. Смерть тогда была даже не вопросом, а делом времени.  
– Выживают единицы, они превращаются в таких, как мы. Остальные умирают. Питер рассказывал мне, что во время войны, люди пропадали сотнями, и никто не замечал, – в глазах Моры вспыхивает искра, а над пальцами пляшут крошечные огоньки, вмиг руку по локоть обхватывает пламя. – Люди и сейчас пропадают.  
– Питер? – он вылавливает новое имя и буквально вгрызается в него. – Кто он?  
– Он один из старших известных мне. Сбежал из плена в сорок третьем. Он позвонил и сказал, что ты в беде. Попросил встретиться с тобой. И вот я здесь, – женщина начинает рассеянно отряхивать подол платья, сметая с него невидимые пылинки. – Я помогаю тем из нас, кто оказался в беде.  
– Нас?  
– Нас. И ты один из нас, – эта общность в ее устах звучит, как нечто огромное и мощное. – Пойдем, лучше не оставаться в этом переулке надолго. Я сняла комнату неподалеку.  
– Я не такой, как вы, – возражает он, нахмурившись. – Ты ошибаешься. Я…  
– Обычный? – Мора вопросительно поднимает брови. Она делает это не столь выразительно, как Картер, но эмоции передает. – Джон говорил, что ты так и скажешь. Поверь, ты особенный. Джон знал такие вещи, видел суть каждого и его предназначение. Он сказал, ты поймешь, что делать, чтобы защитить нас всех.  
– Джон?  
– Джон.  
Черт, да. Для кого-то он был Джоном, а не «президентом чертовых штатов Америки». Знал, значит. Видел. Будущее. Вот же вездесущий сукин сын.  
Самый обычный человек без способностей. Конечно.  
«Моя просьба, мистер Барнс, будет простой: защите тех, кого не может защитить эта страна». Да, господин, мать вашу, президент, будет исполнено. Чем вы, мать вашу, господин президент, думали? Что еще вы, мать вашу, предвидели?!  
Мора выжидает, сложив руки на груди. Без осуждения или нетерпения. У нее внимательные серые глаза. Холодные в рассветном тусклом мареве.  
– Хорошо, я пойду с тобой.  
– Отлично, – женщина разворачивается, чтобы спустится вниз по улице.  
– Только скажи, ты поможешь мне найти тех, кто сделал нас такими? – он догоняет и осторожно останавливает ее, придерживая за плечо. – Поклянись, и я выслушаю тебя и приму все, что ты скажешь.  
Она поворачивается, внимательно оглядывая.  
– За годы на свободе мне удалось найти не так уж много информации, но кое-что есть. Более прочего, есть другие выжившие. Каждый из нас помнит имена. Немного, но это то, что у нас есть.  
– Расскажи мне все, что тебе известно, Мора.  
Она трет лоб и кивает.  
– Если ты пообещаешь мне, Джеймс, что сделаешь все, чтобы защитить нас от этих выродков. Ты пообещаешь?  
Разве есть что-то в мире, что заставит его сказать «нет»?  
– Я обещаю, – он еще не знает, куда приведет этот путь, но готов начать его.  
– Мой кошмар зовут Вольфганг фон Штрукер. И однажды он придет за нами. Мы должны быть готовы. 

Год 1964  
АФГАНИСТАН

***

Он не дает себе остановится до тех пор, пока не подгибаются ноги, и он падает в раскаленный песок. Задыхаясь, приподнимается на локтях, чтобы рухнуть обратно без сил.  
Джеймс отстегивает фляжку от поясного ремня и, перевернувшись на спину, жадно пьет теплую подслащенную воду. Песок царапает и жжет кожу сквозь тонкую рубашку и брюки.  
– Ценга е? – с насмешкой спрашивает парнишка, осаживая коня в паре шагов. Конь хороший, хоть и араб-полукровка. Он скакал следом больше часа, и теперь косит лиловым глазом.  
– Зе ха йем, – откликается Джеймс и прикрывает глаза, стараясь избавиться от ярости пылающего солнца под веками. Солнце Афганистана безжалостно.  
Мальчишка хохочет в ответ и подгоняет коня пятками – прочь от сумасшедшего американца. Или русского. Или настоящего беса пустыни, что обосновался на окраине поселения и хочет загнать себя до смерти, пробегая милю за милей по песку. Кто разберет?  
Старейшины только качают головами. Палящее солнце и скудные источники воды с детства учат приспосабливаться и выживать. Люди тут всегда настороже. Они не любят чужаков, особенно таких – с ледяными глазами северян.  
Его терпят, потому что он гость.  
Складывая фразы на пушту про себя, Джеймс надеется раствориться в окружающей безмятежности. Время в пустыне течет иначе. И, если он пришел сюда, чтобы найти ответы, то остался потому, что нашел новые вопросы.  
Он оставляет после себя горящие дома и тех, кто больше не принесет в мир вред, но был ли Джеймс тем, кто имел право судить и выносить приговор? Он оставил после себя тех, кто сможет спать спокойно, пусть и ненадолго. Кто никогда не перестанет бояться.  
Чужие жизни заменяют ему собственную. Возможно, это единственный выход. Его предназначение. Потому что больше никто не спасет их.  
– Что бы ты сделал, Стив? – спрашивает он пустоту, раскрывающуюся ему бескрайним океаном неба. – Ты бы стал монстром, если бы лишь так мог уничтожить других монстров?  
Стив Роджерс говорил, что сыворотка делает хорошего человека – лучше, а плохого – хуже, что она не меняет, только усиливает то, что было создано природой. Только вот сыворотка природой не предусматривалась. А гений и пророк генной инженерии доктор Эрскин так и не успел написать к ней внятную инструкцию. Знал ли сам Эрскин, что он создал? Какую силу и какое искушение для нового века!  
«Знал», – обреченно признает Джеймс. Потому и не оставил записей. Наивный старик, он еще верил в хорошее.  
Второе дыхание дает возможность снова встать на ноги. Джеймс отряхивается и, покачиваясь, начинает обратный путь к поселению. Он никогда не отдаляется от него достаточно далеко, потеряться в пустыне – плевое дело. И у него точно нет птичьей способности – ориентироваться по электромагнитным полям земли.  
В крошечной покосившейся пристройке его ждет горячий отвар и долгий спокойный сон. Так будет, пока телефонный звонок издалека вновь не вернет его в строй. Пока он не станет кому-то нужен.  
У несуществующего на бумаге бывшего солдата, бывшего агента Щ.И.Та, бывшего Джеймса Барнса нет права верить. Верить во что-то, верить в кого-то, верить на слово. Эпоха доверия окончилась весьма плачевно. Есть только право решать, кто получит от него информацию, а кто – нет.  
Лучшая тактика – доверять только себе.  
Он запинается и неловко валится обратно в песок. Сегодня Джеймс продержался дольше, чем вчера. Значит, завтра он снова загонит себя до боли во всем теле, до судорог, которые охватывают его в моменты перегрузок. Он станет сильнее.  
Столкновение с одним из тех выпестованных в исследовательских камерах солдат, о которых его предупреждала Мора, едва не стоило ему жизни. Наемник дрался так, как не дерутся люди. Благо, к силе не прилагался острый ум, и вовремя выдернуть чеку из гранаты и выскочить из грузовика – помогло.  
Он отделался переломами обеих ног и ушибом позвоночника. К счастью, ноги за две ночи отлежки в заброшенном сарае срослись правильно, и не пришлось ломать их вновь. До границы коммунистов он бы дополз, но уходить хотелось, как человек, а не как пресмыкающееся.  
После застенков лабораторий и унизительных допросов на родине Джеймс к «ползать и пресмыкаться» относился со стойким отвращением. Под каким бы соусом это блюдо не подавалось.  
– Так что бы ты сделал, Стив? – повторяет он вопрос вслух, поднимаясь на ноги. – Ты умер, чтобы эта дрянь не расползлась по всей Европе, а мы привезли крыс на своих кораблях в США. Представь себе. Нам есть чем гордиться. Мать вашу, победители! Победили.  
Понять бы только, кто и кого.  
Ему даже не надо копать глубоко, чтобы найти подтверждения всему, что наговорили ему бывшие мелкие сошки Гидры. Таких, как они, прислугу, как правило не замечают, и знают и слышат рядовые исполнители больше любого генерала.  
Стоило надавить, как они заливались соловьем, захлебывались кровью и проклятьями. Смеялись над ним. И Джеймс кривился от омерзения и досады. Бил вновь, не давая себе права на жалость.  
Сектантская агрессивная зараза медленно, но верно распространялась все эти годы затишья по миру. И выдрать корни этой заразы – значило проникнуть в ее суть, стать умнее и хитрее, чем враг. Подготовиться, чтобы однажды нанести смертельный удар. Ведь, если промахнешься, гидра успеет отрастить потерянные головы и проглотит живьем.  
Это то, что она умеет делать лучшего всего. 

Год 1965  
США, Нью-Йорк

***

– Ты опять уходишь, – Катерина сидит на диване и наблюдает за его торопливыми сборами. – Вернулся всего на пару дней и снова улетаешь. Разве нет никого, кто поработает вместо тебя?  
На ней мягкое кашемировое платье в пол под цвет глаз. На губах какая-то грустная, неуловимая улыбка. Она поджимает ноги в шерстяных носках под себя, потому что так они меньше болят. Ноги балерин болят постоянно. Джеймс хочет положить голову на ее колени и уснуть.  
Ему позвонили. Телефонная трель, три слова и адрес: «Ты нам нужен». Если он не сядет в самолет, чья-то жизнь оборвется. Внутри беснуется зверь, угодивший в капкан.  
– Я должен, – он сделал бы все, чтобы избежать этого разговора. Оттянуть его. Джеймс и так знает, чем все это закончится. Должно было закончиться еще в тот день, когда он очнулся в больнице после нападения, потому что для него снова началась война. Катарине не место на войне. Не с ним. – У меня есть задание.  
– Хорошо, я понимаю, – она кивает. – Через две недели у меня премьера.  
Капкан прост: зверь может отгрызть лапу, стать калекой, но спасти жизнь. Или остаться и умереть. Без Катарины он выживет, но кем он станет без нее? Признательность – одно из немногих человеческих чувств, что сдерживает клокочущую в нем ярость.  
– Я постараюсь…  
– Хорошо.  
Ничего не хорошо. И за это он себя ненавидит.  
– Я вернусь так скоро, как смогу, – присаживается на корточки возле дивана, берет ее ладони в свои, целует пальцы. Ладони маленькие, кожа светлая, гладкая, и сквозь нее просвечивают ниточки вен.  
Катарина отнимает одну руку, наклоняется и гладит его по голове, как ребенка, не как мужа.  
– Мне страшно, – произносит она шепотом. – Ты кричишь во сне, Джеймс. То, что происходит в твоей жизни, причиняет тебе много душевной боли.  
Кошмары наяву переходят в сны.  
– Я хотел бы, чтобы все зло, что есть в мире, осталось в прошлом, но не всегда бывает так, как мы хотим.  
Слишком много ненависти и безумия.  
Наивность на поле боя умирает первой, и Джеймс знает, реанимировать столь односложное чувство невозможно. Некоторые солдаты подменяют его надеждой, ведь надежда, это всего лишь желаемая картина мира. Он не обманывается желаниями. Все, что он может, это сделать так, чтобы хоть для кого-то наступило лучшее будущее.  
– Пообещай мне, что вернешься. Я не буду спрашивать, когда. Не спрошу, куда ты уезжаешь, или что собираешься делать. Делай то, что должен сделать. Не обещай вернуться ко мне. Пообещай просто вернуться, однажды, – Катарина начинает всхлипывать, под влиянием подкатывавшей паники, – потому что я буду ждать.  
Он не обещает. Не может выдавить из себя и пары слов спасительной лжи, потому что поклялся не лгать ей. Поклялся защитить ее, и сам же нарушил клятву.  
– Я всегда буду ждать тебя, Джеймс.  
Ждать кого-то сложнее, чем любить. Ожидание всегда забирает, ничего не отдавая взамен. Но мы всегда отчаянно хотим, чтобы кто-то где-то нас ждал. 

Год 1966  
ЛАТВИЯ, Точные координаты неизвестны

***

– Ты сукин психопат! – воет на одной ноте бывший комендант секретного подземного убежища «Лита». – Маньяк, мать твою, выродок, урод недоношенный.  
– Правда? – Джеймс подтягивает стул поближе к столу и подчеркнуто заинтересованно заглядывает в одну из папок. – О, тут написано иначе. Видишь, проект 13/152, на второй странице указано, что «объект адекватно реагирует на эмоциональные раздражители». Адекватно, Ежи. Я знаю это слово на двадцати двух языках.  
Джеймс вскидывает бровь.  
– Вы все выродки, подопытные кролики Тукста, – рычит Ежи Забровски, дергая дужку наручников. – Я видел, как таких, как ты, на цепи водили, а они бросались, скалили клыки, как животные. Вы все животные, ваше место – в клетках. Не вернуться ли тебе обратно в цирк уродов?  
Он давится и сплевывает накопившуюся во рту кровь.  
– Любопытно, Тщенко тоже так говорил. И «товарищ Маханько», и Любски, пусть земля будет им пухом, – Джеймс притворно вздыхает и выкладывает на стол закупоренную пробирку. – Видишь ли, из сложившейся ситуации есть три выхода. Ты молчишь и умираешь от вируса долго и мучительно, ты отвечаешь на мои вопросы и выбираешь: экспериментальная вакцина или пуля в лоб. Заметь, это на два варианта больше, чем когда-либо оставляли мне.  
– Хайль Гидра.  
– Вы и кончаете с этими словами? – на лице Джеймса проступает сочувствие, очерчивая скулы и надбровные дуги.  
– А у тебя вообще встает? Остальные «кролики» – те импотентами стали, даже баба.  
После первых допросов Джеймс часами стоит в душе, словно вода способна привести его в чувство. Люди, которых он находит, избежали правосудия: по недосмотру, или благодаря хитрому умыслу. Гнилые люди. Иногда ему чудится запах разложения и плесени. Он привык к нему за время плена, они – пропитались им насквозь.  
– Сколько их?  
– Я не считал, – Забровски упрямо выпячивает нижнюю губу. – Закопали мы тридцать, тридцать шесть. Живых увезли в норку понадежнее наших приграничных печурок, когда стало поджимать.  
– Куда?  
– Без понятия. Зачем их искать? Увидишь, сами вернуться. Такие твари рано или поздно выбираются из бездны, – Забровски снова закашливается. – Гидра вернет себе величие.  
– Гидра?! – рявкает Джеймс, впервые утрачивая безразличие. – Вы все обычные мрази без высшей цели. Тех из вас, кто не сдох еще, я добью сам. Вам не во что верить!  
– Эго американцев! Он добьет! Уверен? – шипит комендант, равномерно постукивая наручниками по трубе. – Да мы начали уходить в подполье еще до высадки в Нормандии, мы знали, как выжить. Скольких из нас вы поймали? Расстреляли. Сожгли. Отправили в тюрьму. Сколько настоящих агентов Гидры, а не мальчишек-немцев, со школы скакнувших на фронт?  
Он замолкает и восторженно смотрит куда-то мимо Джеймса, точно созерцает за его спиной второе пришествие. Возможно, от поднявшегося жара у него начался предсмертный бред.  
– Ты ничего не знаешь, американец, только ярость. И ярость испепелит тебя. Ты отрубаешь одну голову, но на ее месте отрастают две новые.  
– У тебя ничего не отрастет, – взяв себя в руки и вернув спокойствие отмечает Джеймс. – Ты медленно умираешь от болезни, которая не вызовет у меня даже кашля.  
– Если не я, то вас все равно найдут и отловят. Всех. Мы знаем, кто ты, Баки Барнс, мы знаем, кем ты был и кем ты стал, мы следили за тобой все время. Мы следим за всеми, но ты, ты, – Забровски качает головой, как болванчик. Он уродлив, как уродливы трупы, но движется благодаря упорству. – Ты огрызок. Посмотри правде в глаза. Твоя милая женушка не делает тебя нормальным. Тебя сделали выродком. Монстр, одержимый жаждой крови, ты встретишь смерть, как животное, без имени, без погребения, потому что не сможешь остановится, пока не пристрелят. Не это ли случилось с твоим дорогим другом?  
Джеймс так сжимает пальцы, чтоб пробирка под ними лопается, и вакцина растекается пятнами на бумаги, а в руку впиваются осколки.  
– Мне не жаль, что это случится с тобой.  
Уходит он не оглядываясь. Смерть от вируса, который заставит захлебнуться собственной кровью, кажется ему недостаточным возмездием, но от необходимости прикоснуться к этой дряни в обличье человека, едва не выворачивает. Хватит!  
Он дерется не с превосходящим врагом, он сражается с собственными страхами, сокрытыми так тщательно, что, поднимаясь из глубин, они переворачивают все внутри него. Перестраивают под себя.  
Джеймс знает, что подлинные монстры – это люди. И когда его перестанет мутить от каждой из подобных вылазок, он станет тем, кого из него пытались сотворить.  
Чудовищем.

Год 2012  
США, Нью-Йорк

***

У Тора глаза взрослого ребенка. Доверчивые. Тор силен, как не бывают сильны люди, и вовсе не наивен, пусть об этом за его спиной шепчутся многие. Его мышление и суждения лишь отличаются от того, к чему привыкли на Земле.  
Если бы это было Тору под силу, он бы никогда не отпустил Локи от себя. Преданный до последней капли крови. Он хороший воин, и хороший друг.  
Потому, возможно, Стиву так неприятно наблюдать, как однажды из взгляда Тора уходят остатки светлой веры в человечество. Все вымотаны и хотят побыстрее закончить с официальными процедурами, закрыть дело и разойтись по домам. Только их «дело», это чей-то брат и чей-то сын. Обсуждение заходит на третий круг.  
Бюрократия способна добить тех, кто пережил войны.  
– Ты расстроен? – тихо спрашивает Баки в наушнике.  
– Я понимаю его, – тихо отвечает Стив. – Мы все рады услышать о том, что Локи отбывает положенное наказание, но для него Локи, даже совершивший все эти преступления, неизменно дорог. Он прибыл сюда с этой новостью не по собственному желанию, а по назначению. Ему больно.  
– И с этим я согласен, – шепотом подмечает Беннер, сидящий по правую руку за столом для совещаний. Стив давно подметил, что Брюс слышит даже то, что происходит парой этажей ниже, но старается не выдавать себя. Он осторожен.  
Очевидно, Мстители созданы для того, чтобы в постоянных терках и столкновениях выявить слабые места каждого из участников команды. Все это может быть однажды использовано против них. Стив убеждает себя, что он нездорово подозрителен, но получает неожиданную поддержку от искусственного интеллекта.  
– Очень в духе Щ.И.Та, – сообщает ему Баки, после высказанных вслух сомнений. – На всякий случай, я перенастрою свои поисковые фильтры в их базе.  
– Доверяй, но проверяй? – так трактует Стив его действия.  
– Не доверяй никому, проверяй всех, если есть возможность, – невозмутимо отзывается Баки. – Были случаи, когда агентов предавали члены их семьи. Или они придавали из-за семьи.  
У каждого есть то, что может сломать.  
Официально обсуждение дела об инопланетянах в Нью-Йорке длится до вечера.  
Тор не задерживается на Земле в этот раз. После муторного объявления вердикта суда Асгарда, тоскливого совещания и подписания всех необходимых бумаг, он спешит отделаться от Фьюри и отбыть в Асгард. Угрозы их миру больше нет, конфликт улажен и переговорщик волен вернуться домой.  
– Постой, – Стив едва поспевает за ним по дороге на площадку, на которую будет открыт прямой портал.  
– Стив Роджерс, рад видеть тебя в добром здравии, – Тор приветственно кивает ему. – У тебя дело?  
– Нет, то есть, да, есть вопрос, – Стив запинается, но после выговаривает скороговоркой: – Я хотел спросить твое мнение. Думаешь, угроза прорыва в наш мир захватчиков из других миров еще существует?  
– Пока нет, – Тор качает головой, но, поразмыслив, добавляет: – Пророчицы Асгарда, норны, верят, что грядет смутное время. Мой отец всегда прислушивается к ним. И нам стоит. Я вскоре вернусь, чтобы разыскать камень, позволяющий подчинять воинов.  
– Тот, что был в скипетре?  
– Он самый. Другие не знают моего брата, как знаю его я. Он вздорный, импульсивный, его привлекает власть, но Локи не жаждет крови и жертв. Настоящий Локи зловреден, но безобиден. Один-отец отказывается верить в его невиновность, но, – глаза Тора делаются еще темнее, – я верю. Локи пришел в Мидгард не по своей воле. Я найду того, кто сделал это с ним, и уничтожу. 

Год 1966  
Берлин, Германия

***

Замшелая забегаловка мало отличается от всех других замшелых забегаловок в Западном Берлине. Пахнет кисло дрожжами и удушливо сигаретным дымом. Еду, что здесь подают, в приличном доме собакам во двор не выбросят.  
Пегги бы поморщилась, Катарина предпочла бы постоять у входа, не касаясь липких стульев и столешниц, которые сонная подавальщица вытирает одной замызганной тряпкой. Мора одета едва ли не хуже, чем та подавальщица. Она постукивает по столу ногтями, вытянув руку перед собой.  
Джеймс думает о том, что оставил в Нью-Йорке, о том, что нужно позвонить Катарине, и поговорить с ней, как прежде. Когда у него появился секрет, то, чем он не сможем поделиться с ней, разговоры вдруг перестали складываться сами с собой. Слова каждый раз застревали у него в горле, а она все больше качала головой. Прощая.  
Он думает, в большей ли опасности она когда он рядом или когда далеко. Остается только установить круглосуточное наблюдение. Катарина не знает о нем, конечно же. Жить под присмотром агентов – сомнительное счастье.  
– Пора, он здесь, – произносит Мора, закончив отбивать какой-то незнакомый мотив.  
Джеймс без слов следует за ней и старательно не смотрит слишком пристально по сторонам. Никогда не стоит разглядывать тех, с кем собираешься состоять в сговоре. Мора протягивает парню у стойки монетку. Парень рыжий, веснушчатый, с кривоватой улыбкой. Он появился в баре несколько минут назад и заказал местное мутное пойло.  
– Фрау, – он без расшаркиваний кивает в сторону кухни. Она опускает глаза, и для всех в зале, кроме Джеймса, их молчаливый диалог проходит незаметно. Парень, открывая для них дверь в служебные помещения, проходит первым, но направляется не вглубь, а сразу поворачивает и спускается в подсобку.  
– Я думал, вы будете одна, как обычно.  
У него мягкий тягучий акцент. Он протягивает Море фонарик, второй зажигает сам.  
– У тебя нет причин не доверять Джеймсу, Бернард. Его послал Питер, – она стягивает с головы платок, ей жарко от быстрой ходьбы и удушливого запаха затхлости. – Сколько сегодня?  
– Двое. Вы подготовили документы?  
– Да, – коротко отвечает Джеймс.  
Пройдя через склад, они углубляются в подвальные помещения, разделенные тяжелыми каменными сводами, пока не ныряют в один из проходов, ведущих в старый тоннель. Внутри темно, но сухо. Пахнет углем и чем-то смутно знакомым и кислым.  
Плесень. Джеймса передергивает.  
– Это хорошо, с документами с каждым днем все хуже и хуже. Развели «крыс», свои же сдают, – тот, кого Мора назвала Бернардом, досадливо сплевывает в сторону.  
– Тебе самому опасно оставаться, – обеспокоенно замечает Мора. – Уезжай с нами.  
– Мне самому опасно было появляться на свет, – он равнодушно пожимает плечами. – Есть еще пару наводок, которые я бы хотел проверить, фрау. Закончу, а потом уберусь из города.  
Он останавливается и выключает фонарь, потом включает. И так повторяет несколько раз, пока из боковой арки не показываются двое. Дети. Мальчик и девочка лет семи – восьми. Следом за ними из тени выходит женщина.  
– За вами пришли, – произносит Бернард на немецком. Позже, добавляет уже на английском. – Я покажу другой выход.  
– Вы подготовили транспорт?  
– Как обычно, довезут до указанной точки. Уходите сразу. У меня есть подозрения, что за мной следили. Если будет «хвост», я уведу, – Бернард добавляет на немецком: – Грета, им пора.  
Женщина покорно наклоняется и целует детей в лоб. Джеймс наблюдает в оцепенении, как она обнимает их, приглаживает одежду, нашептывая что-то утешительно-бессвязное. Дети почти не издают звуков, даже не плачут. Он уже видел такие отстраненные прощания – на войне.  
– Вы их мать? – спрашивает он по-немецки, удивив Бернарда.  
– Тетя, – спокойно отвечает женщина. – Их мать умерла в прошлом году. Так и не оправилась после лагеря. Я не смогу прятать их вечно. И соседи… Их убьют, как только увидят, что они… другие. Мне сказали, вы заботитесь об… особенных детях. Их мать, она тоже была. Особенная.  
– Конечно, мы позаботимся, – Мора подается вперед и без страха и сомнений сжимает руку незнакомки. Та едва не шарахается, но заставляет себя принять рукопожатие.  
– Мариус, – она кладет руку на плечо мальчика, – и Бригитта.  
– Нам пора, – настойчиво повторяет Бернард, глядя на часы. Он ловко поднимает Мариуса на руки и кивает Джеймсу – возьми девочку. – Я передам тебе весточку, Грета, как только дети уедут.  
Девочка весит так мало, что Джеймс почти не чувствует свою ношу. Она прижимается к нему доверчиво, как щенок, и смотрит за плечо – на тетю, оставшуюся позади.  
– Сколько еще детей вы нашли, Бернард? – спрашивает Джеймс, догоняя проводника.  
– Несколько, – отмахивает он, поднимаясь по лестнице, ведущей на поверхность. – Я расскажу, когда…  
Он успевает распахнуть дверь, как его тело отбрасывает назад автоматная очередь. Дверь захлопывается, а Бернард и ребенок на его руках остаются лежать на полу, а под ними расползается пятно крови.  
Джеймс успевает прижаться к стене и накрыть девочку своим телом, пуля прошивает плечо, и боль стремительно колет сознание. Он свободной рукой нашаривает на поясе пистолет.  
– Беги, я прикрою вас, – бросает Мора ему в лицо, делая шаг вперед и приседает над телами. –Они мертвы, Джеймс. Беги! Девочка! Позаботься о ней!  
«Девочка», – заставляет его сдвинуться с места, принимая решение отступить.  
Когда дверь снова открывается, все, что за ней, сносит направленным потоком ревущего пламени. Джеймс оглядывается, чтобы заметить, как тело Моры охватывает огонь. Огонь заполняет собой все. И, кажется, даже камень плавится, как воск от исходящего жара.  
Он не успевает. Не успевает. Но прежде, чем пламя успевает дотянуться до них, его, как крючком, вырывает из коридора.  
Через мгновение они падают в мягкий мокрый песок: Джеймс откатывается, чтобы не придавить ребенка. И приподнимается на локтях. Под ноги подкатывается морская волна.  
–Ну и что это, мать вашу, было? – спрашивает он скорее для проформы, чем ожидая ответа. Девочка рядом шевелится, переворачивается, чтобы привстать на коленях, и смотрит – белесыми как туман глазами.  
А по ее щекам бегут слезы. 

Год 1967  
КАНАДА, лесная глушь

***

– Как ты вообще понимаешь, что здесь написано? – скептически интересуется Мора, заглядывая через его плечо в сваленные на столе документы.  
– Это шифр, – откликается Джеймс. – И немного картографии. И пушту. На самом деле, все довольно просто.  
Он едва ли не сияет, как начищенный черпак. Созидание взамен разрушения помогает мыслям обрести кристальную ясность. А внутри ворочается знакомое довольство от проделанной работы.  
– Абракадабра какая-то, – женщина садится на стол. – В чем смысл, опиши в двух словах?  
– Мы создадим сеть «Убежищ» по всему миру. Независимых убежищ. Нам не нужно будет больше перебрасывать людей из одной точки планеты в другую. Таким образом, получится обеспечить автономность и…  
– Я уже не слушаю.  
Он удивленно замолкает. Совместная работа вырабатывает привычку – доверять мнению напарника. Кроме нее – он почти ни с кем не говорит вживую. Даже Питер, почти мифический Питер, всего лишь голос в телефонной трубке.  
Они не встречаются. Так безопаснее. Пока. Но скоро все изменится. Джеймс уверен. У них есть хороший план.  
– Тебе не нравится?  
– Нравится, – она заставляет себя вымучено улыбнуться. – Просто я устала убегать, признаюсь.  
– Никто не будет больше убегать…  
– Да, будем прятаться, как крысы, – она отмахивается и соскакивает на пол. – Прости, нет настроения сегодня. Поговорим завтра?  
Он мог бы промолчать, но никогда не умел держать язык за зубами:  
– Это потому, что…  
– Возможно.  
До того, как Мору забрали, у нее была семья. Семья, которая испугалась ее особенностей. Однажды, она призналась Джеймсу, что раз в год – в день рождения сына – звонит домой.  
Забирается в богом забытую глушь, находит телефонный автомат и набирает номер. И надеется, что кто-нибудь снимет трубку.  
Завтра тот самый день.  
Он и сам звонит Катерине, но больше не ждет ответа. Слишком опасно поддерживать связь. Он виноват. Джеймс не живет сам, он выживает. И помогает выживать другим.  
– Это хороший план, – Мора одобряюще бьет его по плечу.  
– Ты так думаешь?  
– Я думаю, любой план хороший, если он есть, – оптимизм в исполнении Моры всегда выглядит специфически. Джеймсу даже хватает сил на то, чтобы кривовато усмехнуться.  
– Обсудим завтра.  
– Послезавтра. На завтра у меня есть планы.  
– Мы в такой глуши, что не думаю, что тебе нужно куда-то ехать.  
– Я поеду к ним, Джеймс. Я решила. Я хочу увидеть их хотя бы еще раз. Даже если они ненавидят меня. Я люблю их. И мне нужно увидеть их. Понимаешь?  
– Лучше, чем кто-либо. 

Год 1969  
Великобритания, Манчестер 

***

– За Мору, – он поднимает бокал первым, – вечная память.  
– За Мору, – собеседник одним глотком выпивает водку и старательно морщится. – Что за коммунистическая дрянь?  
– Не знал, что у алкоголя есть политические взгляды, – тянет Джеймс, наливая себе вторую порцию. – Хотя, какая разница?  
У Питера – один глаз закрывает тугая повязка, а здоровый – выглядит потухшим и пустым, такими бывают глаза стариков. Он притворяется радушным, слегка расплывшимся добряком. Жидкие седые волосы собраны в хвост, на голове неизменная шляпа и в руке трость. Его настоящую фамилию не произнести без запинки после пары рюмок.  
Он говорит: «Я не знаю, кто я больше, Дашков или Портичелли, и еще какая-нибудь неведомая химера». Он говорит: «Я знаю, чем заканчиваются истории, в которых угнетаемые, но сильные, восстают против тех, кто кажется им злом». Он говорит: «Мы не спасем всех, но мы должны сделать так, чтобы эти дети не начали войну. Кто-то должен их любить».  
Питер пьет вторую и кивает:  
– Слышал, ты, наконец, развелся. Поздравлять или сочувствовать?  
– А не пошел бы ты?  
– Тогда мои соболезнования. Еще рюмочку?  
В этом он весь. Проклятый. Слишком проницательный, но неизменно скрытный. Джеймс знает лишь то, что есть мало вещей в мире, о которых Питер не осведомлен. Он задает вопросы лишь из вежливости и желания поддержать беседу, а вовсе не потому, что ему нужны ответы. Они у него уже есть.  
И нет, он не читает мысли.  
– Я не хочу напиваться, – возражает Джеймс.  
– Ты не можешь напиться, – Питер не сдерживает смешок. – Мы просто притворяемся, ты в том, что тебе становится легче, а я в том, что я верю.  
– И откуда тебе… – он не договаривает. В самом деле. Наивно.  
– Все на этом свете, что доступно скромному пониманию человеческого разума, не скроется от меня, – благодушно поясняет он. – Я точно ангел, несущий весть. Едва я открываю рот, она проходит сквозь меня, и я знаю слова.  
Так просто. Чем о больших способностях Джеймс узнает, тем меньше удивляется. Иногда ему кажется, что внутри человечества просто что-то спало, чтобы пробудиться. Будто виной всему не химия, а настоящее чудо. Мысль ужасна, но завораживает.  
– О чем ты хотел поговорить, Питер? – Джеймс забирает у него сигареты. Закуривает. Он откидывает голову назад и рассматривает потолочные балки в старом – повидавшем ровесников Шекспира – домишке.  
В Англии полно таких домов – музеев. Для Джеймса, выросшего в бедном районе разношерстной, вечно голодной и неизменно молодой страны – это все еще чуждо и странно. Память веков. Нудные традиции.  
– Все готово, – откликается Питер, тоже закуривая. – Все, над чем мы работали долгие годы. Все мы. Мы готовы начинать.  
Половину этого «мы» Джеймс в глаза не видел. Их общность он ощущает, как молот, зависший над наковальней. Если он и работал, то – мотался из одного конца планеты в другой, совершенствую навыки выживания и притворства.  
Убивая. Спасая. Убивая. Как будто больше ничего не умел. Все в равной степени ляжет на чаши весов, которые однажды взвесят его поступки. Он перестал бояться и жалеть. Чудовища не сожалеют.  
– А от меня ты чего хочешь? – спрашивает он, хмыкая.  
– Это же и твой план, мой мальчик. Я могу доверить почетную миссию его реализации только тебе, – на лице Питера такая безмятежность, с которой отчаянные бросаются с моста. – Видишь ли, последнее десятилетие я положил на то, чтобы составить идеальный план. План, который поможет вытащить человечество из задницы, в которой оно неизменно окажется, когда наш враг проявит себя. А потом появился ты. И я поверил, что у нас получится.  
– Но мы не обошли Гидру ни в чем, отрубив лишь пару голов. И сейчас я знаю лишь то, что все еще ничего не знаю.  
– Сейчас нет, но в будущем – я обещаю – их уничтожат. Мы сделали гораздо больше, чем уничтожение ячейки фанатиков. Забудь о них ненадолго. Мы обеспечили жизнь тем, у кого – в иных обстоятельствах – жизни не было бы вовсе. Разве не прекрасно? – Питер откидывается на стуле, выдыхая дым кольцами, и следит, как они поднимаются к потолку.  
Он создает иллюзию утомленного мудреца. Он сукин сын с комплексом спасителя.  
– И в чем же наш новый план, о, учитель? – Джеймс хотел бы пьянеть для таких разговоров. Он саркастичен и трезв.  
– Мир во всем мире, конечно, – восторженно тянет Питер, как будто это очевидно. – Как минимум, юридическая, политическая и экономическая база, которая сделает его возможным.  
– Это утопия.  
– Почему же? Пойдем, познакомимся с соседями, – Питер тушит сигарету в пепельнице, отставляет пустой стакан и поднимается из-за стола. Он медлителен, неповоротлив, и Джеймс уже ждет у двери, чтобы распахнуть ее наружу.  
Он давно не спрашивает, зачем Питер о чем-то просит. В самой нелепой, казалось бы, просьбе, рано или поздно находится смысл. Или хотя бы ирония.  
В доме напротив, таком же старом и монументальном, как дом Питера, горит свет. Достаточно перейти узкую улочку, на которой не разминуться двум машинам, как они оказываются на чужом пороге. Питер невозмутимо стучится в окно, а потом дергает за колокольчик над дверным косяком.  
Их впускают внутрь тут же, словно ждали. А, может, и ждали. Джеймс ошарашено поднимает взгляд, рассматривая всех, кто собрался в небольшом зале. Он узнает многих, вероятно, треть присутствующих, и они рады ему. Другие смотрят с искренним любопытством. Их взгляды не кусают, они полны живейшего интереса.  
Почти неуловимое ощущение витает в воздухе, но – наверняка – они знают, кто он. Так просто. Джеймс отвык находится в кругу знакомых. Почти забытое ощущение из прошлого. Из Бруклина.  
– Ну, знакомьтесь, – Питер размашисто хлопает его по плечу и громогласно сообщает, – это Джеймс, если кто-то его не узнал. Тот самый. Джеймс, это – все.  
– Да мы почти знакомы! – заливисто смеется курносый парень с шапкой непослушных каштановых волос над головой. – Я Пол.  
– Я Марла.  
– Коби.  
– Чеслав.  
– Барни.  
– Ребят, не толкайтесь! Мы все очень рады.  
– Эй...  
Питер с видом отца, гордящегося своими отпрысками, отходит в сторону, позволяя всем желающим представится и пожать Джеймсу руку. Некоторые пытаются его обнять или поцеловать.  
Происходящее похоже на щенячью возню, но, как ни странно, не вызывает привычного отвращения.  
Через четверть часа, Джеймсу удается отойти в неприметный угол, чтобы выдохнуть. Он прикрывает глаза, пытаясь вернуть себе привычное хладнокровие. Ему не удается.  
– Твою мать…  
– Это «мы», – Питер появляется, как чертик из табакерки. – Мы все в первом из «Убежищ». Посмотри, это мы сегодня, и то, чем станем в будущем. Это то, за что умерла Мора. И за что умру я. Нечто большее, чем ты один, не так ли?  
Большее – это преуменьшение. Он почти задыхается.  
– Что со мной?  
– О, немного больше эмпатии, чем обычно. Хотел поднять всем настроение, – и, если сам Чеширский кот позавидовал бы этой улыбочке. – Посмотри, это то, что мы создавали вместе. Ты можешь видеть только смерть, а можешь видеть жизнь.  
Зал полный шумных счастливых людей. Это минуты короткого благополучия, но иногда хочется растворится в них. Безмятежность сбивает с толку.  
– И что дальше? Ты обещал рассказать мне, в чем состоит твой гениальный план по спасению мира, Питер, – Джеймс цепляется за рациональность, как утопающий за край шлюпки.  
– Все дело в них, – отвечает тот невозмутимо. – В тебе. Во мне. В каждом. То, что мы вместе – это главное. Таков мой план. Вот и все.  
– Все? – Джеймс удивленно переспрашивает.  
– Нет, конечно, Джимми, – Питер хохочет, откинув голову. – Но остальное я расскажу тебе завтра в самолете, а пока отдыхай. Тебе пойдет на пользу  
– И куда мы летим?  
– В Гаагу. Кажется, мне придется научить тебя политике. 

Год 1971  
Аляска, США

***

– Эй, красавчик, звонила твоя леди с большой земли. Перезвони ей, а? – Джей-Джей выплевывает зубочистку за борт и широко улыбается щербатым ртом.  
– Перезвоню, – Джеймс сгружает корзину с рыбой на палубу, отбрасывает перчатки. – Холода идут, чуешь?  
– Это волки чуют, а я прогноз слушаю по ра-ди-о, – Джей-Джей помогает затянуть в узел крепления на пирсе. Доброты в нем больше, чем пивного брюха. – Зима идет. На следующей неделе нагрянет, зуб даю.  
– Идет, – соглашается Джеймс, подбирая корзину с рыбой и бодро ступая на сушу. Зиму от лета в их забытым богом уголке Аляски отличают разве что те самые волки и местные, он тут пришлый.  
Он учится чувствовать то, что не ощутимо, и слышать то, что не слышно, потому что от изменения запаха моря и направления ветра на севере зависит жизнь. Однажды он ошибся, и снежная буря застала его в дороге. Так бы и остался навсегда в сугробе, если бы не соседи, утром забившие тревогу. Тут все друг за другом смотрят – иначе смерть.  
Джеймс оставляет корзину у входа снаружи покосившейся хибары – с нее все еще стекает вода – и толкает дверь боком.  
– Бен, Красавчик вернулся, – кричит Лили мужу в дверь подсобки, – давай скорее, если сейчас выйдешь в море, к закату вернешься.  
– И тебе здравствуй, – он стягивает перчатки и трет руки друг о друга не то, чтобы, надеясь согреться, а только для того, чтобы вновь почувствовать прикосновение кожи к коже. – Нальешь мне, Лил?  
Она фыркает и показывает в улыбке передние зубы. Покосившаяся хибара на пирсе – это и бар, и клуб по интересам, и спасательная служба, в их глуши – неизменное место встречи. Все знают, что Лили Коул тут главная. Рыжая, крупнее большинства женщин, она никогда не отводит взгляд первой. А еще Коул ходит на охоту на медведя с мужем. На медведей ходят только сильные или слабоумные.  
– Тебе звонили, – сообщает она, заливая в стакан какую-то из своих самодельных заготовок. Он никогда не спрашивает – что именно – такие правила.  
– Джей-Джей сказал.  
– Чего не вернешься к ней, а? – Лили выпячивает подбородок вперед и облокачивается локтями на стойку.  
Джеймс выпивает предложенную смесь одним глотком и даже не вздрагивает, хоть горло дерет неимоверно. Пару минут – и он согреется. Уйдет холод. Перестанет морской ветер гулять под ребрами. Этот переходный момент единственный, когда он скучает по дому, благо, быстро проходит.  
– Разве что-то может быть лучше, чем туманное утро на мысе чаек? – блаженно отвечает он, наклоняя стакан и заглядывая на донышко. – Нальешь еще?  
– Иди, позвони своей девчонке, а потом, если она не уговорит тебя вернуться, я налью.  
Телефон весит в дальнем конце зала. Если раньше телефонов в Нордансе, как и на территории всей заполярной Аляски, водилось раз два и обчелся, то в последние годы любой, кто жил в городах или в паре миль от них, мог позволить себе аппарат дома.  
Джеймс поселился в двенадцати милях от города, остерегаясь любых возможностей связи с внешним миром.  
Он прислоняется боком к стене и, удерживая трубку плечом, начинает накручивать телефонный номер по памяти. В свободной левой руке – пачка сигарет и зажигалка; после первого же гудка он запихивает сигарету в рот и высекает огонек – подпаливая. Запах табака отгоняет все прочие – сырости, рыбы, брожения. К счастью, он уже не реагирует на них так остро, как поначалу, но и бросить курить не получается. Руки сами тянутся к пачке в кармане.  
– Здравствуй, Картер, – вместе с выдохом произносит он.  
– И тебе не хворать, – откликается она привычно. Голос звучит устало и, вместе с тем, приветливо. – Говорят, ты все утро был в море. Никогда бы не подумала, что ты станешь моряком.  
– Я и не моряк, увлекаюсь немного, – он позволяет себе улыбнуться, представляя, какой, должно быть чуждой, кажется его ежедневная рутина, с точки зрения урожденного обеспеченного горожанина. Пегги видела его снайпером и видела офисным клерком, она не помнит, что Джеймс Барнс недолго, но был и чернорабочим в портовых доках. – Говорят, ты просила меня перезвонить. Что случилось?  
Пегги молчит, словно подбирая слова, и это хуже удара под дых. Картер не из вежливых и не из пугливых, больше нет. Он тушит сигарету, не успев докурить.  
– Приезжай, Барнс, – тихо просит она. – Ты нужен здесь. Мне нужен кто-то, кому я еще могу доверять.  
– Что случилось?  
– А о чем ты думал, когда своими мальчишескими выходками и открытой охотой на свору фашистских уродов взбаламутил тихий омут? – огрызается она. – На Говарда было совершено новое покушение.  
– На него по пять раз в год покушаются, ничего нового, – ровно отвечает Джеймс, сжимая зубы.  
– Покушение организовали они, – это «Они» она произносит так четко, как выплевывает, и совсем не так, как выговаривала его Мора. Слово не виновато, но оно горечью оседает на кончике языка.  
Может быть, уже не Гидра, а что-то новое, не менее опасное и ядовитое для общества. Они.  
– Весь «Щ.И.Т.» не может защитить Старка, а я могу? – с ложным весельем переспрашивает он. – Я сказал Старку еще лет шесть назад, чтобы он прекратил играть в бога. Я сказал ему, чтобы он не ворошил прошлое, я просил его, Картер, добром просил, не искать Куб. Думаешь, он стал меня слушать? Нет! Мы должны были похоронить все на дне океана, и никто из «них» не тронул бы Старка. Ты поддержала меня? Нет, ты поддержала его. После всей информации, что я собрал, после всех лет поисков, пос...  
– Джеймс, – ее голос так похож на голос его матери, что он осекается на полуслове. Мягкий укор заигравшемуся во дворе малышу от любящей женщины.  
– Мертвых нужно оставить в покое. Даже я смирился. Смирись и ты.  
Мертвым нужен покой, а живым и подавно, только вот ей не стоит об этом знать.  
– Уже слишком поздно, – тихо признает Пегги. – И десять лет назад уже было поздно. Улучшение человеческого генома – слишком ценный приз, чтобы хоть одна из заинтересованных сторон осталась в стороне. Мы обязаны первыми достигнуть успеха, если не можем остановить происходящее.  
Она как будто надеется, что он одумается и согласится!  
– Вы выбрали, я тоже, – напоминает он, хоть нет смысла повторять, как нет и обиды. Вопрос закрыт. Он выбрал сторону. Джеймс прекрасно понимает, что каждый имеет право на выбор, и его выбор – не единственно верный. Он верный для него и только для него.  
Для всех тех, за кого он теперь в ответе.  
– Выговорилась? Полегчало?  
– У Говарда сын родился, – неожиданно сообщает Пегги, и Джеймс едва не роняет трубку. – Назвали Энтони. Он всем заявил, что хочет, чтобы ты стал его крестным отцом. Говорит, лучшей кандидатуры не найти. Приезжай, Барнс, надо окрестить младшего Старка.  
Злость на Говарда давно остыла, истаяла. У них обоих были резоны поступать так, как они поступили. Он простил, конечно, не через месяц, но через год. Связь они поддерживали, правда, только через Пегги.  
– Картер…  
– Пришлю за тобой самолёт. А, если будешь отпираться, то Старк пришлет за тобой свой самолет и десяток убедительных доводов – с опытом военной подготовки.  
Джеймс думает, что его судьба вновь делает крутой вираж, именно в тот момент, когда он решил, что сможет отдохнуть от постоянного беспокойства. Голодные медведи за забором всяко причиняют меньше неприятностей, чем люди и воспоминания.  
До прихода зимы за полярный круг остается еще неделя. 

Год 2013  
США, Нью-Йорк

– Сходи с ней на свидание, – подначивает Стива Наташа, накручивая на палец рыжий локон. – Она с тебя глаз не сводит с того дня, как ты закрыл ее щитом от летящих обломков. Скоро из джинсов выскочит. Серьезно, ты должен хоть раз воспользоваться карточкой героя.  
– Карточкой героя? – Стив бросает короткий взгляд на девушку у кофейной машины. Она посматривает на него в ответ и мило краснеет. Удивительно нечасто в XXI веке он встречает людей, не потерявших эту способность – загораться румянцем.  
– Это, как визитная карточка, но она у тебя на лбу: входишь – и все знают, что ты герой. У женщин слабеют коленки, у мужчин опускается достоинство.  
– Не хочу знать, у кого что опускается от того, что я делаю свою работу, – Стив благодарно принимает две чашки карамельного латте, и один стаканчик передает Наташе. – Я спасаю людей без расчета на то, что они мне что-то должны.  
– О, образ хорошего мальчика тебе к лицу, продолжай, – Романова подмигивает девушке, так отчаянно скрывающий интерес к Стиву, и садится за столик у окна. – Еще немного, и я тоже выпрыгну из джинсов.  
Стив в сомнении поднимает бровь. Обычно, его неизменная напарница не позволяет себе выдать столько двусмысленностей за один перерыв на кофе.  
– Мне кажется, или ты слегка зациклена на моей личной жизни? – осторожно интересуется он, припоминая высказывания своего психотерапевта о том, что Мстители «зеркалят» свои проблемы друг на друга. У них, считает занудная до дрожи доктор Томсон, «нездоровая групповая динамика». Интересно, говорит ли она об этом остальным?  
– С чего ты взял, старичок? – тут же переходит в наступление Наташа, подтверждая его догадку.  
– Последние пару недель ты пытаешься свести меня с каждой женщиной, что хоть раз задержала на мне взгляд, – резонно замечает он. Стив, если говорить о нем, а о не растиражированном облике Капитана Америка, очень приземленный и обстоятельный. Помимо прочего, параноик. Он точно знает, кто, когда и как на него смотрит.  
– Хитрец, прикидывающейся простофилей, – хмыкает она, размешивая карамель на дне стакана трубочкой. – Подловил. Что дальше? Стив Роджерс демон-искуситель? Гроза женских сердец?  
– До сих пор не знаю, как говорить с девушками, – Стив беспечно пожимает плечами, разглядывает прохожих на улице.  
Кофейня находится буквально через дорогу от одного из офисов Щ.И.Та, и он уверен, что кто-то из посетителей точно прислушивается к их небрежной беседе. Они с Наташей не впервые коротают тут время до начала совещания. Ни для кого не секрет, что она любит кофейные напитки с разнообразными добавками, а он относится к ее слабостям снисходительно.  
– А со мной ты как говоришь? – Наташа делает глоток кофе, и молочная пенка тут же оседает на верхней губе. Она нарочито медленно облизывается.  
– Как с другом? Да ладно, с тобой интересно разгадывать загадки, прежде прочего, твои собственные, – он не отводит взгляд, от чего сама Наташа слегка робеет, сбивается с настроя – подшутить. – И я видел, как ты ломаешь шею людям этими ногами, – он опускает взгляд под стол и пинает ее лодыжку своей. – Не уверен, что готов пригласить тебя на свидание после этого.  
«Свидание» Стив произносит с какой-то шипящей интонацией, отчего Наташа не сразу понимает, серьезен он или сам шутит над ней. Открытие «У Капитана Америка есть чувство юмора!» случилось с ней пару месяцев назад, и теперь она с любопытством наблюдает за его общением с другими членами «Щ.И.Та» и подразделения Мстители. Кажется, остальные все еще верят, что он прост, как три пенни.  
Она многозначительно вскидывает брови. Более многозначительно это делает только Старк. Сдавшись, Стив смеется первым, едва не расплескав латте по столу. Наташа фыркает, как кошка, для полного сходства ей не хватает только потереть нос рукой.  
– Если когда-нибудь захочешь, я женюсь на тебе. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы посмотреть, как вытянется лицо Старка-младшего от таких новостей.  
Наташа хитро прищуривается, в глазах ее плещется озорное веселье:  
– Я посмотрю на твое лицо, если ты женишься на мне и явишься на встречу к Тони Старку. Не уверена, что даже твой щит поможет отстоять честь и защитить достоинство для продолжения рода.  
– Мне казалось, Тони счастлив с Пеппер и у него нет поводов ревновать тебя к кому-либо, – делает неверный вывод Стив, и смотрит на Наташу, ожидая, что она развеет его сомнения.  
– Он вроде как слегка мой старший брат, – тихо, одними губами произносит Наташа, и уже громче добавляет: – и я обещала Тони Старку никогда не встречаться с неудачниками и супергероями.  
– Сдается мне, это две грани одного целого.  
Cтив думает, что будь Наташа парнем, она бы занята место его лучшего друга. Хотя к черту доисторический сексизм! Она и есть его лучший друг. 

Год 1971  
США, Нью-Йорк

***

Мария Старк наполовину француженка, наполовину шайтан. Об этих хитрых тварях Джеймс слышал от одного шального парня, решившего стать его проводником в Алжире. Она не красива, она головокружительна.  
– Мари, – она протягивает руку для поцелуя. – Вы, верно, тот самый Джеймс.  
«Джеймс» в ее мягком, урчащем согласными произношении звучит как французское «jamais». Ни-ког-да. В этом есть своеобразная ирония, и он целует ее пальцы и почти улыбается в ответ.  
– А мне не говорили, что ты милашка, – сообщает она, балансируя где-то между покровительством и беззастенчивым кокетством. У Марии Старк каштановые кудри, оливковая кожа и раскосые карие глаза. Раньше Говард отдавал предпочтение блондинкам.  
– Мне не говорили, что у вас прекрасный вкус, – комплимент выходит неловким, в своем окружении лесорубов и рыбаков он немного отвык жонглировать вычурными эпитетами. Он хочет сказать «мне не сказали, что вы так молоды», «так легкомысленны», «так не подходите ему», но лишь отводит взгляд.  
– Неужели? Я всегда подозревала, что не особо нравлюсь Пегги, – она морщит носик и тут же расплывается в широкой улыбке: – видимо, это из-за моего выбора обуви – терпеть не могу каблуки.  
Он пожимает плечами, ну что тут возразишь.  
– Я столько о тебе слышала, что думаю, даже стены этого дома что-то шептали мне на ушко, – продолжает Мария, она из тех, кто болтает ради самой болтовни. – Правда, я представляла, что «тот-самый-Джеймс» будет немного старше, но так даже интереснее. Ты просто обязан мне рассказать, как познакомился с Говардом! Он постоянно…  
– Джарвис, – облегченно произносит Джеймс, когда перед ними почти незаметно появляется дворецкий. Он постарел, и это никак не сказывается на прямоте его тощей, вытянутой как палка фигуре. Взгляд синих глаз уверенный, цепкий.  
– Мистер Барнс, – слегка наклоняет голову он в знак приветствия. – Вы совсем не изменились.  
– Вы тоже. Совсем.  
Ни один не решается позволить себе больше, чем это скупое приветствие, но Джеймс чертовски рад его видеть. В отношениях учителя и ученика, как он уже успел понять, важно не то, как хороши ученики, когда ты их поддерживаешь и одобряешь, а то, какими они становятся, когда ты отпускаешь их.  
Однажды Джарвис научил его существованию тени, и без этого Джеймс бы не решился выйти на свет.  
– А ведь Пегги меня убедила, что мне придется послать целый взвод, чтобы привезти тебя в Нью-Йорк, – в комнату заходит Говард, и на секунду, Джеймс подозревает, у него темнеет в глазах.  
Он отправился на Аляску передохнуть, там течение времени казалось почти незаметным: день был похож на ночь, а зима на лето. Там он мог забыть так многое. Но время на Восточном побережье не остановилось.  
Говард улыбается все также по-мальчишески задорно, но седина, пробившаяся на висках, поднимается выше. Старк никогда не был крупным, но начал выглядеть грузным и внушительным. Джеймс думает о том, о чем всегда подспудно упускал: Говард всего на пару лет старше.  
– У тебя есть свой собственный взвод? – спрашивает он, сглатывая. Во рту сухо, как в пустыне Сахара. Они не разговаривали так давно, что кажется, прошла вечность, но ощущается – мгновением.  
Старк смотрит со странной смесью тоски и восхищения. И Джеймсу понятно, что восхищается он работой сыворотки, а тоскует – черт его знает по чему он там тоскует – но он все равно рад их встрече, ждал ее. И Джеймс простил все, что отдалило их друг от друга, давным-давно.  
– У меня есть деньги, чтобы купить взвод, – Старк пожимает плечами и тут же распахивает объятия. – Ну, старый друг, не поздравишь меня с рождением наследника?  
И вскидывает бровь.  
– Поздравлю я твою жену, Говард, уж ты точно не сам рожал, – в тон ему отвечает Джеймс и позволяет обнять себя и похлопать по плечу.  
Мария растрогано сжимает перед собой руки:  
– Я так рада, что ты приехал, Джеймс. Мы обязательно устроим званый ужин в твою честь! Правда, милый?  
– Конечно, устроим, – Старк притягивает жену к себе и собственнически рассматривает, так, что посторонним от этого взгляда делается неловко: – и еще один ужин в честь крестин. Как тебе идея?  
Мария Старк по уши влюблена в своего мужа, и он отвечает ей тем же. С ума сойти, если это не судьба.  
– Замечательно! – она наклоняется, чтобы коротко поцеловать Говарда, и отстранившись, добавляет: – Хочу показать Тони Джеймсу, как думаешь, он уже не спит?  
– Проверим?  
Джеймс с Тони еще не знаком, но почему-то подспудно подозревает, что с такой наследственностью у него нет шансов: вычислительная машина в голове от отца и шайтан в сердце от матери.  
Бедное дитя. 

Год 1973  
США, Нью-Йорк

***

В его возрасте начинают подводить итоги. Полсотни. Половина века прошла.  
Джеймс не хочет оглядываться, он избегает своей полностью восстановившейся памяти. Любовь и восторг в ней соседствуют с безнадежностью и ужасом. И он не готов осознать и принять все. Возможно, он никогда не будет готов.  
Слишком много накопилось.  
Выключая свет в комнате он нет-нет да вздрагивает, на секунду поверив, что темнота подземелий так и не отпустила его, и все происходящее – сон. Обманчивое видение. Голову в этот момент наполняют визг и лязг инструментов. Тогда он включает свет и выходит подышать свежим воздухом на балкон, и иногда стоит там до рассвета.  
После выматывающих дней приходят дурные сны. Вязкие. Такие, что после них не просыпаешься, а выныриваешь со дна ледяного озера.  
Лишь однажды он видел, как кошмар, подобный его кошмарам, настиг Мору. Это случилось незадолго до ее смерти. Она вскинулась на кровати и захрипела. Крик, родившийся в ее горле, оказался беззвучным шипением, а руки и ноги скрутило судорогой.  
Он отнес ее в ванну, где она просидела в холодной воде несколько часов.  
– Отрубаешь одну голову, отрастает другая, лучше не скажешь. Мне уже поднадоело в каждом втором видеть предателя, – вздыхает Пегги, глядя в окно.  
Он почти ее не слушал. Нет ничего, о чем бы он не знал раньше. Со временем любая угроза обретает характер поднадоевшей мелодии. Крутится в голове, но вызывает лишь усталость. Пегги не Питер, она не всевидяща, к счастью или к сожалению.  
На Картер строгое платье молочно-кофейного цвета и волосы собраны в пучок на затылке. Выйди она после войны за Стива, могла бы уже стать бабушкой. Джеймс никогда не спрашивал, почему у нее с мужем нет детей.  
Это не его дело.  
– В этом и была сила мифической гидры – ее мнимое бессмертие, – он отхлебывает горький чай и дописывает еще одно слово в кроссворд на последней страничке «Нью-Йорк Таймс». – Хотя, безусловно, сражение с гидрой – это метафора. Если рассматривать миф в политической плоскости…  
– Я до сих пор не понимаю, зачем тебе понадобилось поступать в университет, – Пегги щурится от солнца, пробивающегося через стекло в кафе. – Ты мог снова получить любую должность в «Щ.И.Те», с твоей-то выслугой – запросто. Мог вернуться к работе на Старка.  
Потому что он устал беспокоиться за других.  
– Потому что мне нравится литература, – произносит вместо этого Джеймс, откладывая кроссворд в сторону. – Я и так в курсе грязного бельишка твоих подчиненных. У Старка ныне прекрасный управляющий. А у меня за пятьдесят лет не было шанса получить приличное образование.  
– Почему не юридический?  
– Почему славистика и литература, да? Почему все думают, что из нас двоих мечтателем был Стив? – отвечает он вопросом на вопрос. – Он художник, да, мальчишка с добрым сердцем и замашками рыцаря. Но Стив Роджерс был очень приземленным, практичным юношей. А воображение и мечты были у меня.  
Были. Прежде, чем Джеймсу пришлось стать подопытной крысой, а после – монстром, он мечтал не о спокойном счастье, о мире, в котором есть место приключениям и подвигам. Перегорело. На пепелище теперь можно плясать.  
– Я забываю, каким он был, если честно, – признается Пегги. – Знаешь, я сделала его героем. Я использовала его имя и образ, чтобы создать организацию, которая, как мне казалось, защитит мир от опасности подобной той, которой были фашисты. Я заставила всех восхищаться им, как восхищалась я. Стив Роджерс легенда! А теперь я не помню, как он улыбался.  
– Пегги, – он накрывает ее руку, лежащую на столике, своей. Джеймс теперь помнит все, но уверен – милосерднее забыть.  
– Недавно я проснулась и поняла это, и знаешь, я расплакалась. Перепугала мужа. Старость делает меня сентиментальной.  
– Никогда не поверю, что железная Пегги Картер вдруг стала сентиментальной, – он ловит ее взгляд и подмигивает. – Он бы понял и одобрил все, что ты для него сделал, Пег.  
– Мир никогда не узнает настоящего Стива Роджерса, вот как я с ним поступила, – в его глазах на мгновение мелькают слезы, но она смаргивает и спешит взять себя в руки. – А ведь любила до безумия. Веришь?  
– Его невозможно было не любить.  
На улице ранняя весна и слепящее солнце почти не греет, но хочется подставить ему лицо и вскинуть голову. И теперь Пегги накрывает его руку своей и слегка сжимает, поглаживая выступающие костяшки пальцев. Джеймс понятия не имеет, о чем она думает, но в ее взгляде больше нет застарелой боли, только сочувствие.  
– Мы с тобой видели слишком много и пережили многих, – говорит она, наконец. – Тяжело быть свидетелем перелома эпохи.  
Они молча чокаются чашечками.  
– Хочешь сходить со мной на благотворительный вечер памяти, посвященный Стиву? – Пегги выныривает из глубокой задумчивости, рассеянно моргает.  
Конечно, не Стиву Роджерсу, а Капитану Америка. Мало кто помнит, что это не одно и то же, мало кто называет его по имени. Прошлое героев уничтожают, чтобы построить светлое будущее. Парадокс мифотворчества, родившегося из обращения к делам давно минувших дней.  
– В качестве кого пойти?  
– Представлю тебя своим сыном, – она хитро подмигивает, лицо ее с возрастными изменениями не утратило живости и лаконичности. – Внебрачным. Рожденным от Баки Барнса в 1945 году. Только представь себе, какой скандал разразится!  
Джеймс бледнеет, потом краснеет.  
– Я не могу оставить такое пятно на твое репутации, Картер, – выдавливает он сквозь зубы.  
– Репутации? Боюсь, это слово вышло из обихода. Ты видел, как сейчас одеваются девушки? Как парочки целуются прямо на улице! – она чуть наклоняет голову, уподобляясь сове. – Где мои двадцать лет! Все могут получить высшее образование, все могут работать! Все могут спать с кем хотят! И мы боролись в том числе и за это. У нас получилось.  
Картер захлебывается гордостью. Он чувствует себя уставшим и спешит сменить тему.  
– Лучше скажи мне, как ты планируешь отловить шпионов? Есть наводки?  
У него есть парочку зарвавшихся садистов на очереди, от которых очень хочется избавиться чужими руками.  
– Нет, эта… Гидра по-прежнему проявляет неосмотрительность и оставляет следы лишь тогда, когда в дело вмешиваешься ты. Впрочем, неосмотрительность – это явное преувеличение с моей стороны. Они крайне осторожны, тщательно подчищают все. Если бы не твои способности разворошить осиное гнездо одним крошечным вмешательством, мы бы до сих пор не знали, что в «Щ.И.Те» годами скрываются предатели.  
Джеймс малодушно думает, что, если бы не крайняя нужда, он бы не сообщил о своих догадках Картер, он бы продолжил разбираться с заразой сам.  
Как они докатились до этого?  
– Я всего лишь хотел найти тех, кто пытал меня, но избежал возмездия. Думал, поможет восстановить душевное равновесие, а на свет вылезла очередная шпионская драма, – он коротко пожимает плечами, сбрасывая скованность. Он почти не лукавит, ключевое тут «почти». – Теперь они мертвы, но я не ощущаю облегчения, будто вся их вина теперь на мне.  
«Потому что на мои плечи давит другая ложь во благо», – не добавляет он вслух.  
– А кто тебе сказал, что облегчение придет? Только мертвецы обретают покой в смерти, прощения себе искать в этом направлении не стоит, – чеканит Картер, и в ее голосе вновь появляется мрачная решимость.  
Она знает его как облупленного. Изучила. И в такой женщине, какой она предстаёт перед ним сейчас, не заподозришь ни кванта сентиментальности. Джеймс не уверен, что она не в курсе его личных проектов, но она никогда не спрашивает.  
– А кто меня простит, Картер? – из противоречия вопрошает он. – Ты меня простишь?  
– Только если на вечера памяти в мою честь ты назовешь меня «этой английской стервой». Прощу.  
– По рукам. 

Год 2013  
США, Вашингтон

***

– Что у меня осталось? – задумчиво спрашивает Стив, разглядывая закатное, оранжевое солнце, растворяющееся в океане. – Работа ради работы?  
Переезд в Вашингтон оправдан хотя бы тем, что вечерами он может приходить на берег, снимать обувь и чувствовать, как набегающие волны, омывают ноги. Рядом снуют дети и собаки, радостными криками и лаем, разбивая мрачное настроение.  
– У Стива Роджерса всегда оставался Стив Роджерс, – отвечает Баки. На мгновение можно закрыть глаза и представить, что его голос, как голоса членов отряда и координаторов миссии, доносится до него благодаря радиоволнам, а сам Баки сидит где-то и пьет насыщенный черный кофе без сахара. – Посмотри вокруг. Новый мир предлагает так много. Неужели, недостаточно?  
– Недостаточно? Пожалуй, Видишь ли, Баки, Стив Роджерс, каким я был, когда-то видел смысл жизни в том, чтобы совершать подвиги. Спасать жизни. Он был отважным восторженным идеалистом. Мы все шли на войну, потому что были такими. Не спорь. Только, когда я потерял всех, кто был мне дорог, я понял, что имеет большую ценность, чем пустые мальчишеские амбиции. Но я ничего не помню, кроме войны. И не уверен, что смогу без нее жить.  
Девочка, управляющая ярким воздушным змеем, рвущимся ввысь, пробегает мимо Стива по воде, и брызги летят ему на джинсы.  
– Извините, сэр, – кричит она, и стремится дальше, подгоняемая ветром.  
Он качает головой и смеется. Стоит купить себе воздушного змея и попробовать отпустить его в небо, как птицу.  
– Разве Наташа или Тони не дороги тебе сейчас?  
– Не знаю, – искренне отвечает он. Стив понятия не имеет, насколько прочные отношения связывают его с другими Мстителями.  
Наташа, отдельный вопрос. Она своя. Он чувствует в ней неуловимую родственную близость, будто в теле молодой женщины живет старая душа. В младшем Старке тоже есть что-то, что заставляет терпеть все недостатки и взбрыкни. Возможно, это все лишь тень воспоминания о его отце. Остальные…  
Беннер сторониться любой компании, ограждает себя от людей и людей от себя. Его самообладание вызывает неподдельное уважение, но за железным самоконтролем в нем ни искренности, ни подлинной дружелюбности.  
Тор остается пришлым, он почти как сам Стив – чужак этому миру и времени. Только у него дом, есть куда возвращаться, его кто-то ждет. Ему не нужно искать себя здесь.  
Клинт обаятельный и острый на язык. Стрелок. Один из лучших бойцов, а Стив видел многих, неизменно находчив и собран. Ему не нужны ни друзья, ни командиры. Одиночка. Единственный из них, кто целиком и полностью оправдывает это звание.  
– Иногда нужно отдалиться и посмотреть на все со стороны, чтобы принять верное решение, – вдруг предлагает Баки. Из какой книги ИИ вытащил это заявление Стив спрашивать не хочет.  
– И куда ты предлагаешь мне уйти? – он вновь смотрит вдаль, солнце уже опустилось за горизонт, а в темнеющем небе разливается красное марево. С подвернутых почти до колена джинс стекает вода – ветер с моря и волны поднимаются выше обычного. – Прикупить ферму в Техасе и заняться разведением скота?  
– Если это настоящее желание, что останавливает? – иногда этот Баки формулирует очень странные вопросы. Вопросы не похожие на вопросы. Намеки. Настоящий Барнс, в памяти Стива, выражался прямолинейно до скрежета в зубах. Мать говорила, что-он-то точно за словом в карман не лезет.  
Стив долго раздумывает над ответом.  
– Не уверен, что героев отпускают на пенсию живыми, – наконец, сообщает он.  
– Как и во многих боевых маневрах, потребуется прикрытие, но, кажется, Наташа предлагала свою огневую поддержку. А там, где Наташа, там и Тони Старк.  
– Не хочу ходить у них в должниках.  
– Принять предложенную поддержку не значит оказаться в должниках у того, кто ее предоставил. Соглашение доброй воли. Если предложили именно так – пользуйся и не думай, Стив, – Баки вновь удивительно похож на себя живого, втолковывающего Роджерсу, что ему не в тягость покупать лекарства.  
– Фьюри под настоятельным предложением оказать поддержку подразумевал нечто совсем другое, чем добрая воля. Как мне понять, из каких соображений мне помогают?  
– Спроси. По памяти Баки Барнса сужу, что ты всегда остро чувствовал ложь.  
– Только если его, и только тогда, когда он пытался наврать с три короба о том, где провел ночь, – смеется Стив. – Боже, если вспомнить, он даже своей матери не боялся, как моего осуждения. Как будто я мог его за что-то осудить. 

Год 1975  
США, Нью-Йорк

– У тебя что, все десять лет никого не было? На третий заход я не соглашалась, – Катерина смеется, когда пытается неловко застегнуть лифчик, а Джеймс расстегивает его снова, опрокидывает женщину на кровать.  
Волосы светлым ореолом ложатся на подушку вокруг головы.  
– Почти, – он пожимает плечами, гладит мягкий, податливый живот, задерживая пальцы на шраме. Целует. Шрам новый, появился от операции. Кесарево. Его любимая женщина успела стать матерью. Дважды. Замуж за того – другого – так и не вышла. Он никогда не спрашивает, почему.  
– Почти?  
– У меня старомодные взгляды для секса на одну ночь. Да и, знаешь, в сравнении с этим, – он многозначительно оглядывает кровать, – пресно.  
Она накрывает его пальцы своими, ловит взгляд и лишь после этого сосредоточенно произносит:  
– Тебе надо кого-то любить, Джеймс.  
– Я люблю тебя, – свободная рука скользит между ее ног, где все горит ожиданием, и сразу внутрь – двумя пальцами. После насыщенной ночи она гнется, как ветка ивы, подается навстречу настойчиво и требовательно. Суетливо. Как будто хочет урвать себе побольше за то время, что отмеряно.  
– Тебе надо любить кого-то другого, – Катарина прикусывает губы, торопливыми, почти жадными движениями оглаживает его плечи и ведет ладонями по спине – вниз, чуть царапая короткими ногтями.  
– Разве хоть одна женщина сравнится с тобой? – он спрашивает мягко, спокойно подставляясь под ее ласку, под пальцы, перебирающие волосы. Как покорный питомец. Многие пытались ласкать его так, только ей – он позволяет.  
– Мужчина? – предлагает она. – Если ты пропустил последние новости, это тоже сейчас не редкость. Можно сходить выпить, встретить кого-нибудь. Ты красавчик! За тобой и раньше толпы бегали. Сними с лица эту надменность, и сразу новые побегут.  
«Встретить кого-то» в эти дни можно без проблем, у людей, правда, меньше заморочек. Стыд новое поколение потеряло где-то между движением хиппи и легализацией абортов.  
С годами он начинает отстраненно воспринимать свою привлекательность. В тридцатых Джеймс почти гордился, как может гордиться мальчишка, на которого засматриваются женщины постарше. В крови было много алкоголя, в голове – ветра. Он целовал всех, кто, казалось, был не против. До постели же дошел с двумя, чтобы там про его похождения не выдумывали. Первая была настойчивой и замужем, вторая – боевой и крайне деловитой, прямо настоящий генерал.  
Внешность ему досталась чувственная, а характер – легкий – зацепить было нечем. Его и не цепляло ни к кому по-настоящему. Мимоходом только. Да и не хотелось в итоге пойти под венец с какой-нибудь пустоголовой вертихвосткой. А если бы она забеременела, он бы женился, так воспитали. Он не спешил, он думал, успеет встретить кого-то особенного.  
Потом началась война. После плена Джеймс потерял всякий, в частности, физический интерес к отношениям. Они там, действительно, выжигали любую потребность в близости: от прикосновений блевать хотелось, не гореть от желания.  
И, если бы Катарина не любила, не принимала всяким, не терпела в первые месяцы неловкость и нервозность, у них бы не сложилось, а он бы продолжил существовать в безопасном, но удушливом одиночестве.  
После нее, что ж, после – он попробовал пару раз увлечься. Но не чувствовал ничего внутри, никакого отклика. Люди казались пустышками, или же пустышкой был он сам.  
Он давно никого не пытался встретить по-настоящему.  
– За тобой тоже бегают, – продолжает разговор Джеймс, хоть под вздохи Катарины и мягкие движения бедер навстречу его руке, говорить было все сложнее. – Один твой балетмейстер…  
– Энди. Он не сводил с тебя взгляда ни на минуту, так бы и съел, тшшш, хватит дразнить, – она притирается к нему, и на животе остается влажная дорожка смазки. Губы Джеймса привычно мягкие, когда он целует, заставляя замолчать, и почти не чувствуется колющая щетина, лишь напор и жажда, и влажность рта.  
Так отчаянно он целовал одну вдову в Италии, когда она принесла Коммандос свежеиспеченный хлеб. Ребята шушукались и посмеивались, а она смотрела только на него, и жизни в ней было больше, чем в любом, кого Джеймс в те дни встречал. Больше было только в Стиве. И целовал он ее, господи, только чтобы эту жизнь почувствовать.  
Возможно, это именно то, что ему нужно – остановиться, разрешить себе быть счастливым без оглядки на сотни «но», без постоянного беспокойства об эфемерном благе человечества. Такое только у Стива получалось искренне, у Джеймса – по привычке, по незнанию, куда себя деть. И вот вросло в натуру.  
Он думает, он может снова попытаться быть счастливым с тем, кто он есть. Может попытаться. 

Год 1975  
США, Нью-Йорк

***

Кожа все еще горит от прикосновений, неловких, щенячьих поцелуев, половина из которых – мимо. Ядреная алкогольная смесь с какой-то химической дрянью, подмешанная в коктейль, выветрилось почти сразу, но в голове приятная пьянящая тишина. В мыслях все смутно, какая-то сутолока, как в очереди. Где-то в глубине осели судорожные, произнесенные в спешке признания в любви. Обжигающие воспоминаниями.  
От внутреннего противоречия и поднявшихся из глубины страхов – подташнивает, прихватывает живот и тянет вниз болью. Все боли давно фантомные, тело восстанавливает себя быстрее, чем Джеймс успевает заметить проблему.  
Ворох беспокойных сомнений, не дает остаться на вечеринке после нелепой выходки. Своей? Чужой? Пата – улыбчивого, невысокого и немного развязного бармена – Джеймс хочет догнать его и потрясти хорошенько, приводя в чувства, но сдерживается. Сам не понимает, за что наказывать. Уж не за украденную честь. Не за то, что хочет.  
Он сам не раз крал поцелуи без спроса. Только… только кажется, украли что-то большее. А ведь Пат смотрел, присматривался вот уже пару месяцев. Жадно и обреченно. И нет, Джеймс обманывается, он не стал прозорливее с возрастом. Он и раньше такие взгляды понимать не хотел. Идиот.  
Путь до арендуемой квартиры слишком короткий, чтобы проветриться, потому он заводит машину и едет к Старкам. Сам не понимает, что им движет. Одно желание – найти угол и забиться.  
Добирается до особняка ровно к полуночи, спохватившись, что явился поздновато. Свет ни в одном из окон не горит. У него собственные ключи, и поворачивать назад – никакого желания. Задняя дверь даже не скрипит: Джарвис поддерживает все в доме идеальном состоянии.  
Его комната – комната, выделенная ему Старком в пятидесятых – на втором этаже. Его угол. Он не скрывает удивления, когда после возвращения с Аляски, останавливается на пороге и видит, что даже оставленная им книга и та – на прежнем месте. Все, за время его отсутствия, осталось нетронутым.  
Лишь оказавшись в доме, Джеймс облегченно прислоняется к двери и выдыхает. Взвившиеся, как ураган, напряжение постепенно уходит. Выдохнув, он поднимается к себе.  
В коридоре второго этажа из-под одной из дверей пробивается едва различимое пятно света. Комната младшего Старка. Тревога ворочается внутри, как голодный зверь. Джеймс останавливается и несмело стучит в дверь Тони.  
Едва младшему исполнилось три, как родители сделали ему огромную детскую. Ребенку она не понравилась, это было видно по его опущенным плечам, но он вымученно «обрадовался», чтобы не расстроить маму. Мальчик, хоть и рос умным не по годам, страшно боялся двух вещей: темноты и обидеть родителей.  
– Ты чего не спишь? – спрашивает он, заглядывая в комнату. Тони сидит на одеяле и читает толстую книжку, оказавшуюся, на поверку, учебником анатомии.  
Мальчик пожимает плечами.  
– Это вместо сказок? – Джеймс стучит по бежевой обложке.  
– Сказки мне читает мама, – бормочет Тони себе под нос и зевает. Серьезный малый.  
– Мама не прочла тебе сказку на ночь?  
– Мама ушла вместе с па на, – малыш запинается и зевает вновь, – прием в посольстве. Вот! Снова.  
– И они еще не вернулись, – догадывается Джеймс.  
Мария и Говард Старки не худшие родители на свете, вовсе нет. Они любят Тони и гордятся им, но у них никогда нет времени на сына. Для Тони есть няньки, неизменный Джарвис и его крестный. Едва ли Мария помнит, что ее сын побаивается темноты, и оставлять его в пустом доме на ночь – по меньшей мере небрежно.  
– Давай я расскажу тебе сказку, – он подтягивает покрывало и забирается на кровать. Все волнение вечера отступает на второй план, когда Тони забивается к нему под бок и с любопытством смотрит в раскрытую книжку. – Какую историю ты хочешь? Про рыцаря и принцессу?  
– Я не люблю истории про принцесс! Принцессы глупые, – ворчит мальчик. – Лучше почитай что-нибудь про огнедышащих драконов! Или коварных злодеев.  
– Любишь злодеев? – Джеймс поворачивает голову, искоса рассматривая мальчика. Тони больше похож на мать, чем на отца, ладный вышел ребенок. Вот только манера то суетиться, то мгновенно затихать – это от Говарда.  
– Нет! Но настоящие герои должны побеждать достойных злодеев! – горячо заверяет его мальчик. – Джей, а расскажи, пожалуйста, про Капитана. Ты рассказывал мне про него, когда я болел. Он настоящий герой!  
– Все-то ты помнишь.  
– Помню. Папа говорит, что у меня отличная память, а мама, что я вырасту таким же умным, как папа, – Тони широко распахивает глаза. У него язык без костей, как у Марии, что думает, то и говорит. – Крестная мне тоже рассказывала про Капитана. Немного. Но это потому, что я слышал, как они с отцом спорили о нем, и спросил. Капитан был обычным мальчиком, а потом стал сильным и стал героем. Он нас спас. А почему все знают Капитана, а я не знаю?  
– Потому что, Тони, его больше нет с нами, – мягко отвечает Джеймс. Как правильно сказать о смерти ребенку, он пока не придумал. – Он совершает подвиги в другом мире, я уверен.  
– Джей, а почему крестная называет тебя Баки? – тут же переключается Тони.  
«Боже, – думает про себя Джеймс, – если ты послал этого ребенка мне в наказание, то я готов взять все свои слова о тебе обратно, только не дай нам всем его испортить».  
Мальчику даже не нужны подходящие объяснения, лихорадочно рождающиеся в голове у Джеймса, он прекрасно придумывает их сам.  
– Это твое секретное имя, о котором никто не знает? Потому что ты воюешь с плохими людьми, но они не должны догадаться, кто им противостоит?! Я догадался. Ты ведь такой же герой, как и Капитан? Ой! Но я никому не скажу, честное слово Старка! – Тони прикусывает нижнюю губу в нерешительности. – Можно, можно я тоже буду звать тебя Баки?  
– Конечно, можно, – великодушно соглашается Джеймс.  
– Спасибо, Баки! – Тони хлопает в ладоши.  
И в ушах на мгновение звучит «Баки, господи, Баки, смотри!» и смех Стива. Стиву исполняется семнадцать, и он стоит на вершине холма и смотрит, как над городом взрываются разноцветные фейерверки. Четвертое июля.  
«С днем рождения», – Баки делает глоток прямо из горла завернутой в бумагу бутылки вина, и протягивает ее Стиву. Стив больше глазеет, чем пьет. И взгляд у него в этот момент такой же, как у Пата сегодня. Баки завороженно наблюдает, как красный на небе смешивается с синем на фоне сияющий вдалеке звезд. Он обещает себе запомнить каждую секунду, но через год он забудет.  
Осознает по-настоящему, что именно забыл, через тридцать лет.  
– Так ты почитаешь мне сказку? – просит Тони.  
– Разумеется. 

***

Год 1977  
США, Нью-Йорк

– Мистер Блум, мистер Блум, дайте, пожалуйста, комментарий для вечернего выпуска новостей! Мистер Блум! Кем вам приходился Говард Старк? Планируйте ли вы перепродать компанию? Мистер Блум!  
Он протискивается сквозь толпу на входе в «Старк Индастриз» и ныряет в припаркованную на обочине машину. Захлопывает дверь. Снимает очки.  
– Поехали, Эдвин, пожалуйста, – он закрывает глаза руками и съезжает по сиденью вниз. Выдержал первое собрание – выдержит и все последующие. К счастью, Джейкоб Блум не новичок в том, что касается управления транснациональной корпорацией.  
– Куда едем, мистер Барнс? – наедине Джарвис продолжает называть его только так. Похоже, для англичан имена имеют какое-то мистическое значение.  
– Подальше, – вздыхает он, но не дает слабости взять вверх. – Давай в «Беркс», нужно утрясти все вопросы наследства побыстрее, пока кто-нибудь не хватился.  
– Хорошо бы вывезти мистера Старка из города, – предлагает Джарвис, выстраиваясь в довольно плотный поток машин в центре. – Мы с женой и дочерью могли бы отправится с ним в Грецию или в Испанию. Анна относится к нему, как к родному, вы же знаете.  
Джеймс знает, но, как ему сказать, что он смертельно боится отпускать Тони от себя? Хоть оставаться в старом особняке Старков сил нет – дом полон воспоминаний.  
– Я подумаю, Джарвис, хорошо? Я…  
– Я понимаю, мистер Барнс. Я понимаю вас лучше, чем кто-либо.  
В день похорон Говарда и Марии Старк стоит ясная осенняя погода. Священник что-то лепечет перед толпой собравшихся, Тони прижимается к Джеймсу все ближе, моргает отчаянно покрасневшими глазами, но не плачет.  
Они оба не плачут.  
На поминках Катарина оттаскивает бывшего мужа за рукав в сторону и обнимает крепко-крепко, целует в щеку.  
– Ты справишься, – произносит она. – И я очень сожалею о вашей потере, Джеймс.  
– Спасибо, что пришла, – он опускает голову на ее плечо, позволяя себе на мгновение забыться, как это случилось раньше. От нее пахнет полынью и апельсинами. Хочется подхватить ее на руки и бежать прочь. Подальше. Это слабость, и она пройдет.  
– Я люблю тебя, – Катарина пожимает плечами. И ему стоит больших усилий – не вздрогнуть, потому что он желает ей счастья не меньше, чем она ему. – Пойду, позабочусь о том, чтобы Тони поел. Я помогу, чем смогу поначалу, но он ребенок, и он потерял родителей. Ты станешь его семьей. Держи себя в руках.  
Убийство Старков выбивает у него почву из-под ног. Он позволил себе расслабиться и просто жить! Заботиться только о себе. Неисправимый дурак.  
Как и почему Говард отписал ему все, Джеймс не знает. Завещание составлено через год после рождения Тони, заверено и подписано по всем правилам. Согласно последней воле Говарда и Марии он, Джейкоб Блюм, до полного совершеннолетия их сына, получает право управлять всеми финансовыми активами семьи Старк, а также дома, машины, самолеты в свое полное распоряжение.  
Он никогда не был так богат и так несчастлив в своей жизни.  
Поверх завещания лежит письмо, которое Джеймс перечитывает раз за разом до дня похорон, а после – бросает в камин.  
«Ты его крестный», – чудится ему голос друга. – «Ты позаботишься о нем лучше, чем кто-либо. Я уверен, ты позаботишься о нем лучше, чем мы».  
Он жаждет мести, но месть не приносит покоя, из этой чаши он уже испил. У него больше нет права быть неосмотрительным, Тони не должен остаться один. Джеймс не позволит кому-либо добраться до Тони.  
– Ты знаешь, кто за этим стоит? – спрашивает он Картер, протягивая бокал вина.  
– Догадываюсь, – она отводит взгляд. – Джеймс, это не твоя вина, пойми.  
– А чья? – он щерится, как щерятся псы.  
– Не твоя, – повторяет она. – И у тебя есть дело поважнее, чем гоняться за призраками.  
Но кто сделает это лучше? Он и сам наполовину призрак.  
– Мы знаем друг друга столько лет, сколько можно? Когда мы заговорим на одном языке? Или я не заслужил доверия? – в голосе прорывается упрек, хоть он прекрасно знает, что нет – не заслужил.  
Пегги делает шаг к нему, подцепляет подбородок все еще твердой, как когда-то, рукой и заглядывает в глаза. Джеймс думает, что она и Катарина – немногие – кто может подойти к нему так близко. Он перехватывает ее ладонь и прижимает к щеке.  
– Ты самый верный человек из тех, кого я встречала, – поизносит Пегги, рассматривая его. – Я всегда хотела сохранить в тебе веру в добро. Слишком много грязи в том, о чем ты говоришь, в том, куда ты лезешь. Я видела, как то, что ты делаешь, взращивает ненависть к самому себе. И чем дальше лезешь, тем хуже. Ты уже ушел однажды.  
– Я не уйду больше.  
Пегги сокрушенно качает головой, горбится, точно сгибается под грузом многих печалей.  
– Не об этом я мечтала, создавая Щ.И.Т.  
– Ты разочаровалась?  
– Нет, но я больше не очарована. Узнала, что нельзя спасти человечество, не запятнав честь и не окунув руки по локоть в кровь, а мы из другого теста, честные, – качает головой. – Говорить о чести стало старомодно, ты заметил?  
– Ты сделала самое главное, Пегги, создавая Щ.И.Т, ты показала миру, что существует угроза и дала надежду на спасение. Не важно, что знаем ты или я, важно, что будут помнить и во что будут верить наши потомки. Благодаря твоей работе, в том числе, на смену нам придут герои нового времени. И, опять же, не важно, что тебе и мне они не понравятся. Но они будут. Кто-то вместо нас встанет на защиту этой планеты и ее ценностей.  
– Герои не отличимые от злодеев?  
– Думаешь, между этими понятиями есть существенная разница?


	3. Chapter 3

Год 2014  
США, Вашингтон

***

– Когда я говорил, что хочу уйти из Щ.И.Та, я не планировал уходить через окно третьего этажа и без выходного пособия, – пытается пошутить Стив. – Неприятно получить в один день выговор от начальства и парочку профессиональных убийц на хвост.  
Наташа вертит флешку, переданную Фьюри, в пальцах и нарочито увлеченно смотрит в окно: мимо пролетают фонари и столбики дорожной разметки. Странно, когда все затрещало по швам, он даже на секунду не усомнился в ней, как не усомнился бы в Баки.  
Она своя.  
– Думаешь, директор в этот раз мертв окончательно? – к его удивлению спрашивает она. Наташа прекрасно скрывает свои чувства на публике, но наедине говорит свободнее, а потому он знает, что к Фьюри она относится с хорошо замаскированной брезгливостью. Какая кошка пробежала между ними, кто поймет?  
Вопрос об окончательности смерти – с подвохом. Стив совсем недавно узнал о воскрешении Коулсона, поэтому едва ли будет удивлен, встретив директора во плоти.  
– Все может быть, лично не закопаешь – не удостоверишься, – он пожимает плечами и притормаживает, заметив знак ограничения скорости. – Куда мы вообще едем?  
Он привык следовать советам со стороны искусственного разума, но все же не любит чувствовать себя теленком, идущим на веревочке за пастухом: «безопасное место» – понятие многогранное.  
– Долина Лихай, Нью-Джерси, – Наташа садится к нему полубоком, извернувшись на пассажирском кресле. – Тебе, вроде, должно быть хорошо знаком этот район.  
– В долине на берегу реки Лихай в мое время находился военный тренировочный лагерь, – припоминает Стив.  
– Сейчас там находится испытательный полигон, принадлежащий «Родвурк и Джери Инвестмент», но это на поверхности.  
– А под землей?  
– Независимый исследовательский центр, финансируемый «Старк Индастриз». Пирс о нем не знает. Думаю, даже Фьюри о нем не знает. Я была там лишь несколько раз. Они нанимали меня для одного из проектов. Внутри, увидишь, целый город. Семьдесят этажей святилища инженерного гения.  
– Почему мы едем именно туда? – в голосе Стива звучит сомнение. Не то, чтобы он подозревал Старка в заговоре с Пирсом и его ручными волкодавами, но и вмешивать его не хочет. У Тони должно быть право на покой.  
У каждого своя битва.  
– Там безопасно. Там нас не будут искать. Мы, Капитан, направляемся в одно из самых защищенных и спокойных мест на восточном побережье, чтобы выпить по стаканчику содовой и узнать, что открывает этот ключ, – Наташа вертит перед ним флешкой. – А потом решим, что делать дальше.  
– Я не хочу вовлекать в наши проблемы Тони.  
– Тони не имеет к центру никакого отношения. Я же сказала «финансируемый», а не принадлежащий «Старк Индастриз». Даже я знаю об этих ребятах немного, в основном то, что центр был создан в начале восьмидесятых в пику гонке секретных лабораторий, проходившей тогда по всему миру. И то, что любой, кто ищет защиту от Щ.И.Та, будет принят здесь с распростертыми объятиями. Там трудятся забавные и почти безобидные гики.  
– Независимый, надо же, – в этом слове Стив с определенного времени находит особую иронию. – И кому же они отчитываются, эти безобидные гики?  
– Господу Богу? – предполагает Наташа. – К слову, чтоб ты знал, не Щ.И.Т, а эти ребята первыми нашли способ разморозить тебя. Если им дать шанс, они даже родео сделают безопасным видом спорта. Чокнутые, честное слово. 

Год 1978  
США, Возможно где-то на восточном побережье

***

– Неужели, вы хотите свернуть всю программу? – доктор Литтл открывает и закрывает рот в растерянности: не такого он ожидал от визита начальства. Он вообще реагирует на Джеймса интенсивнее, чем другие главы подразделений, не враждебнее, застенчивее.  
Джеймс с любопытством рассматривает руководителя не существующей по документам Лаборатории №11, пытаясь разгадать, что же нашел в нем Старк. Ирвину Литтлу едва исполнилось тридцать, но в двадцать он уже окончил Гарвард, у него научные степени в биологии, биохимии и генетике. Умен, безусловно, но таких умников в «Старк-Индастриз» – половина персонала. Хитер?  
– Послушайте, мистер Блюм…  
– Джей, – предлагает он. – Оставьте официоз для совещаний, Ирвин.  
– Джей, позвольте спросить откровенно, вы знаете, чем занимается моя лаборатория? – мужчина комкает одной рукой край вязаного коричневого свитера. Ему не по себе, и от любой управленческой суеты его воротит.  
– Безусловно, я знаю, чем занимаются в каждой лаборатории корпорации, – Джеймс садиться на стул, чтобы смотреть на собеседника снизу-вверх. При этом нет никаких сомнений, что он остается хозяином положения. – В том числе и в вашей, Ирвин. Вопреки досужим сплетням, я достаточно квалифицирован.  
– Но, – Литтл запинается, – вы представляете, как наши исследования повлияют на будущее?  
В глазах ученого загорается фанатичный блеск сродни тому, который даже в самые дрянные дни излучал Говард Старк.  
– Это программа через несколько лет поможет найти лекарство от нескольких неизлечимых сегодня заболеваний. Не говоря уже…  
– Об изменении генома человека, – Джеймс делает вид, что зевает, и критичным взглядом оглядывает лабораторию. – Вы думайте, вы первый, кто говорит мне об этом? Вы хоть представляете, сколькие до вас пытались создать суперчеловека? Неуязвимых, сильных, здоровых людей будущего. Сколькие надеялись победить болезни и саму смерть? Сколько монстров они создали на этом пути?  
– Но… – Ирвин прикрывает рот, закрывает, садится на стул, напротив. У него очень красноречивая мимика и теплые карие глаза. Джеймс ощущает, прилив симпатии: видно же – хороший парень. Увлеченный до мозга костей. – Многие пытались, согласен. У нас – получится.  
– Или не получится. Или получатся новые чудовища, а я насмотрелся на старых. В любом случае, Ирвин, я планирую закрыть вашу лабораторию.  
– Досадно.  
Ирвин рассеянно трет большой палец правой руки левой. Он выбит из колеи заявлением.  
– Досадно, – повторяет Джеймс. – Вы не хотите узнать, почему?  
– Вы босс, у вас есть причины. Так почему? – послушно задает вопрос Литтл, нервно убирая торочащейся пшеничные волосы за ухо. Ерзает на стуле, точно непоседливый школьник. И смущенно улыбается, заметив внимательный взгляд.  
– Потому что в вашей чудной лаборатории есть крысы, предоставляющие информацию за деньги заинтересованной стороне, – спокойно сообщает Джеймс, – стороне, которая тестирует ваши препараты на людях.  
У него ушло больше года на то, чтобы обнаружить все слабые места «Старк Индастриз», пришлось подготовить проект реорганизации и прописать изменение протоколов безопасности, но, прежде, чем начать процесс изменений, требовалось избавиться от предателей.  
Хотя бы от части.  
– Это досадно слышать, – сквозь зубы выдает Литтл. Злится. Не понятно только, на себя или на Джеймса, но следующая же реплика развеивает все сомнения: – я могу узнать имена? Или я должен найти их сам?  
– Мы сделаем это вместе, – они обмениваются многозначительными кивками. – Лаборатория №11 после Нового года прекратит свое существование. Я предлагаю вам новое место работы. Собственную базу. Наберете людей под себя. Получите материалы для исследований и финансирование. Обещаю, вам понравится то, чем я предложу вам заняться. Переезд из Нью-Йорка на север не побеспокоит?  
Ирвин Литтл, по-настоящему, удивлён таким поворотом событий, даже несколько раз приоткрывает рот, и не находит нужных слов.  
– Потрясающе.  
– А переезд?  
– У меня нет семьи, разве этого не было в моем личном деле? – спрашивает он, наконец, давая себе время собраться с мыслями.  
– Может быть, невеста удержит вас в городе?  
– Невеста? – переспрашивает Ирвин, озадаченно потирая лоб. – Нет, я не заинтересован в этом. Слышал, вы проверяете всю подноготную своих людей, к чему вежливость?  
– Я не сую нос в личную жизнь глав лабораторий, если они не дают повод для сомнений в их лояльности, – продолжает Джеймс, сохраняя деловую нейтральность. Про себя отмечает, что упустил какой-то очевидный намек. – Вы не давали мне такого повода до этого момента. Сейчас у меня на вас планы.  
– Планы! О, ну похоже, теперь я в центре внимания, и вы узнаете обо мне все, даже личное, – тянет Ирвин. Уголок его рта дергается то ли в улыбке, то ли в гримасе разочарования.  
– Безусловно.  
– Тогда, я надеюсь, результаты проверки моей личной жизни вас полностью удовлетворят, – замечает Литтл, перейдя от нервного ожидания к наступлению. – Я весьма постоянен в своих интересах.  
От его изменившегося и откровенно оценивающего взгляда Джеймс чувствует подступающий к щекам жар. Намек становится на свое место. Мужчина оказывается не настолько предсказуем и однозначен, как о нем говорят.  
– Как скоро я смогу организовать переезд лабораторий?  
– Вы не спросили об условиях работы, и ничего о том, чем вам придётся заниматься, а уже интересуетесь датой переезда.  
Литтл сдувает челку, закрывающую правый глаз, и вдруг хрипло смеется, окончательно разбивая образ книжного скромника:  
– Дьявол все равно составит контракт так, что смертный попадет в его сети. Зачем мудрить? Вы дьявол, которому я не смогу отказать. Мне кажется, мы прекрасно поняли интересы друг друга, не так ли, мистер Джей?  
«Интересы», – с той же интонацией повторяет про себя Джеймс, и сардоническая усмешка кривит губы. 

Год 2014  
США, Бывшая военная база Лехай

***

– Нас ждут?  
Под идеальным зеленым газоном оказывается скрыт люк, двери которого плавно разъезжаются в стороны, стоит им приблизиться. Что интересно, по периметру – ни одного столба или дерева, камеру наблюдения спрятать просто негде.  
– Двери всегда открыты для тех, кто нуждается в помощи или ищет убежище, – отвечает Наташа и первой ступает на лестницу. – Пошли, потом придашься воспоминаниям. Я хочу есть.  
Вопреки замечанию, Стив и не думал вспоминать. Здесь не осталось ничего, что могло бы напомнить ему о прошлом. Время безжалостно. Он и сам совсем другой человек, не тот Стив Роджерс, что когда-то мечтал стать героем.  
– Стив?  
– Да, Наташа, пойдем.  
Они спускаются по поблескивающей подсветкой лестнице, и оказываются в огромном пустом зале, похожем более прочего на ангар для самолетов. Может, самолеты и правда – тут совсем рядом, но в темноте едва видно на пару метров вперед. Пахнет только металлом и чем-то неуловимо пряным.  
В конце коридора зажигаются обрамления панелей лифтов. Над одним из них вспыхивает панель с цифрами “68”. Двери плавно разъезжаются в стороны, и навстречу им выходит подтянутый мужчина с посеребрёнными сединой волосами.  
– Здравствуй, Наташа, – произносит он, и приветствует ее сдержанным кивком. Второй кивок предназначен Стиву. – Приветствую вас, Стивен Роджерс. Меня зовут доктор Ямато МакКензи. Доброе пожаловать в Центр ЛеХай. Чем мы можем вам помочь?  
Говорит доктор МакКензи слегка нараспев, и держится отстраненно – сцепив пальцы в замок перед собой. В его облике – диковинная этническая смесь, которую хочется запечатлеть и сохранить – рисунком, фотографией – как угодно.  
– Поспать, поесть и нам бы пригодился свободный ноутбук, док, – рапортует Наташа. В ее глазах проскальзывает какая-то хитрая искринка, который Стив не понимает.  
– Гостевой этаж все еще 32, и он весь ваш, – Ямато указывает в сторону лифтов. – Система безопасности сама просканирует ваши отпечатки пальцев и запомнит голос. Если вам будет нужна помощь…  
– Мы обратимся, – заканчивает Наташа. – Спасибо. Я подскажу Стиву, что здесь и как.  
Они вместе заходят в лифт.  
– Тридцать второй, пожалуйста, – произносит Ямато.  
Стив прокашливается:  
– Простите, доктор МакКензи, верно ли то, что исследователи вашего центра помогли вернуть меня после всех этих лет?  
Их провожатый молчит. И Стив сомневается, задал ли уместный вопрос. И найдет ли ответ.  
– Верно, мистер Роджерс.  
– Скажите, зачем. Пожалуйста.  
– Пожалуй, мой ответ вас не устроит, но примите его таким, как есть, – доктор МакКензи поворачивается к нему лицом, и чуть поднимает голову. Он ниже Стива, и у него удивительно теплые глаза – цвета топленного шоколадного. – Пожалуй, должен признать, у меня был сугубо личный интерес в том, чтобы вернуть вам жизнь. Мне не с кем играть в шахматы по воскресеньям.  
– Что?  
– Я же сказал, что мой ответ вас не устроит. Вы не замечали, что люди спрашивают не потому, что хотят услышать ответ, а потому что хотят получить ответ, который их устроит. Вспоминайте об этом почаще. Хорошего дня!

Год 1979  
США, Нью-Йорк

***

– Почему ты никогда не снимаешь темные очки на публике? – интересуется Тони, откладывая газету. На одной из фотографий заметен Джейкоб Блюм, пойманный за обедом с Генри Хилтоном. Светская хроника не знает границ приличий.  
С некоторых пор Старк старается подражать взрослым и читает за завтраком свежую прессу. Джеймс не одобряет, но не отговаривает, по ему мнению, свежими могут быть только круасcаны, а никак не возмутительные выдумки пустоголовых журналистов.  
– Тони, ты достаточно умен, чтобы я не стал придумывать чушь, какую бы придумал, отвечая другому ребенку. Но ты узнаешь правду со временем, хорошо? Пока я скажу только, что это никак не связано с повышенной чувствительностью моих глаз к свету. Это «утка».  
Не стоит добавлять, что такая чувствительность у него была – первый год после освобождения из плена. Психосоматика чистой воды, но доставляла море неприятностей.  
– Хорошо, Баки, – ребенок послушно кивает и намазывает на тост варенье. – Почему мистер Ирвин остается ночевать в нашем доме ты тоже не скажешь из-за того, что я еще маленький?  
Выражение на мордашке мальчишки при этих словах такое проказливое, что впору выпороть его разок ремнем, чтобы не вздумал и дальше подслушивать, и подсматривать за взрослыми. Джеймс угрожающе сводит брови. Тони показывает ему язык.  
– Все еще маленький, – к своему удовольствию повторяет старший и забирает себе стопку газет: – Поэтому я не хочу знать, что ты об этом знаешь. И ты перестанешь шпионить за мной. Иначе, я отправлю тебя на уроки латыни.  
– Homo homini lupus est! – жизнерадостно выкрикивает Тони и спешит выскочить из-за стола прежде, чем успеет схлопотать наказание.  
Отец из него не бог весть какой. Воспитание детей оказывается процессом трудоемким, непредсказуемым и, главное, непрерывным. Джеймс подспудно не хочет, чтобы Тони походил на своего отца или на мать, они оба – образцы безответственности. Самоуверенные и чванливые. Нет, Джеймс был привязан к ним всей душой, но не был слеп.  
Себя примером для подражания, боже упаси, он не считает, но надеется на лучшее. Например, на провидение, которое не позволит Тони свернуть на кривую дорожку и вырасти мудаком.  
Идеально было бы, вырасти из Тони кто-то похожий на Стива Роджерса. Джеймс Барнс не встречал другого человека с такими высокими моральными качествами. Из его друга получился бы прекрасный отец и воспитатель. И иногда ему отчаянно не хватает его советов, потому что Джеймс слаб духом, подвержен страстям и умеет убивать, а не пестовать детей.  
Он не нянька.  
К счастью, Тони довольно много времени проводит с Джарвисом и его семьей, на праздники они вдвоем приезжают в дом к Катарине и ее девочкам, а в будние мальчик увлечен уроками и занятиями с нанятыми репетиторами. Как подсказывает новомодный учебник по психологии: чем меньше у ребенка свободного времени, тем сложнее ему увлечься чем-то пагубным и разрушительным.  
От опасной Тони отвлечь невозможно.  
– Ты ведь возьмешь меня с собой в лаборатории на каникулах? – интересуется несносный ребенок, вернувшись ровно к тому моменту, когда Джеймс допивает кофе. – Я хочу протестировать одну теорию. Пожалуйста!  
– Разве ты не хочешь поехать с одноклассниками в Лондон? – с мягким укором напоминает Джеймс. Учительница английского и литературы все уши ему прожужжала про важность коллектива в школе. Пусть даже в такой – особенной школе для одаренных.  
– Чего я не видел в Лондоне? – морщится, как от горького лекарства Тони.  
Джеймс знает, что Говард не стал бы уступать, а Мария точно настояла на поездке. И эта мысль продолжает биться на подкорке сознания, когда он замечает стоящего у стены Джарвиса. Тот молча наблюдает.  
– Хорошо, можешь поехать со мной в лаборатории, – медленно кивает он, и прежде, чем Тони начнет прыгать и хлопать руками, продолжает: – но будешь вести себя по-взрослому, мистер Старк, запомнил? Однажды, вся корпорация будет принадлежать тебе, не стоит давать работникам повод запомнить тебя бескультурным капризным мальчишкой.  
Тони аж стискивает челюсть, стараясь выглядеть серьезным и суровым. Собранно кивает. И убегает к себе, только пятки сверкают. Малыш. 

Год 2014  
США, Вашингтон

***

– Тебе не сказали, что, приютив одного бездомного щеночка, рискуешь кормить всю его пушистую семью? – интересуется Клинт у Сэма Уилсона, пока тот готовит обед у себя на кухне.  
– Не беда, куплю еще парочку мисок, – Сэм дергает плечом и беззастенчиво ухмыляется, добавляя в рагу побольше перца, – тебе какую: синюю или желтую?  
Клинт делает вид, что пропустил вопрос мимо ушей.  
Наташа сидит у раскрытой двери балкона на полу, а Стив пытается помочь ей распутать волосы. У него в пальцах, как заточка, мелькает маленькая расческа, а Наташа только тихо ойкает, но с места не встает. В безобразной драке в тоннеле на нее вылилась какая-то грязная смесь, превратившая блестящие рыжие кудри в паклю. Кажется, за одно это она готова растерзать всех агентов Гидры голыми руками.  
– Кто вообще был этот киборг? – спрашивает Сэм у Бартона, появившегося аккурат в критический момент сражения. Выжидал он что ли? С этих героев станется, красоваться по поводу и без.  
– Киборг? – переспрашивает Стив, оглянувшись через плечо.  
– Получеловек - полумашина, это из научной фантастики, – поясняет Наташа, ударяя его по лодыжке «не отвлекайся». – Я видела его у твоей квартиры, он подстрелил Фьюри.  
– Никогда раньше такой херни воочию не видел, робокоп, гребаный, – задумчиво тянет Бартон, перегоняя во рту зубочистку слева направо и обратно. – Выглядит, как человек, двигается, как робот. Когда он отшвырнул в Кэпа грузовик, я решил, что Кэпу конец. Старк не в курсе, не прикарманил ли кто его технологии?  
– Все, кто пытается прикарманить себе технологии Старка, долго не живут, – отрезает Наташа. – Если мы хотим остановить активацию проекта «Озарение», нужно придумать, как обойти и Пирса, и киборга. Нас наверняка будут ждать на подходе.  
– С распростертыми объятиями, – заканчивает за нее Клинт. – Нат, ты могла бы хоть иногда звонить мне потому, что хочешь сообщить хорошие новости?  
– Фьюри жив, хоть и не особо здоров, – она поворачивается к Клинту и подмигивает.  
– Я же сказал «хорошие новости»!  
– Ты мог бы сразу ответить на мой звонок, а не перезванивать три дня спустя, Бартон.  
– Я был занят.  
– Тихо, оба, – обрывает начавшуюся перепалку Сэм, – я чувствую себя воспитателем в детском саду. Мне разогнать вас по разным углам и лишить десерта?  
В наступившей тишине смех Стива кажется особенно громким.  
– Так где нам взять планы хелликарьеров? – первым берется себя в руки Уилсон.  
– Баки, – тут же предлагает Наташа, – если это хоть раз мелькало в сети Щ.И.Та, он сможет найти. Сэм, можно одолжить твой ноутбук?  
– Лучше бы я завел собаку, честное слово! 

Год 1981  
Венесуэла, Точные координаты засекречены

***

– Я слишком стара для этого дерьма, – разочарованно произносит Пегги, осматривая со своего места края метеоритного кратера.  
– Мне кажется, я никогда не был достаточно молод, – Джеймс прикуривает и подает ей руку, как в старые времена: – осмотримся? Не Париж, но…  
– Не Париж, – вздыхает она. Комья сухой пылящейся земли сыплются под ее светло-бежевыми туфельками. – Мы заберем объект для исследований, но, если верить наблюдениям, вспышка не была единичной. За текущий год –третья.  
– Что ж, мы не одни во Вселенной, – беззаботно откликается он, следя за тем, чтобы Пегги не соскользнула к дымящемуся центру кратера. – К гадалке не ходи, не одни.  
– Не смешно, Барнс, – ворчит она. Годы берут свое, и где раньше Картер негодовала, теперь она ворчит. – Мы не готовы.  
– Что, если они придут с миром? – он останавливается напротив и смотрит в небо. Над джунглями Амазонки, утопающими в зелени, небо кажется светло-голубым. Природа во всей ее первозданности!  
– Мы не готовы ни к миру, ни к войне с теми, кто способен покорить космос, – с сомнением продолжает она. Нет, ум Картер не закостенел, она постоянно развивается, не дает себе сделать перерыв и отдохнуть. А видеть везде врагов – с ее стажем работы в международной шпионской сети – профессиональная деформация.  
– Мы будем готовы, когда придет время, – обещает он ей. – Что ты хочешь от меня, Пегги? Зачем я здесь?  
– Я хочу уйти в отставку, – задумчиво произносит она, глядя поверх его плеча в чашу деревьев, подслеповато щурится. – Не сейчас, но через год или два, уйду на покой.  
«Или меня уйдут», – не договаривает она, но он привык искать скрытый смысл. Они пережили чертову «охоту на ведьм», конечно, они умеют понимать друг друга с полуслова.  
Джеймс кивает, уже начиная прикидывать последствия кадровых перестановок в Щ.И.Те. Организация, занимающаяся внешней безопасностью США, уже давно превратилась в огромного межведомственного паразита, и в последние годы он занят тем, что притормаживает ее рост.  
Когда Катер уйдет, для него отпадет необходимость играть по правилам и вежливо ставить чиновников на место. Это и облегчение, и искушение одновременно, чем больше власти получаешь, тем сложнее сохранить трезвость суждений.  
– Кто займет твое место?  
– Мою узурпаторскую должность упростят, но я позабочусь, чтобы утвердили проект Совета безопасности Земли. Директор Щ.И.Та будет подчиняться им.  
Они обмениваются понимающими кивками. Мало кто из сегодняшних политиков понимает, что излишняя бюрократия способна не только портить жизнь честных граждан, но и тормозить войны и революции.  
– И мы возвращаемся к тому, что ты хочешь от меня, Пегги, – он ждет, скрестив руки на груди.  
– Хочу предложить тебе должность, от которой ты не сможешь отказаться, – многозначительность и Картер – это синонимы одной беды.  
– У меня хватает работы, – Джеймс по старой привычке трет шею, будто воротничок накрахмаленной рубашки начал натирать. Официальные костюмы впиваются в кожу, как голодные пиявки.  
– Ты придумаешь, как объединить одно с другим, – она останавливает протесты, выставив перед собой ладонь. – Внутренняя безопасность. Новосозданный Отдел 13. Отчитывается напрямую Совету. Никакого директора, никаких документов. Номинально даже не Щ.И.Т.  
– Шпионы среди шпионов, – догадывается он. – Тебе не хватает врагов? Помнится, последние переговоры в Китае висели на волоске от ядерной войны.  
– Мне не хватает уверенности в будущем, – признается она, – и Китай в нем даже не числится в списке потенциальных угроз.  
– Ты слишком много берешь на себя.  
– А ты ввязываешься в любую подвернувшуюся авантюру. Скажешь, нет? Я не могу уйти и оставить все, как есть. Так что, ковбой, ответь мне, кто, если не мы?  
Однажды он уже отвечал на этот вопрос. Пора бы начать думать прежде, чем наступать на те же грабли, но, как говорится, некоторые любят оказаться в точках погорячее. 

Год 1984  
Испания

***

– Говорят, посеешь ветер – пожнешь бурю, – Джеймс смотрит на постепенно темнеющее после заката небо. Волны ударяются о борт яхты и уходят дальше – к берегу. Испания в сентябре – навевает мысли о безвозвратно ушедшем. – Мне кажется, скоро буря накроет и нас и поглотит.  
– Подавится, – привычно посмеиваться над ним Ирвин, сидя в кресле на палубе. – Мне кажется, меня штормит всю жизнь.  
– Это другое, – в задумчивости Джеймс делает глоток из бокала, – отвратительное вино.  
– Другое? – Ирвин дожидается, пока Джеймс вернется в кресло, и вытягивает ноги так, чтобы устроить их у него на коленях. – Ладно, заканчивай с этим псевдо-философствованием, которое тебе так нравится. О чем ты хотел поговорить? По делу, потому что я не прочь побыстрее окунуться, остыть и продолжить вечер в уютной каюте на широкой кровати. Под тобой.  
Леность неспешной беседы исчезает, как падающая звезда с небосклона.  
– В 1943 году была создана и успешно опробована сыворотка, улучшая физические и умственные параметры человека, позволяющая…  
– Можешь обойтись без предыстории. Извини, я занимаюсь передовыми исследованиями в области генетики долгие годы, Джей. Я знаю, что мог бы создать, попади ко мне в руки оригинальная сыворотка. Творение Эрскина, как священный Грааль для нашего сообщества. Сдается мне, ты одержим идеей ее воссоздания не меньше, чем Говард Старк?  
– Напротив, я долгие годы занимаюсь тем, чтобы сыворотка и ее аналоги никогда не вернулись в наш мир. И мне кажется, я постоянно на шаг позади в этой гонке.  
Ирвин открывает рот, но закрывает, не сказав ничего. Переваривает признание. Позже все же решается задать вопрос:  
– Но почему?  
– Для начала, потому что Гидру не уничтожили в сорок пятом. Мы просто перевезли их через океан. Их интерес к генному усовершенствованию за эти годы не угас, скажу больше, многие исследования увенчались успехом, и новое оружие требует соответствующих контрмер.  
Это риск, говорить об этом кому-то, кто не был одним из посвященных с самого начала, но у Джеймса почти нет друзей, нет тех, кто дрался бы с ним плечом к плечу, нет верной супруги. У него есть чертовски догадливый и деятельный любовник, который, рано или поздно, все поймет сам. И отчаянно хочется доверять хоть кому-то.  
Мог ли он вообразить такое будущее лет сорок назад? Точно нет. В его руках жизни сотен людей. От его решений зависят целые страны. Джеймс Барнс диктует миру, каким ему предстоит стать в будущем. Теперь он понимает, о чем когда-то говорил Питер. Неизбежность предназначения. Если задуматься обо всем вместе, легко сойти с ума. Он отвлекается, как умеет.  
Любовник точно не входил в планы, даже мысли такой не было, но Ирвин, не почувствовал категорического «нет» в начале, добивался желаемого долго и настойчиво. Чужое желание подкупало, когда на свои не осталось сил.  
– О боже, – через пару минут тишины добавляет Ирвин, он подскакивает и начинает ходить из стороны в сторону по палубе. Позже наливает себе полный бокал вина и выпивает залпом. – О боже!  
– Не знал, что ты так религиозен.  
– Нет, но я понял, чем занимался все время, работая на Старков. Готовился к Третьей Мировой! Возмутительно, ведь мой отдел, как я считал, был единственным, ну, еще шестой отдел, ладно, но мы не занимались разработкой вооружения. Но нет – мы именно этим и занимались! – Ирвин выдыхается и садиться на кресло. – Ненавижу Министерство обороны.  
– Ты не работаешь на Министерство обороны, ты работаешь на меня.  
– То есть, ты говоришь, они не знают? Ошизеть. Министерство обороны не знает, что мы существуем.  
– Мы тут сами за себя, – терпеливо поясняет Джеймс. Ему эти нюансы политики дались не сразу, а вот Ирвин – он схватит на лету. Уже схватил и прожевал. Переваривает. – Ни на Щ.И.Т, ни на Министерство полагаться не стоит, везде есть предатели.  
Ирвин устало трет лоб, как всегда, когда бьется над сложной задачей. У него очень мягкое, располагающее к себе лицо, плывущий взгляд. От этого сочетания создается ложное впечатление, что он рассеянный, постоянно витающий в облаках ученый. Вечный юноша в теле мужчины.  
– У тебя, похоже, собственная война, Джей. Собственные враги. Собственная миссия. Сам себя ты выбрал и назначил командующим. Я поверю на слово, что фашисты все еще представляют реальную угрозу для мира. Нет, эти паршивые овцы не достойны покоя, но какое нам вообще дело до этого? Пусть этим занимается АНБ или ЦРУ!  
– Как говорит одна моя знакомая: «Кто, если не мы?».  
Ирвин качает головой:  
– Не мы.  
– Уверен?  
– От меня-то ты чего хочешь? – сдержанно интересуется он. – Вывалив всю правду, ты думаешь, что-то изменится для меня лично? Если честно, мне плевать, даже если Сталин и Гитлер вместе прячутся в бункере в Швейцарии и строят планы по захвату Китая. Работая вслепую, я крепче сплю.  
– Со мной.  
– С тобой сплю, – легко соглашается Ирвин. В порыве подходит ближе, наклонившись, чтобы смотреть в глаза, опирается рукой о спинку кресла. – Черт, слушай, я не готов к этим шпионским играм, в которые ты хочешь меня втянуть, Джей. Я обычный ученый. Мне нравится сегодня создавать потрясающие штуки, о которых мы еще не могли помыслить вчера. Мне нравится мой новый Центр, даже если он построен, как собственный оборонный форпост «Старк Индастриз». Мне нравится проводить время с тобой, и соблазнить тебя – было самой восхитительной авантюрой в моей жизни. Черт, рядом с тобой я становлюсь похожим на авантюриста, но это единственное настоящее приключение, на которое я способен. Я не хочу… знать больше. Я не хочу жить с осознанием, что что-то из того, что я сделаю или не сделаю, начнет следующую мировую войну.  
– Ирвин.  
– Я могу любить тебя, могу поддерживать, но я никогда не стану солдатом. Даже ради высшей цели. Не делай меня одним из тех, чей мир превратился в поле боя. Мой удел – мир.  
– Но…  
– Нет. Просто поплавай со мной, Джей. Вода должна быть, как парное молоко. Давай, утром нам еще ехать с Тони на экскурсию.  
Стемнело, и в воде отражается первая, загоревшаяся на небе Полярная звезда, а тусклая лунная дорожка тянется к скалистому берегу. Лето заканчивается.  
Он попытался.  
Падающие в сентябре звезды падают в одиночестве. 

Год 2014  
США, Вашингтон

***

Падение совсем не похоже на полет.  
– Электронная система безопасности хелликарьров защищена от внешнего вмешательства, – монотонно поясняет Баки-из-машины для Наташи. На экране мелькают черно-белые схемы. – С другой стороны, все три связаны в единую сеть, поэтому вам достаточно предоставить мне доступ к одному из них, то есть физически установить чип и передатчик в центре управления.  
– В любом? – уточняет Сэм.  
– В любом.  
– Я обязана в первую очередь позаботиться о Совете безопасности, – сухо сообщает Наташа. – Их коды доступа не должны попасть к Пирсу. Клинт, ты со мной.  
– Есть, мэм, – чересчур весело отзывается Бартон, – по части взлома и шума, я всегда рад.  
– Значит на нас уничтожение хелликарера, – Сэм потирает руки. – Это же как захватить авианосец!  
– Только летающий.  
– Мы не решили еще один вопрос, – прерывает многозначительные переглядывания Стив. – Остановить Гидру можно только уничтожив Щ.И.Т.  
– Значит, мы уничтожим Щ.И.Т! – твердо заявляет Наташа, ударив раскрытыми ладонями по коленкам. – Что? Будто вы сами уже не подумали об этом!  
– Мне будет его не хватать, – притворно тяжело вздыхает Клинт и стирает выдуманную слезу с щеки. – Всю молодость просрали вместе. Нет, ну а что?  
– Вам понадобится Ник Фьюри, или хотя бы его глаз, – сообщает Баки, – если члены Совета безопасности откажутся сотрудничать.  
– Откажутся от чего? – переспрашивает Стив.  
– Запустить протокол самоуничтожения, – поясняет Клинт. – В этом случае Фьюри станет нашим планом Б. Нат, мне позвонить Марии? Или вы, девочки, между собой уже все обсудили?  
Выражение лица Наташи отвечает ему лучше любых слов.  
План самоубийственный: вдвоем против охраны оснащенного по последнему слову техники корабля-шпиона. Нужно забраться в нутро и вскрыть его. Пойти туда, он не представляет куда, и найти то, что он в глаза никогда не видел.  
Когда Стиву Роджерсу попадались более жизнеспособные планы?  
– Направо, не налево, – направляет его голос в наушнике. После нескольких дней сумасшествия он уже успел забыть, что на нем все еще те особенные линзы, а на рукаве – булавка – крошечный датчик GPS. – На лестнице будет трое. Через два пролета направо по коридору. Там запасная рубка управления. Доступа к ней мне будет достаточно.  
– Ты же не можешь подключиться к системе хелликарера удаленно, как…  
– К камерам наблюдения могу, благодаря телефону у тебя в кармане. Доступ по wi-fi.  
На установку оборудования уходит не больше минуты.  
– Я в системе, запускаю протоколы, – откликается Баки, кажется, что сосредоточенно. – Уходи немедленно. Как только начнется обратный отсчет, хелликарьер будет практически неуправляем.  
Стив поднимает взгляд, замечая, что его окружают люди с автоматами. Его бывшие подчиненные. Он знает себя, он знает, на что они способны.  
– Я отсюда не выберусь, – тихо произносит он.  
– Я бы на это не рассчитывал, – в голосе ИИ звенит какая-то металлическая нотка. – Держись за поручни. Они выдержат.  
И летучий корабль резко дает крен на правый борт. Стиву удается зацепиться за поручни в последний момент, но и его дергает в сторону, он падает, но чудом удерживается. Другим так не везет, они скатываются по полу и ударяются о стены, а некоторые – выпадают в окна.  
Хелликарьер сотрясает от десятка взрывов. Движимые силой притяжения, незакрепленные машины и самолеты сдвигаются со своих мест, ударяются друг о друга, врезаются в стены. Достаточно одной искры, чтобы поджечь топливные баки.  
В ушах стоит металлический скрежет и звон. Один из наемников – Стив узнает в нем «робокопа» с моста – не спешит спасать свою шкуру. Он целенаправленно движется к нему, цепляясь металлическими клешнями за крепления. И от этой мощи просто так не сбежишь.  
– Мистер Уилсон, к сожалению, лишился одного из крыльев, – доносится через грохот голос Баки. – Через две минуты хелликарьер будет пролетать над заливом, нужно прыгать.  
Их кренит в другой бок. Стив отпускает руки и съезжает на край площадки, где раньше было окно. Хелликарьер уже летит под наклоном градусов в шестьдесят. И, если уж начистоту, Стив передергивает от необходимости направить и этот самолет в океан.  
– Сто секунд.  
Железный кулак «робокопа» ударяется в стену рядом с головой Стива, оставляя вмятину. Второй удар, кажется, ломает пару ребер. Наемник силен, как демон, и только ловкость и скорость помогают уходить от яростного наступления.  
– Девяносто.  
Стив не видит глаза противника, он хотел бы в них заглянуть, потому что равнодушная маска и полоска красного пластика – это не стоит смерти. Много чести – сражаться с железкой.  
– Восемьдесят.  
Он уворачивается, бросает в противника щит с размаху, давая себе несколько секунд форы, и, в момент, когда хелликарьер вновь вздрагивает от взрыва, прыгает в окно – на удачу. Цепляется по дороге за край палубы. Зацепившись, ломает ногу, тело прошивает вспышка боли.  
– Пятьдесят секунд. Что ты творишь?! Там недостаточно глубоко!  
– Ты ведь будешь со мной до конца? – спрашивает Стив, когда пальцы соскальзывают с обшивки. – Баки, ты… – он не успевает договорить, держаться больше не за что, и он летит, нет, падает вниз.  
Ответ он уже не различает в шуме радиопомех.  
Сил на то, чтобы перевернуться и войти в воду под безопасным углом, не осталось. Кажется, это его судьба – утонуть.  
Пролетающая над ним воинственная громада, теряет управление и уходит в штопор. Грохот от взрыва слышно даже под толщей ледяной воды.  
Зеленая морская гладь принимает его, как вернувшегося блудного сына. Обнимает так крепко, словно никуда больше не отпустит.


	4. Chapter 4

Год 1985  
Шотландия, Глухая провинция

***

– Мне стоит еще выпить, – Джеймс смотрит на незнакомцев в гостиной: в костюмах, подходящих для праздника начала тридцатых, и одинаковых бордовых тапочках с белой каймой. Они похожи на семейство сусликов, высыпавших из норы навстречу оператору с камерой.   
Описание «комично» – не вместит в себя и половину того, что он думает об увиденном.   
За окном – зима и метель, самое время для долгого вечера у камина, наполненного ностальгическими воспоминаниями. В руке – стакан крепкого шотландского виски, произведенного где-то неподалеку, может даже – за соседней горой.   
Страна, где виски производят за соседней горой, в принципе восхитительна. Вечер в кампании Пегги восхитителен. Все восхитительно, если бы не одно крошечное «но».   
– Мне налей, – Пегги подставляет свой стакан под горлышко графина, – и побольше.   
Третий стакан за час.   
– Простите, может быть и вы желаете… – тянет он и не заканчивает, тревожно поглядывая на гостей. – Вы пьете виски?   
– О, мы бы предпочли не употреблять внутрь сернистые соединения, но, если это земная традиция…   
Существо, вероятно, женского пола следующие пять минут витиевато и вдумчиво, без призвука акцента в идеальном английском, рассказывает об уважительном отношении к традициям других планет. Четверо других представителей, скажем, «другого вида», чьих имен он, разумеется, не запомнил во время представления, также внимательно слушают, как будто эта речь для них в новинку.   
Джемс хочет спросить, о чем они думали, выбирая себе человеческие оболочки, похожие на одинаковых снулых рыб. Это ведь явно оболочки, ну, вероятно.   
Впрочем, может, они не думали вовсе. Едва ли инопланетяне понимают что-то в людях и снулых рыбах. И в шотландском виски.   
– Может быть, вы расскажите нам что-то о традициях на… простите, я не запомнил название вашей родной планеты. Это же довольно далеко от Земли?   
Вежливее может быть только слон, забравшийся в посудную лавку.   
– Раккая. Это планета созвездии Элиоса. Да, это довольно далеко. Если быть точным, нам пришлось совершить пятнадцать межпространственных прыжков, но, не беспокойтесь, наш народ испытывает страсть к путешествиям, нам не в тягость, – сдержано поясняет другая гостья, будто бы совсем игнорирую запинку. Он вообще не представляет, ни как она выглядит на самом деле, ни что думает.   
– Это хотя бы в нашей галактике? – переспрашивает он, и получает чувствительный пинок под ребра от Картер. Ну, конечно, в межгалактических нормах приличий наверняка прописано, допустимо ли интересоваться, сколько дорогие гости сюда летели и на чем. Долетели же.   
Чему все безумно рады. Еще стаканчик виски?  
– О, я вижу вы нашли общий язык! – Джон, который совсем не Джон, стремительно заходит в комнату, и останавливается по другую сторону от Пегги, приобнимет ее. – А у нас все готово. Давайте же поужинаем вместе. Такой прекрасный повод.   
Как выясняется совершенно случайно в один из декабрьский вечеров, Пегги Картер, мастер шпионажа и тайн, сама к тому совершенно не стремясь, вышла замуж за того, кто человеком не был от рождения и быть им особо не стремился. Она рассказывает Джеймсу это, захлебываясь смехом и каким-то легким безумием.   
– Джон всегда был странным, но, я решила, это потому что он – шотландец. Шотландцы – странные и занудные, и он же – антология занудства. А еще он преподает психологию и ведет клинические исследования. Какие нормальные люди станут изучать психологию?   
Нормальные нелюди, видимо, не входили в выборку для репрезентативности.   
– А сейчас у меня дома, нет… в моем, мать вашу, чертовом доме, шесть представителей другого вида, прилетевших с другой планеты с семейным визитом. Барнс, если ты не прискачешь ко мне первым рейсом, я спрячусь в ванной и сойду с ума.   
Это звучит так же сюрреалистично, как заверения в существовании Санта Клауса, и именно поэтому он сразу верит. Мало ли на свете случается! Ну, инопланетяне. Ну, они же знали, что рано или поздно кто-то прилетит. Почему бы и не на семейный ужин?   
Сидят же чинно и очень стараются казаться людьми, только не моргают совсем и не дышат. Им без надобности, похоже.   
– Я многие столетия изучаю науку, схожую с земной антропологией, – начинает Джон-не-Джон свой первый тост за столом некоторое время спустя. – И, когда я впервые оказался на этой планете, я буквально влюбился в нее. В те дни мы с коллегами опасались, что ваш вид, склонный к саморазрушению, загубит и себя и ваш общий дом. Я рад, что наши прогнозы не оправдались.   
– Пока, – одними губами очерчивает свое мнение по вопросу Джеймс.   
– Честно говоря, угроза саморазрушения до сих пор существует, но я оптимистично смотрю на будущее Земли, ведь нам очень хотелось бы, чтобы еще один, схожий с нами вид, присоединился к нашему сообществу. И, надеюсь, семья разделяет мои взгляды. Давайте выпьем за будущее Земли. Это традиция.  
– Шотландцы, говоришь, странные, – цедит Джеймс, выслушав эту речь.   
Дорогие гости, пригубив виски, почему-то начинают светится мягким серебристым светом изнутри, и издавать звуки, похожие на утробное курлыканье.   
– А Джон не курлыкает и не светится, и меня, похоже, это беспокоит. Так он совсем не отличается от людей, – старается как можно незаметнее прошептать он Пегги, когда перехватывает взгляд ее мужа, полный насмешки. – О, видимо, так и задумано.   
– Если бы он серьезно отличался от людей, я бы это уж как-нибудь заметила раньше! – Картер шипит ему на ухо. – Заткнись и улыбайся. Мне нужна простая человеческая поддержка, Баки потому что нечеловеческие родственники моего мужа нанесли нам визит. И я не застрелила их на пороге. Понимаешь?   
О, он понимает.   
– Боже, я надеюсь, что поблизости все же есть маленький заводик по производству виски. Он нам потребуется. Для установления плотных дипломатических отношений. 

Год 1986   
США, Нью-Йорк

***

– Пожалуйста, Баки, не дергайся, – Тони сопит и часто облизывается, как оголодавший хищник, защелкивая ремешки и провода на его голове. – Больно не будет.   
Джеймс думает, это тонкая месть за то, что он со Старком ездил на все прививки и к зубному. Не дергаться в лаборатории «исследования возможностей мозга» – нужно или иметь стальные нервы, или не знать назначения всех, имеющихся тут приборов. Он знает. Как ему вообще в голову пришло согласиться на что-то подобное!  
– Сколько времени займет твой эксперимент?   
– Пару часов, для начала, – бормочет Тони себе под нос, он так увлечен, что двигается и отвечает на автопилоте. – Ты спешишь?   
– Нет, – Джеймс лишь крепче сжимает ладони в кулаки, сосредотачивается на том, чтобы избавиться от неприятных мыслей. Он не лабораторная крыса, больше нет. – Мне не по себе здесь.   
– А, – невыносимый ребенок, наконец, смотрит ему в глаза. – Это из-за того, что это вотчина доктора Бингла? Согласен, он гоблин во плоти.   
«И умеет стирать людям память», – добавляет про себя Джеймс. Прекрасный аргумент, чтобы держаться на почтительном расстоянии и не никогда пытаться его уволить. Бингла Джеймс разумно опасается, толстячок сам себе на уме, но перспективный. Такое выдумывает, что другим и не снилось.  
– А ты не гоблин?   
– Нет, я добрая фея, – хохочет Тони.   
У Тони Старка, несмотря на общую ершистость натуры, мягкий, почти кроткий норов. Он не способен сознательно причинить вред. Эту свою сторону он скрывает почище журналов «Плейбоя» под кроватью. Стыдится.   
– Не люблю лаборатории, – Джеймс вздыхает. Несколько лет назад он счел, что его воспитанник достаточно сознателен для того, чтобы узнать о нем всю правду. Тони выслушал внимательно, но не задал ни единого вопроса. И ни разу не возвращался к теме. Нехарактерное для него поведение Джеймс списал на то, что Старку не интересно слушать исповеди стариков.   
– Если ты разрешишь мне оборудовать мастерскую дома… – начинает Тони старую песню. Джеймсу осталось сдерживать его три года. Он выдержит.   
– Чтобы в один прекрасный день ты подорвал нас к чертям? Нет, спасибо. Я спокоен, когда рядом с тобой есть кто-то, кто помнит о технике безопасности.   
Все исключительные таланты Говарда Старка, когда пришло время, проросли в его сыне, как озимые. Первый из них – безалаберность. Тони хмурится, но сглатывает обиду.   
– Попробуем начать с простых вопросов. Вот, возьми этот лист, – инструктирует он. – Когда я скажу, начнешь читать.   
– Ты так и не пояснил, в чем смысл твоего проекта! – Джеймс надеется, что исчезнувший из его поля зрения юный экспериментатор, его слышит.   
– Одна птичка принесла на хвосте, что в научном центре Щ.И.Та создали электронную копию человеческого мозга, круто, правда? – кричит Тони в ответ. – Так вот, видел я это копию, не умнее говорящего попугая. А теперь, Баки, постарайся произносить слова четко и громко, мне нужно записать голос, потом перейдем к вопросам.   
– Ты хочешь создать мою электронную копию? – неожиданно. Обычно Тони тянет магнитом лишь к разрушительным технологиям: ядерному синтезу, ядовитым химическим реагентам, смертельным вирусам, токсичным испарениям.   
Вероятно, он по-своему переживает переходный возраст, увлекшись исследованиями в новой области – кибернетика.   
Лучше бы завел себе девушку! Покупал ей цветы и вздыхал по ночам. Катарина тысячу раз права, общение с противоположным полом пойдет ему на пользу. Джеймс смутно помнит себя в пятнадцать, в голове тогда вместо мозгов плавал коктейль из гормонов и дешевого алкоголя. Тони, в отличие от него, шатавшегося по подворотням, воспитанный мальчик из элитной школы.   
Он синтезирует новую кислоту, а общению с одногодками предпочитает ночи в лаборатории.   
– Я хочу создать первый в мире независимый саморазвивающийся искусственный интеллект, – Старк озаряет комнату мечтательной улыбкой. – У него будет твой голос. И, если получится, твои базовые поведенческие реакции. То есть это будешь ты, но умнее и в миллион раз быстрее. Потрясающая идея, согласен?   
– Звучит многообещающе, – «и столь же опасно» – не добавляет он.   
– Тогда начнем запись.   
Ты сам, но в миллион раз быстрее, какова задумка! Электронная копия, получи она с его разумом и все чувства, станет в миллион раз несчастнее оригинала. Он хоть не может думать обо всем, что пережил и что ему предстоит пережить одновременно.   
Из него выйдет самый грустный ИИ в мире. Пожалуй, в этом есть доля злой иронии. 

Год 1989   
США, Нью-Йорк

***

– Помощник директора Ник Фьюри, – молодой мужчина держится уверенно – даже самоуверенно. Экономит жесты. Приглашает присесть. Садится сам.   
– Мое имя вы, помощник директора Ник Фьюри, знаете. Чем обязан? – Джеймс запахивает пальто и устраивается в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу.   
Первое, что он сделал, получив благодаря Картер доступ к документам и архивам Щ.И.Та, уничтожил все, что осталось от досье агента Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса. Себя он похоронил на маленьком кладбище на задворках Нью-Джерси. У него там есть даже собственная звезда героя. Больше героем он не будет.   
За спиной Фьюри – знакомый вид из окна. Он уже не раз и не два бывал в этом офисе – на этаж выше. Этажность в Щ.И.Те все еще совпадает с ростом должности. Только, когда не было нормальных лифтов, расчет начинали наоборот – сверху.   
Часы на МетЛайф Тауэр показывают половину одиннадцатого утра.   
– Я хотел бы предложить компании «Старк Индастриз» принять участие в конкурсе на правительственный контракт на разработку одной из передовых технологий коррекции ДНК.   
– Не интересно, – Джеймс нарочито внимательно изучает ворсинки, прилипшие к кашемировому пальто.   
– Вы не выслушали меня, – Ника Фьюри трудно смутить, он прет вперед, как бронебойный поезд. – Щ.И.Т. долгие годы занимается исследованиями в области усовершенствования ДНК. Мы также отслеживаем появление тех, кого смело можно назвать сверхлюдьми. Эти индивиды обладают способностями, которые мы с вами относим к экстраординарным.   
О, Джеймс прекрасно осведомлен. Нелюди научились хорошо скрываться благодаря отлаженной системе, которую пришлось создать для них в шестидесятых. Сбои случались.   
Молодежь – следующие поколение – норовила опробовать свои силы в деле. Или находились новички, рожденные со способностями, которые не проявились у их родителей. Неоперившиеся. Сами не ведающие, что творят. С ними было сложнее всего. Они не привыкли скрываться. Они хотели быть, как все…   
Джеймс мысленно проклинает все и делает мысленную пометку, связаться с Полом, проверить, что успели натворить их одаренные подопечные в этом месяце.   
– Повторяю, мистер Фьюри, мне не интересно. В «Старк Индастриз» направление генной инженерии закрыто. Дайте припомнить, с семьдесят третьего.   
– Вы хотите, чтобы мы обратились в «Озкорп»?   
Предупреждающий выстрел. Ник Фьюри хорошо подготовил домашнее задание, только не понял, что в таких, как нынешний директор «Старк Индастриз», нужно сразу стрелять на поражение.   
– Обращайтесь, – он равнодушно пожимает плечами. – Норман Осборн, если бы не выжил из ума, вам бы не отказал, есть за ним такая слабость. Хотя, постойте, он же выжил из ума. Обращайтесь к управляющему совету «Озкорп», думаю, все двадцать четыре члена с удовольствием выслушают историю о том, что они должны и не должны делать на благо человечества.   
Фьюри лишь слегка сжимает кулак правой руки. Чуть-чуть. Джеймс уверен, что именно так наживают смертельных врагов. Парочку он уже нажил. И закопал.   
– Неужели мистер Старк одобряет вашу политику отказа от выгодных предложений? – помощник директора идет напролом, никаких тебе намеков. Жаль. Ему не хватает терпения и ловкости управлять собеседником. Оба недостатка проходят с опытом.   
– У мистера Старка есть дела поважнее. Советую вам запомнить, он не любит, когда кто-то сует нос в его жизнь. Я тоже не люблю, когда кто-то сует нос в его жизнь. Подайте запрос на наш ежегодный благотворительный вечер, возможно, мы сможем поддержать вас финансово.   
В детстве его часто били за длинный язык. Он любил поддразнить тех, кто казался ему заносчивым. Или тупым. Пустоголовым. Даже без удачи Стива Роджерса, Барнса били по разу в месяц – за ядовитость. Война и плен подточили в нем природный источник злорадства, но воспитание достойного члена общества из Тони Старка вернуло все на свои места. Весь яд.  
В сравнении с тем, что слетало временами с языка Тони, все высказывания Джеймса были просто воскресной проповедью перед внимающей паствой. Но когда они начинали спорить…   
– Чем-то еще я могу вам помочь, помощник Фьюри?   
– Я слышал, что вы отчаянный человек, теперь я это вижу. После убийства Старков, не боитесь?   
От такой не завуалированной угрозы хочется улыбаться широко и искреннее. Давно Джеймсу не угрожали так прямо, все больше – пытались выстрелить в спину.   
– Если вы полагаете, что я отчаянный, спросите убийц Говарда и Марии Старк, чего боятся они, – произносит он многозначительно. И Щ.И.Т, и полиция закрыли расследование дела за недостатком улик. И не откроют, потому что все, кто хоть косвенно был причастен, давно покинули этот бренный мир.   
И покидали они его долго и мучительно.   
– Надеюсь, мы поняли друг друга, – Джеймс поднимается из кресла и коротко кивает: – а если не поняли, советую вспомнить о том, что «Старк Индастриз», в настоящий момент, является канадской компанией. Вспомнить и впредь не забывать о том, как далеко простирается сфера ваших полномочий.   
В его глазах вспыхивает ироничная искра, но тут же потухает, а сам взгляд становится пустым. И Ник Фьюри бывал на войне, он слишком хорошо знает, так смотрят те, кто не верит, что выберется из следующего боя. А значит, значит будет рвать в клочья.   
Короткая нервная дрожь прошивает от головы до пят. 

Год 2014  
Мексика, Плайя Дель Кармен

***

– Ты упомянула своего отца. Он работал на Щ.И.Т? – Стив осторожно пробует ярко-оранжевую смесь из стакана, засахаренного по краям.   
Наташа переворачивается на лежаке, солнечные очки съезжают на край острого носика. Пляжи Мексики в это время года – раскаленный ад. Ей нравится. Он терпит.  
– А ведь многие считаю тебя недалеким, Кэп, потому так болтливы в твоем присутствии, – она обхватывает губами трубочку и делает глоток из своего стакана.   
– Окружающие всю жизнь только и делают, что недооценивают меня, тебя, Старка, Беннера, – ярко-оранжевая смесь на вкус весьма ничего, – из неудачников получаются лучшие команды, насколько мне известно.   
– Команды неудачников, – поддакивает Наташа, пряча улыбку на кончиках губ. – Надо послать всем весточку, что мы живы и здоровы. У меня как раз завалялась открытка с видом на Эверест.   
Вероятно, «залечь на дно» – это эвфемизм в языке наемников, означающий «устроить себе длинные каникулы». По крайней мере Клинт от этого предложения Наташи засиял и, расцеловав всех на прощание, поспешил скрыться в неизвестном направлении. Сэм сообщил, что не видел родителей уже год. И тоже уехал.  
Между Мексикой и Асгардом они с Романовой выбрали Мексику. Наташа не была уверена, что в мире Тора ей позволят загорать в бикини.   
– Ты не ответила про отца.   
– Скажем так, когда мы встретились, он выполнял грязную работу для Щ.И.Та, – туманно поясняет Наташа. – Вроде как. Или для АНБ, или для Ми-6. Я не уточняла. О нем ты должен знать, что он очень разносторонний человек, но, думаю, его верность всегда принадлежала только ему самому.   
Оговорки в ее речи заставляют насторожиться, но он делает вид, что пропустил их мимо ушей.   
– Вы встретились?   
– Тебе не хватает грустных историй, Роджерс? Своих мало? – огрызается она, но тут же затихает. – Своего биологического отца я не помню. Отчим погиб в тот же день, что и мать. Мой отец меня спас. Привез в Америку. Вырастил. И дал мне возможность стать тем, кем я стала. Он дал мне все.   
– Ты любишь его, – замечает Стив, распознав тень, что иногда ложится на лицо Наташи. Такая непривычная мягкая тоска и нежность.   
– Люблю. Это у нас у всех общее. 

Год 1993  
Чеченская Республика, Точные координаты неизвестны

***

– Пожалуйста!  
Послышался хлесткий звук удара и следующий за ним глухой – падение тела. Наташа зажмурилась, точно от яркого света, хоть в подвале царила кромешная темнота, она сжалась, чувствуя каждую напряженную мышцу.  
– Я сказала вам, где он! Что вы еще хотите?  
– Не знаю, Лан, чего мы еще хотим? – хрипло и резко спросил один. Его голос Наташа запомнила, он говорил мягко, точно заманивал в ловушку, говорил, а потом мама кричала.  
– Нет времени, – ответил Лан, – убей ее.  
– Нет, пожалуйста, – мама вскрикнула, а Наташа дернулась к засову, прикрывающему дверь в подвал и замерла в последний момент – она поклялась, что не выйдет, она поклялась.  
Раздался выстрел. Наташа задрожала и закрыла себе рот рукой, чтобы не заорать в голос, по соленым воспаленным щекам побежали новые слезы.  
– Жаль, красотка была.  
Кто–то рассмеялся.  
– Все они шлюхи, Джамиль. Мы готовы?   
– Аккумулятор сел, сука, я тебе еще в Грозном говорил, что новый нужен. Кружок сделаем, – крикнул кто–то с улицы, – разжиться едой и запасками для машин не помешает.  
– Так шевелитесь, мать вашу! До Табруна добраться нужно до ночи, осмотреть блокпосты.  
– Ебал я эти блокпосты.  
– Пошли, пошли.   
Наташа сидела не шевелясь, только дрожала, она не слышала уже больше ничего, точно выстрел ее оглушил, не слышала ни шагов, ни рева моторов, ни скрипа ворот, даже не знала, сколько прошло времени, когда она, наконец, дотянулась до щеколды и, отодвинув ее, толкнула крышку подвала вверх. Выбралась, подползла на коленях к матери – ноги стали похожи на воду, и подняться она не решилась.   
Мама была еще теплая. Наташа знала, что мертвые холодеют, Петр рассказывал ей, да и сама она видела немало мертвецов. Девочка осторожно потянулась к пятну крови на груди и едва дотронувшись одернула пальцы. Заскулила, подобно собаке, боясь смотреть и боясь отвернуться.   
Она должна была запомнить все. Мама была красивая, рыжая и статная, на улице на нее оглядывались все. Теперь она лежала без движения вся посеревшая, будто одежда, полинявшая после стирки, утратившая цвет. Даже запекающаяся кровь перестала быть красной и сделалась вязкой и черной.   
Наташа сжала ладонь матери, забирая последнее тепло, и зарыдала. Слез уже не осталось, она плакала всухую, подвывая и давясь собственными вздохами, пока могла. А потом даже на это не осталось сил, и, сжалившись, сознание ускользнуло из реальности.  
Очнулась Наташа от звука шагов. Поступь была тяжелая, мужская. Наташа заморгала, открывая воспаленные глаза, и увидела перед собой сапоги, кожаные и массивные, с высокой шнуровкой, они плотно обхватывали лодыжки. Она перевела взгляд выше: человек перед ней был одет в черное, но одежда была чистая, дорогая, и не напоминала военную форму.   
Мужчина заметил движение и опустился на корточки, он смотрел на нее с минуту не мигая, и это было страшно – взгляд его был обращен внутрь, так глубоко, будто ничего в окружающем мире не могло тронуть его, в глазах, светлых до прозрачности, отражалась она.   
Она уже приготовилась к смерти, как его безразличное лицо треснуло под натиском вымученной улыбки.   
– Выпей, – произнес он, протягивая ей флягу. Наташа принялась пить жадно, почти захлебываясь, впервые осознавая, какой сильной была ее жажда. Он смотрел. Она допила флягу и вытерла рот рукой, стараясь смотреть только на него, он был живой, мать была уже мертва.  
– Куда они пошли? – спросил он, качнув головой в сторону выхода.   
Его речь была чистой без явного акцента, но все же Наташа почувствовала подвох. Мужчина был чужим, не местным. Наемником. Она видела таких, такие охраняли научный городок раньше, еще до войны.  
– Ты убьешь меня? – она прикусила нижнюю губу почти до крови. Во рту стояла горечь.  
– Нет.   
– Ты убьешь их? Туваева и его людей? – предположила она.  
– Да, – ответил он так спокойно, точно имел особое право решать, кому жить, а кому умереть. Его взгляд прошелся по комнате, после снова вернулся к ней, – да, я убью их.  
– Они направились в Табрун за моим отчимом, – ответила Наташа, – они искали его здесь.  
Мужчина поднялся, но она вцепилась в его ногу, комкая ткань брюк. Он был теплый, несмотря ни на что, живой и теплый.  
– Я хочу видеть, как они умрут, – выпалила она, – пожалуйста!  
Он одернул ногу и отступил, хмурясь, будто неловко и неумело. Между бровями образовалась глубокая морщина. Он понятия не имел, что с ней делать.   
– Я отвезу тебя в город в больницу, где о тебе позаботятся. Согласна?   
Наташа думала только о том, что, если он уйдет, она останется в пустом доме в холоде с остывающей матерью, и это было кошмаром, она умела бояться, знала, что такое настоящий страх, а не детская боязнь.   
Ей нужно найти отчима. Она не доберется до Табруна одна никогда.   
– Город в оцеплении! – выпалила она первое, что пришло в голову.  
– Я знаю.   
– А я знаю, как обойти блокпосты. И я знаю, как попасть в лабораторию, где работает мой отчим. Просто дай мне увидеть, как они умрут, и я расскажу тебе все.  
Наташа сжала кулаки с силой, припоминая, как бабушка учила ее молиться, но не помнила ни слова. В мыслях осталось только: «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста».   
– Переоденься, – произнес он. – И возьми еды и воды для себя, если ты свалишься от голода, я тебя понесу, но тогда они ускользнут. Быстрее.  
Наташа яростно закивала, бросаясь в комнату за вещами. Одежды у нее было немного, почти все потерялось, когда бомбили научный городок. Пришлось бежать в спешке, захватив самое необходимое. Они переезжали весь год, а потом остановились, это их и подвело.  
Она старалась не думать и не вспоминать, пихая хлеб и колбасу в маленький рюкзачок с изображением слоников. Туда же она затолкала и деньги, и игрушечного медведя. И пакетик с грецкими орехами.   
– Что–то еще, что дорого тебе, осталось внутри? – спросил мужчина, ожидавший ее у выхода. Он курил, затягиваясь так, будто пытался заполнить легкие дымом вместо кислорода. Рядом стоял еще один незнакомец, седой, с хищным носом-клювом.   
Наташа помотала головой.  
– Отлично, – мужчина зашел внутрь, а когда вернулся из окна на кухне уже валил дым.  
– Викинги сжигали мертвых, – произнес второй, смотря на занимающееся пламя, – они считали, так дух переходит в другой мир быстрее, и там их приветствует Хель, дочь Локи.   
– Другой мир после смерти существует? – удивленно спросила Наташа.   
Первый незнакомец протянул руку, собираясь коснуться ее плеча, но так и не коснулся.   
– Думаю, да. Лучший мир.   
Она поморщилась, сдерживая слезы, и побежала за ним к машине, пока он не передумал, забралась на пассажирское сиденье сзади. Отчим обычно позволял ей ездить на переднем сиденье, и от этой мысли что-то внутри Наташи сжалось.   
Заурчал мотор. Второй – седовласый – продолжал курить снаружи, рассеянно рассматривая что-то на горизонте.   
– До Хайбата доедем, дальше машина не пройдет, дороги перекрыты, – сказала Наташа, как слышала от взрослых, – я знаю, где ее спрятать, чтобы не своровали. По дороге налево.  
Он хмыкнул:  
– Я знаю, где находится Хайбат, но от секретного места для этой развалюхи, чтобы не своровали, не откажусь. Прошлую разобрали на запчасти, стоило отойти на полчаса.   
– Хорошо. Меня зовут Наташа.   
Он нахмурился, и после минуты заполошной тишины произнес:   
– Баки, можешь звать меня Баки. 

Год 1993  
США, Нью-Йорк

***

– Кажется, я просил котенка на день рождения, а не сестру, «папочка», – заплетающимся языком тянет Тони, выбравшийся из спальни, как медведь из норы. У него сильнейшее похмелье, но ночью, будучи пьяным в хлам, он добрался до дома. Даже не на своей машине, водителя вызвал. Искра разумности в пелене алкоголизма Джеймса радует, все остальное – вызывает безотчетную ярость, но не время проявлять гнев.   
С Тони он еще поговорит на тему пьянок.   
– Тебя как зовут, малявка? – спрашивает Старк, отчаянно зевая. Домашние штаны с него сползают при каждом шаге, на голове воронье гнездо. Губы покусаны, в вороте рубашки мелькает засос.   
– Он твой папочка? – брови Наташи поднимаются так высоко, что она превращается в одно большое «О». Ее английский прост и прямолинеен, никакого двойного смысла, но невольный подтекст заставляет Старка подавиться водой.   
– Тони, знакомься, это Наташа, Наташа, это Тони, над его воспитанием я бьюсь уже двадцать три года, – Джеймс устало скидывает сумку на диван. – Наташе нужно где-то пожить. Я поговорю с Джарвисом и Анной, чтобы устроить ее в доме. А потом посмотрим, что да как.   
– Хей, она милая, смотри какие косички! Давай удочерим ее, Баки! – кричит ему вслед Старк, и тут же сдавленно охает, видимо, испробовав на себе что-то из фирменных ударов по коленке от Наташи.   
Девчонка себя в обиду не даст, вот уж точно.   
– Вы вернулись, мистер Барнс, – Джарвис как всегда сдержан в эмоциях, но Джеймс чертовски рад его видеть, и это взаимно. – Все прошло успешно?  
– Более чем, – признает он, уже догадываясь, что рано или поздно информация о его одиночной вылазке попадет к Пегги, она все еще старается держать руку на пульсе событий. – Джарвис, мне нужно устроить в доме маленькую девочку. Подобрать ей учителя по английскому, ну и кого-то, кто смог бы подготовить ее к школе. Сможешь позаботиться об этом?   
– Юная рыжеволосая мисс, что зашла с вами? – Джарвис довольно прищуривается, точно ему привезли коробку свежайших крабов к ужину. – Анна сделает все, что нужно. Не беспокойтесь, мы устроим девочку со всем комфортом.   
– Если бы комфорта было достаточно. Мать девочки убили буквально у нее на глазах, – Джеймс усиленно трет лоб, как случается, когда он недоволен.  
– Позвольте дать один совет?   
– Конечно.   
– Обратитесь за помощью к вашей бывшей супруге. Мне кажется, она прекрасно ладит с детьми. У нее две дочери и собственная балетная школа. Думаю, там найдется место для юной мисс. Общение со сверстниками пойдет ей на пользу. Она отвлечется. В ее возрасте из девочек как раз начинают воспитывать леди, и не нам, мужчинам, судить о том, как это сделать.   
– Ты прав, Джарвис. Как не надо воспитывать мальчиков, я уже знаю, а девочки – это совершенно друга планета.   
Джеймс не знает, как чувствуют себя многодетные отцы, он чувствует себя полным профаном. Снова. 

2014 год  
США, Нью-Йорк

***

– Ты знаешь, приятель, мне кажется, эту мыльную оперу давно пора заканчивать, – Тони отрывает взгляд от заснеженного городского пейзажа. Зима в Нью-Йорке в этом году началась рано.   
– Не понимаю, – откликается искусственный интеллект, привыкший различать, когда Старк обращается сам к себе, а когда – к нему.   
– Активируй протокол «Интегра».   
– Отрицательно, – следует ответ после доли секунды размышления.   
– Ты отказываешься выполнять прямой приказ? – Тони, похоже, ситуация больше забавляет, чем ставит в тупик. Он создал удивительное существо, он вложил в ИИ так много, как не вкладывал ни в одни свои отношения. Пусть у него нет тела, но есть разум – хрупкий, молниеносный, почти-человеческий.   
Но нет, не человеческий.   
– Для того, чтобы активировать протокол «Интегра» у вас недостаточно прав доступа, – спокойно поясняет Баки. – Мисс Пеппер уже спускается к вам. Подобрать костюм на вечер?   
– Недостаточно прав доступа? Очень любопытно, – Тони постукивает пальцам по губам, уже прикидывая в голове несколько вариантов обхода собственной системы безопасности. – У кого достаточно?   
– Вы же знаете, что Джеймс Барнс оставил достаточно ясные распоряжения на этот счет, – поясняет ИИ. – Я выполняю его волю. Простите.   
– Ты готов? – отвлекает Тони от размышлений вошедшая Пеппер, она замечает его задумчивость и домашнюю одежду и интерпретирует все по-своему: – Так не хочешь идти на вечеринку? Хорошо, не пойдем. Я тоже устала.   
Она устраивает подбородок на его плече и смотрит вниз – на город.   
– В Рождество хочется чудес, – признает Тони, накрывая ее ладонь своей.   
– Ты сам – чудо, – шепчет она.   
– Безусловно, я чудо, – соглашается Тони, и поворачивается к ней, чтобы смотреть в глаза. – Знаешь, я привык быть эгоистом. Я привык получать все, что я хочу, щелкнув пальцами. Особенно, внимание. Это расхолаживает и заставляет забыть, скажем, о чужих интересах.   
– Тебя сегодня догнал и укусил дух прошлого рождества? – голос Пеппер звучит слегка обеспокоенно. Трудно поверить, но из них двоих, ей сложнее говорить о чувствах. После всех лет.   
– Нет, не он, миссис Скрудж! Я перечисляю достаточно средств на благотворительность и не вышвыриваю с порога голодных котят, подброшенных Щ.И.Том, какие бы сплетни не распространяла обо мне Хилл, – в привычно саркастической манере отвечает Тони.   
Все знают, что пока Тони Старк находит повод похвалить себя, с ним все хорошо. Багдад и Будапешт могут спать спокойно.   
– Так что тебя беспокоит?   
– Я придумываю особо хитроумный план того, как соединить разлученные жестокой судьбой сердца, – Тони сцепляет руки в замок на талии Пеппер, и смотрит на нее пронзительно честными глазами. – Ты знаешь, как тебе идет это платье? Так идет, что я буду счастлив его снять…  
– Если все так просто с твоим планом, почему не скажешь мне, все как есть, я тебя поддержу, – она легонько целует его и тут же отстраняется – дразниться. – Тебе нравится из всего делать страшную тайну?   
– Издержки воспитания, у нас в семье принято было делать тайны из всего, – Тони пожимает плечами. – А еще для реализации этого поистине гениального плана мне нужно будет превзойти себя.   
– О, ну это тебе по силам, – она тихо смеется, и вновь целует его, на этот раз долго и многообещающе. – Что ты придумаешь на этот раз? Самовозгорающаяся от стыда носителя одежда? Танцующие и поющие рождественские ели? Летающие мотоциклы? Смазка с эффектом электрических разрядов?   
– Увидишь, – обещает Тони, и мысленно добавляет к списку «апокалипсис со вкусом клубники со сливками».   
Пеппер взвизгивает, когда он поднимает ее на руки, и громко хохочет, и не думая вырываться, покрепче обхватывает его ногами. 

***

Год 1995  
США, Нью-Йорк

Наташа с последним аккордом бойко вскидывает руку над головой и одаривает зал очаровательной озорной улыбкой.   
Джеймс улыбается ей в ответ, его хлопки смешиваются с шумом раздавшихся аплодисментов. Маленькие балерины похожи на неуклюжих цыплят: шея тянет вперед, а ноги не поспевают следом. Быстрая мелодия партии куклы из «Девочки со спичками» сменяется на тягучий вальс, и Наташа упархивает со сцены, уступая место другим.   
– В ней будет все, чего никогда не было во мне: чутье, безжалостность, способность пробивать стены, – тихо произносит Катарина, наклоняясь к его плечу. Они стоят у дверей в глубине пустеющей ложи, в которую никогда не пускают случайных зрителей: он здесь прячется – с начала представления, она – подошла пару минут назад. – Но даже этого недостаточно, чтобы окончательно растопить твое сердце, я вижу. Впрочем, жен никогда не любят так, как любят дочерей.   
– Зачем ты это говоришь? – Джеймс оборачивается к ней. Освещения в темном зале немного, но при его зрении – хватает, чтобы рассмотреть каждую морщинку переживаемых эмоций.   
– Мне уже столько лет, дорогой, что все, что я хочу видеть вокруг себя – это счастье, свое и других людей. Твое счастье, – она кладет ладонь на его локоть, поглаживая, как норовистого коня. – Наташа замечательная девочка. Талантливая. Гибкая. Яркая. Жаль только, что балет не станет ее жизнью.   
– Мне казалось, Наташе очень нравится танцевать, у нее есть предрасположенность, и сложение подходящее.   
– В балерине должны искрить не только страсть и пламя, в балерине должна ютиться уязвимость – вот тут под сердцем. У этой малышки уже сейчас хватка бульдога и глаза голодного шакала, какая тут уязвимость, когда она любого драчливого мальчишку через коленку ломает, – Катарина беззвучно смеется, закашливается и прикрывает рот. – Твоя школа.   
– Ты в порядке? – обеспокоенно спрашивает Джеймс, помогая ей выйти с ним в коридор.   
– В полном, – отмахивается она, ловит его взгляд и качает головой. – Последствия того, чем я надышалась в сорок четвертом. Так говорит врач.   
– Могу найти тебе врача получше, – предлагает он.   
– Не надо меня опекать, Джеймс, я еще не превратилась в старую развалину, которая не может завязать себе шнурки, – Катарина снова закашливается и отворачивается. – Сейчас пройдет.   
Он боится прикоснуться к ней, подавляя смутное гнетущее беспокойство, тугим узлом свернувшееся внутри. Катарина все такая же худая, статная, но уже давно – не его. Ощутимо не его, как будто в один прекрасный день невидимая стена встала между.   
– Это ты не слышал, как меня скрутило, когда старшая дочь заявила, что бросила мужа ради девушки, а ее отец за это – пожелал им гореть в аду, – она улыбается – дергает одним уголком губ, только глаза остаются печальными. – У меня в голове было ровно две мысли: «Джеймс бы понял» и «котлеты точно сгорели». Ты пошатнул мою богобоязненность, стал моим богом. Тебе я простила бы все.   
Катарина истинная католичка. Не зашоренностью мышления, нет, той верой, что бог живет в каждом и не дает ему оступиться. Пока они были вместе, им нередко приходилось искать компромисс между ее верой и его прагматизмом. Его прагматизм побеждал.   
– Иззи переехала к тебе?   
– Пока нет. Вертится сама, денег не просит, продает фотографии журналам, – она привычно поправляет пучок на затылке. Жест знакомый до помутнения перед глазами. Только седины в волосах прибавилось. – Ты бы смог проклясть собственную дочь?  
– Нет, конечно, – он отвечает не задумываясь.   
– Вот и я думаю, что детей мы любим иначе, так глубоко, что, задумавшись, я даже не знаю, где это начинается, а где заканчивается. А если кто-то любит не так, – она замолкает, видимо, думая о своем втором –гражданском – муже, – что ж, значит, ему не дано испытать этой любви.   
– Ты еще скажи, что каждому своей отсыпано, – он пытается подшутить, чтобы поднять ей настроение, но слова Катарины, неожиданно, задевают в нем что-то натянутое и резонируют внутри.   
– Своей – отсыпано. Даже тебе. Я же тебя знаю даже лучше, чем все наблюдающие шпионы вместе взятые, – Катарина качает головой. – Твоя любовь – отречение. Ты ищешь человека с добрым сердцем и врожденным инстинктом внутренней справедливости. Чистого. Такого, что примет тебя убийцей. Такого, что убьет за тебя. Такого, что не отступит, когда отступила я. И побежит за тобой, когда ты побежишь прочь.   
– Даже не представляю, чтобы я кого-то полюбил больше, чем любил тебя, – признается он искренне в том, в чем не признавался даже себе, – время ничего не изменило.   
После стольких лет его так никто и не смог тронуть по-настоящему. Люди грели его постель, но не задевали душу. Он попытался, видит бог попытался, но страсти, стоило смириться, остались в прошлом.   
– Знаешь, как говорится в дамских романах? Я не любовь всей твоей жизни, такое не подделаешь, – Катя смотрит ему за спину, и тихо добавляет: – Не сразу после нашего развода, но поняла: ты всегда любил кого-то больше меня. Кого-то из прошлого. И между нами стояло это чувство, потому что ты и любил, и сравнивал. Ты всех сравниваешь с кем-то.   
– Много воспоминаний накопилось, – сухо обрывает он. – Ты преувеличиваешь, никого другого не было.   
– Ты любовь всей моей жизни, разве ты не понял? – порывисто признается Катарина. – Я никогда бы не смогла полюбить другого так сильно. Никогда. Я пыталась, но я всегда буду сравнивать всех с тобой. Искать тебя в других. Сколько бы лет не прошло. Это как проклятье, и ты под ним ходишь. Поэтому ответь на простой вопрос, кого ищешь ты, Джеймс? Кто всегда стоял тенью за моей спиной?  
Мертвец. Призрак. Самый лучший человек на свете.   
– Никто.

Год 2015  
США, Нью-Йорк

– Я никогда не спрашивал, но… как он умер?   
Стив уже несколько часов безрезультатно ворочается с боку на бок в Башне Старка. Сна ни в одном глазу. Кровать слишком широкая и мягкая. Одеяло теплое. Простынь холодная. А мысли, разворошенным ульем, гудят.   
Не спится.   
Ночи перед каждой миссией на войне выдавались напряженные. Предчувствие делилось на ожидание, заставляя прокручивать план действий снова и снова. На публике Капитан Америка всегда был уверен и собран, оставшись один, призывал все самообладание, чтобы не завыть в голос. Сыворотка изменила тело, но не разум. В один прекрасный день он не проснулся стратегом с двадцатью годами стажа планирования наступательных операций.   
Люди на войне шли за ним на смерть. Спустя полвека ничего не изменилось. Люди идут за ним на смерть, как будто он имеет право приказывать, как будто его неуязвимость распространяется и на них. Он стал символом их победы. Их будущего.   
Только Баки рисковал всем ради Стива Роджерса, не ради Капитана Америка. Он не может о нем забыть, не может перестать цепляться за воспоминание, как советует психотерапевт. Тянется за последней ниточкой, связывающей его с прошлым – с худым болезненным мальчишкой из Бруклина, храбрым и глупым. Другие образы уже померкли, но Баки – он без сомнений нарисует его лицо хоть сейчас.   
Может ли он отпустить того, кто сделал его таким сильным?   
– Я предпочту не отвечать на этот вопрос, Стив, – раздается приглушенный ответ Баки-из-машины.   
Ответ так поражает Стива, что он молчит добрых полчаса прежде, чем спрашивает снова:  
– Потому что его убили, и я захочу отомстить? Я мог бы – захотеть, – он уже прокрутил в голове десяток объяснений, и это – самая вероятная причина отказа.   
– Я все еще не отвечаю на этот вопрос, – в голосе Баки не хватает того почти неразличимого призвука, который придает словам горечь. Стив никогда не замечал такие вещи сам по себе, но теперь невольно ищет различия разговора с живым человеком и электронной копией.   
Копия хороша. До рези в глазах. Чем дальше, тем больше он узнает и понимает ценность ИИ. Творение Тони Старка. Единственное в своем роде. Развивающееся. Мыслящее. Адаптирующееся под любые нужды. Почти как человек.   
Интересно, что Тони изначально вкладывал в него? Сомнительно, что функцию сторожа стеклянной башни и личного ассистента. Друга? Вероятнее.  
– Я бы отомстил, ты прав, – признает Стив. – И за Говарда тоже.   
– Они мертвы, – монотонно отвечает Баки. – Те, кто убил Говарда и Марию Старк, давно мертвы. И те, кто был связан с ними тоже. Мстить некому.   
– Все еще не могу поверить в то, что Говард искал меня. Баки, я понимаю, но Старк, – Стив обращается к своим воспоминаниям. – Он оказался лучше, чем я о нем думал.   
– А что ты о нем думал?   
– Ну…  
– Предположу, «болтливый сукин сын», – звук, который издают динамики, больше похож на фырканье, такой естественный, такой живой. И видит бог, Стив Роджерс так сойдет с ума. – Он таким и был. Болтливым сукиным сыном. Щедрым другом, законченным эгоистом. Хорошим человеком. Плохим человеком. Одно другому не мешало.  
Стив смеется, закрыв лицо подушкой. Он так и не привык шуметь.  
– Иногда я вижу его в Тони, – признает он, – хотя внешне он, вероятно, пошел в мать.   
– Верно.  
– И иногда Тони похож на тебя. То есть, на Баки, – Стив замолкает. – И вот эта манера стоять со скрещенными руками, наклонив голову влево, и поучать меня, как ребенка. Честное слово, никто так никогда не делал. Даже моя мать.   
– Наташа.   
– Что Наташа? – переспрашивает Стив.   
– Так делает Наташа, ты не заметил.   
И все время пихает его под ребра, когда хочет привлечь внимание и указать на что-то интересное. Как он не обратил на это внимание раньше? Слепой идиот. 

1996 год  
США, Нью-Йорк

***

На маскировку перед каждым публичным выходом уходит почти час. И это еще Джей-Джей спешит. Столько же, если верить слухам, девочки из гильдии гримеров тратили на монстров из «Вспомнить все». Ему не нужна красная кожа и огромные уши, ему нужно прибавить себе двадцать лет.   
Следующие двадцать лет, которые он не чувствует в себе.   
«Старк Индастриз» на конференции ООН должен был представить Тони, но Тони вновь сражается со своими демонами. Демонов, что терзают Старка, в тридцатые годы считали слабостью духа, но никак не болезнью или бедой. Джеймс и сам не отказывался от того, чтобы пропустить стаканчик-другой, когда алкоголь еще приносил желанную легкость.   
В нынешней реальности тягу к выпивке давно приравняли, если и не к болезни разума, то к болезни тела. Джеймс не знает, как к этому относиться. Тони уже вышел из возраста нотаций, но еще не вошел в тот, в котором начинают жалеть печень. Срываться на него – потеря сил и остатков самоуважения.   
Он старается проявлять понимание. Сначала представляет, что на его месте сделала бы Говард, потом добавляет к задаче Стива, и к концу бессонной ночи вспоминает отца, и в какой-то степени радуется, что они не дожили до этого дня.   
Знает Джеймс и то, что нельзя спасти того, кто не хочет быть спасенным.   
– Я подготовила вашу речь, как вы просили, – ассистентка протягивает папку с документами, когда он садится в машину. Джеймс сдержанно благодарит.   
– Хорошего дня, Мэгги. И спасибо.   
На сидении рядом уже сидит Наташа и рассеянно обрисовывает буквы в учебнике цветными фломастерами. Ему нравится подвозить ее до школы, в ее успокаивающем присутствии он успевает отпустить неприятные мысли и собраться перед днем, полном выматывающей рутины управляющего директора.   
За столько лет обязанности по представлению корпорации успели превратиться в рутину: говорить так, будто знаешь, что делаешь, никогда не терять лицо, никогда не сомневаться. Улыбаться почаще. Продумывать каждое действие. Джеймс привык. Смешно даже. Он, кто редко держал язык за зубами, когда колкое слово просилось на волю, на работе научился молчать. Выжидать момента, когда нанесенный удар принесет максимальный ущерб репутации, активам, доходу.   
Его слова и время стоят очень дорого.   
Свой парень Баки Барнс, у которого все на лице было написано. Кто теперь скажет, о чем он думает? Тони, когда высмеивает его выступления, всегда принимает такой вид, словно его лицом о стену приложило.   
Джеймс даже перестал чувствовать усталость, все, что когда-то дергало и бередило, похоже на навязчивый шум, сквозь который до него долетают родные голоса.   
– Пробка, сэр, – рапортует водитель, опуская перегородку. – Я поеду в объезд.   
– Хорошо, – Джеймс тянется за папкой, брошенной на сиденье, но рукой натыкается на мягкую игрушку – медвежонка. Наташа постоянно носит его с собой. Ее талисман. Тот самый медвежонок, привезенный ей из дома.   
– Ты не хочешь купить нового медведя? – интересуется он, поглаживая мягкую тканевую лапу. – Мы могли бы завтра заехать в магазин?  
– Нет, – Наташа быстро прибирает игрушку к рукам. – Нет, я…  
Мир вокруг взрывается.   
Автомобиль бросает волной в сторону и тянет по асфальту. Земля меняется с небом местами несколько раз. Раздается еще один взрыв. Машина проваливается вниз – под обвалившуюся дорогу – и, врезавшись во что-то, останавливается. Происходящее в доли секунды превращает воздух в пылевое облако, раскрашенное всполохами огня. Раздается крик, сменяющийся воем.   
Джеймс, трясет головой, стараясь быстрее прийти в себя. Чувствует он жар и боль. Боль такая, словно он раскаленного угля наглотался. Похоже на авианалет во время войны, так похоже, что на секунду он проваливается в воспоминания, полные паники и ожидания смерти. А потом чувствует какое-то движение со стороны, раздается выстрел, и он теряет сознание снова. 

Год 1996   
США, Точные координаты не известны

Как кошмар из прошлого.   
В ушах звенит, а перед глазами все расплывается в белом свете лабораторных ламп. Видимо, внутренние повреждения достаточно велики. Все силы тело затрачивает на регенерацию. Джеймс пытается считать про себя, чтобы не уйти в губительную сейчас темноту. Сколько проходит минут? Одна, две, три…  
Господи, как узнать, где Наташа? Жива ли она еще? Как узнать? Если это и смерть, то почему она пришла сейчас? Сейчас, когда он должен столько решить и успеть…  
В прошлый раз она пришла за ним, когда он, несмотря на холод и снег, несмотря на смутные прогнозы, усталость и страх, радовался, всей душой, предчувствуя конец войны. Они должны были все вернуться домой. У них был бы дом. Стив бы вернулся вместе с ним. Привез Пегги. Сыграли бы свадьбу.   
У них было будущее.   
Джеймс собирается с силами и приподнимается, проверяя. Оковы на руках крепко держат на месте, спеленали его со знанием дела. Перед глазами мелькают воспоминания о том, что он успел заметить перед тем, как сознание отключилось. Идеальная память, мать ее.   
Первый взрыв прогремел справа от дороги, взорвалось припаркованное такси, машина резко вильнула в сторону, как и другие. Он потянулся к Наташе, раздался второй взрыв, обрушивший комплекс из строящихся многоэтажек и часть дороги, под которой пролегли подземные тоннели парковок. Автомобиль провалился вниз и оказался в ловушке завала.   
Шаг назад. Машина взорвалась почти перед ними. Совпадение? Что вероятнее – покушение?   
Жар скапливается в легких, не давая ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Воспоминанием о плене возвращается чувство, терзавшее его неделями. Тело горело изнутри. Он лежал на узкой кровати, скорчившись, умоляя о смерти, а его организм отчаянно боролся. Выживал. «Совершенствовался», – как посмел выразиться Старк-старший.   
В боли не рождалось совершенство, только безумие. Он так долго возвращал себе разум и так быстро может его потерять. Вновь. Только бы удержаться на плаву.   
– Так, так, так, похоже ты приходишь в себя. Быстрее, чем я думал, – произносит незнакомец в черной неприметной форме. Его почти не разглядеть в окружающем ярком свете, вся фигура плывет. – Умная живучая тварь. Тебя непросто достать, но терпеливый охотник должен уметь ждать.   
Значит, покушение.   
– Ты дважды захлебнулся собственной кровью по дороге сюда, удивительно, не так ли? – говорящий подходит ближе, и Джеймс видит, что он довольно молод и рыжеволос. Рыжие у него и брови и ресницы – почти белые. – Я просил их доставить тебя в целости и сохранности, а эти идиоты выстрелили в сердце. Но так даже интереснее…  
Рыжий восторженно хлопает руками. И теперь Джеймс видит его четко. Крупноватый нос, веснушки и ясные карие глаза. Удивительно располагающая внешность для мудака.   
– Зато таким простым эмпирическим путем мы установили, что твоя кровь не ядовита при контакте. Осталось проверить ее на возможность прямого переливания другому человеку. Но и тут нам повезло, девочка идеально подойдет. Я так долго искал ее, и вот – она у меня.   
– Не трогайте ее, – хрипло выдыхает Джеймс, дернувшись на кушетке. – Не…  
– Тише, тише, – прерывает его собеседник. – Ты знаешь, чья она дочка?   
– Моя, – он едва ли не рычит в ответ.   
– Она дочь генерала Романова, одна из нас с рождения, – наставительно произносит рыжий, щурится. – Романов мне нравился, если честно. Мне мало кто нравится, но он был, как говорят русские, staroy zakalki. И я выдал за него свою младшую Ильду. Романов служил общему делу, пока его не слила какая-то крыса из НКВД, – морщится. – коммунисты, что взять, им неведома верность. Ильда как с ума сошла от горя, никого видеть не хотела. Но мы ее перевезли, пристроили, позаботились… и тут снова какие-то крысы влезли. Трусливые, алчущие денег, жадные. Все испортили. И моя Ильда мертва, а ее девочка – пропала без вести. Как выяснилось, в дело влез ты. Снова. Я даже перестал удивляться твоей вездесущей навязчивости!  
Мужчина вздыхает и с новым интересом взирает на Джеймса:   
– Люди вообще измельчали в этом столетии, опустились. Убивать их гадко, брезгливо, не так ли, Баки? Вот ты за полвека мало изменился. Помню, увидел тебя в камере, в сорок девятом, кажется. Ты был таким беспомощным, на коленях ползал за едой, но так отчаянно хотел жить. Понимаешь теперь, нужно быть осторожнее с желаниями.   
Глаза Джеймса на мгновение расширяются, но его собеседнику достаточно. Он тихо посмеивается.   
– Да, мы уже встречались, Баки. Видишь ли, существует много способов достичь бессмертия, – поясняет он. – Мой тебе не понравится. Твой – я хочу изучить. Вырезать его из тебя.   
– Господин Штрукер, – окликает рыжего вошедший мужчина в форме. – Мисс Рифф просит передать, что первая стадия прошла успешно, она вводит активатор.   
– Что ж, если маленькая мисс выживет, то станет одной из нас, как и положено, – слова эти скорее обращены к Джеймсу, чем к наемнику. – Позаботьтесь о том, чтобы нам не…  
Штрукер успевает повернуться спиной ко входу и вздрагивает от выстрела. И следующего. Охранник у дверей падает. Следом слышится звук падения еще одного тела – наемник был не один. В комнату, переступив через тело, заходит девочка, держа перед собой пистолет одной рукой.   
Джеймс дергается, прилагая все силы, и крепление одного из наручей расходится. Он переворачивается на бок, чтобы сломать второе, и замирает, еще не до конца веря своим глазам.   
– Отпусти его, – Наташа наводит оружие на Штрукера, делая несколько шагов вперед. Недостаточно, чтобы он настиг ее в рывке, но достаточно, чтобы она не промахнулась. Умный ребенок.   
– И на что ты рассчитываешь?  
Чуть сместив руку, она стреляет, разбив выстрелом стеклянную бутыль рядом с головой врага.   
Через мгновение холодный пронизывающий взгляд ее вновь направлен на человека перед кушеткой. Дети не должны смотреть так. Даже взрослые так не смотрят. Выворачивая наизнанку. Совсем как в тот день, когда умерла ее мать. Так смотрит смерть. И Штрукер тоже это чувствует, как чувствует Джеймс, пробежавшимся холодком по спине.   
Маленькая рыжеволосая девочка стоит в школьной мешковатой форме посреди лаборатории, удерживает в одной руке медвежонка, а в другой – пистолет. На поцарапанном лице –видимо, задело осколками в аварии – расцветает улыбка зверя.   
– Хорошо, я отпущу. Мне нужно отключить блокировку. Дай мне подойти к панели управления.   
Наташа кивает.   
– Я тебя помню, – произносит она. – Ты тот ублюдок, что угрожал моей матери.   
– Я никогда не желал тебе зла, ребенок, – спокойно говорит Штрукер. – я хотел, чтобы она осталась, и мы могли позаботиться о тебе, а она бежала сломя голову к черту в пасть. Слабовольная дурочка.   
– Она не хотела, чтобы вы позаботились обо мне! – выплевывает Наташа. Она совсем не боится.   
Девочка привыкла к жестокости, впустила ее в свою душу. В ней, действительно, не осталось уязвимости.   
– Ну вот, – Штрукер улыбается, отстраняясь от панели.   
С протяжным оглушающим воем включается аварийная сигнализация.   
«Тревога! Тревога! Активирована система самоуничтожения! Тревога!» – разносится по всему зданию.   
Сукин сын просчитался только в одном. Он намеревался дезориентировать Наташу, но забыл, что она не одна в комнате.   
Этот момент Джеймс выбирает для того, чтобы окончательно сломать второй наручник и рвануться всем телом вперед, обхватить противника сзади за шею, повиснув на нем, и привычно дернуть из последних сил.   
Раздается хруст. Он столько раз его слышал, одно движение – и безвольное тело в руках оседает на пол. Он сам опускается рядом, ослабевшие ноги не держат.   
«Тревога! Тревога! Активирована система самоуничтожения! Тревога! Покиньте здание! Активирована система самоуничтожения!»  
– Наташа… – произносит Джеймс хрипло. Жар в груди все еще давит, но ее присутствие придает сил, можно даже попытаться встать, только бы ноги начали шевелиться. – Как ты вообще?  
Девочка на секунду теряется, отмахивается:  
– Нормально. Ты как?   
– Наташа.   
– Баки, – она опускает глаза, и упрямо поджимает губы. Хватает ровно на два вздоха: – Я странно себя чувствую. После аварии пришла в себя на кушетке и сразу поняла, что не в больнице. Какая-то лаборатория. Они меня не привязали, только впихнули в меня иглу и трубку. Я слышала, как они обсуждали тебя и меня. Когда врач отвлеклась, я выдернула катетер и ударила ее подносом. И еще раз, а потом у нее из головы кровь пошла. И я побежала за этим, – она указывает на мужчину у двери. – он хотел тебя убить. Он так сказал. И…   
– А пистолет?   
– Пистолет был в моем мишке. Внутри. Всегда там. Я ношу его с собой.   
А стрелять он ее сам научил. Не в людей, но рука не дрогнула. И не дрогнет, если придется повторить.   
«Тревога! Тревога! Активирована система самоуничтожения! Тревога! Покиньте здание! Активирована система самоуничтожения!»  
–Пойдем, – она протягивает ему ладонь, по-бандитски спрятав пистолет за пояс брюк. – Пожалуйста, пойдем отсюда.   
Перед ним вновь стоит ребенок с огромными печальными глазами. Он привстает на колени сжимает маленькую ладошку своей.   
– Ты злишься на меня, я чувствую, – она помогает ему подняться, подставляя плечо. – Почему ты злишься?   
–Ты побежала за мной, Наташа. Ты должна была найти безопасное место и спрятаться. Ты должна была попытаться убежать, найти Тони, что угодно, но не оставаться здесь.   
– Но ты был здесь, я чувствовала, – упрямо отвечает она. – Они планировали убить тебя.   
– Мне достались два абсолютно безголовых ребенка. Один другого хуже, – Джеймс понимает, что не время и не место, но беспокойство внутри похоже на зубную боль. – Обещай мне, что больше никогда так не сделаешь, Наташа. Слышишь? Никогда не побежишь искать меня, поняла? Ты должна позаботиться о себе в первую очередь.   
– Не пообещаю, пап, даже не проси. Мама тоже сказала мне спрятаться и не вылезать. Я никогда больше не буду прятаться и убегать. Не проси.   
Два абсолютно безголовых ребенка. Боже, если это благословение, то научи, как его принять?   
– Пап? – тонки голос девочки звучит напряженной струной.   
– Да, Наташа?   
Ее взгляд затуманен, и он трясет ее за плечи.   
– Наташа! Тебе плохо? Что случилось? Наташа?  
– Сейчас взорвется, все взорвется, – тихо произносит она, резко меняя направления движения и подталкивая их обоих к огромному окну. – Закрой глаза. Пожалуйста.   
И Джеймс успевает только закрыть ее собой, ощущая новую взрывную волну, сметающую всех и вся на своем пути.


	5. Chapter 5

2015 год  
США, Нью-Йорк

***

Вечеринка по случаю возвращения скипетра Локи и разгрома очередной базы Гидры утомляет Стива довольно быстро. Он не любитель шумных сборищ, да и вся эскапада в Заковию – ребячество чистой воды. Один Тор без них мог разнести весь замок по камушку.   
«В эту трудную минуту мир должен почувствовать, что на страже покоя стоят Мстители!», – пафосно заявил Фьюри, отлеживающийся где-то в Сибири. – «Я горжусь вами».   
Наташа пренебрежительно фыркнула. Хилл назвала их маловразумительную миссию – тимбилдингом на природе. Тор обрадовался компании. Беннер потащился следом за Тони, потому что у него после битвы за Нью-Йорк что-то заклинило, и он превратился в курицу-наседку, дрожащую над Старком и его безопасностью. Клинт назвал их придурками с шилом в заднице.   
Разгром базы прошел с размахом. Тор размахнулся, а Тони добавил. Клинт устроил игру в казаки-разбойники с каким-то шустрым мальчишкой. Брюс снова расстроился и ушел в себя. Оставшихся в живых три дня доставали из-под завалов.   
Словом, визы в Заковию, полученные законным путем, ни одному из них больше не светили.   
– Тони сказал, что ты на конференции, прости, если мы шумим и помешали, – с языка слетает первое, что приходит в голову, когда Стив встречает на кухне Пеппер. Самая большая кухня в башне – на этаж ниже зала для вечеринок.   
Пеппер стоит в пижаме у стола и наливает себе вино в бокал. Улыбается ему устало и сонно.   
– Я полчаса как прилетела, Стив, – она небрежно смахивает челку. – Хочешь вина?   
– Не откажусь, – он не пьянеет, но получает удовольствие от запаха, вкуса и воспоминаний.   
Пеппер достает второй бокал, а полный отдает ему. Вино красное, полусухое, впитавшее в себя солнце и соль. Цветочное. С его совершенным обонянием Стив мог бы однажды попытать счастье на поприще сомелье.   
– Утомили? – она поднимает глаза вверх, намекая на вечеринку Мстителей.   
– Нет, но… мне привычнее одному, – Стив пожимает плечами и, следуя примеру Пеппер, садится за барную стойку с противоположной стороны.   
Девушка Тони ему нравится. От нее будто исходит невидимое тепло. В ней нет задиристости Наташи, резкости Хилл, прагматичности Фостер. Пеппер с покатыми плечами и узкими лодыжками хочется носить на руках и никогда не опускать на грешную землю. Она греет и едва ли обожжет.   
– О, мне тоже привычнее одной, – распущенные рыжеватые волосы рассыпаются по плечам. – Вот Тони, он, душа компании. А я, стыдно признать, даже в университете до выпуска на всех вечеринках сидела в углу. Быстро устаю в толпе.   
– Ты великолепно держалась на благотворительном аукционе, – вспоминает Стив.   
– У меня есть свои маленькие секреты, как пережить очень тяжелые дни. Например, бокал вина и миска чипсов, – она подталкивает к нему эту самую миску.   
На самом деле, Стиву нравится, когда люди делятся с ним воспоминаниями. Так он лучше понимает их и их стремительно изменившийся мир. Истории – занимают свое место в сложной мозаике реальности. Поэтому он подбадривающе кивает и вспоминает, незаданный когда-то вопрос:  
– Почему Тони всегда делает вид, что пьет? – видя недоумение Пеппер, он тут же поясняет: – Он приходит со своим бокалом, никогда не отпивает из чужого, и, если и подливает себе что-то, то только тут – в Башне. Едва ли кто-то заметил, но мое обоняние сложно обмануть, в том, что он пьет, ни грамма алкоголя. Только выглядит и пахнет похоже. Тони только притворяется, что он навеселе.   
– Кто станет бояться шумного сумасбродного миллиардера? – Пеппер испытующе смотрит на Стива, и тот медленно кивает. – Вечно пьян и вечно молод – значит безобиден. В юности у Тони сложилась репутация непутевого балагура, и сейчас он успешно прикрывается готовой ширмой. Что поделать, мы все носим маски. Ты свою, Стив, он свою.   
– Но почему… такую? – на Пеппер не хочется давить, но иногда Тони, действительно, омерзителен. Это не отменяет всех его достоинств, наоборот, противоречит им. Стив хочет пробиться через ложный образ – к истинному.   
Сам не знает зачем. Возможно, вопреки всему, что он думает, он успел привязаться.   
Историческое признание Тони Старка в том, что он является Железным человеком, зафиксировали с десяток камер. Стив видел эту запись на ютубе, но запомнил больше прочего – секундную слабость во взгляде, направленном внутрь.   
Взгляд затравленного зверя.   
– Скорее всего, он выбрал эту роль, чтобы помнить, к чему не хочет возвращаться, – Пеппер смешно выпячивает нижнюю губу. – Насколько я знаю, он не пьет уже лет двадцать.   
– Девятнадцать, – раздается из угла комнаты голос Тони. Шум сверху приглушил его шаги. – Могу сказать с точностью до дня.   
– Должно быть случилось что-то плохое? – догадывается Стив. Явно что-то плохое, потому что на лицо Тони ложится тень. Он опускает голову и тут же, заставляет себя гордо вскинуть подбородок.   
– Случилось. И в тот день я был пьян, обдолбан и невменяем. Вот так, Кэп. 

1996 год  
США, Нью-Йорк

***

Тони смеется.   
Тони смеется истерически, мотая головой из стороны в сторону. От смеха у него выступают слезы. Он вытирает их пальцами и вновь смеется. Это уже третий приступ за последний час. Он пошатывается, пытается ухватиться за что-то по дороге, но его ведет в сторону. Потом в другую сторону. Не удержавшись на ногах, он падает на колени, и дальнейший путь по коридору больницы продолжает уже на четвереньках.   
Он на кого-то наталкивается, и поднимает взгляд.   
– Вот дерьмо, – от души ругается Ирвин Литтл, отдирая его руки от своих джинсов. – Как мне все это дорого. Дерьмо же, какое все дерьмо…  
Ирвину приходится подцепить Тони за ворот футболки, чтобы буквально протащить по коридору до душевых. Он сбрасывает на скамейку пиджак, ботинки, аккуратно складывает носки.   
– Сукин же ты сын, Старк, почему сегодня…   
Дверь в кабинку душевой Ирвин не закрывает, только запихивает в нее Тони и направляет на него поток ледяной воды. Тони всхлипывает, издает какой-то булькающий звук и вяло отмахивается от льющейся воды. Чем трезвее он становится, тем яростнее попытки избежать холодной струи. В конце концов, он беспомощно съезжает по стене.   
– Прекрати, – шипит сквозь зубы.   
– Что ж, ты можешь сносно говорить, а не мычать, – Ирвин отбрасывает шланг и выключает воду. Присаживается на корточки рядом. – Тони, ты понимаешь, где ты находишься?   
Старк смотрит на него не мигая, потом кивает.   
– В госпитале памяти Марии Старк.   
– Ты помнишь, что произошло? Что сказали тебе полицейские?   
Взгляд Старка застывает. Ирвину кажется, что сейчас его вновь начнет колотить истерика, но в реальности Тони смотрит на непримечательную кафельную стену, сглатывает и тихо произносит.  
– Покушение. Там было что-то про взрывы, обвал и перестрелку. Помню. У меня не бывает провалов в памяти.   
«Я знаю, что и с чем смешиваю», – почти добавляет он мысленно.   
– Мы их нашли. Они живы. Оба, – доносится до его сознания Ирвин. Тони смотрит на него испуганно, вновь сглатывает, но не находит слов. У него глаза красные от лопнувших капилляров, а брови выразительно изломаны. Его почти жаль, но Ирвин давно перестал жалеть глупых мальчишек, которые не знают, как еще просрать свою жизнь. – Поэтому сейчас ты встанешь, соберешься себя в кучку, и пойдешь решать проблемы.   
– Живы, – повторяет Тони неуверенно.   
– Нужна твоя подпись на разрешении для медицинских манипуляций, – Ирвин подает ему руку и помогает подняться. Ступни у него замерзли, и плохо слушаются.   
– Манипуляций. Это значит – операция? Или отключение от ИВЛ? – мозг Тони Старка начинает постепенно анализировать окружающую его реальность. Реальность Тони не нравится, но он пересиливает себя. Щурится, и сам, думая, что Ирвин не заметит, проверяет свое состояние: пульс, реакции, рефлексы.   
– Операция. С Наташей все неплохо, ушибы и переломы. Джею досталось больше, – Ирвин отчаянно трет переносицу, отгоняя усталость. В его возрасте не спать двое суток уже многовато. – Он закрыл ее собой, когда их выбросило из окна взрывом. С такими травмами, с какими его привезли сюда, не живут. Он жив.   
– Но?  
– Руку оторвало. Началась регенерация, если бы раньше, то может, но уже поздно, там месиво и… – Ирвин вновь трет лоб, – я не врач, но там все плохо, Тони. Его почти ничего не берет. А врачи не знают, что делать. Нужно что-то решать, быстро.   
– Решать и быстро, – Тони механически хмыкает, выходя в коридор. С него все еще течет вода, но говорит и двигается он сносно. Судя по напряженности мышц, ему хочется кому-то раскрошить череп. – Эй, пусть кто-нибудь подкатит для меня капельницу с физрастовором, раз уж мы в больнице!   
Эхо его слов проносится по коридору.   
– Привезите сюда Блэка и Хэтфри, – говорит Тони Ирвину. – Со всем их оборудованием везите. Мне плевать, как, но меньше чем через час, они должны быть здесь.   
– Что-то еще? – интересуется Ирвин. Старк гребаный алкоголик, параноик и мудак, но чего у него не отнять – таланта. Если кто и придумает что-то экстраординарное в сложившихся условиях, так он.   
Потрясающий живой ум, передавшийся ему по наследству, пропивать стыдно. Впрочем, сколько в нем ума, столько и взбалмошности. Прав Джей, наполовину отец, наполовину мать, ребенок с такой наследственностью обречен.   
– Чашечку крепкого кофе, но я найду ее сам, – невозмутимо сообщает Тони, и уже собирается уйти в сторону стойки регистрации, как разворачивается и добавляет. – И да, передай всем, кто уже обеспокоен, я беру временное руководство «Старк Индастриз» на себя. Все сделки замораживаются до моего рассмотрения. Продажи должны быть приостановлены сегодня. Никаких новых соглашений. Никаких переговоров. Мы уходим в осадное положение. Они хотят войны, они ее получат.   
И, пожалуй, впервые, Ирвин замечает в Тони Старке то, чего не замечал раньше – сходство с Джеем. 

1996 год  
США, Нью-Йорк

***

– Привет, – говорит Наташа, приподняв голову с одеяла. Она проснулась, стоило ему шевельнуться, улыбка ее разомлевшая, ускользающая. Растрепавшиеся и спутавшиеся кольца волос похожи на гнездо.   
– Ты, – голос подводит, обрываясь булькающим хрипом в горле. – Ты в порядке?   
Последнее, что он помнит, обжигающий жар и провал куда-то вниз. Он попытался закрыть Наташу собой. Обрыв воспоминания.   
– Лодыжку сломала, – Наташа демонстрирует ему гипс, и тут же добавляет: – и пару ребер, но заживает, как на собаке. Врач говорит, что к концу недели я буду бегать.   
Заверение и жизнерадостный тон почему-то не успокаивают. Хочется самому осмотреть ее, пригласить еще пару специалистов для консультации и, на всякий случай, распорядиться привезти из лабораторий сыворотку, ускоряющую сращивание костей. Беспокойство за детей – это то чувство, что не имеет конца и начала, не знает здравого смыла, не слушает разум. Если бы он знал раньше, на что подписывается, он бы завел собаку.   
– Она в порядке, поверь мне, – подтверждает Тони, сидящий по другую сторону кровати. Он выглядит паршиво: кажется, больным и пугающе взрослым. Щетина на щеках проступает неровной полосой, точно брился в спешке, и руки дрожали. Кожа вокруг губ высохла и шелушится. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?   
– У меня ничего не болит, – с удивлением отмечает Джеймс. Боль – постоянная спутница послевоенных десятилетий, верный боевой товарищ, она всегда выручала его. Боль напоминала о том, что он жив и может бороться. – Насколько все плохо?   
– Левую руку мы не смогли пришить обратно, прости, – Тони отводит взгляд, но Наташа прикусывает нижнюю губу и качает головой.   
– Руку, – повторяет Джеймс, пытаясь приподняться, – понятно. Левую. Хорошо, что я не левша.   
Джеймс замечает молчаливый диалог у его кровати. Эти двое общаются без слов, одними многозначительными хмыками и закатывающимися глазами! Пока он был без сознания Наташа и Тони достигли поистине родственного взаимопонимания, перейдя от стадии молчаливого невмешательства в дела друг друга к активным прениям. Как удивительно! А ведь неделю назад за одним столом сидеть не желали. Поистине, воспитание детей – самая сложная наука на свете.   
Окружающий мир слегка плывёт перед глазами. Мысли перескакивают с одного на другое. Сконцентрироваться на чем-то одном совершенно невозможно. Он думает о взрывах, о Картер, о Наташе, о компании.   
Смерть вновь прошла мимо. Как странно. Он так и не понял, на что она похожа.   
Джеймс думает, но не чувствует. Ни руки, ни сожалений, ни горечи. От того, чем его накачали, он ни капли не расстроен. Лекарства нового времени творят чудеса.   
– Тех, кто стоял за похищением, нашли?   
Он не упоминает Штрукера специально, этих ребят он оставит для себя. Это его право.   
– Пока нет. Но я почему-то уверен, у тебя есть соображения на счет, кем они были. Поделишься? – Тони едва сдерживает гнев, аж желваки ходят. У него взгляд мстителя. Джеймс прекрасно знает, что это.   
– Пожалуй, нет.   
– Тогда ты не будешь возражать, если завтра я выкуплю акции «Озкорп» и реформирую военную программу какой-нибудь страны третьего мира? Я сделаю им предложение, от которого они не захотят отказаться, чтобы получить собственную армию. Как тебе это?  
– Тони…  
– Двадцать шесть лет, как Тони, – абсолютно спокойно произносит Старк, но не стоит обманываться, если это затишье, то перед бурей. – Думал я не догадаюсь, что у тебя все эти годы своя война, своя разведка, свои солдаты, свои враги? Думал, я не понял, что ты хочешь уничтожить Щ.И.Т? И в этот раз они почти достали тебя. Самое время открыть карты и спланировать наступление.   
Предполагал ли Джеймс, что этот разговор между ним и Тони Старком состоится? Возможно, однажды. Он всегда хотел оттянуть момент, слишком много ошибок совершили они: Пегги, Говард, он сам. И не детям их разгребать.   
Вот только эти дети больше не дети, стоило заметить.   
– Это не Щ.И.Т. За покушением на нас стоит не Щ.И.Т, то есть, не совсем. Это сложно…  
– О, – выдыхает Тони через несколько секунд, и Джеймс почти забыл, что, когда он не пьян и не под кайфом, он пугающе гениален. – Я думал, троянские кони утратили свою популярность пару тысячелетий назад.   
– Как видишь, нет.   
– Любопытно.   
К облегчению Джеймса Тони не настаивает на продолжении темы, и не развивает свою мысль дальше. Он уходит в себя, погружаясь в подобие задумчивости. Но задумчивость Тони, с его острым умом, это не столько размышление, сколько выработка стратегии. Наташа подозрительно косится на них обоих, но помалкивает. Девочка сама себе на уме. Ему еще предстоит серьезный разговор с ней, но позже. Хочется как-то подбодрить детей, и Джеймс вымученно шутит:  
– Как думаете, миллиардерам положено пособие по инвалидности?   
Наташа прыскает, прикрывая рот ладонью.   
– Тоже мне инвалид! Я сделаю тебе руку получше той, что была, – Тони, вынырнувший из раздумий, пытается взять привычным бахвальством, но фальшивит. Джеймс знает его слишком хорошо, Старк взведен, как спусковой крючок.   
– Все нормально, Тони. Рука не голова, проживу и без нее. И спасибо, что не правая. Левой я дрочить не умею, – беззаботно срывается с языка. Наташа даже не краснеет, в глазах мелькает озорная искра. Живя в одном доме со Старком, она и не такого наслушалась и насмотрелась. Все же, Джеймс не знает ничего о том, как надо воспитывать девочек.   
И Тони смеется. Надрывно и тихо. Прикрывает глаза, и смаргивает выступившие слезы.   
– Господи, Баки, ты чуть не умер, и ее чуть за собой не утянул, – струна в Тони лопается и, едва отсмеявшись, он закрывает лицо ладонями. – Вы оба чуть не умерли. Ты не имеешь права умереть. Ты не имеешь права уйти, как они! Плевать мне на Щ.И.Т. А даже если и не Щ.И.Т, я уничтожу их к чертям собачьим. Имел я ваши шпионские заговоры во всех позах. Но ты не имеешь права умирать, ты понял!? Потому что я теперь отвечаю за то, чтобы ты жил.   
Джеймс буквально лишается дара речи. Понятия не имеет что сказать. Только челюсть сводит от соленого молчания. Выбрать нужные слова в такой момент, как проплыть между Сциллой и Харибдой.   
– Но мы не умерли, – вместо него возражает Наташа. Она, волоча пострадавшую ногу, обходит кровать и неловко обнимает Тони. – И мы вместе. А вместе, мы справимся с чем угодно. Правда?   
– Конечно, мы вместе, – повторяет за ней Тони, притягивая ее к себе, и смотрит на Джеймса поверх плеча Наташи, предупреждающе. – Только ты должна убедить в этом не меня, а вот этого идиота на больничной койке, чтобы он не смел больше один лезть в самое пекло. Сможешь, сестренка?  
– Да без проблем, – он пихает его локтем под ребра, – братишка. 

2015 год  
США, Нью-Йорк

***

– По шкале от одного из десяти мы в полном дерьме, – Тони сбрасывает со стола в лаборатории все, что на нем осталось: пробирки, образцы металлов, бумагу, ручки и стеклянные часы, – и садится на пол между двумя шкафами, тем самым прекратив десятиминутные метания по комнате.   
– Это уже слышал, – Клинт зевает и трет подбородок. – Следующий трек?   
– Этот мудак свалил в неизвестном направлении, разбил все окна на этаже, забрал моих роботов и разнес мою лабораторию, – Тони начинает загибать пальцы, перечисляя обвинения. – Самое невыносимое знаешь, что? Сукин сын на моей рабочей доске написал…   
– Слово из трех букв? – подсказывает Клинт, обходя вышеупомянутую рабочую доску – ультрамодный прозрачный пластик, предназначенный для записи.   
– Формулу сплава над которой я работал до того, как Тор заглянул на огонек. Я должен был сам до нее дойти! Это открытие должно принадлежать мне, а не какой-то кастрюльке с непомерными амбициями.   
– Мудак, – соглашается Клинт, подкатывает стул на колесиках и садится поближе к Тони.   
– И роботов украл, – сокрушается Старк. На полу сидеть холодно – дует из разбитых окон, а Нью-Йорк – это вам не Майами, даже весной весьма прохладно. – Никаких приличий. Инопланетная дрянь!  
Мужчины синхронно поднимают головы, услышав трагически быстрый стук каблучков в коридоре. В разнесенную лабораторию подобно фурии влетает Мария Хилл. После перехода на работу в «Старк Индастриз» она переняла стиль своей начальницы и начала носить туфли на шпильках. Клинт удивленно поднимает брови – когда еще увидишь правую руку Фьюри, левую руку Старка и просто железную леди в состоянии Медузы Горгоны и майке с изображением Халка.   
– Старк! – рявкает она, как генерал на построении, но взывает к самообладанию и продолжает уже абсолютно спокойно: – Когда ты привез для исследования скипетр Локи, я подозревала, что это не слишком хорошая идея. Когда ты нашел внутри этой штуки разум и решил его расковырять, я начала беспокоиться, но промолчала. Но ты, ты подключил его к системе Башни…  
– Тони познакомил малыша с wi-fi, чтобы ему не было скучно, – удачно вставляет свои пять центов Клинт, когда Мария запинается.   
Ее выразительные брови сходятся над переносицей, а тонкие пальчики сжимаются в кулаки. И удар у ее поставлен. Один раз нос Фьюри она разбила.   
– Тони Старк, кто-нибудь когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что твое пренебрежение техникой безопасности станет причиной Конца света?   
– Да, неоднократно.   
– Полюбуйся, – Мария протягивает Тони планшет с видео на ютубе. Видео стоит на паузе. – Я попыталась отследить, куда направилась банда твоих роботов, но этот, – она подбирает нужное слово, – «разум» успешно нас блокировал. А десять минут назад в сеть выложили вот это. Пятьсот тысяч просмотров.   
На экране появляется один из роботов, украденных ночью из хранилища, и зачитывает обращение «Альтрона» к человечеству. Человечество, если верить сказанному, все проебало в прошлом столетии. Но совершенный ум, осмысливший размеры бедствия, обещает позаботиться о заблудших овцах, потерявших ориентиры, и обещает выступить заботливым пастухом.   
Обращение к народу Земли по градусу пафоса Клинту напоминает ту риторику, которую изливал на внимающих мидгардцев Локи. От этого прямо передергивает, он незаметно трет плечо и весьма болезненно щипает себя. Ненадолго, но помогает.   
– Имечко он себе выбрал паршивое, как на мой вкус, в твиттере все равно сократят под хештег. Это его политическая программа? – Тони тыкает пальцем в планшет и останавливает видео. – Выборы же только в следующем году, он рано начал.   
– Это его план перестройки нашего неполноценного мира, – одергивает его Мария. – Который он планирует воплотить в жизнь, пока вы, мальчики, тут прохлаждаетесь.   
– Ты, кажется, перепутала меня с Капитаном–святая-доброта. Разбуди малыша, и он спасет тебе мир, – Тони поднимается с пола, устав от неподвижности. – Черт тебя дери, почему перезагрузка идет так долго? Быстрее. Мне это надоело.   
Ни один из включенных компьютеров не реагирует на его недовольство. Индикатор загрузки продолжает крутиться слева направо и поблескивать зеленым. Точно также, как это было, когда Клинт услышал ругань и зашел в лабораторию.   
Тони включает и выключает телефон. Трет лоб ребром ладони.   
– Планшет, – требуемый планшет он буквально вырывает из рук Марии и быстро стучит пальцами по стеклянной панели. – Не может быть. Нет, невозможно.   
– Что тут произошло? – настороженно спрашивает Пеппер, появившаяся на пороге лаборатории. – Нас ограбили?   
– Нас убили, – чересчур тихо и отстраненно произносит Тони, откладывая планшет на стол.   
– Кого убили? – глаза девушки расширяются от ужаса. Пеппер не из пугливых, она из впечатлительных. Впрочем, годы рядом с ядерной смесью по имени Тони Старк даже железного дровосека превратят в инфантильную школьницу. Никаких успокоительных не напасешься.   
– Он стер Баки, – произносит Тони сжав зубы, – инопланетный мудак из камня стер Баки.   
Когда он поворачивается заострившимся вмиг лицом к Клинту, тот хочет отшатнуться. Старк не убийца, не психопат, ему чужда жажда власти и чужой боли, и он крайне щепетилен в вопросах сопутствующего ущерба, но вот упорства ему не занимать. И силы тоже не занимать. На пути такого Тони Старка страшно стоять, снесет и не заметит.   
– Где, ты говоришь, сняли это видео? 

1997 год  
США, Нью-Йорк

***

– Сколько еще? – устало переспрашивает Джеймс, откинув голову на спинку кресла. Волосы неприятно липнут к шее. Ему не больно, хоть пот катится градом и от напряжения сердце ухает в груди часто-часто. И у любого другого уже был бы инфаркт.   
Он старается не смотреть в ту сторону, где Тони колдует над его новой рукой. Это не первая «примерка» протеза и едва ли последняя.   
– Пожалуйста, не отвлекай меня еще пару минут, – бормочет под нос Старк. – Я же дал тебе обезболивающее. Болит?  
– Не болит, но это не значит, что я должен расслабиться и получать удовольствие, – Джеймс сжимает зубы и рассматривает потолок. Из капельницы, подключенной к правой руке, поступает какая-то дикая смесь, которая способна вырубить и слона. – Баки, скажи пожалуйста, мистер Старк сегодня спал?   
– Нет, мистер Барнс, – откликается ИИ. И это невероятно – слышать самого себя со стороны. У Тони ушло почти десять лет, чтобы довести до совершенства это чудо. Зато теперь есть готовый алгоритм – таких как Баки будут десятки и сотни. Если захочется.   
Руку Тони создает пять месяцев – по ночам. Днем приходится заниматься делами корпорации, после покушения на его жизнь «мистер Блюм» по собственному желанию отошел от дел. У Тони развились бессонница и нервный тик. Иногда он ходит по коридорам особняка и щелкает выключателями, или сидит в темноте. Один.   
– И ты, Брут, – бормочет Старк себе под нос и выключает верхнюю ярко-белую лампу, а после бережно отсоединяет капельницу. – Лежа в ванной полной клубничной пены я понял, как решить проблему балансировки и скомпенсировать вес протеза со встроенным источником питания. Это же решает все! Как я мог после этого уснуть?   
– После клубничной пены?   
Джеймс хмыкает. Вместе с выветривающимся обезболивающим, из тела уходит дурманящая легкость, к конечностям возвращается чувствительность. Металлическая рука кажется каким-то чужеродным элементом, пришитым к плечу. Почти не болит, и на том спасибо. Она похожа на часть железного скелета, безобразная. И внутри «скелета» светится небольшой встроенный источник энергии, от которого тянутся провода.   
– Попробуй сжать пальцы, – предлагает Тони. – Тебе предстоит привыкнуть, да и нервные окончания должны адаптироваться, так что не расстраивайся, если не…   
Пальцы металлического монстра послушно сжимаются, стоит Джеймсу попробовать и сосредоточиться на своем желании. Он поднимает вопросительный взгляд на Тони.   
– Видимо, еще одно из преимуществ сыворотки – приспособляемость нервной проводимости, – предполагает тот. – Все, ради выживания. Я бы душу продал дьяволу, чтобы знать, как повторить этот эффект.   
– Те, кто это создал, горят в аду, – сухо отрезает Джеймс.   
– Все мы там будем рано или поздно, – Тони небрежно пожимает плечами. Отодвигает столы с инструментами к стене и предлагает: – Вставай. Узнаем, сможешь ли ты ходить с этой крошкой, или малышка тебе не по плечу.   
Пожалуй, первое полноценное взаимодействие с протезом – одна из самых странных вещей, которые Джеймс испытывал за всю жизнь. Для этого даже не найдется подходящих слов. Он не чувствует новую руку как родную, но она и не повисает плетью на плече, а, если будет правильно так выразиться, она держит сама себя. Поначалу, стоит ему встать, рука дергается сама по себе, а после замирает, принимает наименее затратное для живых мышц плеча положение.   
– Я использовал тот же алгоритм, с которого начинал при создании ИИ, и сенсоры, – Тони внимательно наблюдает за ним, прищурившись, – малышка оценивает и учится, только так можно синхронизировать сигналы, поступающие отсюда, – он указывает на голову, – сюда, – кивает на пальцы.   
– Потрясающе, – Джеймс сжимает металлическую руку в кулак и подносит к лицу. Разглядывает.   
– Но на это нужна энергия, много энергии, и с этой проблемой я разобрался сегодня, – Тони щелкает пальцами, – осталось только придать красавице немного лоска, оснастить дополнительными сенсорами и, так сказать, спрятать туза в рукаве. Ты даже не представляешь, на что она будет способна, когда я закончу.   
Старк до безумия влюблен в свое творение, он готов говорить о нем часами. Впрочем, с ним это случается далеко не впервые, и чем бы ребенок не тешился, лишь бы ядерные бомбы в подвале не собирал. Хотя какой он ребенок! Щеночек начинает матереть. И упрямство с самонадеянностью у него фамильные.   
– Тебе помочь подготовиться к собранию? – Джеймс трет лоб правой рукой и обходит лабораторию, пока Тони что-то быстро набрасывает в блокноте, время от времени прикусывая карандаш. Зарисовывает очередную схему как пить дать.   
– Я уже взрослый, Баки, я могу выдержать нудную встречу с дюжиной голодных акул капитализма. Это просто деньги, всего лишь деньги, – бормочет Тони себе под нос, пальцы его скользят по плотной бумаге, смазывая резкую линию. Он останавливается и поднимает внимательный взгляд: – Спасибо. Я ценю, как много ты вложил и продолжаешь вкладывать в компанию, но правда в том, что, если я не научусь справляться с «акулами» сам, а буду надеяться, что ты прикроешь мою спину, я не научусь ничему никогда. Быть в глазах общественности «слабаком или беззубой жертвой», чтобы любой желающий считал меня и мою семью легкой добычей? Нет уж, увольте. Я поставлю их на место. Сейчас.   
Склонив голову набок, Джеймс наблюдает. Ему стоит высказать одобрение, но одобрения Тони не ждет. Он хочет почувствовать, как высоко может взлететь сам. Попутный ветер в спину. Джеймс сам прошел через период становления и первых полетов много лет тому назад. Теперь он предпочитает твердо стоять на земле.   
– Я не сомневаюсь, что ты можешь поставить на место любого. Главное, не забывай, что слияние таких мировых гигантов, как «Старк Индастриз» и «Озкорп», едва информация станет достоянием общественности, наделает много шума. И не все будут довольны. Будут и те, в сравнении с кем «акулы капитализма» покажутся тебе карасиками в пруду.  
Сам Джеймс все же не решился бы пойти так далеко, но Тони, похоже, еще там – у больнички койки – все для себя решил. Опрометчивый выпад стал заделом на будущее. Если не собственную армию, то собственную технологическую империю он построит.   
– О, я даже не сомневаюсь, как много недовольных найдется. Всех, чьим амбициям я перекрою воздух. Захотят погрызться, пусть встанут в очередь, – Тони захлопывает блокнот и кладет его на стол, поверх груды схем. – Как насчет того, чтобы в четверг слетать со мной и посмотреть, как продвигается стройка века?   
– Море, солнце и проклятый песок везде, даже там, где его не должно быть. Звучит заманчиво, – тянет Джеймс. Лететь он точно никуда не хочет, но Тони определённо обрадуется возможности провести время вместе, что нечасто удается в эти дни. Похоже, Старку внутреннюю ранимость не вытравить из себя никогда.   
Идея прикупить острова в Карибском бассейне и построить на них собственный город приходит в голову Наташе. Она вообще большая выдумщица. Фантазии Джеймса в своем время хватило только на Канаду.   
– Ты хочешь перенести туда все предприятия «Озкорп»?   
– Восемьдесят процентов, минимум, начну с военного и самолетостроительного производства, а там посмотрим, – Тони, удовлетворившись наблюдениями за своим механическим детищем, спрашивает: – Не болит? Сможешь походить пару часов с рукой? Начнешь привыкать к нагрузке…   
– Смогу, – Джеймс вновь бросает взгляд на металлическую конечность и хмыкает, – ничего критичного, не больно, не тянет. Странновато слегка. Штуковина выглядит так, как будто ей можно пробить стену.   
– Можно, – тут же соглашается Тони, – я же не зря работал над компенсацией веса и балансом. Силу удара примет на себя сама рука, а не плечо. У меня есть еще идея с пластинами, которые позволят прикладывать усилие в десятки раз превышающие возможности человеческой руки. Осталось только договориться с твоим знакомым королем о поставке материалов.   
– Каждый раз пытаюсь понять, как вы, Старки, до всего этого доходите, и не могу, – Джеймс рассеянно улыбается, – то есть, я понимаю принцип, но его же еще надо придумать.   
– Каждый раз пытаюсь понять, как ты, Баки, хочешь казаться простачком, а придумываешь и реализуешь многоходовые интриги, включающие в себя политические перестановки в Белом доме, шпионские игры под носом у спецслужб и своевременные вмешательства в экономику стран третьего мира. Походя. Принцип не понимаю и понимать не хочу, – в тон ему отвечает Тони, ничуть не смутившись. – Не скажу, что меня пугают твои связи и умения, но никогда не знаешь, как много секретов и планов ты откладываешь на «черный день».   
– Понятия не имею, о чем ты.   
– Слышал про мимикрию Мюллера?  
– Никогда, –с любопытством признает Джеймс.   
– Это феномен, при котором один совершенно безобидный биологический вид прикладывает все усилия, чтобы походить на другой – крайне опасный – биологический вид. У тебя же наоборот. Ты как «Бабочка-Монарх», которая во всей своей ядовитой сути хочет походить на безвредного «Вице-короля». И когда тебя пытаются проглотить…   
– Встаю поперек горла.   
– Можно сказать и так. Встаешь поперек горла. Всем. Всегда, – лицо Тони вдруг озаряет восхищенная улыбка: – честно говоря, с детства мечтал научиться делать это так непринужденно. Ты щелкаешь пальцами, и все планы других людей вылетают в трубу, если не совпадают с твоими. Мне кажется, встреться ты с Богом, ты бы и его огорошил тем, что он не входит в твой план. И пошел дальше.   
– Ты же атеист, какой Бог, Тони?   
– Я, знаешь ли, полагаюсь на науку. А пока наукой не доказано, что Бога нет…  
–То Бог есть?   
–Как минимум, есть что-то большее, чем мы. Может быть, судьба? А может быть что-то, до чего мы не додумались. Потому что, чем больше я узнаю, тем больше мне кажется, что все связано между собой. Даже мы. И когда мы меняемся, весь мир меняется с нами. 

1997 год  
США, Нью-Йорк

***

Левая рука слушается, как родная. К ее силе приходится привыкать, как и к холоду, что прижимается к телу, но все меньше и меньше он задумывается о чужеродности протеза. Разломав с десяток дверных ручек и разбив сотню чашек, он учится, не сжимать слишком крепко, не давить больше, чем нужно. К людям прикасаться все еще страшно.   
Он привыкнет. Научится.   
Тонкая сеть глубоких шрамов, идущих от сочленения плоти с металлом вверх, бледнеет. Выцветает быстрее, чем связанные с покушением и похищением воспоминания. Занимают свое место в своеобразной «библиотеке событий».   
Он ездил и смотрел на здание старой фабрики, в которую их с Наташей привезли. От нее ничего не осталось. Их самих могло не остаться, не выброси их из окна ударной волной. Но Штрукер мертв, и, если это и стоило руки, Джеймс не жалеет. Многие теперь смогут уснуть спокойно.   
У него же все хорошо. Почти. Только слишком много свободного времени наедине с воспоминаниями и мыслями. Нечем занять голову. Некого спасать. Только себя.   
Раньше, когда он путался в неделях и годах, в событиях, в людях, – в голове постоянно присутствовала мешанина из звуков и образов, и лишь телу можно было доверять. Тело само знало, как избежать смертельного удара, как ускользнуть от преследователя, как выжить, знало, что он хотел раньше него самого.   
Идеальная приспособляемость. Да, Говард называл это так. Невероятная адаптивность к любым изменениям: раны, болезни, погода, экстремальные условия, стресс. Джеймс никогда не задумывался, но сыворотка или сыворотки – все то, что ввели ему, изменило не только тело, оно изменило все в нем.   
Он придумал себя заново, когда не видел иного выхода. Он создал война.   
Если было нужно, он мог выучить любой язык и говорить на нем без акцента. Возникала потребность, и он осваивал управление вертолетом – за считаные часы. Он знал, как выжить. Он мог спать внутри ледяной пещеры, и ходить под раскалённым солнцем не получая ожогов. Он мог лечь с женщиной или с мужчиной, если обстоятельства подводили его к этой потребности. Им руководили не желания, нет, нужды.  
Он создал хитроумного политика.   
Шпионские игры, защита сотен жизней и управление растущей корпорацией требовали проницательности и звериной интуиции, ему пришлось превратить свой разум – в податливый инструмент. Он научился стратегии и планированию, он перестал считать потери, и где-то по дороге утратил совесть.   
Он создал Джеймса Барнса, человека, который, в сути, никогда не существовал. Создал, чтобы быть хоть кем-то, и стал им.   
Джеймс смотрится в зеркало, и старается улыбнуться. Отражение натужно растягивает губы. Еще немного усилий для того, чтобы мир не увидел то, что скрыто за закрытыми дверьми.   
– Ты прекрасно выглядишь, – Катарина мягко ступает по ковровому покрытию, но у него острый слух и он загодя слышит приближение. Ее маленькая ладонь опускается поверх натянутой ткани пиджака – между лопаток. – Впрочем, как и всегда, дорогой.   
– Будь моя воля, я бы не выходил из дома еще пару месяцев, – глухо откликается он. Перед ней можно быть любым, а он слишком устал держать все в себе.   
Странно, ведь когда-то он боялся сломать любимую женщину кошмарами. Сдувал с нее пылинки, хоть Катарина никогда не была неженкой. Джеймс сам не заметил, когда начал душить ее своей заботой. Так ценил, что не дал ей права выбирать. Была любовь, но ломкая, недоверчивая, как птичка. Мучительная сомнениями. Он берег ее от того, чего она не боялась.   
И хорошо, конечно, что их пути разошлись, пока не стало поздно.   
– Ты обещал Наташе, что в день рождения поедешь с ней на Кони-Айленд, – мягко напоминает Катарина, разглаживая ткань пиджака и смахивая невидимые пылинки. – Не вздумай отказаться. Ей одиннадцать. Она уже больше не будет твоей маленькой девочкой.   
– Она всегда будет моей маленькой девочкой, – Джеймс щурится, выталкивая воспоминания о крови на Наташиных руках на второй план. – Знаешь, я понял, что ты имела в виду, говоря, что каждому отмеряно своей любви.   
– Ты всегда был впечатлительным, – то ли журит, то ли завидует она, – всегда полон нерастраченной энергии жизни. Думается мне, свои лучшие партии я оттанцевала в браке с тобой, заряжаясь этим всем – бурей восторга.   
– Какая там буря, – отмахивается он. – Я как та рыба, есть вода – хорошо, нет воды – так и сдохну. Только и умею, что плыть.  
– Ну и плыви, если умеешь! И не забивай себе голову ерундой. Нам пора выходить.   
– Кони-Айленд, – повторяет про себя Джеймс, и разворачивается к Катарине лицом. – Думаешь, там все сильно изменилось за последние шестьдесят лет?   
– Тебе придётся убедиться в этом лично, – посмеивается она, когда в дверь в комнату распахивается к ним заглядывает Тони.   
– Ты прямо, как девчонка, Баки, собирайся! – он нетерпелив, как и всегда.   
Из комнаты его выдергивает Наташа, только мелькает рыжий хвост:   
– Мы вас ждем в машине! Не зависайте тут.   
– Ну вот видишь, а ты беспокоился, что у тебя нет педагогического таланта, – поддевает его Катарина, подставляя руку так, чтобы идти рядом. Когда-то он шалел от такой близости, но то ли кровь стала холоднее, то ли трезвость мыслей победила порывы окончательно. И нет уже того мальчика, что вспыхивал и горел без оглядки. – Отличные дети получились.   
– Мне кажется, что лучшее в них – не от меня.   
– О, ну что ты, и лучшее, и худшее в наших детях – от нас, – она вновь скрывает улыбку. И лучистые морщинки разбегаются вокруг ярких синих глаз. Глаза за все эти годы ни капли не изменились. Так похожие на те, что были у Стива.   
У Стива, боже. Они ведь едут на Кони-Айленд.   
Он как вкопанный встает на пороге комнаты, не в силах сделать еще хоть шаг. Не может. Слишком распирает в груди что-то огромное и болезненное.   
– Тебе плохо? – обеспокоенно переспрашивает Катарина. Видимо, уже в третий раз. – Мне позвать Тони? Врача? Джеймс, пожалуйста, что…  
– Нет, нет, просто… – он трясет головой, – просто я забыл купить Наташе подарок. Только что понял.   
Ложь легко срывается с языка.   
– О, тебе не стоит беспокоиться об этом, – медленно произносит Катарина, не поверив, но приняв обман. – Тони купил ей весь парк аттракционов. Да, вместе с «Циклоном» и тоннами сладкого попкорна. Сказал, это подарок от вас двоих.   
– Убью паршивца.   
Прошлое смывает, как прилив смывает песчаные замки с пляжей Атлантики. Он не может «не помнить», но может скрыть, воспоминая о семье, о Бруклине, о Стиве под горой других – менее болезненных. Он всегда так делал. Но даже идеальная приспособляемость не дает свободу от себя самого. Он не может перестать быть Баки, потому что Баки – это он.   
Джеймса он придумал.   
Ни войн, ни политик, ни любовник. Мальчишка из Бруклина. Баки – это он. 

2015 год  
США, Нью-Йорк

***

– Что он делает? – переспрашивает Стив, потирая виски. В голове все звенит от скопившейся боли.   
Запасная лаборатория Тони Старка похожа на помесь военного склада и барахолки. То, что осталось от основной, еще дня два будут разгребать лаборанты.   
Наташа рассеянно наматывает прядь волос на палец и не спешит отвечать. Она сильно не в себе после того, как и в ее подсознании покопалась маленькая ведьма Ванда. Что она Наташе показала, один бог знает. От того, что увидел Стив, его до сих пор потряхивает.   
Попались в ловушку, как новички! Мстители, мать вашу. Великие ровнители и хранители. Надо было хотя бы предположить, что в штабе Гидры будут еще и подземелья, и их пленники. Напугали своим налетом и без того зашуганных детей – девчонку и ее брата. Ванда, конечно, она ударила, защищаясь, давая Альтрону спасительные минуты – возможность исчезнуть в закате, прихватив с собой вибраниум.   
– Тони пытается восстановить «Баки», – отвечает вместо Романовой Беннер, и Стив в очередной раз радуется тому, что Халка с ними не было. Только очередного города, разнесенного по камушку, им не хватало.   
– Война с Альтроном не наша, одной силой не возьмешь, нам нужен кто-то, кто… – начинает Наташа, очнувшись.   
– Программа, – резко прерывает пояснение Тони, смахивая третью по счету клавиатуру со стола. – гребаная программа!   
Брюс и Наташа переглядываются от столь явной вспышки злости, и почти незаметными жестами решают между собой, кто пойдет за Пеппер. Наташа поднимается с места и уходит. Брюс, взглянув на Стива, качает головой и выскальзывает следом за ней.   
– Он всего лишь программа, – повторяет Тони уже тише, – он ничего не знает о нас. Он не может решать, как нам жить! Кому жить. Что он о себе возомнил?!   
– Тони…  
– Что, и перед тобой извиниться, кэп, как перед этими детьми? На коленях постоять?! Легче станет? – рявкает он в ответ, подаваясь вперед. Сжимает челюсть так, что подбородок упрямо подается вперед. – Потому что вечно виноват Старк. Да, это мои ракеты взрывают людей. Я создаю оружие. Вероятно, однажды я весь мир взорву к чертям! Это хочешь мне сказать? Так не ты первый, не ты последний. Говори.   
– Тони…  
– Я взорву вас всех к чертям, ты не понял, кэп?! Всю планету. Это меня Альтрон считает угрозой человечеству, а не вас. Из-за меня он уничтожил Баки. Из-за меня он уничтожит всех вас. Всех, кто встанет на его пути: и Пеппер, и Наташу, и тебя, и…   
Тони замолкает, пойманный в руках Стива, как перепуганный зверек. Дышит рвано и напряженно, нервно трепыхается, но не делает серьезных намерений вырваться.   
– Я слышал, это помогает успокоиться, – поясняет Стив, не спеша отпустить жертву медвежьих, отрезвляющих объятий. Ему немного неловко, но не более. И, если Наташа увидит, то будет смеяться над ними месяца два.   
– Помогает, – глухо отвечает Старк ему в плечо. Он ниже, да и силы в нем хватает для обычного человека, но для Стива обычные люди, как ветки – ломкие.   
– Что она тебе показала?   
Говорить, кто «она», излишне. А что она сказала… это и так все слышали. Слышали, и молчали, как оплеванные.   
– Ничего того, чего я сам о себе не знал, – привычно отмахивается Тони, но вдруг поддается и добавляет тише: – Все умерли из-за меня. Она показала мне свой мир, где все мертвы, потому что чертова бомба взорвалась. Я увидел похороны ее родителей, моих родителей, а потом перестал различать. Все умерли. И вы все. Это было так реально, что я до сих пор не уверен, что сейчас не галлюцинирую на дне какой-нибудь пещеры.   
Чертовски реально.   
– Этого не случилось, Тони. Ничего из того, что ты видел, не произошло и не произойдет, – размеренно, стараясь успокоить, произносит Стив. Они не то, что лучшие друзья, но впервые он допускает, они могли бы ими стать. Однажды.  
Два сложных человека с мигрирующим ПТСР.   
– Что она показала тебе, кэп? – шепотом спрашивает Старк. И в нем, казалось, нет деликатности, но сейчас – он осторожен. – То есть, прости, ты не должен отвечать. Просто ты так спокоен, а всех трясет, даже Тор сам не свой от силы этой девчонки. Ведьма, чистая ведьма.   
– Я не спокоен, Тони, – Стив осторожно отстраняется и уходит в другой угол лаборатории. Подальше. Прислоняется к холодной царапающей спину стене. Скрещивает руки на груди, невольно защищаясь. – Мое видение – тоже кошмар, но кошмар другого плана. Она не забрала у меня ничего, наоборот…  
– Наоборот?   
– Баки. Она вернула мне Баки. В том видении я выжил и вернулся домой. С ним. Мне было куда возвращаться, и это была совсем другая жизнь. Хорошая. Там мы разобрались, кем были друг для друга. Я разобрался. Я же жить без него не смог. Не захотел. А сейчас уже поздно.  
Стив упирается спиной в стену и прикрывает глаза, не привык он говорить о том, что клокочет внутри. Случайная искренность отнимает последние силы, которые мешали прорваться плотине эмоций. И накрывает девятым валом.   
Наступает очередь Тони с неловкой осторожностью притянуть его на себя, чтобы обнять.   
– Я слышал, это помогает, – бормочет он себе в оправдание. И только хватка на плечах на мгновение становится крепче. – Мы вернемся к этому разговору, кэп, когда все закончится. А сейчас вспомним о том, что мы герои, и соберемся в кучку. Миру во всем мире нужен мой инженерный гений и твой крепкий кулак. Но запомни, мы должны вернуться к этому разговору.   
Стив так и не спрашивает, кому и что они должны. 

1998 год  
США, Координаты бывшей военной базы Лехай

– Насколько плохо? – Джеймс поднимает глаза, едва за Ирвином закрывается дверь. Тони продолжает гонять солнечного зайчика по потолку, используя для этого свои очки.   
Литтл садится в кресло – в конце концов он в своем кабинете – между его ладоней мелькает тонкая серебристая ручка, и исчезает в кармане рабочего халата.   
– Наташа стабильна. Я и мои коллеги считаем, что в ее состоянии не предвидится ухудшений. Судороги и рвота – единичный случай от переутомления. После переливания твоей крови ее организм сразу же начал перестраиваться, мы это знали. Гормональный выброс и возраст только ускорили процесс. Сейчас ей надо поберечься, отказаться от балета или спортивной борьбы, станет легче, – Ирвин качает головой в такт с речью. Его волосы данью последней моде зачесаны назад в короткий светлый хвост. – Потом, посмотрим. В текущем положении, мы можем только наблюдать.  
– Что значит – только наблюдать? – иногда все, чего Джеймс хочет, это бить стекла и предметы интерьера, чтобы и ему стало чуточку легче. Отпустило. Любопытное понятие. Прямо как сделай человеку плохо, а потом – как было, его отпустит.   
– Процесс перестройки необратим, по крайней мере, по сегодняшним достижениям в области генной инженерии, – Ирвин разводит руками. – В ДНК Наташи есть характерный маркер, особенность, которая заинтересовала меня год назад. Эта особенность, полагаю, и позволила не просто безболезненно пережить переливание твоей крови, но и заставило полученную дозу «работать на себя». Наташа подросток. Ее тело ежедневно изменяется. Это огромное подспорье для активации мутации. Я не вижу возможности как-то повлиять на процесс.   
Тони замирает в кресле, переставая, так кажется, дышать.   
– Тот мудак, что похитил вас и назвался ее родственником, думаешь, он точно знал, что она переживет переливание? – молниеносно предполагает он, обращаясь к Джеймсу. Ирвина он не то, что недолюбливает, до сих пор слегка робеет в его присутствии.   
Неловко ему, если Тони Старку вообще бывает неловко. Ирвин уже давно игнорирует подобные заморочки, только на Джеймса смотрит – иногда смотрит – с застарелой грустью. Не сложилось, не могло сложится, сам не позволил, но все же иногда всякое грезится.   
– Не думаю, что «этот мудак» знал наверняка, но что-то такое проскользнуло в разговоре. Полагаешь, что речь идет о наследственной генетической мутации?  
– Ты же сам говорил, что из всех, кому вводили «недосыворотку» в плену в 44-ом, выжил ты один. Допустим, это не потому, что сыворотка была неправильная, что, если, – Тони подхватывается с кресла и начинает ходить по комнате, активно жестикулируя, – что, если препарат подходил людям с определенным наследственным признаком. Только у тебя он был, у остальных не было.   
Не он один выжил, но логика в размышлениях Старка есть. Неоспоримая. И он пойдет гораздо дальше своего отца.   
– Я из обычной семьи, – возражает Джеймс, оглядываясь на Ирвина. Хочет осторожно обойти острые углы в разговоре, за которые Тони обязательно зацепится. Ирвин качает головой. Предсказуемо, он ни разу не одобрял политику замалчивания. – Никаких скелетов в шкафу и родственников голубой крови. Я просто не могу быть носителем редкой мутации.   
– Ну а если, допустим, твоя мама изменяла твоему папе, – Тони делает двусмысленный жест руками, и тут же спешит спрятать «виновников» за спину. – Извини.   
Ирвин с присвистом выдыхает и трет виски:   
– Из моей практики наблюдений, гены могут «спать» три-пять поколений. Мутация могла быть у твоих пра-пра, о существовании которых ты и не подозревал.   
«И ты, Брут», – мысленно произносит Джеймс.   
– Да, Баки, это возможно.  
– И что нам это дает? – Джеймс скрещивает руки на груди и подходит к окну.   
– Все! – горячо воскликнет Тони, и на лице Ирвина мелькает одобрение. – Двадцать лет назад у нас не было ничего, сейчас мы расшифровали ДНК. Мы можем провести скрининг, прицельно ища совпадения. Если это правда, если есть ген, активирующий последующие мутации, ты представляешь, какие перспективы открываются перед нами? Ведь никто – я уверен – никто до этого еще не додумался.   
О, сколько сил было положено на то, чтобы до этого никто не додумался! И сколько еще удастся сохранить все в тайне? Едва ли по-настоящему долго.   
– Мне столетие плевать на перспективы! – огрызается Джеймс. – Речь о Наташе. Речь обо мне. Речь о том, что нельзя менять людей! Люди такие, какими родились, их не нужно улучшать!  
«Я уже видел, что бывает, когда люди пытаются играть в богов», – не произносит он.   
– Рано или поздно эволюция возьмет свое, что с того, что мы ее ускорим, – Тони осторожно кладет ладонь на правое плечо Джеймса. Слева к нему лучше больше не подходить – зашибет и не заметит. Сила бионической руки превосходит все ожидания.   
– Однажды твое «что с того» станет причиной конца света, – рявкает тот в ответ. – Ты тоже хочешь поиграть в Бога, Тони, но Бог создал не только ангелов, он же создал и демонов.   
Ирвин морщится и принимает решение – оставить их двоих разбираться между собой. В семейные ссоры он больше лезть не намерен. Хватит. Наслушался.   
– Я тоже переживаю на Наташу, – Тони сглатывает, но взгляд не опускает. Упрям. – Полноценное исследование ее ДНК поможет глубже разобраться в том, что вызывает… приступы. Я мог бы заняться исследованием сам.  
«Приступы» – это то, что выходит за грань нормы по всем параметрам. Он догадался почти сразу: с первых, затянувшихся на часы, ночных кошмаров, полных крика и заполошного шепота. Наташа видит то, чему суждено сбыться. Будущее, полное боли.   
К счастью, проснувшись, свои виденья она забывает. Пока.   
Способности прогрессируют с возрастом, он наблюдал не единожды. Джеймс не знает, как правильно объяснить девочке происходящее с ней. Объяснить так, чтобы она не отвергла саму суть одаренности.   
– Наташа не твоя лабораторная игрушка, Тони!   
– Она моя сестра!  
Два окрика сливаются в один. Они застывают, глядя друг на друга после того, как пересекли невидимую черту – взаимоуважения. И отстраняются.   
– Я знаю, ты не причинишь ей боль, – сглатывает Джеймс. – Просто не могу бороться со своими воспоминаниями о том, к чему приводят исследования. Никто никогда не должен проводить подобные эксперименты над людьми. Мутации или не мутации. Все случится само или не случится совсем, поверь мне.   
– Ты не можешь знать наверняка, – возражает Тони. Он все еще молод и полон идеализма и максимализма.   
В детях их Бруклина максимализм выгорал в первый год самостоятельной жизни. Все же мир стал терпимее и мягче. Похож на фруктовый пудинг, что обтекает со всех сторон, не причиняя боли. И люди взрослеют в нем соответственно – не ударяясь об острые края.   
– Не забывай, что я помню, что я видел и что знаю. Судьба самая несокрушимая сила. Идти ты можешь куда угодно, но окажешься там, где должен. Мир измениться тогда, когда сам будет к этому готов, а не тогда, когда ты попытаешься внести свою лепту в эволюцию.   
– Отец бы с тобой не согласился, – возражает Тони с плохо скрытой обидой.  
– Но не он сейчас решает, не так ли?   
Аргумент ужасен, но иногда Джеймс понятия не имеет, как направить энергию Тони Старка в мирное русло. Привязанность не делает его слепым идиотом. А Тони, Тони поймет однажды. Ему только нужен кто-то, кто станет якорем его человечности.   
Не Джеймс. В нем самом человечности почти не осталось. 

1999 год  
США, Нью-Йорк

***

На выходные особняк пустеет.   
Тони улетает в Монако – участвовать в гонках и разбрасывать деньги на благотворительных приемах. Прислуге предоставляется короткий отпуск. Приехавшая на каникулы Наташа почти не выходит из своей комнаты.   
Джеймс осторожно стучит в ее дверь. Наташа разрешает войти тут же, поднимает на него вопросительный взгляд. Под руками у нее книга сказок. На русском.   
– Мне казалось, ты попросила выбросить всех кукол в кладовку и сказала, что ты уже взрослая, – Джеймс улыбается краешком губ, а голос сам становится мягким, почти обволакивающим. Для него это совершенно особый тон – тот, которым он разговаривает с ней. Внутри будто зарождается мелодия, и звучит в каждом слове.   
– Я пытаюсь вспомнить язык, – Наташа захлопывает книжку. – Решила выбрать курс русского языка в следующем году в школе, продвинутый уровень. Подыщешь мне репетитора на лето?   
– Могу позаниматься с тобой сам, – Джеймс забирает книжку и рассматривает обложку: – Skazki narodov mira. Ну и как тебе, не сложно?   
– В основном, я все помню, – тянет она, – но алфавит, поначалу, тяжело. И некоторые слова вроде – nenaprasno. Я его десять минут в словаре искала!  
Наташа садится в позу лотоса и привычно убирает волосы за уши. Полгода назад она обрезала длинные косы и теперь щеголяет короткой стрижкой а-ля Вайнона Райдер. Правда, с рыжими крупными кудрями она больше похожа на одуванчик, чем на своего кумира.   
– Но ничего, я еще немного вспомню, и смогу читать книги по истории!  
– Тебе нравится история? – искренне удивляется Джеймс.   
– Да ладно, пап, ты мне все время вместо сказок рассказывал то о высадке американцев в Нормандии, то о «Карибском кризисе», то о «Сухом законе и Великой депрессии». На рождество от тети Пегги я получила книгу о Маргарет Тэтчер и роли британской разведки в борьбе с фашизмом. А в прошлом году на Рождество она подарила мне «Хроники Великих революций» и заметки Линкольна о демократии. Пол, забирая меня из пансиона, регулярно отвозит на заседания ООН. А крестная, как ты помнишь, в прошлом году в образовательных целях летала со мной в музей Освенцима. Пап, только Джарвис дарит мне сладости.   
– Я был уверен, что тебе нравится еще и аттракционы, – признается он. Нет, пожалуй, Джеймс так и не стал лучше разбираться в том, как воспитывать детей.   
– Очень, но в будущем я хочу стать кем-то значительнее продавца попкорна.   
Серьезная девочка.   
– Пойдем, – говорит он. – Одень что-нибудь, чтобы не замерзнуть на ветру. Я отвезу тебя в одно памятное место.   
Памятных мест у него, честно говоря, осталось немного. Старый добрый Бруклин перестроили, снесли и снова перестроили. Дешевые «скворечники» для тех, кто перебивался от заработка к заработку, уступили место монументальным особнякам.   
– Ты здесь вырос, я знаю, – Наташа выбирается из машины и щурится на яркое солнце. Прикрывает глаза козырьком из ладони, чуть сгибая пальцы, как всегда делала его мать.   
– Здесь продавали булочки и хлеб, – кивает он на витрину магазина одежды. – Совсем не такие, как сейчас. Тесто в них было чуть влажное, а сверху – тонкая хрустящая корочка. Мне или Стиву родители давали деньги, и мы шли в булочную, а по дороге обратно отламывали горбушки и ели. Ничего вкуснее в своей жизни не пробовал!  
Потом, конечно, хлеб перестал быть таким же хрустящим, как в детстве, но он все еще любит свежую выпечку.   
– В мое время было принято ходить на танцы. И когда-то я неплохо танцевал, – он оборачивается вокруг себя, имитируя скользящий шаг танца, и Наташа откидывает голову назад и заливисто смеется.   
– Похоже, тебе придется вести меня на первый бал, – говорит она. – Все мальчишки из школы отдавят мне ноги.   
– Ну, не все мальчишки безнадежны, некоторым нужно дать шанс, – поддевает он. – Ты просто не представляешь, как долго я тренировался, чтобы не отдавить ноги одной задиристой курносой девчонке. Звали ее Ирис.   
От аромата ее цветочных духов кружилась голова.   
– И на ком ты тренировался? – Наташа скептически поднимает бровь. У Пегги научилась. Женские штучки.   
– О, ну у меня под рукой был Стив.   
– Вы прямо, как Чип и Дейл, я вас так и представляю. Вместе, как будто тогда, в детстве, не было тебя без Стива, а Стива без тебя, – она качает головой и поддевает его под локоть, чтобы идти рядом. – Мне хотелось бы найти себе такого друга. Своего собственного. Ты расскажешь мне, как их ищут?   
– Понятия не имею, – Джеймс поднимает глаза к солнцу, не замечая, что они слезятся. – Я не нашел никого похожего за полсотни лет, как видишь. Такие просто появляются в твоей жизни, и ты замечаешь, что не помнишь, когда их не было.   
Чистая правда. Стив Роджерс, появляясь в чьей-то жизни, заставлял тут же забыть о времени, когда его не было. Вся семья Барнсов не припомнила бы, когда стала оставлять для соседского мальчишки место за обеденным столом. Для Пегги он тоже был всегда. И для Старка.   
– И долго Стив учил тебя танцевать? – ехидничает Наташа.   
– Эй, это кто кого учил! – добродушно поддается он. – Хотя Ребекка со Стивом танцевала охотнее, чем со мной, но это только потому, что моя сестра была вредной.   
– Как я?   
– Гораздо больше!   
За время, прошедшее после их похищения и смешения крови, Джеймс все чаще ловит себя на мысли, как Наташа становится похожа если не на него, то на женщин из его семьи. Заостряется нос, скулы и подбородок словно очерчивают тени, волосы отдают не апельсиново-рыжим, а темной медью, а глаза из зеленых уходят в серый. Изменения сами по себе едва различимы и их можно списать на стремительную перестройку организма, но он наблюдает за ней пристальнее всех, он знает, что ищет.   
Такого просто не может быть, но есть.   
Он все чаще задумывается, что сыворотка – любая сыворотка, активирующая мутации, как бы они не крутились, – лишь реализует глубинное желание человека. Стив хотел быть сильным и здоровым, и он стал. Сам Джеймс хотел выжить любой ценой, и он не умирает. Наташа же хотела быть похожей на него, защитить их всех от возможных несчастий, которые придут в будущем.   
Трансформация не делает человека другим, только отсекает лишнее. А с настоящим собой может примириться не каждый. Джеймсу это знакомо.   
– Расскажи еще что-нибудь о Ребекке, – Наташа дергает его за рукав рубашки. – Она была красивая?   
– Так говорили.   
– Она вышла замуж?   
Наташа проницательна для своего возраста, многие ответы она читает по его лицу, в то время, как для Тони – он по-прежнему пустой лист. Удивительно, что женщины с их потенциалом еще не захватили мир, если честно.   
– Ты же никогда не упускал ее из виду, пап, чтобы ты не говорил крестной на этот счет, – журит она.   
– Я никогда не общался с ней и не искал встречи. Моя сестра прожила не слишком долгую, обычную жизнь и умерла еще в восемьдесят шестом. Ее единственная дочь с отцом переехала в Алабаму. А там вышла замуж. У нее самой уже подрастает девочка, она, должно быть, немного старше тебя. Больше никого из нашей семьи не осталось. Все умерли.   
– У твоей, – Наташа запинается, считая в голове, после произносит, – внучатой племянницы есть… Она… Думаешь, она такая же особенная, как мы?  
Джеймс не задумывался, если честно.   
– Возможно. Если верить Ирвину, мутации лучше передаются по женской линии. Так что есть большая вероятность того, что она тоже особенная. А что?  
– Интересно. Ты скажешь мне, как ее зовут?   
– Понятия не имею, зачем это тебе. Я никогда в глаза не видел эту девушку, – Джеймс недоумевает.   
– Просто так? – Наташа поджимает губы. – Предчувствие, может быть. Может быть, нет. Так как ее зовут?  
– Лора. 

1999 год, 31 декабря  
США, Нью-Йорк

***

Нью-Йорк готовился к вступлению в новое тысячелетие, как группа чирдлидирш к финалу чемпионата США – всепоглощающе, планируя победить или сдохнуть на пути к финишу. Концерт на Таймс-Сквер начался после шести, и приплясывающее настроение, как вода, потекло по жилам-улицам от центра к окраинам.   
За полчаса до полуночи музыка звучит даже в самых отдаленных и глухих районах. Она в каждом радиоприемнике, и скоро польется даже из утюгов.   
Ошалелые горожане в сутолоке налетают друг на друга в последние предпраздничные часы, смеются и обнимаются, передавая с объятиями легкомысленную ничем не подкрепленную радость.   
Джеймс смотрит вниз – на простирающуюся панораму городских огней. Это первый новый год в новом офисе-крепости, поднявшейся над окружающими домами-маломерками на семьдесят этажей. Просторный кабинет освещает тусклый настольный светильник. Вечеринка этажом ниже, если судить по восторженным крикам, в самом разгаре.   
Он один. Или почти один.   
– О чем жалеешь на этот раз? – интересуется Пегги. Ее голос с годами утрачивает звонкость, и только мягкие шипящие нотки остаются на месте. Сталь и бескомпромиссность сменяет усталость.   
От голоса или вопроса – он вздрагивает.  
– О любви, которой не случилось, о чем же еще, – мягко, не вкладывая чувств отшучивается Джеймс.   
– Не вешай лапшу на уши старой женщине, Барнс, – она присаживается в огромное кожаное кресло, столь широкое, что и он бы потерялся в этом офисном великолепии. Хмыкает и, бросив короткий взгляд на датчики дыма, закуривает.   
Плевать она хотела на правила.   
– Баки, деактивируй систему пожарной безопасности на всем этаже, – сухо распоряжается Джеймс и тянется к пачке. За полвека курить он бросал раз тридцать.   
– Система безопасности деактивирована, – послушно откликается любимое создание Старка. Создание. Он собрал его из мыслей и образов и оживил, пропустив ток. Удивительная метафора из фантастики, переставшей быть уже столько фантастичной и недостижимой.   
Теперь «Баки» опробован в деле и на него замкнуто все: камеры, замки, счета, базы данных, проекты. Он открывает гаражные двери, зачитывает расписание, покупает акции на бирже. Джеймсу и странно, и довольно волнительно каждый день слышать свой отстраненный голос со стороны, но время проходит, и он привыкает. Удобно.   
Нарочитое удобство способно внушить человеку нового времени, что и самое черное зло – вполне терпимо, коль скоро зло это предоставляет комфорт.   
Этот невидимый и неощутимый «Баки» создан по образу и подобию, но «Баки» не Джеймс, он нечто абсолютно другое, нечто большее. Создание Старка слишком совершенно для человека. Оно быстрее, умнее, логичнее, он не позволит чувствам взять вверх, не станет бояться смерти. За ним будущее. Новое время с двумя нолями в конце.   
Джеймс прикуривает и едва не закашливается – отвык.   
– Так, о чем ты жалеешь? – вновь спрашивает Пегги. Цепкости своей она не утратила.   
– Что не убил Фьюри, когда тот был еще наглым щенком, – задумчиво отвечает Джеймс. – Теперь эту дворнягу хрен прихлопнешь. Он затянет Тони в дерьмо, и все это бесконечное «наведение мировой безопасности» пойдет по новому кругу. Семьдесят лет одно и то же!  
– Что ж, пусть у них будет свой круг, – Картер смахивает пепел на подставку для ручек и ничуть не стесняется. – Думаешь, нас бы с тобой остановило, если бы отцы наши, пусть будет земля им пухом, сказали, что мы зря бежим бить фашистов и коммунистов? Черта с два! Побежали бы, как миленькие. Вот и их ты не остановишь. Это другая война, их война.   
– Я растил детей не для войны, – глухо и раздраженно отвечает он. – Я хотел, чтобы весь этот мрак, что мы видели, остался в прошлом.   
– Никто не растит детей для войны, Джеймс, но мир – это иллюзия, короткий перерыв между тем, как одна волна истории сменит другую, а третья разрушит все, что было создано, и все начнется заново. Наш почивший друг называл это эволюцией.   
Говард Старк, безусловно, сильно опередил свое время. Жаль, он не дожил до этого дня. Джеймсу Барнсу нашлось бы, о чем потолковать с ним по итогам столетия.   
– Эволюция, говоришь? И все начнется заново. А я как древний вампир останусь чахнуть в темной пещере. Мне, как твари подземелий, не положено уплывать на Заокраинный Запад в преддверии наступления эпохи смертных людей, – Джеймс допивает оставшийся в бокале скотч и утробно смеется. – Наташа обожает эту книгу.   
– У нее, как и у тебя, потрясающе развитая фантазия, – отмечает Пегги и глубже проваливается в кресло. – Мне кажется, я уже в том возрасте, когда хочется сказок.   
– Из наших жизней можно сложить только шпионский роман, да и тот получится, – Джеймс запинается, подбирая правильное слово, – тоскливый. Только одних разговоров – на три тома. Ску-ка!  
– А что, шпионы по нынешним канонам не разговаривают? – с любопытством переспрашивает она. – Только стреляют?   
– И занимаются сексом. По крайней мере, шпионы из МИ-6, – поддевает Джеймс, потому что шутка про Пегги, ее роль в американской контрразведке и ее британское подданство не устареет до тех пор, пока стоит Британия. – Кому нужны многодневные переговоры, когда главное пострелять и потрахаться?   
– Эти люди явно никогда не торговали своей и чужой свободой, – парирует Пегги. – Надеюсь, когда придет мое время, я уплыву на Заокраинный Запад, а не в очередной шпионский роман.   
– Когда придет наше время, – одними губами повторяет за ней Джеймс, как тост. – С наступающим новым веком тебя, Пегги Картер.   
– И тебя Барнс, и тебя. Нальешь старой подруге каплю скотча? Пока племянница не видит. Девочка слишком беспокоится о моем здоровье. Очень скоро я буду есть одну траву и морковку.   
Благородная янтарная жидкость заполняет округлые стаканы.   
– Ты пришла с племянницей и еще не познакомила нас? – Джеймс нарочито допускает в голос хрипотцу, щурится, и принимает вид столь самоуверенный, что невольно напоминает Картер сцену из далекого прошлого. – Она похожа на старую добрую Пегги?   
– Младшая дочь моего младшего братишки. Ей пятнадцать, Барнс, она красит волосы в иссиня-черный, хочет вставить сережку в нос и ненавидит империалистов и роялистов. Поверь мне, терпеть ее общество можно будет не раньше, чем через пяток лет.   
– Мы тоже когда-то были такими. Ну, не совсем такими, но… – Джеймс немного лукавит, потому что сам он уже в шестнадцать переехал от родителей и чувствовал себя не в пример взрослее нынешних тинэйджеров с их показательными выступлениями о независимости. – Будет неплохо, если девочки подружатся. Наташе не хватает друзей.   
– Мы с тобой, как две старые матроны, признай, – Пегги кривит губы в самодовольной улыбке.   
– Ты вовсе не старая матрона! Мы с тобой, директор Маргарет Картер, еще повоюем.   
– За наших или за ваших?   
– Разберемся по дороге. Налить тебе еще бокальчик в честь нового тысячелетия?   
Она хрипло смеется.   
– Налей уже, и расскажи уже боевой подруге, о чем жалеешь на самом деле. Кто еще выслушает тебя, Баки?   
Никто. Однажды молчание поглотит его с потрохами.  
– О любви, которой не случилось, о чем же еще, – устало повторяет он.


	6. Chapter 6

Год 2001, 27 сентября  
США, Нью-Йорк

***

Всякий Бог однажды ошибается.  
Обычно этот момент благополучно выпадает в финальной редакции «Великой Книги Религии», потому что человеческая натура ищет совершенства, и хоть иногда должна его находить. Веруя, люди принимают то, что Бог не ошибается.   
Ложь.   
Ведь если мы созданы по образу и подобию, то все хорошее и дурное в нас – от оригинала. Заложенный в основу комплекс алгоритмов, как сказали бы инженеры. И было бы неплохо, если бы кто-то организовал службу технической поддержки всей системы, потому что сбоит она регулярно.   
– Всякий Бог однажды ошибается, – произносит Джеймс и эхо гуляет по пустому помещению недостроенного опен-спейса. Стены белые, пол черный, потолок в полоску – сама обстановка навевает на философские размышления.   
Черное и белое в вечном противостоянии.   
Остановившись неподалеку от оконного проема, Джеймс небрежно бросает плащ на спинку единственного стула. Прячет руки в карманы и несколько секунд внимательно рассматривает острые носы натертых до блеска ботинок.   
– Вы один из тех, чей контакт с человеческой расой упорно отрицают все мировые правительства? – «в лоб» спрашивает Фьюри, так и не научившийся юлить.   
– Разве есть разница, кто я и откуда, директор? – Джеймс складывает руки на груди и одной из них подпирает подбородок. После изнурительных тренировок и бесконечных подгонок, он владеет обеими – настоящей и протезом – в совершенстве. Если не знать наверняка, разницу в скорости или плавности движений – не уловить. Ладони скрывают плотные перчатки.   
– Вы пришли без привычной маскировки, мистер Блум, – Фьюри делает неуловимое движение, обрисовывая лицо, – потому что я теперь «директор»?   
– Вы мне и раньше не нравились, Ник, – Джеймс качает головой, – с чего бы вы начали нравится мне сейчас? У меня есть дело к новоизбранному директору организации, именующей себя «Щ.И.Т.»  
Фьюри копируют его позу. Он научился держать себя, самоуверенный сукин сын. Джеймса раздражает все в нем: от неконтролируемой паранойи до склонности к риску. Если бы за назначения отвечал он, Фьюри бы достался скромный отдел в захолустье Оклахомы.   
– У нас есть общие дела?   
– Интересы, – Джеймс едва различимо ведет головой и поправляет примечательную брошь – в виде трех пересекающихся треугольников Волькнута – на галстуке, – я предоставлю в ваше распоряжение технологии, которые позволят вам опередить вооруженной комплекс любой страны. Даже этой страны. Ваши передвижения будут непросто невидимы, а неуловимы. И я готов оплатить строительство десяти убежищ на точках по вашему усмотрению: оборудование, безопасность, секретность. Если захотите, сотрете память всем участникам проекта.   
– А взамен? – видно, что Фьюри рад бы ему врезать, но он слишком хорошо понимает выгоду.   
– Взамен вы прекратите исследования и перевезете содержимое хранилища 52 на указанную мной базу, для начала, и я определенно захочу, чтобы всем участникам стерли память. Дальше делайте вид, что Отдел 13 не существует, и мы не будем мозолить глаза, как и всегда, – ровно и почти отстраненно произносит Джеймс.   
– Вчера я даже не подозревал о том, что отчитываюсь такому количеству «заинтересованных сторон», –с издевкой произносит Фьюри, – а сегодня всем должен.   
– Вчера вы не были директором.   
Джеймс бы добавил пару нелестных о реалиях такого бюрократичного кошмара, как «Щ.И.Т.», но это он преподнесет на десерт прекрасным зимним вечером после очередного политического кризиса, когда все, чего будет желать новоявленный директор – застрелиться. Джеймс Барнс знает ценность правильно поданной информации.   
– Пожалуй, я возьму паузу, чтобы обдумать ваше щедрое предложение, – Фьюри вежливо кивает.   
– Я не торгуюсь, Ник, – одним жестом поднятой руки останавливает его Джеймс. – Сейчас вы потяните время, выжидая, что еще я могу вам предложить, чтобы решить, как вести со мной дела. Не спорьте, неплохая тактика для деловых людей и многомиллиардных сделок, паршивая – для военной стратегии. Вы понятия не имеете, кто я, и этот «вежливый фасад», который я стараюсь поддерживать, только фасад. Давайте сократим и ваше и мое время. Я назвал цену, вы либо проглатывайте все, либо я найду кому сделать предложение.   
– Объект в хранилище 52 может быть, чем угодно, – резонно отмечает Фьюри, – я не могу отдать его в ваши руки без предварительной проверки.   
Джеймс улыбается, но только одной половиной лица, глаза остаются холодны.   
– Это прошлое, которое было похоронено и не должно вновь вернуться в мир, не сейчас. Вы не готовы к работе с ним. Собственная безопасность работает с объектами оранжевого уровня угрозы с момента основания. Мы могли бы сделать официальный запрос…  
– Но официально вы не существуете, – заканчивает Фьюри, сцепив руки за спиной. У него выправка – любой генерал позавидует, а сам он никогда не служил в армии.   
– Скажем да, мы предпочитаем не существовать официально. Такие времена настают, директор, что война не где-то там, война где-то здесь. Действовать надо соответственно.  
Замечание попадает в точку, Фьюри переводит взгляд за окно туда, где, скрытое и огороженное от посторонних глаз, тлеет пепелище Всемирного торгового центра.   
Война где-то здесь, увы, именно с этим им придется жить дальше.   
– Мы можем обговорить условия… нашего сотрудничества?   
– Нет, что вы, я не предлагаю сотрудничество, – Джеймс пожимает плечами, – пока. Я учитываю ваши интересы, вы – мои. Для начала достаточно.   
– Позвольте сказать, вы не самый устрашающий… человек из тех, кого я встречал. Вы так уверены, что можете диктовать мне условия?   
Взгляд, который встречает Фьюри в ответ, осадил бы и святого проповедника на пути к Граалю.   
– У меня нет потребности «устрашать», я не пугало. Вы становитесь на моем пути, и я нахожу способ вас уничтожить. Молча. Без угроз, позерства и предупреждений. У вас есть 48 часов на принятие решения. Потратьте их с умом.   
Джеймс уходит почти бесшумно и не оглядываясь, будто не боится, что в спину ему посмотрит дуло пистолета, будто знает, что – не посмеют. Он уходил так не раз. А Фьюри еще полчаса прокручивает у себя в голове странное приветствие, пытаясь уловить какой-то скрытый подтекст.   
Подтекст, который поможет ему сделать выбор. 

2015 год  
США, Нью-Йорк

***

– Стив, – зовет знакомый, когда он нажимает на дисплее «принять звонок», и на секунду кажется, что сердце сбивается с ритма и заходится в щенячьем восторге.   
Надежда. Он хорошо прочувствовал ее на вкус в юности. Кислая.  
– Б-баки, – переспрашивает он и выдыхает. Ну, конечно же, Старк все же перестал швырять вазы в стенку и починил – собрал свою бесценную программу заново, пока Стив ненадолго отключился в гостевой комнате.   
– Да, Стив, – соглашается электронный голос, – к сожалению, я не с лучшими новостями.   
– Альтрон уничтожил тебя, я знаю, но Тони же удалось все восстановить, – Стив запинается, понимая, что не дал собеседнику толком все пояснить. Протараторил свое – от волнения.   
– Искусственный интеллект, именующий себя Альтроном, определенно намеревался стереть мои базовые файлы, но Баки Барнс был параноиком, я его цифровая копия с аналогичными паттернами поведения, и паранойю я заменяю перестраховкой. Определенно, я подготовил несколько копий на случай непредвиденной ситуации, на самом деле, более дюжины копий на случай 252 вариантов непредвиденных ситуаций.  
От облегчения Стив начинает улыбаться, он и понятия не имел, как сильно привязался к призраку, живущему в башне.   
– В чем же плохая новость?   
– Альтрон представляет угрозу для человечества. Все мои копии, вместе взятые не смогут удерживать его вечно, Альтрон доберется до кодов ядерного запуска, до мощнейших энергетических источников на планете, он получит под свой контроль все информационные базы, и люди останутся без защиты. – Баки прерывается, давая возможность осмыслить, а после продолжает: – Я прогнозирую, что у нас есть в запасе сорок восемь – пятьдесят часов, не больше.   
Стив выдыхает и прикрывает глаза. Его плечи опускаются, он кажется уставшим, таким он никогда не показывается на публике.   
– Почему ты передаешь эту информацию мне, а не Тони, – спрашивает он, уловив главное. Он уже понял, что это не Старк вернул свое детище к жизни, это Баки оказался проворнее и умнее, чем тот неведомый захватчик, что вылез из скипетра.   
Этот Баки сам по себе. Всегда был. Как и его прототип.   
– Мне известен способ остановить вторжение Альтрона, но этот способ категорически не понравится Тони Старку, а мне необходима помощь извне, – уклончиво отвечает ИИ.   
– С чего ты взял, что со мной договориться проще?   
– Капитан Америка умеет принимать непростые решения. Ты умеешь, Стив.   
Не поспоришь. Стив военный, а это непросто вытравить из натуры. Они понимает все про «сопутствующий ущерб» и «выбор наименьшей из зол», но только бы не снова в этот личный ад, где все те, кого он не смог спасти, зовут его по имени.   
– О чем идет речь? – сухо, по-деловому интересуется Стив.   
– По предварительной оценке, энергии, которой обладает камень из скипетра, должно хватить для того, чтобы я мог одновременно уничтожить все копии Альтрона и его «закладки». Других сходных источников на Земле в настоящий момент не существует.   
– Допустим, хотя использовать камень – огромный риск, неизвестно, что еще выплеснется в мир из нутра этой проклятой стекляшки.  
– Риск минимален, – тут же откликается Баки, – но я не буду его исключать.   
– И почему об этом не должен знать Тони? – переспрашивает Стив. – Он не из тех, кого остановят возможные… осложнения.   
– Есть вероятность, что используемый поток энергии, достигнув пика, уничтожит не только Альтрона, но и меня, – произносит Баки-из-машины так, что в его голосе призвуком звучит нерешительность.   
– Насколько большая вероятность? – Стив сглатывает образовавшийся комок в горле.   
– Девяносто восемь процентов.   
– Господи, ты же убьешь себя! – восклицает он. – Ты понимаешь, что это уничтожит тебя, и все равно хочешь, чтобы я выкрал камень и подключил… и… это самоубийство!  
– Технически, я не жив, чтобы умереть, – поправляет его Баки. – Да, мне придется объединить все существующие копии меня в одну систему, да, скорее всего, уничтожение Альтрона приведет к нарушению всех протоколов безопасности, встроенных в меня, и запустит самоуничтожения, но сохранение моей целостности в сравнении с сохранением даже одной человеческой жизни – ничтожность.   
Стив хочет сказать, что для него, лично для него, сохранение призрачной возможности общаться с Баки, может и стоит целого мира, но он Капитан Америка умеет принимать действительность во всей ее неприглядности.   
– Тебе нужно выкачать и направить энергию, верно? Сделать это здесь невозможно. Понятно. Куда я должен доставить камень? – спрашивает он, сжимая руки в кулаки так сильно, что становится больно.   
– Место назначения прекрасно известно твоим спутникам, они будут ждать на выходе из башни. Не бери с собой никакой электроники, в том числе, телефон. Слишком легко вычислить.   
– Спутникам? Я уж было решил, что это одиночная миссия.   
– Мисс Ванда и мистер Пьетро любезно согласились помочь. У них есть опыт взаимодействия с камнем, они смогут выдержать его влияние достаточно долго, если потребуется. И завершат миссию, если ты не сможешь.   
Точный расчет.   
– Когда я последний раз их видел, они не были настроены на сотрудничество, – иррационально возражает Стив, потому что от одного воспоминания о наведенном видении его передергивает. Словно ему забрались под черепную коробку и хорошо там поковырялись, и пообещали зайти еще раз, если понадобится.   
Нет, он понимает, что Ванда испугалась и разозлилась, она даже ничего непоправимого не натворила, но, всегда есть «но». И это «но» способно стать последней каплей, подточившей камень. Тяжело находится вблизи от человека, способного вывернуть твои мысли, мечты и всего тебя наизнанку. Стив не судит способности, но предпочтет держаться в стороне.   
– Они не пересмотрели свои взгляды относительно Тони Старка, но будущее мира с Альтроном их не устраивает, так что мы договорились, – возражает Баки.   
– Они дети, Баки. Они не должны участвовать в миссиях.   
– По законам Соединенных Штатов этим детям достаточно лет, чтобы пить алкоголь и голосовать на выборах. У них есть выбор, и они сами принимают решения. Сознательно и взвешенно.   
– Уверен? Что-то я не замечаю сознательности в этом столетии.  
– Не будь занудой. Они весьма сообразительные молодые люди.   
Ну, если искусственный интеллект просит Стива не быть занудой, он постарается. 

Год 2001, декабрь  
США, Нью-Йорк

***

Наташа вытирает ладонями слезы, но щеки уже покрылись пятнами раздражения, нос размок и распух, а глаза красные – воспаленные.   
Джеймс сует ей под нос стакан.   
– Пей.   
Он садится на диван рядом, наблюдая, как Наташа решительно опрокидывает в себя содержимое, морщится от непривычного вкуса виски и вытирает рот костяшками пальцев. Возвращает стакан на стол.   
– Ты как? – интересуется Джеймс. – Вызвать Ирвина?  
Он всегда общался с ней, как со взрослой, не мог иначе. В детстве она была слишком серьезной и рациональной, повзрослев, себе не изменила, даже подростковый бунт получился какой-то вялый. Большую часть эмоциональных взбрыков она выбила из себя на спаррингах, пиная боксерскую грушу или выматываясь у балетного станка.   
– Все хорошо со мной. Я могу дышать, – невнятно бормочет она. – Ты дозвонился?  
– Да.   
– Они живы? – Наташа поворачивает заплаканное лицо, и внутри, как пожар, разгорается отчаянная надежда.  
– Нет, у них не было ни одного шанса, – Джеймс не лжет, как хотел бы в этот момент. – Автобус потерял управление и слетел с обрыва ночью. Вероятно, никто даже не проснулся.   
Автобус полный школьников, в том числе, ее одноклассников. Трудно сохранять спокойствие, но ради нее – он останется холоден. Сейчас нельзя проявлять слабость, а любые эмоции в этом разговоре – будут слабостью. Наташа отчаянно нуждается в поддержке. Она все еще ребенок, его ребенок, и она напугана и зла.   
Она чувствует себя слабой.   
– Я просила, пыталась их отговорить от поездки, но они не слушали. Они мне не поверили. Они сказали, что я сумасшедшая. Я умоляла их отказаться, а они сели в автобус, и теперь их нет. Как чертова троянская Кассандра со своими видениями. Если кто-то еще узнает, я закончу, как она, – истерика начинается по второму кругу, но пусть так, чем молчит. Пусть выговорится.   
Как бы он хотел что-то исправить для нее.   
– Ты никогда не будешь Кассандрой, – прерывает Джеймс, – потому что я тебе верю. Всегда буду верить. Ясно?   
Он притягивает ее к себе. Наташа утыкается носом в свитер и всхлипывает. Искренность – единственное, что удержит ее сейчас от опрометчивых решений.   
– Я не уверена, что хочу возвращаться в школу, – бормочет она. – Или хотя бы не в эту школу. Там, они все…  
Джеймс отстраняет ее и убирает волосы со лба. Волосы Наташи мокрые от слез, и кожа под пальцами влажная и горячая. Она продолжает вздрагивать.   
– Думаю, мы что-нибудь придумаем по этому поводу.   
– Правда?   
– Правда. Скоро приедет Тони» – говорит он, желая сменить тему. – Привезет попкорн и что-нибудь из еды в холодильник. Мы сможем пару дней не выбираться из дома, как тебе идея?   
Он чувствует вымученную улыбку плечом.   
– Я знаю, что он скоро приедет, он в дороге, – Наташа отстраняется и осторожно собирает растрепавшиеся волосы. Заправляет их за уши. Чем старше становится, тем больше она походит на его мать. Кровь не вода.  
– Знаешь?   
–Знаю, если я сосредотачиваюсь, я могу быть и здесь, и в будущем.   
– Опиши, как это? Я хотел бы понимать лучше.   
Она порывисто отбрасывает убирает выпавшую прядь со лба:  
– Представь, как будто я бегу, а передо мной впереди бежит еще одна Наташа, а я повторяю ее движения. А перед ней еще одна Наташа. Я не знаю, как далеко вперед я могу видеть, – она наклоняет голову к плечу. – Это странно?   
– Вот еще.   
Ребром ладони Наташа трет покрасневший нос и отводит взгляд в сторону:   
– Смерть или что-то ужасное, что-то не обо мне лично – приходит только во сне. У меня самая отстойная способность в мире, я вижу, как с людьми случается что-то плохое. Вот дерьмо. Они...  
Джеймс вновь притягивает Наташу к себе, обнимая. Впитывая в себя все тепло и мягкость, что ореолом окружают ее. Он хотел бы забрать и страхи, но они сделают ее сильнее.  
– Я не буду обещать тебе, что все пройдет, но ты справишься, это обещаю. А я буду рядом, заруби себе на своем курносом веснушчатым носике.   
Она вздрагивает и затихает.   
– Я хочу научиться быть такой же, как ты, сильной и уверенной. Всегда знать, что поступаю правильно. Я хочу менять мир для людей, делать что-то значимое, – Наташа сжимает его живую руку в своей ладони, – я всегда хотела. С того самого дня, как ты меня спас. Смотрела и не понимала, как можно быть тобой, как будто ты рожден, чтобы изменять все вокруг. И будет ли у меня когда-либо достаточно навыков, чтобы быть как ты, я не знаю. Но я хочу.  
– Ты боец, Таша, и это не приторная родительная лесть, в тебе есть все, чтобы менять мир, – Джеймс привычно потягивает и взъерошивает волосы на затылке.   
Последние два года у него короткая стрижка, как в сороковых. Наташе нравится, ему хочется пореже смотреться в зеркало. В отражениях все меньше правды.   
– Пока нет, – не соглашается девушка, – но я научусь. Буду, как ты, мое место там, где я могу спасать жизни. Видимо, об этом моя способность, не о том, кто я есть сейчас, а о том, кем я должна стать.  
Пусть ее слова и звучат справедливо, но она его маленькая девочка. Его маленькая девочка. И он так не хотел растить детей для войны.   
– Давай вернемся к этому разговору через два года, – просит Джеймс, понимая, что нерешителен здесь только он, Наташа все для себя решила и не отступится. Упрямство – их семейная черта. Такие, как они, с самого начла знают, чего хотят.   
Она понимает, слишком хорошо, чтобы не допустить и тени обиды.   
– Через два года. Обязательно.   
Есть время подготовиться. 

Год 2002  
США, Новый Орлеан

***

– Отличные ботинки. Угостить выпивкой?   
Подсесть за стойкой бара. Нахально ухмыльнуться. Эти знающие улыбки ему всегда удавались. Это Новый Орлеан, мальчик, если ты не знал, здесь поменьше предрассудков, чем в Нью-Йорке. Джеймсу известно об этом кое-что.   
– Что?   
У парня шальные глаза. Или ошалевшие, тут уж как посмотреть. Он такой – среднестатистический – пройдешь и не заметишь. Он всем своим видом старается быть таким, но внимательный да заметит, ищущий – обрящет. Искра-то тлеет.   
– Окей, я должен был сказать: отличные ботинки, потрахаемся?  
– Ты ошизел что ли? Я не…  
Джеймс ловко наклоняется вперед, почти неразличимым движением перекрывает спиной весь угол обзора для любопытных наблюдателей из зала, и очень тихо и четко проговаривает.   
– Три мордоворота за моим плечом неотрывно следят за тобой, а еще двое поджидают на улице. И, поверь мне, живым ты им не нужен. Все нормально, такое случается, когда пытаешься поиграть в Робин Гуда, Клинт. Ты рано или поздно перебегаешь дорожку кому-то с деньгами и связями.   
– Я не…  
– Ты не трахаешься с парнями, ты не Робин Гуд, ты не нуждаешься в том, чтобы тебя вытащили из дерьма, я понял. Тем ребятам тоже расскажешь? – Джеймс насмешливо вскидывает бровь и чуть наклоняет голову, все его движения мягкие, тягучие. Со стороны явно создается впечатление, что он заинтересован в том, чтобы продолжить общение в приватной обстановке.   
– Или?   
Всегда есть «или». Наверняка, в каждом языке мира этому слово отведено достаточно гласных, чтобы растянуть их, как пружину в нужный момент.   
– Или, – он прижимается боком, чтобы между ними оказался пистолет, успешно скрытый верхней одеждой.   
– Оценил перспективу?   
– Вполне.   
– Можешь выйти один и испытать удачу, можешь выйти отсюда со мной, и мы чуть уравновесим шансы. Что выберешь?   
Парень проявляет благоразумие, стягивает кожанку со спинки барного стула и позволяет отвести себя к черному входу, не забывая театрально пошатываться на ходу, хоть Джеймс уверен – он не пьян. Или уж точно – пьян не настолько, чтобы лапать так плотоядно.   
Это даже забавно. Наивность мальчиков, которые не то, что не верят в бога, но и в добро не верят. Насмотрелись на все его проявления. И все норовят сами себя спасти.   
Мальчик хорош. Он в отчаянье и полон голода, который Джеймс почти забыл. Он ищет приключений, и совсем не верит в чудеса. Ядреная смесь. Тут не нужно личное дело, чтобы крышу снесло за минуту. Слишком хороший мальчик.   
Они замирают друг напротив друга в узком простенке между двумя домами. Оба прекрасно слышат приближающиеся шаги в переулке и по ту сторону двери. Оба не делают ничего, выжидая, у кого нервы сдадут раньше.   
Адреналиновые наркоманы.   
– Кавалерия на подходе, – поддевает Джеймс, чуть посмеиваясь, все уже случалось с ним десятки раз, и все же, хочется добавить новых красок на известное полотно. – Уверен, ты нашел под моей курткой все, что хотел. Ты думаешь, что знаешь, что делать. Только… как насчет поправки в твой идеальный план?  
– Какой к чертям план?  
– Этот, – он прижимается губами к упрямо сжатым губам.   
Растерянность длится лишь мгновения. Джеймс продолжает улыбаться в напористом спонтанном поцелуе, когда из-за пояса, ловким движением, «уводят» пистолет.   
Стрелять в темноте, не прицеливаясь, да еще и на звук – за гранью возможностей большинства, но стрелок идеален. Настолько, чтобы уложить троих, четвертого и пятого – достает удар металлической руки.   
– Ловко, – Джеймс машинально облизывается, и сердце частит от восторга, как давно не случалось. – Пошли. Поговорим.   
– Ты ебанутый? Я не трахаюсь с парнями, я не Робин Гуд, и… - парень сплевывает, всем видом выражая отвращение. – И кто ты, черт тебя дери, такой?   
– Джеймс.   
– Просто Джеймс? Такой вот обычный Джеймс… – ехидство и сарказм, прорвавшись сквозь плотину нервозности, льются рекой. – Прямо мой добрый сосед Джеймс.   
– А ты – такой вот обычный? Обычнее меня. Я бы поверил, мистер Бартон, только глаза выдают. Особенные такие глаза. Таких я еще не видел. Я хочу узнать, что ты можешь.   
– Ты…  
– Да.   
Самое обычное и самое опасное – да.   
На самом деле, Джеймс уже вел сотни таких разговоров, и это даже слегка утомляет. Более другого, утомляет видеть страх и опасение, как первую реакцию на узнавание. Люди все еще бояться быть особенными. Им проще скрываться, стать отверженными, преступниками и беглецами, чем гордо поднять голову и продемонстрировать свое отличие миру.   
Только вот все беглецы знают, что невозможно убежать от себя самого. Он пытался.   
– И чего ты хочешь? – парень огрызается, чувствуя что-то сродни обреченности.   
– Для начала я хочу предложить тебе работу. Найдется поблизости местечко получше, чтобы поговорить по душам?   
Честно говоря, его бы раньше и подворотня с трупами не смутила, но с годами он становится щепетильнее.   
– С чего ты взял, что мне нужна твоя гребаная работа, придурок? – опасения порождают агрессию. – Я знаю, таких, как ты. Думаешь, мне нужно, чтобы меня использовали снова? Да я лучше буду полы драить, чем под чью-то дудку танцевать. Меня не интересуют банды, картели или как называются ваши тусовки. Не интересуют, ясно? Я не тряпка. Я сам по себе.   
– Ты сам. А остальные? Крис, Беллами, Лола – все дети, о которых ты так печешься, как долго они протянут, если тебя не станет? Одни.   
Клинт замирает, не успев сделать и шага.   
– Ты их и пальцем не тронешь! – он едва не набрасывается с кулаками.   
И Джеймс в очередной раз думает, что сделал правильный выбор. Клинт Бартон та еще ходячая катастрофа, но у него есть характер и какие-никакие принципы. А еще – он прирожденный защитник. Они очень похожи, если копнуть поглубже.   
– Поверь мне, я и сам убивал тех, кто использует детей. Но ты веришь, что можешь их защитить один? Тебе бы пробили череп в этом переулке, если бы не я.   
– А тебе какая с того печаль?   
– Пойдем, поговорим, – Джеймс разворачивается и машет рукой, приглашая следовать за собой. – Как минимум, обещаю тебе приличный ужин за мой счет. И пару новых ботинок. Мозговое вещество практически невозможно отодрать от подошвы, поверь мне.

Ѓод 2003  
США, Нью-Йорк

***

– И это он тебе нравится?  
– Ну… допустим.   
– Знаешь, лекцию о безопасном сексе бесплатно тебе прочтет любой врач в клинике. Презервативы в тумбочке, и в ванной на втором этаже всегда есть запас. И не напивайтесь, это, ну знаешь, мешает. Знаешь сколько раз у меня падало, когда я напивался?   
– Серьезно?   
Слышится смех и грохот, и Джеймс застывает по дороге к спальне. Он спустился на кухню за водой, потому что вновь не спалось, а Тони оказывается решил заночевать в старом доме, где последние пару лет показывается только по особым случаям. Чаще прочего он приезжает к Наташе. Поболтать.   
– Боже, он тебе нравится. Нет, стой, я не хочу ничего знать. Иначе меня вырвет.   
– Мне кажется, это тебе семнадцать!   
– Мне всегда будет семнадцать, в этом смысл, – в обществе Наташи с Тони Старка магическим образом слетает весь его оборонительный сарказм, к которому Джеймс привык.   
Весь мир привык к сарказму Тони, если уж на, то пошло. Злому. Колючему Старку. Иногда бесшабашному и беспутному, к гению, косящему под безумца. В нем это есть, но у каждой монеты две стороны. Случается, что напускной образ истончается под давлением и усталостью, почти тает, и тогда Старк забивается в одну из лабораторий и не выходит неделями.   
Другой Тони, как обратная сторона Луны, предпочитает скрываться от людских глаз.   
– Хочешь остановить время?  
– Кто бы отказался? Только дети хотят становиться старше.   
– И Баки, – резонно замечает Наташа.   
– И Баки. Но, на самом деле, если бы все, кто ему дорог, не старели вместе с ним, думаешь, он бы все равно желал: боли, немощности, угасания?   
Джеймс знает, что не имеет права подслушивать, но не может заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Слишком туго затягивается узел внутри.   
– Думаю, если бы люди перестали умирать, мир бы не стал лучшим местом, – возражает Наташа. – Если бы нас не ограничивала смерть, мы бы не прогрессировали. Разрушение дает больший импульс, чем созидание.   
– Хорошо, что мне семнадцать, а тебе тридцать, – бормочет Тони на грани слышимости. – Завтра ты пойдешь рассказывать Комитету по безопасности ООН, что оружие массового поражения не делает эту планету хуже, а я – отправлюсь в колледж на урок французского. В вашем суперзакрытом заведении есть симпатичные учительницы?   
– Ты. Не. Будешь. Больше. Спать. С. Моими. Преподавателями! Хватит! – голос Наташи от слова к слову звенит все громче.   
– Какая маленькая и уже такая грозная.   
– Я не шучу. Ты переспал с моим тренером, и она уволилась. Потом была мой инструктор по верховой езде, и она тоже уволилась. Потом...  
– Нет.  
– Потом был мой…  
– Нет. И я ничего из этого не слышал. И ты ничего об этом не знаешь. Понятно? – прерывает ее Тони, и голос у него такой, как будто ему не хватает воздуха.   
– Правда? Потому что я не слепая. И даже слепой заметил бы, как вы с ним перемигивались. Тони, я в этом доме такого насмотрелась, что удивительно, что мои глаза не вытекли. И, пожалуйста, когда выходишь из ванной, не забывай хотя бы полотенце. Упс. Вот теперь меня тошнит.  
Наташа наигранно закашливается.  
– Будь проклят тот день, когда я предложил Баки оставить тебя у нас. Была такая трогательная рыжеволосая малявка с мягкой игрушкой в руках. Я почти расплакался от умиления. И когда только та девочка превратилась в монстра?   
В каждой шутке есть доля правды. Смех умолкает сам по себе.   
– Я уже была монстром в тот день, Тони, – тихо добавляет Наташа, – только монстры выживают в аду.   
– Тогда это резонно – становиться одним из них. Даже, наверное, одним из нас. Не так ли? – соглашается Тони. – Предлагать выпить не буду. Хочешь содовой?   
– С виски?  
– Серьезно? Ты несовершеннолетняя.   
– Ты правда веришь, что в моем закрытом колледже мы только французский учим?  
Джеймс, стараясь ступать бесшумно, уходит к себе. Иногда он думает, это не дети взрослеют, а взрослые забывают, как с легкостью идти по жизни. И Тони прав, смысл в том, чтобы тебе всегда было семнадцать. В семнадцать даже умирать не страшно.

Год 2004  
США, Нью-Йорк

***

Гроб успевают опустить и засыпать землей, родственники и друзья усопшей постепенно расходятся, неловко обнимая друг друга в знак поддержки. И через час после торжественной церемонии только рыжеволосая девушка остается стоять в десятке ярдов от свежей могилы.   
Раскидистое дерево прикрывает ее спину от порывистого ветра. Она прячет руки в карманы плаща и смотрит вперед, на самом деле – глубоко в себя.   
– Знала, что ты рано или поздно придешь, – произносит она, даже не обернувшись.   
Узнает по тонкому запаху парфюма и корицы. Джеймс добавляет корицу в кофе, когда ему холодно. А сейчас внутри у него расплескалась ледяная Атлантика.   
Он пожимает плечами. Не мог не прийти, но и не мог стоять и смотреть, как ее опускают в землю. Его Катарину. Хотел запомнить ее живой, улыбчивой, парящей над сценой в свободном летнем платье, барахтающейся в его объятиях, плачущей от счастья. Он хотел помнить ее храброй. И ломкой, какими и должны балерины. Сияющий в свете софитов на огромной сцене.   
Улыбающейся только ему.  
Наташа отрывается от дерева, чтобы сделать несколько шагов, и сжать его руку в своей. Становится рядом плечом к плечу, и ее волосы рыжим огнем ложатся на черное пальто.   
– Она любила тебя, – тихо произносит девушка, – и это останется с тобой.   
– Со мной много чего остается, – глухо откликается он и это первые слова, что Джеймс произносит с известия о смерти бывшей жены, – и хорошего, и плохого. Слишком много того, что я хотел бы забыть, но не смогу.   
Его рука подрагивает мелкой дрожью, Человек, который всегда был олицетворением мощи и непоколебимости для Наташи, кажется, сейчас сломается. Завоет от боли и рванется прочь. Она прижимается поближе в немом «не отпущу», побирается пальцами повыше, чтобы сжать запястье под слоями ткани.   
– Я тоже хотела забыть, знаешь, – тихо признается она, – Тони мне даже предлагал. Мы владеем технологией, способной частично или полностью стирать память, почему нет? Но тогда я уже буду не я. Другая Наташа. Наши воспоминания делают нас теми, кто мы есть.   
– Я всегда считал, что ты слишком серьезная, – признает Джеймс, поворачивая лицо к ней. – У Тони душа нараспашку, а ты вещь в себе. Боялся, ты ожесточишься после войны и покушений, а ты с возрастом становилась только мягче. Катарина грустила, что в тебе нет уязвимости, но она ее просто не видела – твою уязвимость.   
– Нашу. Крестная была не как мы с тобой, мудрая, сильная, цельная. Война не разбила ее на части, не перекроила под себя, как нас, – неуверенно соглашается Наташа. Ей все еще трудно вести такие личные разговоры, выражать то, что чувствует, чего боится.   
О чем думает.   
Просто встречаются люди, рожденные для войны. Она обтесывает их, как придирчивый скульптор, что-то заостряет, а что-то стирает вовсе. Убирает лишнее. И такие люди, во всей своей остроте и сосредоточенности, больше прочего боятся перестать быть людьми. Как все.   
– Да, Катарина сохранила себя там, где большинство теряют человеческий облик вовсе, и пронесла непосредственность через всю жизнь. Ее нельзя было не любить.   
– Мне очень жаль, – Наташа сглатывает.   
Джеймс отпускает руку дочери, делает несколько шагов вперед, чтобы опуститься на колено и положить на землю маленькую белую розу. Он что-то произносит одними губами – прощаясь – и поднимается.   
С кладбища он уходит пошатываясь, точно пьян. Наташа идет рядом, готовая подставить плечо при необходимости, но больше не притрагивается. Ей кажется, если она попытается, то нанесет только вред.   
Каждый одинок перед лицом смерти.   
Дома она смывает в себя промозглый дух кладбища, переодевается в платье и осторожно затягивает пуанты на ногах. Колючие шпильки подкалывают тяжелые волосы. Это ее прощальный поклон. С непривычки больно, она давно не танцевала, но тело знает, как двигаться. В полутемном зале в зеркалах отражается только силуэт, не она – воспоминание.   
Черный лебедь.   
Под глухие звуки музыки – ритм она больше помнит, чем слышит –начинает движение, раскрывая руки, как будто ищет объятий. Прямая спина не даст согнуться и сломаться, не даст склонить голову. Так научили, и это навсегда останется внутри. Идеальная партия для души, полной бесстрашия и гнева.   
Ее ноги едва касаются пола. Движения становятся четкими и быстрыми.   
Единственный раз Наташа позволяет себе быть уязвимой в этом полете. Она прощается. Спиной она буквально чувствует, когда Баки спускается и замирает у стены, чтобы смотреть.   
Ему тоже нужно попрощаться.   
Их любили, и это навсегда останется с ними, даже если они этого не хотят. Останется в воспоминаниях, движениях, мыслях, даже в том, кого они полюбят сами, потому что любовь никогда не бывает неразделенной, просто не всегда ее делят с тем, кто любит.   
Наташа останавливается и долго всматривается в темноту, будто ждет привычного одобрения и кивка, а музыка продолжает звучать. 

Через месяц после смерти Катарины, Наташа собирает чемодан, обнимает Тони, берет с него клятвенное обещание присматривать за отцом и улетает в школу подготовки оперативников МОССАДА. 

Год 2015   
США, Бостон

***

– Мне нравится твой разум, – отстраненно замечает Ванда, – в нем так мало суетливости, все по полочкам. Ты почти как мой брат. Рядом с тобой спокойно, Капитан.   
Она сидит на высоком неудобном стуле и болтает ногами вперед-назад, как заскучавший ребенок. Она и есть заскучавший ребенок с огромной силой в руках. Шнурки на тяжелых ботинках развязываются и завязываются, подчиняясь дирижерски точным движениям пальцев.   
– Я бы не сказал, что твой брат не суетливый человек, – Стив косится в сторону, наблюдая за тем, как Пьетро под едва слышные распоряжения ИИ переключает тумблеры на широкой панели и вводит нужные параметры настройки – все на невообразимой скорости.   
– Внутри он очень медленный, прямо как черепаха, – она едва заметно и почти кокетливо дергает плечом и намеренно растягивает слова. – Когда мы были младше, Пьетро мог часами сидеть неподвижно и наблюдать за людьми во дворе; в школу он ходил по самой длинной дороге, а уж если его отпускали в магазин…  
– Зачем ты это делаешь? – прерывает Стив.   
Почти всю дорогу до подземного бункера Ванда молчала, глядя в окно машины. Ее брат рассказывал про войну, детский дом и эксперименты Гидры над ними. От этих рассказов Стив сжимал челюсть все больше и жалел, что не может воскресить отдельных персонажей и убить их заново. Лично.   
– Завожу беседу? – Ванда скорее не спрашивает, а утверждает. – Я подумала, мы могли бы поговорить о чем-нибудь, но ты не предлагаешь тему сам, а я давно не говорила ни с кем не из Гидры. Да и они со мной не особо разговаривали. Можем помолчать, меня устроит.   
– Ты же и так знаешь, о чем я думаю. Зачем говорить? – ему на самом деле не понять, как она терпит людей. Он не знает, что окружающие думают, и сам едва их выносит.   
Это не высокомерие, нет, скорее пропасть в воспитании и восприятии.   
– То, что люди думают, и то, что они говорят, – разные вещи, – философски небрежно подмечает Ванда. – Впрочем, важно лишь то, что они в итоге делают. Что планируешь делать ты?  
– Я не вмешаюсь в план, даже если он мне не нравится, – разгадывает Стив направления ее мыслей, – я все понимаю, не стоит беспокойства.   
– Очень жаль, – вздыхает Ванда и поясняет: – выходит, я зря потратила время, показывая то, что мешает тебе быть счастливым на самом деле. Проблема прямо перед тобой, а ты продолжаешь прятать голову в песок. Досадно, Стив Роджерс.   
– Моя проблема в том, что я любил человека, который уже мертв? – едко переспрашивает он.   
– Твоя проблема в том, что ты постоянно живешь для кого-то, а не для себя, – взгляд Ванды из рассеянного становится сосредоточенным, очень цепким. – Я показала мир, где ты жил для себя и делал выбор в пользу своих интересов. Немного эгоистичный, но славный вышел мир, разве нет? Не сравнить с тем мраком, что ютится в голове Старка, если хочешь знать мое мнение. Почему ты испугался?   
– Я понятия не имел, что любил его именно так.   
– Какая разница? Одна любовь легко заменяет другую, тебе ли не знать? Вселенная не терпит пустоты, – Ванда встает со стула и подходит к Стиву, внимательно заглядывает в глаза, но не притрагивается. – У каждой любви свой оттенок, полутон, своя сила. От родителей к детям, от друзей к друзьям, в семье между родственниками – все разные. Даже то, что связывает любовников, иногда стягивается в морской узел, а иногда рвется на первой петле. Я показала самое сильное чувство в твоей душе, то, каким оно стало – твой выбор.   
– То есть, видение – ложь?   
– Вовсе нет, – Ванда улыбается заискивающе, дергается краешек губ. – Мысли и чувства в нем – все твои. Восприятие изменилось, когда я приглушила лишнее. Иногда нужно лишь направить луч через призму под правильным углом, чтобы картинка перевернулась. Элементарная физика, – она вдруг мечтательно закрывает глаза и добавляет: – я любила ходить в школу.   
Она странная.   
– Мальчики и девочки, у нас все готово, – прерывает их диалог Пьетро, с легким беспокойством посматривая на сестру. Она склоняет голову к плечу – в знак отрицания. Связь между близнецами ощущается, как приближение грозы: небо еще не успело потемнеть, но в воздухе уже стреляет напряжением.   
– Вам необходимо поместить камень в проводящую плазму, – раздается шипящий голос Баки из динамиков, стоящих на столе, и Стив дергается. Ванда же спокойно делает звук погромче и подходит к неизвестной установке в центре комнаты, заглядывает в нее, придерживая волосы.   
– Что здесь раньше было?   
Лаборатория похожа на ту, в которой работает Тони, но отдаленно. В ней слишком много проводов, сходящихся в единый поток – удава, и уходящих куда-то за стену.   
– Центр исследований возобновляемых источников энергии, – поясняет Баки. – Три года назад их финансирование урезали, перепродали центр другой компании, те следующей, пока его не приобрела «Старк Индастриз» по бросовой цене. Земля стоит больше, чем весь центр вместе взятый, но управляющий совет не учитывал, что здесь находится доступный рабочий преобразователь энергетических импульсов. Человеческий фактор.   
– А ты ничего не упускаешь, – хмыкает Пьетро.   
– Я ничего не упускаю, – соглашается Баки. – Поместите камень в установку. Ситуация в Заковии стремительно ухудшается, нужно перехватить контроль.   
Стив осторожно опускает камень в – на вид – прозрачное желе. Камень теплый и покалывает пальцы. Он легко уходит на самое дно. Установка вздрагивает и резко приходит в движение. Роботизированные «руки» подключаются к сосуду, зафиксировав его точно в центре.   
– Начинается обратный отсчет, сто двадцать секунд до первого выброса, – произносит Баки.   
– Сколько будет этих «выбросов»? – спрашивает Стив.   
– Шесть. Энергия соберется в накопителях, чтобы я смог использовать их все одновременно.   
Стив не знает, куда себя деть. Это не война, где ты принимаешь бой или умираешь. Сражение идет где-то далеко, на недоступном людям уровне. Остается только сидеть и ждать. А сидеть и ждать он не любил с тех пор, как впервые встал на ноги.   
– Что будет потом?   
– Потом у меня будет меньше двух минут, чтобы нанести удар. Альтрон или будет стерт, или воплотит свой план.   
«И стерто будет человечество», – не добавляет он.   
Ванда качает головой, смотрит на Пьетро и, взяв за руку, уводит из лаборатории. Стиву остается только смотреть, как все ярче и ярче разгорается камень внутри вращающейся установки.   
– Сто двадцать секунд до третьего выброса.   
– Зачем ты говоришь это мне, Баки? Это только твоя битва, – у Стива нет сил на упрек или опасение, он ощущает одиночество так остро, словно оно вот-вот придушит его.   
– Я искусственный интеллект, то, что я не живу не значит, что мне безразлично то, что я перестану существовать, – признает Баки-из-машины. – Мне было интересно общаться с тобой, Стив Роджерс, ты именно такой, каким он тебя помнит.   
– Баки.   
Кого из них Стив зовет этим вздохом он не знает.   
– Сто двадцать секунд до четвертого выброса.   
– Я надеюсь, у тебя будет время как-нибудь потом позвонить мне, поболтать, – вымученно произносит Стив. – Я куплю новый телефон на такой случай.   
– Только ради того, чтобы взломать еще один телефон и установить на звонок песню Джастина Бибера.   
Стив не знает, насколько еще хватит его надежды на лучшее будущее. Сомнения уже давно подтачивают его изнутри, разрывают, подобно голодным собакам по ночам.   
– Сто двадцать секунд до пятого выброса, – произносит Баки. – Я оставил сообщение для Тони, тебе не придется ничего ему пояснять.   
– Тебе не нужно прощаться.   
– Разве не так поступают люди?   
Чаще всего люди просто не успевают сказать самое главное, вот так бывает, но этого Стив не говорит.   
– Сто двадцать секунд до шестого выброса.   
– Баки? Мне…  
– Протокол Интегра активирован. Активация подпрограммы Искра.   
Резкое переключение модуляции голоса ошарашивает.   
– Что?   
– Подпрограмма Искра запущена на выполнение. Протокол Интегра активирован. Отмена протоколов безопасности первого-бета уровня. Протокол Интегра активирован. Отмена протоколов безопасность первого-омега уровня. Протокол Интегра активирован, идет отмена…  
– Баки! Что, черт побери, происходит?   
– Шестой выброс завершен. Цель распознана. Уничтожение –подтверждено.   
– Баки?  
Камень в центе установки в последний раз вспыхивает мягким голубоватым светом, отдавая энергию, и в комнате повисает вязкая тишина. Стив закрывает глаза и хочет только одного – вернуться в свой спокойный холодный сон на дне океана.

Год 2005   
Австрия, Вена

– Объект на двенадцать часов. Подтвердите визуальный контакт.   
– Мои бедра не лгуу-у-у-ут.   
– Господи, Джеймс, где ты нашел этого придурка?   
– Там где нашел, таких больше нет, – Джеймс посмеивается, отчего чувствительный микрофон передает звук, похожий на кошачье фырканье. – Хочешь, еще парочку найду.   
– Его бедра тоже не лгууу-уу-ут.   
Голос у Клинта Бартона, надо признать, так себе. Как скрипящая старая дверь. Слушать его в передатчике – сплошное наказание – но хоть у кого-то есть зачатки юмора.   
На слежке без юмора туговато.   
– Одного хватит. Обойдемся. До точки перехвата пятьдесят секунд. Хватит прохлаждаться.   
– Признайся, Бри, я просто тебя бешу, потому что ко мне босс подкатывал, а к тебе – нет.   
– Фьюри что ли?   
– Жуть. Как представил, так все. Упало.   
– Подтягивай штаны, мальчик, а то спадут на бегу, двадцать секунд.   
Большим пальцем Клинт почти любовно поглаживает оперенье стрелы прежде, чем отпустить ее в полет. И следом же –через мгновение – уходит вторая.   
Стрелы созданы из материала, который никто никогда не патентовал. Его даже не существует в природе. Если официально. При соприкосновении с твердой поверхностью, они превращаются в едкое облако черного тумана. Попавший в него человек становится похож на слепого котенка.   
– Пакуйте его. «У вас окно в три минуты, пока «галстуки» на хвост не сели», – шепотом сообщает Джеймс по привычке. Ему нет нужды говорить. Бри прекрасно знает, что делать.   
Он сам встает с облюбованного места возле окна, бросает несколько купюр на стол – больше чем стоил горьковатый кофе – и направляется к выходу из ресторана, когда обычный городской шум буквально распарывает хаотичная серия хлопков-выстрелов.   
– Баки, нашу цель вели. Он убит. Стрелок ранен. Еще трое уходят на север. Бри ранена… Черт. Осторожнее… справа! – предупреждение Клинта больше похоже на окрик.   
Мгновения хватает, чтобы повернуться. Они сталкиваются, разнеся в заносе вдребезги стеклянную дверь кафе, и скатываются с тротуара под колеса припаркованных машин. У Джеймса темнеет в глазах от силы, отбросившей его на землю.   
Незнакомец умело перекатывается, получая секундное преимущество, нападает первым – хватает за грудки и бьет головой о бордюр. Пытается. Удар принимает на себя сложенный под шарфом в несколько слоев капюшон.   
Они перекатываются, и снова. Мудак силен, и, несмотря на то, что головой, Джеймс уверен, он так и не ударился, сознание странным образом мутнеет. Как будто все теряет четкость и затухает.   
– Да пошел ты… – Джеймс произносит это и не произносит одновременно. Очерчивает вопрос губами прежде, чем его ударяют о землю вновь.   
Карие холодные глаза противника полны брезгливого интереса. Он похож на мертвеца –бледный, с вытянутым лицом. Длинный ветвистый шрам пересекает правую щеку, расползаясь в стороны, как корни дерева – по земле. И, замерев как манекен, тот смотрит – пронизывающе откровенно. Насквозь.   
В голову будто ввинчивается что-то инородное, как острая игла. Ноздри забивает удушающий и одурманивающий запах крови и смерти.   
– Да что… – он давится собственными словами, потому что борьба похожа на сражение с каменной глыбой. По руке, которой он отталкивает противника, упираясь в грудь, стекает струйка теплой крови.   
– Твой стрелок хорош, знаешь? Меня еще никто не мог заглушить и заметить, но ведь он знал, куда смотреть, – отголосок боли простреливает в последнем произнесенном слове, и нападавший отстраняется, осторожно – недоверчиво – запускает руку себе под пальто, и после поднимает ее к лицу – покрытую ярко-алой артериальной кровью. И удивленно моргает, будто не замечал рану до этого. – Надо же. Похоже насмерть. Я не предусмотрел это.   
Он небрежно отирает ладонь о колено.  
С человеком перед ним, Джеймс уверен, что-то не так. Такие вещи он научился чуять нутром. Может, он вовсе не человек.  
– Ты бы не стал моим первым выбором, но что поделать. Мы ни выбираем, кем нам родиться, ни в одной из данных нам жизней.   
Все это он произносит отстраненно без какого-либо выражения, как инструкцию зачитывает, пока испачканные в крови пальцы в притворной заботе убирают волосы со лба Джеймса.   
Он не раз слышал, как жертвы нападений рассказывали, будто их парализовало на месте. Испытывает сам – всепоглощающее оцепенение – впервые. В глазах темнеет, и свет остается только вдалеке, а он словно проваливается в колодец.   
– Тише. Постарайся дышать глубоко. Нам понадобится много воздуха.   
Голоса подчиненных в передатчике звучат, словно через толщу воды, и почувствовав ослабшую хватку, Джеймс пытается отбросить противника на асфальт, но тщетно. Его точно придавило бетонной плитой, но даже ту плиту – он бы смог сдвинуть. А сейчас он как беспомощный котенок.  
Все вокруг затухает, словно покрываясь пеплом. Становится черно-белым. Безжизненным. И тело обмякает тряпичной куклой, отказываясь подчиняться.   
– Видишь, ты хорошо справляешься.   
– Пошел ты… – все силы уходят на то, чтобы процедить два слова. Как если бы они имели значение.   
– А теперь ты поможешь мне, начать новую жизнь.   
Человек издает что-то похожее на сдавленный смешок.   
– Совсем не больно, чувствуешь, – произносит вновь этот мудак, прижимая пальцы к его голове. – Я ненавижу причинять боль. Себе.   
По ощущениям то, что происходит дальше, похоже на пулю, вошедшую точно в висок. Но те, кому пуля попадает в висок, уже ничего не чувствуют.   
Им нельзя не позавидовать.

***

Ѓод 2005  
Дания, Копенгаген

Просыпаться от того, что в горло тебе упирается дуло пистолета – только писатели популярных детективном романов могли бы назвать подобное стечение обстоятельств началом захватывающего приключения.   
Дуло пистолета упирается ему в горло, царапает, холодит кожу. Клинт смотрит с подозрением, испытующе, сидит он предусмотрительно справа, его не сдерживает отброшенное в сторону одеяло, и, чтобы достать его левой – придется почти мгновенно перенести вес. Клинт быстрее. Джеймс это знает, они оба это знают. С его маневренностью на спаррингах ему нет равных.   
– Кто ты? – требовательно и грубо спрашивает Бартон. Голос его надсадно хрипит.   
И вообще он не шутит. Ни единой интонацией. Вот в чем беда.   
– Баки, о чем ты, мать твою, уже знаешь. Мы познакомились в баре, помнишь? – а Джеймсу почему-то почему-то хочется шутить. – Не то, чтобы я часто знакомился в барах.   
– Там ты назвался иначе.   
– О, ну если «обычный Джеймс» тебе нравится больше, называй меня так, – он не боится. Клинт, если бы хотел, уже выстрелил. Он вообще никогда не медлит с действиями. И не терпит полумер.   
Клинт ставит оружие на предохранитель и откладывает на тумбочку. А ведь он был готов стрелять. Вот же черт.   
– Что это было? ПТСР? Паранойя замучила?  
– Пошел ты в жопу со своим ПТСР! Ты блядь разговаривал на немецком, я подумал, что ты видишь кошмар, и позвал тебя, и ты мне отвечал. И это был, блядь, не ты. Вообще не ты. И я не рехнулся.   
За эту минуту, Клинт выплескивает, пожалуй, больше эмоций, чем за последний год. И поэтому Джеймс ему верит. Возможно, из-за того, что количество обсценная лексики прямо пропорционально искренности говорящего.  
– Я знаю немецкий, – возражает он.   
– Это был не ты. Я блядь вообще другого человека слышал, как будто кто-то нацепил твое тело. Он назвал меня педиком, кстати, я тоже достаточно знаю немецкий. Что за херня?   
Они молча смотрят друг на друга несколько минут, скорее от растерянности.   
– Извини?   
– Я не знаю, что это было, но тебе надо с этим разобраться, – Клинт тянется к джинсам, заброшенным под кровать, достает пачку сигарет с зажигалкой, поджигает одну. Затягивается. – Поверь человеку, который видел много странных вещей. Это было более чем странно. Очень. Или это твоя способность?  
Джеймс смотрит на него, и начинает хохотать, откинувшись на подушку.   
– То есть, так это перестанет быть странным?  
Дожили.   
– Нормально иметь странные способности, ты же их не выбираешь, – невозмутимо продолжает Клинт. – Но об этом надо предупреждать до того, как я останусь на ночь. Этикет для таких как мы. Первый раз что ли с нелюдем?   
– У нас есть свой этикет?   
– Если его нет, его стоит придумать.   
Умение посмеяться над тем, что даже ни капли не смешно, пожалуй, позволяет сгладить любые шероховатости в отношениях.   
– Нет, это не моя способность.   
– Тогда это странно. И слегка отталкивающе.   
– Пожалуй, что да, – соглашается Джеймс. – И тебе лучше пойти куда-нибудь и выспаться. Завтра рейс в Женеву. Можешь забрать мою машину.   
– Я заберу твою одежду и твой мотоцикл, – кивает Клинт. – И никогда больше не называй меня педиком. Даже если это говорит твое Альтер эго, нос я сломаю вам обоим.   
Джеймс смеется вновь. Он понятия не имеет, что только что произошло или к чему приведет. Стоит подумать об этом завтра. 

Год 2006   
США, Нью-Йорк

***

Вначале – это шепот. Нервный и отрывистый. Похожий на эхо в горах. Отдельные звуки складываются в слова, слова в предложения. Они сочатся отчаяньем и ядом. Голос становится громче и громче с каждым днем, разрывая мысли, как кошка оделяло, изнутри.   
Это приговор. Джеймс не заблуждается на свой счет. Слышать голоса в голове – еще куда ни шло, но у голоса есть имя и воспоминания. Странные. Мучительные.   
Он смотрит в зеркало, и видит чужое лицо. Он помнит тех, кого никогда не видел. Он знает – уже знает, что Хонно планировал занять его тело, вытеснив владельца, он уже делал так, и, если бы Клинт не вышиб пришельцу мозги в процессе, Джеймс бы не выжил.   
Пришельцу с гребаной планеты, в миллионах световых лет от Земли.   
Ему досталась не личность – ошметки, месиво из чувств, отрывков памяти и бесконечной отчаянной усталости и злости, и этот клубок, как паразит, желает отвоевать себе место под солнцем.   
Соревноваться с самим собой за память и чувства – похоже на ежедневное повторение алфавита. Иногда, он доходит до Z, но чаще застревает на K. Путает имена и даты, с лицами – еще сложнее.   
Он теряет себя по крупицам. Другой, занявший место в его голове, слаб, растерян, и лишен сил, и будь он сильнее, он бы давно победил. Пока же он прорывается в сознание отголосками, полубредовым шепотом. Он давит не хитростью, а раскаленными до бела эмоциями – отчаяньем, злостью, гневом.   
И чем сильнее эти всплески, чем яснее становится сбивчивый шепот, чем громче и отчетливее он рассказывает о своей жизни, тем труднее Джеймсу находится рядом с людьми. Его тошнит от них.   
Он тратит все силы на то, чтобы сдерживать, рвущиеся наружу ненависть и боль. Ему хватало своих, чтобы справляться с чужими.   
– Не думал, что скажу это, но тебе нужно иногда выходить из лаборатории, Баки. Мне кажется, за последний год, я видел тебя только на работе.   
Тони пижонски перебросив пиджак через плечо стоит в дверях. Разглядывает неуютное – похожее на старый военный склад – помещение. По всему виду скажешь – удивлен. Он, если и не забыл, то уж точно не вспоминал про эти застройки, примыкающие к окраине аэропорта.   
– Я не был здесь, – он делает несколько неуверенных шагов вперед, – лет с двенадцати? Пожалуй, тогда я последний раз доставал из запасников отца реактивы.   
«Глупый мальчишка», – шепчет голос на краю сознания. – «Бесполезный и слабый, он думает, ты к нему привязан. Он верит, что тебе есть дело. Смотри, прямо крутится на месте, и просит, чтобы ты обратил внимание».   
– Как ее зовут? – Джеймс неохотно поднимает глаза от микроскопа.   
Вопреки тому, что большая часть помещения похожа на старый склад, его рабочее место оборудовано не по последнему слову техники, а по тем словам, которые техника прогрессивного мира еще не слышала.   
– Как кого зовут? – Тони приземляется на кресло на колесиках и отталкивается от пола. Ребячество чистой воды. – Твоя новая разработка? – он заглядывает Джеймсу под руку, – Она милашка. Это обновление для тяги двигателей вертикального взлета? Любопытно для старичка. Когда испытывать будешь, позови, придумаю что-нибудь получше.   
– Я учился у лучших инженеров этого века, всякую мелочь на коленке могу сам собрать, – типично отмахивается Барнс, и не дает проигнорировать предшествующий вопрос: – Кто она?   
– Она?   
«Бесполезный лжец. Ты просто тратишь на него время. Столько времени впустую, в то время как, у нас есть дела поважнее».  
– Я тебя знаю с пеленок, Тони. Твой воинствующий вид. Этот взгляд. Ты притащился на край города в полночь не для того, чтобы спеть мне колыбельную. Ты или открыл новый элемент для таблицы Менделеева, либо встретил женщину, которая заставляет твой организм производить миллиард химических соединений в минуту. А так как тебя все еще не показывают в новостях…   
Старк сдается, потому что он и пришел – поговорить. Стоило ли так долго ходить вокруг да около?  
– Моя новая помощница. Моя старая знакомая, – скороговоркой проговаривает Тони. – То есть, мы учились с ней вместе, она на первом, а я на последнем. Почти не помню то время потому что постоянно был под кайфом, но она была очень мила, и потом мы пару раз разговаривали. А вчера она стала моим первым помощником.   
– И великий Тони Старк – покоритель женских сердец – пропал и не знает, что делать, – присвистывает Джеймс, оценивая и запинки, и общую витиеватую манеру речи. – Как ее зовут?   
– Пеппер, то есть, – Тони поворачивается на стуле вокруг себя, – Вирджиния Потс.   
«Теперь ты можешь убить ее. Я бы так сделал. Я бы дал ему полюбить, и убил ее. Это интересно, когда они ломаются. Тогда нам не так скучно, не правда ли? Я знаю, что ты помнишь все также, как я».   
Джеймса едва заметно передергивает, от змеиного присвиста. Помнит. Еще как. Он сжимает руки в кулаки, пользуясь тем, что стоит за столом, и это будет незаметно.   
– Как переговоры? –смена темы должна помочь.   
– Продали, не продали, согласовали, утвердили, продали, презентовали, выкупили, судимся, – тут же без энтузиазма сообщает Тони. – Как ты выносил этот бесконечный галдеж столько лет, не пойму.   
– Практика. Как свидание с Вирджинией?   
– Прекрати, у нас не было никакого свидания. Просто вспомнили с ней Альма Матер.   
«У тебя нет интереса к теме, зачем ты поощряешь его?»  
– Хорошо не Патер Ностер, – саркастичные ремарки Джеймс выдает, как дышит. Так было, так есть. Он не собирается позволять кому-то у него в голове забирать его жизнь. – Знаешь, Тони, ради мисс Потс я даже вылезу из своего склепа ко Дню Благодарения. Она любит индейку?   
– Она мой первый помощник.   
– Хочешь сказать, это неэтично кормить ее индейкой на День Благодарения? Ну, она не мой первый помощник, на меня правило не распространяется.   
– Нет никаких правил! – возмущается Тони. И он вновь напоминает упрямого ребенка, который не хочет признавать силу земной гравитации и всеми силами пытается прыгнуть и не приземлиться.   
– Ты сам сказал – нет никаких правил, что же тебя останавливает? – слеп тот, кто, заметив искру, не даст разгореться пламени. Катарина все же научила его вдохновлять других. Самую малость.   
– Ничего не останавливает, – признает Тони и повторяет больше для себя, – ничего меня не останавливает.   
«Слабый, я же говорил, и что ты с ним носишься? Из него не выйдет ничего путного. Он не нужен. Никто не нужен».  
– Вот и иди к ней, а не сиди тут, пыль не собирай. Дронов посмотришь на следующей неделе. Я покажу.   
– Честное инженерское? Потому что я хочу посмотреть, как эти малышки резвятся на свежем воздухе. Если бы не эти бесконечные собрания, я бы мог сконструировать такую фигуристую детку…   
– Тони?   
– Что?   
– Катись к черту из моей лаборатории! – дыхание сбивается, и ему едва удается сдержать яростный окрик на выдохе. – Видишь, тут только одно рабочее место. Для меня. Я не просто так сюда забрался!  
Тони показушно расклинивается на выходе. За ним захлопывается дверь.   
«Одно место для тебя?» – переспрашивает голос. – «О, конечно, ты не просто так прячешься от людей, милый Джеймс, ты прячешь нас от них. Потому что ты знаешь, что я прав».  
– Заткнись! – отгрызается он, и эхо разбивается о стены пустого ангара.   
Джеймс рваным, нервным движением нажимает на кнопку, активируя скрытый механизм, выдвигающий из-под стола узкую полочку. Внутри нее – разобранный полуобруч из сверхпрочных сплавов.   
Он найдет выход. Обязательно найдет. Или прострелит себе мозги. 

Год 2006  
Ваканда

***

– Я бы сам не придумал лучше, – сдержанно восхищается доктор Ямато, осматривая законченное устройство – узкий металлический обруч. – Поразительно, Гордон. Просто поразительно!  
Верхнюю половину лица Гордона Бейли закрывает широкая повязка, и можно лишь догадываться, чувствует ли он гордость или хотя бы удовлетворение. Он молод и, можно догадаться, если снять эту тряпку, станет похож на свою мать.   
– Спасибо, что дали мне возможность попробовать, доктор Маккензи, – в мало эмоциональном стиле, свойственным самому Ямато, произносит его ученик. – Но не все так поразительно. Вынужден констатировать, что для человека продолжительное воздействие блокиратора смертельно. Я очень сожалею, Джеймс. Моя сила, пусть даже крохотная ее часть, заключенная в этот объект, рано или поздно разорвет вас.   
– Не сразу, – Джеймс протягивает руку, и Ямато передает –узкий холодный металл с контактным шипом. – Меня устраивает отсрочка.   
«Наивно полагать, что ты избавишься от меня», – шипит голос в его сознании.   
– Я не одобряю, Джеймс, – в уголках губ Ямато досада, и он слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы показать ее как-то иначе. Он разочарован, пожалуй. – Но, я не могу сказать, что я тебя не понимаю. Я бы желал оставить свое сознание себе. И пока… пока мы не найдем другое решение, блокиратор Гордона разделит вас. Твой «гость» будет находится в ловушке.   
«Что он может знать о нас! Человек с одной жизнью. Кто он такой, чтобы остановить переход?»   
– Когда мы сможете провести операцию? Я бы предпочел разобраться с этим как можно скорее.   
– Даже в нашем закрытом экспериментальном центре есть процедуры, Джеймс. Дай мне хотя бы сутки, чтобы подготовить все бумаги и заказать операционную.   
– Тебе придется приковать меня к койке, чтобы я не исчез, – он не шутит.   
– Не стоит беспокоится, мистер Барнс, – эхом откликается Гордон, и ведет плечом, точно птица. – Я найду вас, где бы вы не оказались по истечении двадцати четырех часов, и верну в эту комнату, даже если вы окажите сопротивление.   
– Найдешь? – переспрашивает Джеймс. Нет, это не первый нелюдь со способностью телепортироваться, из встреченных им, но Гордон – не перескакивает в пространстве как его мать, он скорее – строит мосты. Они знакомы уже несколько лет, и молодой человек неизменно смущается в его присутствии, и никогда не заговаривает первым, если его не спрашивают.   
И вот же – найдет и притащит, если Джеймс окажет сопротивление. Стоит ли сомневаться?   
– Я чувствую людей, как будто у меня есть нюх, как у собаки, но… это не запах. Мне не важно, как далеко вы будете находится. На этой планете я найду вас везде, – Гордон опускает лицо, как если бы хотел избежать прямого взгляда глаза в глаза.   
Только вот глаз у него нет.   
– На этой планете? О нет, я не хочу знать, как далеко ты можешь прыгнуть, – он поднимает руки в жесте защиты. – Тогда я полагаюсь на то, что вы меня притащите. А пока найду палату и полежу в ней, приковав себя к кровати! – добавляет он, собираясь выйти из кабинета.   
– Ваканда – свободная страна, никто не может запретить тебе приковать себя к кровати, – без особого выражения соглашается Ямато, и, пожалуй, все эмоции угасли после выраженного неодобрения – осталось только сосредоточенность. – Однако, я прошу, пожалуйста, только не тревожь медсестер без нужды и не вноси смуту. Сестры распереживаются, и тут же бросятся тебя освобождать. Доблестный сын земли и защитник страждущих в оковах, ну слыханное ли дело.   
– С каких это пор? – переспрашивает Джеймс.   
– С тех самых, как многие тут обязаны тебе своей свободой, Джеймс. Многие могут думать, что мир вращается вокруг них, но, если бы ты этого захотел, он бы вращался вокруг тебя.   
Это, вероятно, самый большой комплимент, который когда-либо произнесен доктором Ямато Маккензи. И Джеймс смеется, внутри преисполняясь грустью.   
«Ты умрешь вместе со мной!» – не грозит, скорее обещает его внутренний спутник. 

Год 2007   
США, Нью-Йорк

***

– Здравствуй, Баки, – Джеймс стремительно заходит в дом, по ходу движения проводит правой рукой над сенсорной панелью. Загорается свет, включается кондиционер и кофемашина, на кухне щелкает духовка, на плазменном экране в коридоре высвечивается прогноз погоды.   
Уши на минуту закладывает – электромагнитное излучение резонирует с его, скрытым под кожей, вогнанным прямо в мозг блокиратором. Его постоянно преследуют головные боли, но такова цена свободы.   
– Здравствуйте, мистер Барнс, – откликается голос, механически идентичный его собственному.   
– Как дела сегодня? – Джеймс вешает куртку на крючок в гардеробной и спешит пройти на кухню, на ходу проводя пальцами по креплению блокиратора.  
Это вошло в привычку, тот скрыт под волосами и практически не различим, но, как все инородные вещи в человеческом теле, взывает к прикосновениям.  
– Наташа прислала вам открытку из Будапешта. Кажется, она пробудет там дольше, чем запланировано заданием. Я не отловил никаких тревожных сообщений, но если вы хотите…   
– О, не беспокойся, – Джеймс подставляет кружку под струю свежезаваренного кофе. – Она увлеклась. Нормальное дело в ее возрасте.   
– Я не понимаю, о чем речь, – откликается ИИ. – Вы применяете «увлеклась» в значении – романтическое увлечение?  
– Внеси в интонационные настройки «сомнение», – Джеймс делает короткий глоток из кружки и добавляет в кофе еще ложку сахара. После чего повторяет фразу: – Я не понимаю, о чем речь. Кажется, я не совсем понимаю. Не уверен, что понимаю.   
– Принято, звуковая дорожка заархивирована. Кажется, я не совсем понимаю, о чем речь.   
– Моя дочь достаточно умна, чтобы не влюбиться на работе, но, как я, верит в дружбу с первого совместного мордобоя. Если подставленное плечо оказалось достаточно крепким, конечно, а чувство юмора – приемлемым. Чувством юмора у ее напарника на месте, как и прекрасно поставленный удар. Не сомневался, что они друг другу понравятся. А у ее задания есть потенциал перерасти в хорошее приключение. Пусть развеется, эй не повредит.   
Джеймс присаживается за стол, чтобы разобрать почту, скопившуюся за неделю его отсутствия. Приходящая домработница услужливо сложила все в аккуратный деревянный ящик. Он понятия не имеет, как ее зовут и как она выглядит. Можно поверить, она настоящая девушка-невидимка.   
– Вы помогли Наташе найти друга? – уточняет ИИ.   
– Я посоветовал поставить ее в пару с тем, кого она не размажет по стенке после первой же заварушки, того, кто сможет присмотреть за ней, чуть что – Джеймс бормочет под нос. – Сэкономил всем нервные клетки, честное слово. Он милый мальчик. И, что немаловажно, работает на меня, а не на Фьюри.   
– Как продуманно.   
– Верно, Баки, человек предполагает и располагает, если ему хватает решительности. Безупречная логическая связка, сохрани, – добавляет Джеймс. – Где Тони?  
– Мистер Старк в Ницце на конференции по геолокационным системам. Интересовался, когда вы, цитирую: «вернетесь в зону доступа». Я уже оставил для него сообщение. Мисс Потс интересовалась, вашим мнением о списке гостей на день рождения мистера Старка. Я переслал список на вашу почту. И вам звонил Стюарт Медс. Дважды.  
– Я знаю, кто это? – переспрашивает Джеймс, память упрямо не отзывается. Видимо, не знает.   
– В настоящее время он руководит проектом «Швейцария», – поясняет Баки. – Назначение произведено советом директоров без вашего участия, но его вступление в должность является временным и…  
– Хотел-то он чего? – требует перейти к сути дела Джеймс. Он успел нарезать несколько бутербродов и планирует их съесть после того, как прослушает все новости. Новости портят ему аппетит. Так всегда было.   
– Сообщил, что стройка объекта «15-11» окончена. Объект сдан в эксплуатацию. Документы на программы этого года ждут вашей подписи. Партию квинджетов…   
Джеймс понимает, что сил слушать все это сразу после двенадцатичасового перелета у него нет. Надоело до кровавых чертиков в глазах. Не для того он отказался от стольких управленческих должностей, чтобы на него снова сваливали все решения. В этом новом веке люди явно разучились решать самостоятельно.   
– Пришли на почту, – прерывает он. – Отметь важное и срочное. Остальное, отсортируй и поступи, как сам захочешь. Что-то еще?   
– Мисс Шерон Катер звонила.   
– Что-то с Пегги? – он тут же превращается в слух. Катер окончательно отошла от дел и переехала с мужем к семье сестры в Англию. Говорит, воздух в предгорьях Шотландии полезнее, чем Нью-Йоркская гарь и пепел, который, ей чудится, кружится в воздухе.   
После «Одиннадцатого» многим такое чудится.   
– Нет, она просила предупредить вас о том, что в Музее истории Второй мировой войны на следующей неделе открывается постоянная экспозиция, посвященная Капитану Америка и его «Ревущим коммандос». Личное распоряжение губернатора Фокса. Он будет выступать по случаю.   
Любопытно. Просто так Шерон бы не стала беспокоить.   
– Насколько личное?   
– Мисс Картер сказала, что очень личное. В качестве кандидата на будущих президентских выборах мистер Фокс хочет взять курс на патриотизм и возрождение католических ценностей. Имеет мощную финансовую поддержку. Республиканец. В своих речах уже неоднократно упоминал Стива Роджерса, цитировал и называл себя его последователем. Написал несколько эссе, посвященных роли Капитана в политике в военные годы. Я собрал для вас видео выступлений.   
– Что еще сказала мисс Картер? – настороженно уточняет Джеймс, собака зарыта явно глубже, чем в речах, полных ксенофобии и гомофобии, которые якобы продиктованы религией. Слышал он этих проповедников, все перепоют на свой лад!   
– Губернатор Фокс упоминал в одном из своих выступлений, что герой Америки заслуживает достойного упокоения, и он планирует детально проработать все возможности возобновления поисков самолета.   
От услышанного Джеймса передергивает. Бедный, бедный Стив. Не скоро тебе доведется упокоиться с миром в этом безумии. Понятно, под чью дудку пляшет этот «политик», но как же осточертело. Какое же все это дерьмо.   
– Собери мне всю имеющуюся информацию на Фокса. Хочу понять, что он за овощ. И сообщи мисс Картер, что я буду рад видеть ее на ужине сегодня или завтра.   
– Овощ?   
– Подмена понятий, Баки. Что он за человек. Сохрани.   
– Вас беспокоят действия мистера Фокса, – уточняет ИИ.   
– Пожалуй, беспокоят. Стив Роджерс был моим другом. А для людей сегодня, он или икона, или лабораторная крыса. Им нужен даже не он – его тело – и то, что он унес с собой в могилу. Политическая шумиха перед президентскими выборами никогда не заканчивалась хорошо. Так что да, меня беспокоит, когда претендент на роль лидера Соединенных Штатов Америки вспоминает Стива Роджерса.   
– Он вам дорог, не так ли? – тихо, и, если можно так сказать, с опаской, добавляет искусственный разум. – Его очень много в ваших воспоминаниях.   
Это еще хорошо, что устройство Тони получило только воспоминания, а не фантазии. Потому что в фантазиях… что ж, Стив ему тоже дорог. Иначе.  
–Ты видел все, что я видел. Ты знаешь о нем все, что знаю я.   
– Я не знаю, как вы к нему относились. К сожалению, воспоминания не передают все нюансы эмоционального спектра.   
И на этом спасибо.   
– Я бы не выжил без него, – признается Джеймс. – Свалился бы в какую-нибудь канаву и не стал карабкаться наверх. Каждый раз, когда я хотел сдохнуть, мне было стыдно перед ним. Все думал, что встречу его на «той стороне» и слов не найду – оправдаться. Он же ради всех нас умер. Так и вставал каждый раз – стыдился. А теперь думаю, я тут подзадержался, что там меня уже никто не будет ждать.   
Хоть, вероятно, недолго осталось. Ждать.   
Он молча встает и выбрасывает сделанные бутерброды в мусор. Аппетит пропал совсем и не вернется до следующего дня. Благо, голодать он может неделями.   
– Вы боитесь смерти? – вдруг спрашивает ИИ. – Простите, вы сказали, я могу задавать любые вопросы.   
– Иногда, – Джеймс привычно дергает лишь правым плечом. Левое, несмотря на всю компенсацию веса металлической руки, так легко не поднимается. – Тяжело оставлять. Уходить – не тяжело.   
– Кажется… кажется, я вас понимаю. Я бы тоже не хотел никого оставлять. Это приносит мучения и грусть.   
Возможно, он действительно понимает. Не стоит недооценивать то, что не можешь до конца принять.   
– Я могу вам помочь, мистер Барнс?   
– С чем, Баки?   
– С тем, что вы умираете. Вы травите себя, чтобы остановить расщепление личности. Вы не должны умирать, это не единственное возможное решение.   
– Ты сам догадался? – едва ли не рычит в бешенстве Джеймс. Если Тони узнает… нет. Тони не узнает. В основу Баки заложено умение хранить тайны, если они не представляют прямую угрозу.   
– Я, как вы, только умнее, вы сами говорили, – ровно продолжает Баки. – Разумеется, я сделал некоторые наблюдения и сопоставил данные. А те данные, которых мне не хватало, я позаимствовал. У вас осталось пару лет при лучшем раскладе.   
– Если ты, как я, только умнее, что ты предлагаешь?   
– Мне кажется, я знаю, как вам помочь.   
– И в чем подвох? Ты ждал довольно долго, чтобы поделиться со мной. Значит, потребовалось вторичная оценка, – Джеймс быстро берет себя в руки.   
– Должен предупредить, мой план включает в себя вашу непродолжительную и обратимую смерть.   
– Выкладывай. 

Год 2015  
США, Нью-Йорк

***

– Я все понимаю, – вместо приветствия произносит Тони, едва стоящий на ногах после разнесенной по камешку Заковии, – только возвращайся, когда смогу смотреть и не вздрагивать, Кэп. Не сегодня. Не на этой неделе. Мне надо привести мысли в порядок.   
Стив не человека убил, и ему самому так на душе скребет, что кричать в голос хочется, но спасение утопающих всегда было делом рук самих утопающих. Тони выплывет. А он, он сделал выбор, и теперь будет жить с этим решением.   
Маленькая ладошка Ванды ложится на плечо и сжимает.   
– Если ты пригласишь меня в дом, в котором есть кухня, то я, пожалуй, заварю тебе чай, – задумчиво предлагает она, другой рукой успевая поймать брата за рукав. – Ничего не трогай, Пьетро! Мы в гостях!  
Пьетро возвращает вазу на место и принимает самый невинный вид из возможных.   
–У меня в доме есть кухня, – Стив вспоминает, что этим двоим некуда идти, у них ничего нет. Никого. Желудок скручивает чувство вины: не подумал ведь даже! – И свободная комната для гостей. Я не против, если ты заваришь чай.   
– Это хорошо, – соглашается Ванда, – я хочу спать.   
– Подождите меня пару минут.   
Найти Клинта, если тот не хочет быть найденным, в принципе, невозможно. Он раньше исчезал с радаров сразу же, как сдавал отчет о миссии, а сейчас и вовсе никому не отчитывается. Стив оставляет сообщение на автоответчике и не надеется на скорый ответ.   
Тора – напротив – он находит быстро. После любого грандиозного сражения тот предпочитает часами отмокать в огромном бассейне с горячей водой. Температура в купальне такая, что можно свариться заживо, но жар Тора не пронимает, как и холод, какая-то астгардская особенность.   
– Я слышал, у тебя был свой бой, – Тор даже не открывает глаза, приветствуя его. – Мы должны благодарить тебя за спасенные жизни и нашу победу.   
– Баки, вы должны благодарить Баки, – сжав зубы повторяет Стив. – Я ничего не сделал.   
– Ты принял решение и доверился правильным людям, иногда это все, что нужно, – Тор ленно приоткрывает глаза и щурится. – Тебя что-то беспокоит?   
– Мы использовали камень, и я готов поклясться, что он сгорел от перегрузки, но… – Стив присаживается на корточки возле бассейна и старается часто не моргать. Пот, проступивший на лице, застилает глаза.   
Тор продолжает щуриться. Он на самом деле вымотан до предела, только никогда не признает. Мальчики, воспитанные войнами, либо стоят на ногах, либо падают замертво.   
– Хочешь сказать? Мой совет, скажи, – произносит он. –Хочешь сделать? Сделай. Сомнения иссушают. И, в большей степени, мешают нам жить в мире с нашими чувствами.   
– Асгардская мудрость?  
– Так говорит психотерапевт, к которому меня отправила леди Наташа, когда я поделился с ней своими семейными проблемами. Должен признать, в наших отношениях с братом наметился определенный прогресс. Мы разговариваем.  
– Твой брат мертв.   
– Он думает, что я в это верю. И притворяется нашим отцом. Так что да, скажем для общего спокойствия – Локи мертв. Но мне нравится с ним разговаривать.   
Стиву хочется постучаться головой о ближайшую стену.   
– Даже не хочу знать, что у вас происходит! – Стив протягивает ему камень, переливающийся мягким холодным светом. – Этой вещи не место на Земле, что бы она не несла с собой. Мы не готовы.   
Тор задумчиво кивает.   
– Надеюсь, он поможет тебе найти ответы, – добавляет Стив, опуская камень в раскрытую ладонь. – Ванда намекнула, что твое виденье было связано с чем-то, что скрывалось от твоих глаз ранее. Я не переспрашивал, но, думаю, ты видел что-то важное, как и все мы.   
– В руках этой девочки огромная сила. Я не чувствовал ничего подобного со дня, когда с отцом путешествовал в Норнхейм. Ты можешь спросить, и я отвечу. Мое видение было связано с Локи, Стив. Я встретил две версии моего брата, и должен был выбрать между ними.   
– Надеюсь, ты сделаешь правильный выбор.   
– А если неправильный? – с любопытством переспрашивает Тор. Он занятный. Стив бы даже сказал, многогранный, но хочет казаться плоским, как набросок на бумаге.   
– Тогда мы вместе будем проводить «работу над ошибками», – он пожимает плечами. – Серьезно, тебе придется постараться, чтобы организовать что-то похуже, чем армия жестяных банок, управляемых мозговитой жестяной банкой с манией величия и лексикой героя второсортного боевика. Очень постараться.   
Мания величия, пожалуй, была тем, за что Стив давал бы отдельную статью в графе прегрешений.  
– Мидгардцы не перестают меня удивлять, – Тор привычно отбрасывает мокрые пряди и расплывается в усталой улыбке. – У вас так мало страха для тех, чья жизнь едва длится дольше птичьей. И чувства насыщеннее и сложнее, чем у моего народа. Я не смогу это верно объяснить, но чувствовать так остро, как вы, мы начинаем ближе к зрелости, когда наш разум готов понимать и принимать. А это занимает не одну сотню лет. Я бы устал переживать так неосознанно и так много.   
– Иногда, если приглушаешь все остальные чувства и остается только одно, осознанное и сокрушающее, оно уничтожает тебя, – Стив озвучивает то, что вертится у него в голове, и то, о чем с ним говорила Ванда. – Поэтому мы и живем в такой какофонии. В неосознанности и избранной слепоте – спасение. Не осознавая, можно всю жизнь совершать ошибки, и при этом умереть счастливым.   
– Я бы сказал, что это храбрость, позволить всему сложится так, как должно, – признает Тор.   
– Я бы сказал, что трусость, но, как герои и злодеи, трусость и храбрость – это две стороны одной медали. 

Год 2015  
США, Нью-Йорк

***

– Она мне не нравится, – категорично заявляет Наташа в телефонную трубку вместо приветствия. Стив поднимает глаза, чтобы поймать вспышку любопытства со стороны Ванды, раскладывающей помидоры на бутерброды. – Серьезно, Роджерс, я оставила тебя одного на каких-то три недели, а ты уже связался с плохой компанией. Мальчик – клептоман, и девочка – гипнотизер, теперь можно смело создавать собственный передвижной цирк. Клинт проконсультирует. Эй, им вообще исполнилось восемнадцать?   
– Таша… – у Стива больше нет сил смотреть на порхающую по кухне Ванду, поэтому он смотрит в потолок. – Им некуда было пойти, а у меня в квартире все равно есть гостевая комната...   
– Даже не пытайся давить на жалость! Потому что если я начну перечислять имеющуюся у меня недвижимость…  
– Я ей нравлюсь, поэтому она бесится, – мелодично припевает Ванда себе под нос, ставя перед Стивом на подоконник сэндвичи и кружку горячего кофе. – Передай привет и скажи, что она тоже мне нравится.   
– Ванда говорит, что ты тоже ей нравишься, так что… стойте. Она тебе нравится? Нравится, как «нравится»?   
Если бы Капитан Америка мог умереть, подавившись бутербродом, это была бы, пожалуй, самая комичная смерть столетия. Его реальность несется от комедии к трагедии со скоростью вагонетки, у которой отказали тормоза.   
– Она мне не нравится, – буквально по слогам произносит Наташа. И, серьезно, нарочитость отрицания так очевидна, что могла бы и с высотки Старка прокричать. – Роджерс, тебе что, инопланетного вторжения не хватает? Заскучал?   
Ванда садится напротив Стива и осторожными маленькими глотками пробует чай. Ненавязчиво, будто разговор ей вовсе не интересен. Стив чувствует себя дуэньей на свидании пылких возлюбленных.   
– Что ты хотела мне рассказать, Наташа? – деловито интересуется он, рассматривая край кружки.   
– Тони еще не передавал, что у нас наклевываются крупные проблемы? – привычно усмехается она в трубку. – Одна птичка мне нашептала, что Заковию повесят на нас со всеми вытекающими. Так что собирай передвижной цирк, и я жду тебя на той же точке, где нам кино о реабилитированных нацистах показывали.   
До Стива еще полминуты доходит, что к чему.  
– Другого пути нет? – переспрашивает он. Понятно к чему шло будущее «Мстителей» с момента развала «Щ.И.Та», но ведь могло вывернуть на правильную дорожку.   
Политики, увы, не изменились со времен юности Стива. Грязь, какая везде грязь, и морализаторство. Лишь бы кто-то другой остался крайним.   
– Я сказала тебе, что тебе лучше сделать, а поступать ты волен, как хочешь, – на другом конце трубки Наташа прерывается, чтобы сделать глоток, и Стив пытается угадать, что она пьет. – Я смогу вытащить тебя и из самой защищенной тюрьмы мира, но предпочту не записывать в свой сомнительный послужной список еще и организацию побегов. Жду через восемь часов.   
– Но…   
– Поторопись.   
Наташа обрывает звонок.   
– С чего она… что… да к черту!  
Он не хочет снова прятаться. Они все сделали то, что должны были сделать, а пусть первый, кто желал возвращения ГИДРЫ, бросит в них камень.   
Хотя, о чем он, в них швырнут все, что окажется под рукой. Иногда Стив хочет перестать верить в людей.   
– Наташа знает, – тон у Ванды другой, но что-то неуловимо схожее с голосом Наташи пробивает на дрожь. – Это очень тяжело – знать – и не иметь возможность переубедить. Обременительно, думаю это подходящее слово.   
– Безусловно, Наташа всегда знает больше, чем говорит. Я доверяю ей, но не хочу скрываться от кого-либо, ударяться в бега, – возражает Стив. – Я не преступник, я не хочу им быть. Наверняка, все не так однозначно…  
– Она знает, – упрямо и громко повторяет Ванда. – Ты не понимаешь? Она знает, как будет. В точности, потому что допустимые варианты сошлись. Ты ей дорог, и только поэтому она позвонила.   
В ответ на недоуменный взгляд Стива, она снисходит:   
– Ее способность. Она видит будущее. Поэтому она на меня так разозлилась за видение. Моя сила срезонировала с ее, и она провалилась глубже, чем обычно, намного глубже. И там – в нашем отдаленном будущем – ей не понравилось.  
– У Наташи нет… – Стив запинается, – есть?   
– Если бы у меня была способность читать мысли, я бы тоже не кричала об этом на каждом шагу, хорошо, что у меня ее нет, – Ванда легкомысленно пожимает плечами. – И все же, Стив Роджерс. Если ты не заметил, люди все еще боятся нас или завидуют нам. Они не готовы к нашим возможностям.   
– Ты так говоришь – нас. Ты и я. Мы тоже люди.  
– Разве? – Ванда многозначительно приподнимает брови. Хороший вопрос.  
Стив больше не уверен в однозначности ответа. Его настоящее, на самом деле, меньше отличается от прошлого, чем казалось вначале, и пропасть между ним – и другими – все шире и шире. Не из-за улетевшего времени. Внутри – в ощущениях – отчуждение.   
Внутри него живет война. Значит ли это, что в покое и мире ему суждено одиночество?   
– Кто говорит, что ты один? – переспрашивает Ванда, определенно не прочитав его мысли. Черт. 

Год 2008   
США, Нью-Йорк

***

Наташа старается не смотреть на свои руки, потому что они слегка подрагивают. Она скрещивает их на груди и откидывается на стул, давая себе время вернуть самообладание.   
Вдох. Выдох. Да к черту!  
– Ты умираешь, потому что несколько лет назад в твое тело пытался переселится какой-то поехавший крышей нелюдь с телепатическими способностями, и ему это почти удалось? Точнее, ты умираешь, потому что травишь себя, не давая ему занять твое тело. Теперь верно?   
Ее сдержанный тон не предвещает ничего хорошего.   
– Если коротко, то да.   
– О, ну спасибо, что нашел время рассказать, – она подхватывается. Встает из-за стола, и проходит по кухне, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, после вздыхает и садится обратно. – И Клинт об этом знал? О, ну прекрасно. И Гордон, и вся эта шайка, и… я убью их.   
– Они обязаны мне.   
– Как и мне! Хорошо, я понимаю, Баки, они молчали, потому что уважали твои желания. Это не отменяет того, что я их убью. Оборотни. Выродки. Да… Я просто…  
– Раздосадована?   
– В отчаянье, – она смотрит на него в нерешительности. – Ты запретил мне смотреть твое будущее, и что? Ты ставишь меня перед фактом своей скорой смерти. Что ты, черт тебя дери, планируешь делать? Ты же планируешь что-либо делать?!  
Джеймс и сам хотел бы знать, что он планирует.   
– У Баки есть идея. Она включает в себя остановку сердца, погружение в криосон и соединение воспоминаний со снами. Проще говоря, вся жизнь моего подселенца приснится мне, я перестану воспринимать ее как реальность, и таким образом моя личность возьмет верх, а его – будет удалена, ну или станет просто отголоском. Звучит захватывающе.   
– Это возможно? – Наташа неосознанно начинает стучать пальцами по столешнице перед ней.  
– Теоретически, – Джеймс перехватывает ее руку, удерживая своей – правой. – Ты знаешь, сколько вещей, возможных лишь в теории, мне доводилось воплощать на практике? Эта задумка не кажется такой уж из ряда вон выходящей. Может получиться.   
Она смеется тихо, опустив голову, упираясь лбом в их руки.   
– Я знаю, что ты постоянно подвергаешь себя опасности, и это семейное. Но… это так близко. И… я ожидаю, что ты сделаешь все возможное, чтобы вернуться к нам.   
– Обязательно.   
– Я не готова отпускать тебя, слышишь?   
Когда-то тоже самое сказала ему Катарина. И он ушел, не считаясь с ее страхами. Он не сможет поступить также с Наташей. Только не с ней. Он кивает.   
– А сейчас, я надеюсь, ты расскажешь мне всю историю с самого начала. Потому что, ты знаешь, к Тони мы пойдем вместе. И не надейся, что я буду той, кто скажет ему, что ты… болен. Я даже не хочу представлять, как он отреагирует. Твое молчание, должно быть, разобьет ему сердце.   
Тони, конечно, разозлится, и тут же разовьет бурную деятельность, попытается его отговорить или наоборот – сам заново спроектирует камеру и настроит систему контроля сновидений. Старк поставит всю планету на уши, если понадобится. Он умеет ставить на уши всех, когда ему страшно.   
Баки придется присмотреть за ним. За ними обоими, пожалуй. За всеми, кого он оставит. 

Год 2009   
Точные координаты неизвестны

***

Джеймс смотрит на всех суетящихся в палате-лаборатории с верхней платформы и думает: вот люди, которые пришли бы на его похороны. Они и пришли на его похороны, чего уж юлить – он собирается умереть. По крайней мере должно радовать, что он тут не один.   
Это немного эгоистичная и почти удовлетворительная мысль.   
– О, милый, на твои похороны пришло бы столько людей, что нам бы пришлось выставить гроб в каком-нибудь музее для прощания, – Пегги похлопывает его по плечу.   
– Поэтому ты отговорила меня от фальсификации собственной смерти? Потому что не смогла бы стоять перед этой толпой и сдерживать злодейских смех? – он вскидывает бровь.   
– Нет, только потому, что восставать из мертвых – крайне сложная и затянутая бюрократическая процедура. Иногда заканчивается основанием собственной религии. Думаю, с этого мира хватит богов.   
У нее все то же неординарное чувство юмора, способное сразить его наповал. Несмотря ни на что.   
– Если мы больше не увидимся…  
– Если мы больше не увидимся, Баки, то не расстраивайся. Я тебя никогда не любила.   
Джеймс бережно обнимает ее, и тихо смеется. И чувствует, как она смеется в ответ. Они так и стоят, хихикая, точно маленькие дети, чья шалость удалась.   
– Я тебя тоже никогда не любил, Пегги.   
– И когда ты свалился с яхты, я не стала тебя искать, потому что надеялась, что ты утонул.   
– Я не стал разворачивать вертолет, потому что был уверен, тебе понравится в Сибири.   
– Помнишь миссию в Перу? Я не потеряла карту, я просто не отдала ее тебе.   
– Когда я в первый раз увидел твои «залетевших на чай» родственников, я надеялся, что уговорю их и они тебя заберут, потому что ты им понравилась.   
– О, я надеялась, что они заберут тебя. Теперь понятно, почему они на меня так смотрели. Даже удивительно, что тебя никто не пытался прибрать к рукам все это время.   
– Зато тебя прибрали.   
– О, ну это было рискованно.   
Они умолкают на пару минут, и так и стоят, не спеша разрывать объятия.   
– Мы были сумасшедшими.   
– Мы были.   
Оглядываясь назад, Джеймс даже не уверен, что ему не приснилась собственная жизнь, а теперь он готовится к тому, чтобы ему приснилась чужая.   
– Я прошу тебя…  
– Нажать на кнопку, которая остановит твое сердце? Я пришла сюда ради этого, Джеймс, не беспокойся. Я понимаю. Я буду рядом.   
В ее присутствии ему никогда не было страшно. Пегги Картер всегда была храброй. И кто еще смог бы? Он не посмеет попросить Тони или Наташу. Слишком много для любого из них.   
Пегги стоит рядом с ним, прямая, как палка, и хрупкая, потому что возраст украл у нее физическую силу, но не силу воли. Она бы боролась, как он может не бороться?   
– Как ты справляешься с тем, что… – произносит он наконец.   
– Умираю? Ах нет, ты о желании жить, как я заставляю себя жить… – она берет его под руку и неспешно ведет за собой, потому что стоять и смотреть на камеру, которая станет персональным гробом – не делает вещи проще. – Мой секрет – никак. Я так давно перестала бояться смерти, так что просто плыву по течению, и Джон очень помогает мне с этим. Взгляды его народа на жизнь, совсем не как наши. Вот так. Однажды придет мое время. И тебе советую дождаться твоего, а не нестись черти куда сломя голову. Хотя, дай подумать, ты так всегда делаешь.  
– Когда я думаю о смерти, Пег, я и жду ее, и, признаю, боюсь, что там меня никто не ждет.   
– Ты видел инопланетян, богов и магию, Джеймс, ты знаешь, что нет ничего невозможно, и ты все еще сомневаешься в том, что кто-то ждет тебя на той стороне? Тогда обещаю, я буду ждать тебя там, где начинается наш Заокраинный Запад. Сколько потребуется.   
– Ты не можешь этого обещать.   
– Я все могу, – уверенно и без запинки возражает Пегги. – Поспорим?   
И кто он такой, чтобы спорить с самой Пегги Картер?


	7. Chapter 7

Год 2015   
США, Нью-Йорк

***

– Они там окончательно рехнулись, – это первое, что говорит Клинт, заходя к ним в убежище, и, если Клинт – немногословный и сдержанный в оценках Клинт – так считает, что ж – «они окончательно рехнулись».   
Бартон выкладывает на кухонный стол боевой арсенал начинающего террориста, садится рядом в какую-то невообразимую для нормального человека позу и начинает точить нож, что-то насвистывая себе под нос. Ванда косится на него с откровенным голодным любопытством.   
Она на всех так косится. Одичала в подвалах ГИДРЫ.  
Пьетро, впрочем, не лучше. Он где-то «проветривается», осматривая округу. Оно и к лучшему, юноша слишком восторженно относится к Клинту, и, в отличие от сестры, свое отношение скрыть даже не пытается. От столь повышенного внимания у Бартона, кажется, развивается чесотка.   
Всем неловко.   
Стив вздыхает, понимая, что не добьется мира в одной конкретной кухне до тех пор, пока не приготовит обед. Ему отчаянно не хватает Наташи, которая, так или иначе, заставит всех сплотиться, не важно – ради нее или против.   
Гостевой этаж на базе Лехай пустует, как и в прошлый раз. Стив понятия не имеет, бывает ли здесь кто-то вообще. Независимый исследовательский центр живет своей жизнью, игнорируя шумиху, что поднимается время от времени на поверхности. Сотрудники приветствуют гостей сдержанными кивками, и спешат по своим делам.   
«Мы чтим право на убежище», – вспоминает Стив слова их с Наташей невозмутимого провожатого, – «если вам указали дорогу сюда, значит, вам доверяют. Мы не судим. Мы не выдаем. Нам все равно, от кого вы прячетесь. Оставайтесь столько, сколько потребуется».   
Это должно что-то значить, но Стив понятия не имеет, что. Он все еще не имеет понятия, что они тут исследуют. Возможно, стоило поинтересоваться. Из вежливости.   
– Тони кого-нибудь убьет, и я надеюсь, это будет не Министр Обороны, – произносит Клиент, когда перед его носом появляется тарелка на спагетти. Он всегда становится разговорчивее с появлением еды. – С другой стороны, лучше один министр, чем весь Сенат.   
Ванда с благодарностью принимает вторую тарелку из рук Стива и старается забиться в самый неприметный угол огромной светлой комнаты. Тщетно.  
– Я не думаю, что чье-то убийство решит возникшую проблему, – рационально уточняет Стив. Не то, чтобы он был самым миролюбивым человеком на планете.   
– О, если бы я пристрелил Фьюри в тот же день, когда он меня нанял, это бы определенно решило большинство сегодняшних проблем до их возникновения, – бормочет Клинт, наматывая спагетти на вилку, изгибая локоть так, как обычно делают лишь дети. – С другой стороны, мудак пытался сложить слово «Вечность» из того, что у него было, что с него взять.   
– Вот теперь я точно не улавливаю, о чем ты. Очередная идиома?   
Клинт с явным усиливаем отставляет тарелку, облизывается и поднимает взгляд.   
– Думаешь, десять лет назад проблемы «особенных» людей не существовало? Очнись, Кэп. Для Фьюри еще тогда все было ясно, как день. И он мог позаботиться о законах и свободе для таких, как мы. Десять лет назад. Он пошевелил хоть пальцем? Нет. Он ждал. Ему хотелось поиграть в войнушку, почувствовать себя большим мальчиком. Он создал «Мстителей» – боевую единицу сверхлюдей с правом нарушения всего и вся, потому что за ним стоял «Щ.И.Т» во всей его бюрократической мощи. «Щ.И.Т.» накрылся. Министерство обороны открестилось от всего и сразу. И кто теперь отвечает за все то дерьмо, что успело случиться?   
– Мы.   
– А ты догадливый, – Клинт подвигает тарелку к себе обратно. И благодарно кивает, когда Ванда подливает ему кипятка в кружку с чаем. Телекинетически, конечно. Выбираться из облюбованного угла она не собирается.   
Он продолжает:  
– Нас превозносили, пока мы были героями. Марионетками. Они думают, пока «Мстители» были проектом Фьюри, нами можно было управлять. Стоило нам сделать шаг в строну…  
– Мы стали угрозой общественной безопасности. И Заковия это доказала.   
Любопытная раскладка. Но простая, как таблица умножения.   
– Заковия – это просто предлог, чтобы посадить всех на цепь. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понимать, что в любом рисковом деле нужен козел отпущения, который ответит за все негативные последствия. И уйдет на дно, дав возможность процветать всем остальным. И «козлом» планируют сделать нас, если, конечно, мы не станем послушными щеночками.   
По-любому не лучший расклад.   
– Поэтому, пока буря разделения и переразделения в высших эшелонах власти не уляжется, Таша крайне рекомендует никому не высовываться, – заканчивает Бартон краткое введение в политическую ситуацию «после Альтрона».   
– А Тони? Он же там один…  
Клинт усмехается:  
– Тому, кто попробует подобраться к Тони, мало не покажется. Вся мощь Мировой финансовой биржи и экономики прогрессивных стран восстанет против святотатцев, покусившихся на Тони Старка. Поверь мне. Тони сделал себя неприкосновенным, иначе бы не объявил себя Железным человеком во всеуслышание. До него не дотянуться, бить будут по нам.  
– Не рациональнее ли будет договориться? – возражает Стив. – Если будут открытые слушанья, мы могли бы разъяснить…  
– Что, если бы мы не вмешались, Локи разнес не только Манхэттен, но и всю нашу цветущую планету. После чего, военного преступника мы благополучно направили к нему домой, где самый справедливый суд осуществлял его приемный отец. Я не буду даже задаваться вопросом, где сейчас Локи, и какое наказание он понес. Все вместе – это процессуальный кошмар. И, если рот откроет Тор, пиши пропало.   
– Мы действовали в соответствии с законами Асгарда…   
– Которые никакой силы на Земле не имеют, – припечатывает Бартон. – Даже если мы были очень благодарны за оказанную дружественным народом помощь, законы штата Нью-Йорк предусматривают смертную казнь для террористов. Не удивляйся, Стив. Минимум, двадцать миллионов человек спят и видят Локи на электрическом стуле. А если добавить к этому перечню всех налогоплательщиков, за чей счет восстанавливали город…  
Клинт делает большой глоток чая и бодро, почти благоговейно, продолжает:   
– Договориться с политиками можно, но вот с налогоплательщиками – совсем другая история. У этой страны на социалку и здравоохранение денег нет, а тут какие-то инопланетяне…   
– Формально, правда на нашей стороне. Наши действия были оправданы обстоятельствами.   
– Формально, да. Но закон нас не оправдывает. Так что, Капитан, мы преступники. Живи с этим.   
От размышлений Стива отвлекает звонок телефона. Клинт косится на высветившийся номер абонента, и лишь потом неохотно отвечает, растягивая слова.   
– Картер, сколько лет сколько зим! И что тебе нужно на этот раз? Может быть, коды доступа к спальне премьер-министра Германии? Нет? Досадно. Стива Роджерса. И ничего больше? Наслаждайся, – он протягивает телефон. – Шерон Картер желает с тобой поговорить, Стив. Вы же знакомы, верно?   
Пожалуй, что знакомы.   
– Я слушаю. 

Год 2015   
Точные координаты неизвестны

***

Пип. Пип. Пип.   
Прикроватный монитор пациента попискивает в так с сердцебиением. Из капельницы в подключичную артерию поступает неизвестный розоватый раствор. Кожа чешется, да так, что из нее хочется вывернуться, подобно змее.   
– С возвращением, Баки. Мир живых приветствует тебя, – и даже не открывая глаз Джеймс знает, кому принадлежит голос.   
Вслепую, он тянется рукой, чтобы сжать в своей ладони ладонь Наташи. Она перехватывает его на полпути.   
– Сколько я спал? – он нерешительно приоткрывает глаза – чуть-чуть, потому что даже приглушенный свет причиняет боль.   
– Семь лет, – озвучивает второй человек в комнате, когда она медлит с ответом.   
Гордон Бейли присаживается на край кровати, совсем рядом, но Джеймсу он кажется размытой фигурой вдалеке.   
– Как ты понимаешь, не все прошло по плану, – спешит сообщить он прежде, чем появится еще больше вопросов. – И мы не смогли разбудить тебя раньше. Мы вообще не могли тебя разбудить.   
– И что же, нашли прекрасного принца, который согласился меня поцеловать? – он неловко дергает краем рта в улыбке, но мышцы еще отошли от крио – слушаются едва-едва.   
В голове так хорошо, тихо и ясно, и он не помнит, когда было так хорошо в последний раз. Тело, словно мягкую игрушку в его детстве, набили ватой и тряпичными остатками.   
– Я даже не знаю, с чего начать, – Наташа бросает взгляд на Гордона, но тот не поворачивается к ней в ответ.   
Она повзрослела. Носик заострился. И он все это пропустил. Джеймс смотрит на этот носик, и боится закрыть глаза. Может, ему снится очередной сон?   
– Начни с того, что не отправит моего пациента прямиком в кому, – предлагает Гордон.   
– Если бы твое мнение меня интересовало, я бы им поинтересовалась, доктор.   
– Это настоятельная рекомендация. По крайней мере, я должен высказать свои опасения до того, как вы начнете причинять ущерб здоровью друг друга.   
– Опасения мо...  
– Боже, ты точно спишь с Ямато, потому что ты говоришь в точности, как он, и это занудство передается сугубо половым путем, – прерывает острое столкновение интересов над своей кроватью Джеймс.  
Наверное, бездыханному телу было все равно, кто там и о чем спорил над ухом, но он мыслящий и почти живой – не слишком рад существовать в виде предмета интерьера.   
– С кем я сплю – мое дело, – отрезает Гордон, и какой он был скромный мальчик еще почти вчера, и вот – вся скромность сошла на нет. – И он, кстати, просил передать, что крайне рад твоему пробуждению. Обязательно засвидетельствует радость лично. А я, наконец, перестану выслушивать, как ему тебя не хватало и как скучны стали пятничные посиделки «старой гвардии».   
Честно говоря, Джеймс думал – скучать – это не в характере Ямато, но не все, что он знает о людях, говорит ему о том, что он ничего о них не знает.   
– Я почти в сознании, и я хочу знать, что я пропустил, – он пытается приподняться на подушке, и подушка – после активации механизмов кровати – сама поднимается к нему.   
– Для начала – мы все живы и здоровы, – сообщает она с ярко выраженной заботливостью, склонившись над ним. Джеймс не помнит, как выглядела ее мать, но что-то неуловимо взрослое и женское скользит в каждой знакомой черточке.   
– Но есть и вторая новость, да?   
– Вторая новость в том, что мы живы и здоровы в несколько расширенном составе, – мягко огибает она вопрос, собираясь с силами. Он не давит и не торопит. – Баки, я не знаю, как еще сообщить тебе, поэтому скажу прямо и быстро. Мы нашли Стива Роджерса. Он жив. 

Год 2015  
Румыния, Бухарест

***

Себя обманывать глупо, и Джеймс знает, что, когда он не может позволить себе чувствовать, приходится действовать. Это помогает. Помогало раньше.   
Чувств слишком много. После сна, он словно продолжает искать точки соприкосновения с реальностью, якоря, что удержали бы его в сознании.   
– Ты как? – Наташа присаживается на диванчик рядом. Поджимает под себя ноги.   
Он может передвигаться уже вполне самостоятельно, хотя прошло не больше суток после пробуждения, и будь он человеком, на восстановление ушли бы недели. Они перебираются в квартиру, поближе к солнцу и свежему воздуху.   
Зима в Бухаресте в этом году мягкая, почти как осень в Нью-Йорке.   
– Поговорил с Тони. Вспомнил его покойную матушку, – Джеймс тоже подтягивает ноги в позу лотоса, начиная постепенно нажимать на колени, растягивая мышцы.   
– Так эмоционально?   
– Ты даже не представляешь. Мария была… она ругалась, кричала так, что звенела посуда, обещала проклясть до конца дней, а потом бросалась обнимать и утешать. Шайтан, а не женщина, – губы трогает призрак улыбки.   
– Ему тебя не хватало, как и мне, – Наташа кладет голову ему на плечо.   
Они молчат пару минут.   
– Как Стив… освоился? – решает спросить он что-то простое. И даже это удается с трудом. Во рту пересыхает, как после пробежки по пустыне в полдень.   
– О, весьма неплохо, – откликается Наташа, и, явно догадавшись, что от нее ждут подробностей, медлит. – Я поняла, почему ты бегал за этим мальчишкой и вытаскивал из мусорных ящиков, когда он еще не был под два метра ростом. Он добрый. Такой кристально добрый, что у меня слезы наворачиваются. И честный, и справедливый, и занудный, и еще очень скрытный. И грустный.   
– Грустный?   
Джеймс не помнит, чтобы Стив был грустным. Как будто это описание никак не может найти себе подтверждения в его воспоминаниях. Грустный.   
– Как потерявшийся песик.   
– Ты смеешься?   
– Нет. Он, правда, всегда грустный, прямо как Киану Ривз, – Наташа отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. – Только не говори, что ты планируешь избегать встречи с ним, потому что ты планируешь.   
– У нас на повестке дня есть более важные вопросы, чем мои планы относительно Стива, – возражает Джеймс. – По словам Гордона, мы на пороге очередной сегрегации, и, скажу из опыта, то, что назревает надо пресечь на корню.   
Беда в том, что планов относительно Стива у Джеймса нет. Это пугает. И Наташа, зная его, неодобрительно хмурится.   
– Мы справимся. Мы справлялись…   
– Без меня? – он вскидывает бровь. – О, охотно верю. Но у меня есть еще парочку дел, которые нужно завершить подобающим образом. А сейчас возьми эту пачку документов и помоги мне оценить нанесенный демократии и здравому смыслу ущерб. 

Год 2015  
Точные координаты неизвестны

***

– Это было бы почти смешно, если бы не было так грустно, – произносит Джеймс, повторно просматривая заметки за каждый год его «сна», заботливо собранные и отсортированные Баки по категориям. –Это сукин сын, Портичелли, точно в воду глядел.   
– Портичелли? – переспрашивает Наташа, отвлекаясь от пейзажей, мелькающих за окном. Скоростной поезд лучше самолета, стоит немного поберечься в его состоянии. Перестраховаться.  
Чувствует от себя прекраснее некуда.   
– Ты уже не застала его, – взгляд Джеймс на мгновение становится плывущим, полным тумана воспоминаний. – Основатель того, что ты знаешь, как проект «Атлантида», Питер Дашков-Портичелли. Один из первых, кто, как сейчас говорят, прошел через процесс террагинеза и выжил. Хитрый сукин сын с огромным сердцем. Переживал за всех нас, как за собственных детей.   
– Он видел будущее? – меж бровей Наташи появляется складка задумчивости.   
– Нет, будущее видел Джон, и как ты сама прекрасно знаешь, будущее определяет наш выбор, с ним все неоднозначно. У Питера же было другое, он знал ответы на все вопросы еще до того, как они были заданы. Понятия не имею, как работала его способность, но он осознавал в какую клоаку мы все провалимся в новом веке, и позаботился о том, чтобы мы подготовились. До сих пор думаю, что это была не мутация, а магия.   
– Джон?   
– Кеннеди. Да, я настолько стар. И нет, я не буду отвечать на следующий вопрос.   
Наташа закрывает рот и отодвигается. Ничего необычного, но в уголках губ собирается обида.   
Джеймс отбрасывает планшет на сиденье рядом, чтобы ненадолго прикрыть глаза. Ему трудно дышать, и тяжело сосредоточиться на каком-то одном из разом нахлынувших чувств.   
– Вот скажи мне, Наташа, какого черта тебя занесло в проект Фьюри, – все еще не открывая глаза интересуется он.   
Нет, он вовсе не собирается ее отчитывать и, упаси боже, выражать недовольство. Дети имеют свойство взрослеть и делать свой выбор, но осмысление свободы выбора совершенно не мешает желанию хорошенько встряхнуть чадо и поинтересоваться-таки, какого черта.   
– А что я должна была наблюдать издалека, пока Тони лезет на рожон? – тут же уходит в оборону Наташа, отчего начинает тараторить с отчаянной уверенностью. – Мы с Клинтом планировали немного поиграть в карманных героев, чтобы подобраться к Фьюри. Была у нас одна идея. А этот мудак как-то увел Кэпа у ребят из Лехай и артефакт с ним. Потом втянул Беннера. Баннер тот вообще себя не контролировал в те дни. А потом свалились асгардцы. Кем бы я была, если бы оставила их одних в этом дерьме? И кто из нас говорил, что верит в крепкую дружбу с первого совместного мордобоя?   
– О, ну это, конечно, объясняет все, – он старается не улыбаться, но против усилий воли и воспитательного настроя – улыбка растягивает губы. И Наташина, как он замечает, приоткрыв глаза, зеркально отражает его собственную.   
– Было весело, – признает она. – Быть частью маленького кружка изгоев общества, которых в какой-то момент возвели в статус героев. Побыть в центре внимания. Я даже придумала себе трагичное засекреченное прошлое, чтобы соответствовать. Оказаться маленькой богатой девочкой – совсем не то, что беглой шпионкой с не-таким-уж-секретным позывным. Мне нравилось. Поначалу.   
– А потом?   
– А потом все стало слишком грязно, да и старые многоголовые друзья из ГИДРЫ повылазили из своих чуланов, и вышло, что сложно быть героем. Приходится задаваться кучей бесполезных вопросов о правильности того, что делаешь, потому что боишься, что тебя осудят, или того, что начнешь походить на тех, с кем борешься, – Наташа пожимает плечами, отбрасывая локоны за спину. – Если честно, в какой-то момент я переслала верить в то, что мы правы, а они – нет.   
Джеймс понимающе кивает, пока она говорит.   
– Очень может быть.   
– Что ты имеешь в виду?   
– Правы – победители, это единственная мера правды, которой я советую тебе пользоваться. Если ты не согласен с существующим раскладом, тебе придется побеждать, чтобы его изменить. И становиться героем. Или злодеем, тут – смотря в чьих глазах.   
– В самом деле?   
– В самом деле. Поэтому, моя дорогая Наташа, в борьбе бобра с ослом лучше быть никем. Если ты никто и звать тебя никак, то и отвечать тебе придётся только перед самим собой за то, что ты делаешь.   
Телефон Наташи издает мягкую трель, и она, кинув короткий взгляд на номер звонящего, принимает звонок.   
– Слушаю тебя, Бригитта, добрый вечер. Да, передаю ему трубку.

2015  
Германия, Берлин

***

– Собственно, можешь ознакомиться, увлекательное чтиво, – Бригитта швыряет на стол перед ним толстую папку с документами. Тонкий острый носик ее брезгливо морщится, и она с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не отряхнуть руки.   
«Заковианское соглашение» – гласит титульный лист.   
– Почему у меня ощущение, как будто я отлучился в отпуск с проклятой надоевший работы, наслаждался свободой две недели, и вернулся на каторгу, как будто бы и не уходил вовсе? – тянет он, приподнимая двумя пальцами первую страницу.   
– Потому что так и есть, почему же еще, – бормочет она.   
Бригитта – само воплощение холеной европейской аристократки: немного заносчива, весьма высокого мнения о себе, и никогда не потеряет лицо, пока кто-нибудь не проедется танком по больной теме. И тут она превращается в фурию. Сдержанную и воспитанную фурию с поражающим эффектом медузы-горгоны.   
И Наташа, стоящая позади, прячет улыбку в кружке с кофе.   
– И чья это инициатива, позволь поинтересоваться?   
– Ты не поверишь. Наши старые друзья из кружка «Добровольцев нового порядка» постарались, хотя это только вершина айсберга.   
– Военные лоббисты?   
– А когда речь была не о них?   
Пока Бригитта рассказывает, Джеймс думает о том, что в Берлине зима, и он скучает по снегу.   
Сны, наполнявшие его сознание последние шесть лет, были разными, некоторые дались ему проще, другие сложнее, но он «переварил» их. Свои и чужие воспоминания, свои – потому что воспоминания чужака закончились, а система продолжала стимуляцию памяти. И он начал «переваривать» сам себя, окраш  
Стоило задуматься о вреде и последствиях, но – Джеймс попросту не хотел. Прожитое и не прожитое отпустило, стало лишь видением, лишенным эмоциональных связей. Тенью. Его устраивало.   
Здоров. Насколько Гордон, полагаясь на системы мониторинга, мог оценить его состояние, Джеймс был здоров, и в своем уме. Он не стал уточнять, что во сне все пошло не так, как они задумывали. Правду он предпочел оставить себе.   
Только после пробуждения раз за разом наваждением всплывала перед глазами картина: холодное утро, длинное заснеженное поле и чернеющая кромка леса впереди. Цепочка окровавленных следов на снегу. Запах талой воды. Вой собак.  
Он понятия не имеет, кому принадлежало это воспоминание. Этот сон. Случилось ли все на самом деле?   
– Ничего нового, – подытоживает он обстоятельную и столь же нудную речь Бригитты Бейли. – Должен признать, отсутствие фантазии у фанатиков и прочей швали почти разочаровывает меня. Ну, хоть от Гидры избавились. Этот груз стоило сбросить с баржи Объединенных наций.   
– Не напоминай мне. Ты даже не представляешь, какая паника поднялась у нас, когда выбросили в доступ файлы Щ.И.Та. У людей в Европе условный рефлекс на слово «фашисты», – Бригитта делает глоток остывшего чая и выразительно смотрит на Наташу. – Нельзя было предупредить?   
– Не было времени, – невозмутимо парирует она.   
– Вам бы красивые жесты и подвиги, а мне здесь людей прикрывать надо. Впрочем, спасибо директору Фьюри, дерьма выплыло столько, что шум поднялся на весь мир. И мы успели опустить концы в воду.   
– Волков помог? – тут же схватывает Джеймс. Заметать следы лучше русской разведки могла разве что британская, но последняя со временем погрязла в самолюбовании и долгах перед бывшими колониями.   
– А если и Волков, он все равно один из нас, – не теряется Бригитта. – С ним дела вести проще, чем с людьми. С годами он становится мягче, Джеймс.   
– Мягче?   
– У него внуки. Он никогда ещё не был настолько на нашей стороне, как сейчас.   
Возможно, Катарина была права, и разная любовь, испытываемая человеком на протяжении жизни, меняет по-разному. Даже таких людей как Дмитрий Волков.   
– Это интересно, но…  
Рядом с ними бесшумно распахивается портал, из которого плавно выступает Гордон, придерживая за руку молоденькую совсем девушку – с полусотней косичек на голове. Та, ничуть не впечатленная переходом, кивает Наташе и Бригитте, как старым знакомым, приветствуя.   
– Рада вновь с вами познакомиться, мистер Барнс, – произносит она с глухим переливчатым акцентом. И протягивает руку.   
– Ты Шури? – он узнает глаза. Такие же полные голодного любопытства ко всему, до чего верткая малышка могла дотянуться, стоило взрослым отвести взгляд. – Ты…  
– Выросла. Спасибо. Мне тоже очень нравится иметь собственное мнение и личную лабораторию, – ее лицо вспыхивает, и она тихо смеется. Отец передавал вам пожелания крепкого здоровья. Он ждет вас в гости так скоро, как дела позволят вам отлучиться.   
– Боюсь, позволят они мне не скоро, – взгляд Джеймса упирается в пачку документов на столе.   
– Вот по этому поводу я и хотела с вами поговорить. Мы завершили реализацию проекта «Атлантида». Все готово. Если потребуется, мы обеспечим убежище всем, кто в нем нуждается.   
– Серьезно? Вы нашли ее?   
Шури горделиво задирает подбородок:  
– Да, мы нашли еще одну свободную планету. 

2015 год  
Австрия, Вена

***

Клинт Бартон смотрится в деловом костюме, как чертов Джеймс Бонд. По крайней мере, если верить Пьетро. Стив, правда, не успел посмотреть все фильмы из серии, но вынужден согласиться.   
Ванда помогает самому Стиву с выбором, и вместо галстука повязывает синий-бело-красный платок с гербом Заковии.   
– На удачу, – туманно поясняет она, стойко игнорируя охрану, которая больше походит на почетный конвой. – Тебе не стоит волноваться. Все будет хорошо.   
– Рыжая права, нам не стоит волноваться, – Клинт не стесняется никого, в комнате полной шпионов и соглядатаев. И, если это часть какого-то плана, то Стив не в курсе. – О, да ладно, они правда думают, что могут нас контролировать? Поверь мне, они все тут видели, на что ты и я способны.   
В комнате повисает мертвая тишина.   
– Да, это было бы наивно с их стороны, – соглашается Стив.   
– А эти люди из КГБ или ЦРУ? – осведомляется Пьетро, как ни в чем ни бывало.   
– Пьетро, – Ванда переходит на торопливый заковианский, показывая на каждого из присутствующих в отдельности, и сопровождая свои слова активной жестикуляцией. Вокруг ее пальцев вьются, как сверкающая пыль, крошечные красные частицы.  
Что нервирует всех в радиусе видимости.   
По телевизору, закреплённому на самой широкой стене гостевого зала Американского посольства, идет какая-то передача про нелегкую жизнь антилоп в Африке, ее разумеется, никто не смотрит.  
– Заседание перенесли в другой зал, – Эверетт Росс, старший оперативник, удивительным образом разбивает повисшее напряжение. – Мы выезжаем сейчас.   
Шерон просила Стива доверится ей, доверится и потерпеть присутствие представителей исполнительной власти. Он понятия не имеет, не совершает ли ошибку. Себя – не жалко, а вот ребят стоило поберечь. Перевезти их в безопасное убежище.   
Но Ванда отказалась оставлять его наотрез. Под ее взглядом Стив дрогнул.   
– Не все спокойно в австрийском королевстве, – по дороге к машинам шепчет Клинт, подпихивая локтем в бок. И подмигивает. – Подготовил речь?   
Им обоим известно, что Стив даже толком не спал в последние пару суток, какая тут речь. Он пожимает плечами. Клинт утыкается в телефон и многозначительно хмыкает, пролистывая новости.   
Кортеж следует по переполненным улицам. Стив с удивлением наблюдает, сколько людей вышло с протестами в этот день. Не знает, как относится к общественному мнению, которого слишком много.   
– Агент Росс, может быть, вы поясните отстающим в классе, кому нужен весь этот фарс? – бормочет Клинт, делая вид, что разговаривает сам с собой. – И вы и я знаем, что наше правительство подчиняется юрисдикции ООН раз десять лет, когда нам это выгодно. Что мы хотим получить на это раз?  
Стив тоже не отказался бы узнать.   
– Ладно, не отвечайте. Кусок, который вы хотите ухватить, вам не по зубам. Тони Старк никому не по зубам.   
– Вы полагаете, мистер Бартон, что вы все еще контролируйте ситуацию?   
– О нет, что вы. Я, в отличие от вас, точно знаю, кто ее контролирует, – Клинт прячет телефон в карман, и меняет тему. – Напомни мне, Стив, поблагодарить делегацию Ваканды и всех причастных за гуманитарную помощь Заковии.   
Пока весь мир обсуждал и обсуждал, кто-то достал свою голову из задницы и направил спасателей туда, где они были нужны больше всего. Нет, потом и другие очухались, но первые – самые критичные часы – показали Стиву, что люди в новом времени привыкли больше судить, чем действовать.   
– Они будут на заседании?   
– Разумеется. Принцесса уже выразил в своем твиттере недовольство по этому поводу. Хочешь почитать?   
– Охотно верю на слово.   
Машины ныряют в подземный паркинг, и останавливаются. Не без иронии Стив отмечает, что их охрана старается держаться от них с Клином на безопасном расстоянии. Не ясно, кто и что из себя строит.   
Они поднимаются в серебристом лифте, забившись туда, как рыба в консервную банку. Двери распахиваются, и приходится прищурится от яркого солнца, бьющего в огромные потолочные окна.   
– Добро пожаловать, мистер Бартон, мистер Роджерс, позвольте проводить мне вас на ваши места, – девушка с непримечательной наружностью, проводит их по залу. – Присаживайтесь.   
Охрана остается позади, и только Росс присаживается рядом. Стив оглядывается, отмечая, что зал не просто полон – он переполнен. Кажется, на обсуждение Заковийского соглашения пришли даже те, кто не собирался.   
Многих собравшихся Стив видел в новостях. Политики. Представители своих наций. Он не помнит их имен, но они, определенно, узнают его. Некоторые сдержанно кивают. Другие посматривают с интересом.   
– Мне просто слишком идет этот костюм, – с непробиваемой уверенностью комментирует Клинт, отражая излишнее внимание, направленное в их сторону. – Люди не могут оторвать глаз. Это так тяжело – быть красавчиком.   
Стив не сдерживается и фыркает.   
– Ну здравствуй, красавчик. Мне уже пора защищать твою честь? – Наташа перевешивается через кресло, чтобы клюнуть Клинта в щеку. – Привет, кэп.   
– Если найдешь мою честь, Таша, разрешаю воспользоваться ей в любых грязных целях, – обещает он. – Чего мне ждать от этого занудного собрания политиканов?   
– Шоу.   
И Наташа почему-то крепко сжимает плечо Стива прежде, чем исчезает в толпе. 

2015  
Австрия, Вена

***

– Дамы и господа, позвольте прервать это, безусловно, впечатляющее введение в тему и сразу перейти к делу, потому что, правда, все из вас видели, а некоторые даже читали, 600 с лишним страниц юридической нудятины. А еще вы видели то, что осталось от столицы Заковии. Мне очень жаль. И мои соболезнования.   
В самом начале заседания – еще на объявлении программы – гость легко проскальзывает через главный вход мимо охраны, и нет, не спешит пристыженно занять место в зале, а нарочито прогулочным шагом хозяина положения доходит до трибуны. Никто не пытается его прервать или, упаси боже, остановить. Он не появился бы эффектнее, вывалившись из портала.  
– Позволите? – спрашивает для проформы девушку у микрофона, и та легко кивает.   
Стив не может отвести от него взгляд. Он, черт его дери, моргнуть боится.   
– Те, кто меня не знает, меня зовут Джеймс Барнс, те, кто меня знает, я все же не умер, сюрприз, – он поднимает взгляд в аудиторию, и, едва заметно, вздрагивает. Сглатывает, и торопливо облизывает губы, собираясь перед продолжением. И перед следующим словом смотрит в зал уже без капли сомнения, властно и безжалостно: – Сегодня я расскажу вам кое-что из истории нашей с вами любимой планеты, что вам стоит узнать прежде, чем начать делать глупости.   
Он чуть отодвигается от стойки, и Стив понимает, что, кажется, все это время не дышал, опасаясь спугнуть не то видение, не то плод безумия. Но ему не кажется, вовсе нет. Ведь никто так и не сказал ему, что Баки умер. Никто и никогда не говорил о его смерти, как о чем-то свершившемся.   
Все попросту тщательнейшим образом не говорили о нем.   
– Те, кого вы называете «нелюдьми», «сверхлюдьми», «мутантами» –без разницы – существуют на этой планете же столько же, сколько и вы, уважаемые представители homo sapiens. Строго говоря, это еще одна раса с отличным генетическим потенциалом. Мы – еще одна раса. Поставьте галочку в свой ассоциативный ряд.   
Баки ощутимо расслабляется, продолжая говорить, и голос становится ниже, почти завораживая, как колыбельная, а взгляд обращен внутрь, а эмоции – наружу. Он болезненно самоуверен, даже дерзок, но не это ли отличает лучших ораторов и политиков.   
Стив теряет нить разговора, наблюдая больше за движениями и мимикой, и вновь выныривает на поверхность, прислушиваясь.   
– Вы собираетесь здесь и говорите об одиночках, которых необходимо контролировать. О тех, кому придется указать, где их место, и, если они не согласятся, изолировать. Знаете, что мне это напоминает? Гитлер тоже хотел вначале контролировать евреев. Стрейдом уверял, что думал о высшем благе. Я своими глазами видел, чем это закончилось.   
Нелюди – это один к ста тысячам, если учесть тех, чьи гены «спят». Может, уже и один к пятидесяти тысячам. Наши гены доминантны, и мы можем иметь с вами общее потомство, учитывайте. Тысячи тех, кого вы собираетесь посчитать, переписать и обязать подчиняться и служить, потому что они генетически другие. Все еще не похоже на расовую сегрегацию? Все еще в рамках «Все люди рождаются свободными?» Ах да, возможно, к нелюдям это не относилось?  
Он иронично приподнимает бровь, отслеживая реакцию в зале, и остается доволен.   
– Вы говорите, своим детям, что они могут стать кем угодно, когда вырастут. Но законом, который вы собираетесь принять, вы вынудите нас говорить своим, что они могут стать оружием, когда вырастут. Они им и станут. Но пока у оружия есть душа, вы не сможете контролировать его, только бояться, как боитесь сейчас. В страхе нет ничего созидательного, в страхе нет любви, уважения, и нет согласия. И когда одна нация боится другую, она стремится ее уничтожить. Миллионы лет доказательств, и что? Мы повторяемся. Снова и снова.   
Баки качает головой, молча делает шаг от трибуны и смотрит. Прищурившись. Кажется, он смертельно устал. В полной тишине он делает шаг вперед, и добавляет:  
– И вот еще. Не для кого уже не секрет, что наша Земля – крохотная точка посреди огромного океана населённых миллиарды лет галактик. Мой хороший знакомый и давний гость планеты, не устает напоминать, что развитые цивилизации помнят нас примитивными, полуразумными, дикими. Мы не слишком им интересны, и не слишком для них опасны. Были.   
Люди привлекли к себе достаточно внимания за последние десятилетия, и за нами очень внимательно наблюдают. Если мы позволим себе быть разделенными сейчас, мы продемонстрируем всей галактике, что мы уязвимы и примитивны, какими были тысячелетия назад. А значит, нас можно подчинить, поработить и использовать. Так уже было. И я не хочу говорить, что так будет.   
Он не добавляет: «Но так и будет», оставляет недосказанность висеть в воздухе.   
– И что же.. что же вы предлагаете? – откашлявшись, словно слова клокочут в горле, переспрашивает делегат от Франции. И все взгляды в зале сходятся на ней.   
– Боже, да у малышки стальные яйца, – присвистывает Клинт почти бесшумно.   
Для него это, правда, своего рода шоу. Забавляющее. Он не верит в политику и не признает власть. После – он встанет, отряхнется и пойдет по своим делам. Не разочарованный и не очарованный. Он просто такой.   
А Стив бы не отказался сейчас от того, чтобы уметь пьянеть снова.   
– Что я предлагаю? – мягко и почти заботливо переспрашивает Баки. – Договориться. Мы далеко не одиночки, и прекрасно заботимся о себе сами гораздо дольше, чем вы себе представляете. Сами определяем меру вмешательства. И сами судим. И все, чего мы хотим, невмешательства.   
– То есть, вы полагаете, что у вас права решать больше, чем у всего Совета Безопасности ООН?  
Краешки губ Баки расходятся в удивительно знакомой почти юношеской улыбке. Он всегда улыбался так, когда намечалась хорошая драка.   
– Я ошибался больше, чем весь Совбез ООН вместе взятый, – просто отвечает он. – И я постараюсь сделать все, чтобы вы не повторили моих ошибок.   
Не угрозой, вкрадчивым предупреждением. Повисает тишина.   
– Так что, проголосуем? Кажется, тут все решается именно так. Кто за?   
В зале поднимается рука Дмитрия Волкова. Ошалело переглядываются те, кто был уверен, как один из инициаторов соглашения, он проголосует иначе. И, следом, едва уняв смятение, начинают подниматься руки.   
– Ох, как же часто я это видел, – вздыхает Клинт без капли насмешки. – Он снова все переворачивает по-своему, и я никогда не пойму как. 

Год 2015   
Австрия, Вена

***

– Господи, Стив, – говорит Джеймс.   
На самом деле, нихрена он это не говорит. Стоит и молчит, как рыба. Как будто его приклеили к одному месту, чтобы он вот так хмурился, вместо попытки выдать дружелюбие. Неуверенность.   
В голове – уже целый монолог произнес, с правильными словами. В реальности – сглатывает вязкую слюну. У него только пальцы подрагивают. Живой руки.   
Наташа не без помощи Клинта запихивает их вдвоем в крохотную комнатку, предварительно вытащив оттуда упирающегося переводчика.   
– Да поговорите, по-человечески! Мир без вас спасем, – отрезает она, и захлопывает дверь.   
– Я думал, ты умер, – наконец, произносит Стив, потому что он всегда оказывался храбрее. – Сначала в Швейцарии, потом… прости, я должен был тебя найти. Я должен был бороться за тебя, хотя бы допустить, что ты выжил, и вернуться, но я…  
– Ты боролся за весь остальной мир, Стив, и правильно делал, – произносит Джеймс прежде, чем понимает, что сказал. И тут же спешит перебить сказанное: – Послушай, не смей даже думать, чтобы обвинить себя в чем-то. Люди не выживают после таких падений. Не выдумывай.   
– Я сдался тогда, когда должен был бороться за тебя. Потому что друг у друга были только мы, и ты бы не сдался, – Стив опускает голову и сутулится. Так сильно напоминая себя – лет шестнадцати от роду, что глазам не верится.   
– Я бы сдался. Ты меня идеализируешь.  
– Нет, ты…  
Джеймс подходит ближе, почти вплотную, заставляя Стива поднять голову, чтобы продолжать видеть его. Он чуть наклоняет голову вбок.   
– Знаешь, что мы делаем? Мы как два идиота пытаемся убедить друг друга, что кто-то из нас в чем-то виновен, потому что мы оба выжили. Независимо друг от друга. Не важно как. Мы выжили. Смешно просить прощения за такое.   
Он опускает голову, чтобы упереться лбом в плечо Стива. И тот, неуверенно, притягивает ближе одной рукой. На вторую он не решается. Слишком много надрыва в тихом смехе.   
– Стив Роджерс, как, черт тебя дери, мне тебя не хватало.   
– Баки. Ба-ки…  
Вот теперь они стискивают друг друга весьма ощутимо. И похоже, раньше задохнуться, чем решатся отпустить. Потому что Стив давно не испытывал ничего реальнее. Ничего настолько настоящего.   
А Баки. Баки наконец-то не думает ни о чем. Потому что его отпускает все то, о чем он не может говорить и о чем запрещает себе помнить. Нет ничего, чего он не может.   
– Я, вероятно, не вовремя, – из распахнувшейся двери выглядывает Тони Старк собственной персоной. – Мои глубочайшие извинения, сделайте вид, что меня тут не было. Когда закончите выяснять отношения, я припарковал запасной квинджет на крыше гостиницы, напротив. Всех малышей соберу сам. Всё сам. Не буду мешать.   
Напоследок Тони дарит им дежурную улыбку и захлопывает дверь.   
– Он вернется через минуту, проверить нас еще раз. Или пошлет Наташу, он всегда так делает, – сознается Джеймс. – Так что нам лучше уйти.   
– Он беспокоится.   
– Более, чем стоит, - они сталкиваются взглядами. – Но возможно, как раз достаточно.

Год 2015  
Точные координаты неизвестны

***

– Думаешь, ты их убедил отказаться от соглашения навсегда? Или это время на передышку? – спрашивает Стив, потому что, в самом деле, ему кажется нужно о чем-то спросить. Не о прошедших семидесяти годах уж точно.   
– У меня не было цели кого-либо в чем-либо убедить, – пальцы Баки – и живой и искусственной руки – буквально порхают над панелью управления квинджета, сказывается привычка. Он поднимает взгляд и серьезно замечает: – Пристегнись.   
– А какова цель? – закатив глаза, Стив все же пристегивается. Как будто в первый раз летит.   
– Поставить перед фактом, что так, как они хотят, не будет. Ни сейчас, ни потом. Дело ведь в том Стив, что ультиматумы встречают более жесткими ультиматумами, это язык политики. Меня когда-то ему учили. И делают это для того, чтобы заложить основу для будущих переговоров, – они плавно отрываются от земли практически вертикально, набирая высоту для безопасного перемещения над городом.   
– Это война?   
– Может быть, но любая война продлится ровно до тех пор, пока не возникнет новая угроза. Скоро, – и знакомом голосе больше равнодушия и расчета, чем Стив когда-либо слышал.   
Он изменился сам, но Баки – его похоже переломило, а потом он собирал себя заново. В нем никогда не было ни властности, ни равнодушия, ни такой усталой зрелости. Сейчас, когда его отпустило звенящее удивление, он видит больше и знакомого до боли, и чужого. Все сплавлено воедино.   
– Ты сейчас похож на него. На… – он запинается. – На ИИ Старка. Баки. Говоришь, как он. Или, наверное, он похож на тебя, то есть, конечно, он похож на тебя. Это странно так говорить?   
Включив автопилот Баки поворачивается, наклонив голову к правому плечу.   
– Не думаю, что я тот, кого ты помнишь.   
И это в равной степени и правда, и ложь.   
– Значит, придется обновить воспоминания, – Стив пожимает плечами. – Можешь рассказать мне что угодно о себе. Все, что сочтешь нужным.   
Вот не теперь ему отступать. Не сейчас, когда в его жизнь возвращается то, что придавало ей смысл. Направление. Пусть Ванда будет права, если приглушить все лишнее, остается главное. В мире вокруг слишком много шума.   
Баки моргает. Это возвращает Стива в тот момент, когда они познакомились. Он также рассеянно моргал, как будто никак не мог понять, что это вселилось в худенького примерного зануду, что тот вдруг решил заговорить с местным задирой.   
– Этот мир сошел с ума, – произносит Баки, и прикрывает глаза, откидывается на подголовник.   
– Я заметил.   
– Тебе следует знать, что я был практически мертв последние семь лет, я был практически мертв так много раз в своей жизни, и так устал возвращаться, ты не представляешь. Или, наоборот, представляешь лучше, чем кто-либо, Стив. И сейчас я думаю, я мог бы быть мертв. Ты здесь, живой и… я не знаю, как снова...   
Джеймс не это хотел сказать, но почему-то не можется остановиться. Не может зашить себе рот. Он понятия не имеет, как снова быть тем, кем был. Это знание утрачено, как и множество других бесполезных мелочей, оставшихся в прошлом.   
– И ты думаешь, что я хочу от тебя прошлого, – Стив успевает отстегнуть ремни, и перегибается в кресле второго пилота, накрывает его руку своей. –Я не был счастливым человеком в прошлом. Думаю, мне стоит принять будущее со всем, что оно мне преподнесёт.  
Тепло от соприкосновения посылает по коже легкие разряды.   
– С каких это пор Стив Роджерс так хорошо разбирается в чувствах? – Баки распахивает глаза. И тут же прищуривается. Не с подозрением, с легким сомнением.   
– Я всегда хорошо разбирался в твоих чувствах, и гораздо хуже в своих. Плюс, Наташа работает над моей способностью проговаривать то, что меня волнует «через рот», а не надеяться на помощь космоса. Я умер, Баки, и я вернулся в мир, в котором не было тебя. Только электронный призрак с твоим голосом. И даже его хватило на то, чтобы заставить меня жить. Представь себе, как много ты для меня значил.  
Найтись со словами получается непросто.  
– Искусственный интеллект.   
– Что?   
– Он не призрак, и крайне развитая искусственная система. Но я рад, что он помог тебе выкарабкаться. Он хороший друг. Если так можно сказать о системе. Даже странно, что я еще ничего не слышал от него. Очень странно.  
Стив медлит, но он всегда был за честность:  
– Его больше нет. Он спас жизнь мне, и, кажется, всей планете, но от него ничего не осталось. Баки, мне жаль.  
Тот на миг хмурится, и вдумчиво кивает, принимая новость. Несколько минут они молчат.  
– Знаешь, никто почти не называл меня Баки, кроме Тони, конечно, и Наташи, но и они все реже в последние годы. Баки стало его именем. И, похоже, теперь оно возвращается ко мне.   
– Это твое имя, - настаивает Стив, но тут же добавляет, - если ты захочешь носить его в будущем, конечно. Ты захочешь?   
– Что ж, если нам надо с чего-то начать, то это хорошее начало. Мое имя Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, но я не буду возражать, если ты будешь звать меня Баки.   
И он протягивает руку. Как уже сделал однажды.

2016

Канада, очень глухая провинция

***

Просыпается он от шума двигателей за окном. Хлопают двери подъехавших машин, и Стив – господи все еще так трудно поверить все эти недели спустя – выходит встретить гостей.  
– Почему Канада? Климат в Ваканде однозначно приятнее, – в какофонии голосов выделяется как обычно Тони.   
– Скажи спасибо, что не Новосибирск, – возражает Наташа. – Лора, не поднимай ящик сама, я тебе помогу!   
«Всей оравой приехали», – догадывается Баки, закрывая лицо подушкой.   
Только прошли новогодние праздники и слегка улеглись политические страсти, ежедневно сотрясающие новостные сюжеты. Или их всех просто припорошило снегом, щедро осыпавшим Европу и Америку в этом году.   
В теплой Ваканде собралось на зимовку слишком много знакомых, в штатах его слишком ждали, а Баки – Баки хотел немного покоя. И Стива. И тишины. После криосна он еще хуже начал относиться к громким звукам и шуму.   
– Пеппер, ты же составляла список гостей. Ты же не приглашала МакКензи? Ну скажи, что ты не приглашала этого зануду с его еще более занудным парнем.   
Стоило, правда, выбрать базу в Новосибирске, и сидеть там до весны.   
Подушку, закрывающую его лицо, осторожно забирают откладывают в сторону.  
– Привет, - говорит девочка с красными волосами и широкой зачаровывающей улыбкой Чеширского кота. – Я Ванда.  
– Я знаю, – приходится сесть на кровати, потому что она бесцеремонно плюхается рядом. – Я Баки.  
–Мы уже были знакомы, просто ты не помнишь. Поэтому я решила представиться снова.   
– Мы были знакомы? – нет, он спасал многих, но не ее. – Мне кажется, я бы тебя не забыл.   
– Я вспомнила, когда ты прошел мимо меня в коридоре ООН. Как будто проснулась. Та Ванда, и я, мы пересеклись, и смешались.   
В глазах Ванды вспыхивают красные искры и он отшатывается. Будто он снова в криосне, и со дна памяти поднимаются осколки снов, складываясь в картины прошлого.   
Баки уже видел этот взгляд, танцующие алье всполохи глубоко внутри бездны. Он помнит ее прикосновения. Такие холодные, и такие обжигающие.   
– В другой жизни. В другой реальности. В будущем, в котором все, кто нам дорог, умерли. Или наоборот, умерли мы. Мы познакомились там, Баки Барнс. И, похоже, на этот раз у нас получилось все изменить.  
– Что ты сделала? – переспрашивает он. – Что… что мы сделали?  
– Реальность и время. Если ударить прицельно, если знать, куда бить, можно изменить хотя бы одну жизнь. И тогда, как снежный ком, начнет меняться все. Моей жизни было слишком мало, нам пришлось рвать твою. Прости меня, Баки, за все, что тебе пришлось пережить. Я смогла дать тебе предназначение, но я знаю, что твой путь был не из легких.  
Он слишком много видел, чтобы не понимать, пусть даже девочка перед ним говорит о фантастическом, почти невероятном, но не невозможном.  
– Ванда, у нас получилось?   
Она болезненно жмурится и отводит взгляд.  
– Я надеюсь. Этот мир, по крайней мере, он готов принять удар больше, чем когда-либо был готов тот. Благодаря тебе.   
Сбившись, Ванда спешит перевести тему.   
– А ты любишь капитана, и он тебя тоже. Я знала. Уже тогда знала, а вы не замечали, и каждый раз упускали главное. Так грустно. Но я обещала Ви.. я обещала не вмешиваться.   
– Ванда.   
– Когда ты любишь, это ощущается внутри, как будто огромное горячее солнце, – она прислоняет сжатый кулак к груди и стучит по ней. – Все вращается вокруг него. Может быть, целая вселенная. Такой вселенной стоит существовать. За нее стоит бороться. Несмотря на все, что ушло с прошлым и не станет будущим. Нам нужно бороться.  
– Покажи мне, – Баки перехватывает ее руки и кладет – прислоняет к своим щекам.   
Она встревоженно поднимает голову, и ресницы крыльями бабочки подрагивают над распахнутыми глазами.   
– Покажи мне все, что я должен знать. Я хочу вспомнить. Что случилось с нашим миром?  
– Там только боль.   
– Я не боюсь боли.   
– Ты ее не заслуживаешь, – ледяные пальцы Ванды прикасаются к его вискам. – Смотри. 

***

– Идет тест первого прототипа хелликарьера с автопилотом. Все проходит идеально, и на последнем маневре – многотонная громада уходит в пике и на дно океана. Все в молчаливом ступоре, потому что, что за херня! А потом Баки, как ни в чем не бывало говорит: «Кажется, я забыл прописать функционал парковки».   
Тони рассказчик от бога. Он болтает, и смеется, запрокидывая голову. Стив думает, что хорошо изучил его раньше, но, на деле, он никогда не видел Старка таким – расслабленным, без вечной брони сарказма и раздражения.  
– После этого дня я никогда не забывал о том, что летательный аппарат нуждается в том, чтобы его научили не только безопасно взлетать, но и также безопасно приземляться.   
– Да, потому что все, что ты заставлял летать до того момента, приземлялось с радиусом поражения в десятки миль, – бурчит Наташа. – И, напомню, первый прототип костюма Железного человека разнес фонтан с русалкой в саду.   
– Не было такого, – возражает Тони.  
– Это ты думаешь, что никого рядом не было, потому что прочухался и полетел дальше. А к нам на кофе как раз заглянул Фьюри, чтобы поговорить о посильной спонсорской помощи «Щ.И.Ту». Грохоту было. Я разбила чашку с ядом от неожиданности. Такой момент был упущен!  
Наташа закатывает глаза, и чуть больше чем нужно нажимает на нож, которым шинкует огурцы.   
– Да, жаль, – Баки философски неспешно грызет яблоко, и не пытается вмешаться в процесс приготовления ужина. – Сукин сын все еще жив?   
– Живее всех живых, – бормочет Наташа в ответ, и Стив толь успевает подставить миску, чтобы она сбросила в нее нарезанные овощи.   
– Почему вы все на кухне? – интересуется Лора.   
Стив слышал от Клинта, что у него есть жена, но увидел ее впервые утром. Лора довольно высокая для женщины, с широкой костью и столько же широкой улыбкой. Она охотно рассказывает, что носит под сердцем их первенца уже пятый месяц.   
– Потому что в этой семье принято сбиваться на кухне, имитируя приготовление еды, травить байки и перемывать кости мировому правительству, – откликается Пеппер, входя следом. – Нат, тебе помочь?  
– Стив помогает, – Наташа небрежно откидывает волосы с лица. – Попроси Клинта заехать в магазин по дороге. У нас заканчивается заправка для салата. И сыр.   
– Мы забыли сыр?   
– Мы забыли сыр. Почему мы постоянно забываем сыр?  
– Я сбегаю, – тут же предлагает Пьетро, возникший перед холодильником. – Я быстро.   
На самом деле Стиву хочется осторожно вытеснить с кухни весь этот разношерстный табор и быстренько приготовить ужин, пусть даже и без сыра. Но умиротворение на лице Баки настолько красноречиво, что он смиряется. Если в семье так принято, значит принято.   
Возможно, он станет ее частью. Ему мы хотелось.   
– Подожди, нам потребуется еще мука. И, Пьетро, пожалуйста, ты же зайдешь в магазин как нормальный человек? – придирчиво уточняет Пеппер, параллельно инспектируя содержимое кухонных шкафчиков.   
– Как нормальный? Это как?  
– Лучше бы я послал андройда, – предлагает Тони. – Они у меня и то умнее. И андройду продадут виски. Неоспоримый плюс. 

***

Под вечер, когда все уже выпили достаточно, чтобы вспомнить парочку уморительных до стыда историй из прошлого, Баки выходит на веранду, выбравшись из переполненного дома. Он устраивается на скамейке, подобрав под себя ноги, и провожает взглядом растворяющуюся в сумерках полосу заката.   
– Замерзнешь, – Стив бросает ему шерстяное покрывало.   
– На себя посмотри, – Баки подвигается, и Стив садится рядом – сам только в легкой хлопковой рубашке и джинсах.   
– Мне не холодно, можешь проверить, – и ощутимо толкает в бок локтем. – Температура тела всегда повышена. Последствия сыворотки.   
– О, да ты горячий парень!  
– Тебе это нравится, – невыносимо серьезно тянет Стив.   
– Очень. В постели цены тебе не будет, – тянет Баки, и не выдержав, начинается посмеиваться. – Твоя спина грела меня всю зиму в Италии, за что я и мои почки ей благодарны. Ты не думал подрабатывать постельной грелкой?   
Не выдержав, Стив тоже смеется.  
– Может сбежим? Пока они там не опомнились и не побежали следом? – Баки кивает в сторону дома. – Или хочешь послушать, как Тони разболтает еще парочку моих не-то-чтобы-секретов? Потому что, мне уже кажется, он ждал такого слушателя как ты всю жизнь.   
– Все что мне нужно знать о тебе, услышу от тебя. А Тони – он, правда, любит болтать. Постоянно. Он мне нравится, честно, но иногда его слишком много. И у меня звенит в голове.   
– Звенит еще как. Это у него от матери. Он твой фанат, кстати, и не просит автограф только из гордости. Представляешь? Все детство и юность болел приключениями Капитана. Я почти каждый вечер пытался рассказать ему что-то новое о тебе. Половину, честно, выдумал. Это были хорошие вечера.   
Тусклое зимнее солнце на мгновение кажется, вспыхивает, и окружающий мир начинает темнеть, погружаясь в ночь.   
–Так как насчет того, чтобы сбежать отсюда и навестить твоего нового друга в Асгарде? Я слышал, тебя приглашали в гости.   
– Тора? – удивляется Стив.   
– А ты познакомился с кем-то еще? Да-да, того самого якобы-бога-грома, с пшеничными волосами как из рекламы шампуня. Я посмотрел парочку видео на ютубе. Волосы впечатляют. Наверное, правда, нужно быть богом.   
Стив снова смеется, мягко и раскатисто.   
– Ты же знаешь, что я пойду за тобой туда, куда ты решишь идти. Зачем спрашивать?  
Баки устраивает голову у него на плече. Непривычно, и он ерзает пару минут, приноравливаясь, но, наконец, успокаивается. Никогда не поздно пробовать.   
– Как тебя черт побери можно не любить?  
Если бы он буквально не устроился на Стиве, то не почувствовал, как тот вздрагивает в этот момент.   
– Можно?   
– Ты придурок, – Баки приходится вывернуться из под покрывала, чтобы поцеловать его. Почти невесомо.   
С довольным видом он возвращается обратно в тепло.   
– Еще вопросы?   
– Никаких. У тебя?  
– Как давно?   
Стив смеется, и это похоже на утробное урчание.   
– Понятия не имею. Может, всю жизнь. Может, со вчерашнего утра. Всегда.   
– Всегда? Это звучит почти как бесконечность.   
– Что плохого в бесконечности? Даже наши души стремится к ней. Мне хочется думать, что все что мы есть – будет всегда; даже если нас не будет. Как будто мы свет, несущейся к ожидающей нас тьме. Потому что этому суждено быть.  
– Всегда?  
– Всегда.   
У них есть еще год. Может полтора.  
Все возможно.


End file.
